<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My personal manager by ILoveSeblesEFerrari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574273">My personal manager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari'>ILoveSeblesEFerrari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So che Seb non ha un vero manager ma questa è una storia di finzione.</p><p>Charles sta studiando per divenire un manager ma il suo tirocinio lo porterà in situazioni davvero complicate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era nervoso, si lo era veramente tanto. Non aveva completato del tutto gli studi visto che aveva solo 22 anni quasi 23 ma lo stavano già mettendo alla prova. Aveva scelto di intraprendere la carriera di manager per gli sport motoristici e doveva fare il suo tirocinio. Era felice perché gli era capitata un'occasione favolosa. Era stato scelto per stare nel settore della Ferrari vicino a quello che aveva sempre visto come un idolo di carattere da seguire. Certo non immaginava che la sua fortuna arrivasse,dopo più di una settimana, anche dal fatto che Sebastian era rimasto senza il suo manager, anche se solo momentaneamente, e toccasse propria a lui fare come avevano detto 'pratica sul campo'. "Bene ci siamo." Scatta in piedi appena lo vede entrare e cerca di trattenere a stento un sorriso porgendogli la mano. "Piacere io mi chiamo Charles Leclerc e cercherò di fare il possibile per rendermi utile."</p><p>Entra nella stanza e vede solo un ragazzino, si guarda attorno per poi tornare a fissare lui notando che Mattia lo aveva guardato annuendo, allora non era uno scherzo di pessimo gusto? Davvero avevano messo al suo fianco un bambino? Li aveva almeno vent'anni? Gli stringe la mano senza nessun particolare entusiasmo. "Ok, fammi capire ma tu sei il figlio del mio nuovo manager? Ti prego dimmi che non sei veramente tu... Insomma, sei soltanto un ragazzino di, diciannove, venti...quanto hai?" Sospira passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Sono un quattro volte campione del mondo ho bisogno di qualcuno di capace al mio fianco, non di un lattante, senza offesa ovviamente ma sei veramente troppo giovane."</p><p>Lo guarda accennando appena un sorriso, non gli avrebbe mai detto che suo padre non c'era più, non avrebbe mai voluto che sentisse pietà per lui "no mi spiace signor Vettel, vede io sono il suo manager e posso assicurare di avere quasi 23 anni e di essere più che qualificato per il lavoro che mi appresto a fare." Ok si era pentito di quelle parole nell'esatto momento in cui l'ultima aveva lasciato le sue labbra. Come poteva essere già pronto se non era nemmeno laureato? "Bhe, senza offesa, non sapevo che essere giovane significasse essere incapace. Può provare a darmi una possibilità, magari, prima di sparare sentenze" lo guarda notando quegli occhi che somigliavano al ghiaccio e si affretta ad aggiungere "signore."</p><p>Lo guarda accennando un sorriso sarcastico. "Con quasi 23 significa che sei appena uscito dalla maggior età ragazzino? Scusa come ti chiami? Non so se me lo hai detto tanto per cominciare ma, se lo hai fatto, ero troppo scioccato per prestarvi attenzione." Alza gli occhi al cielo "ma con chi credi di stare parlando? Non sono un cinquantenne, chiamami Sebastian no?" Si passa le mani tra i capelli mormorando tra sé e sé annoiato. "Senti, se sei qualificato o meno lo decido io, e poi complimenti alla presunzione, o sei un super genio, e perdonami ma dalla tua faccia direi davvero no ecco, o la verità è che mi hanno dato uno stupidissimo lattante per farlo esercitare. Ma no cavolo scherziamo?" Sospira "dai che ho da fare... E presentati su..."</p><p>'Cerca di essere professionale Charles , sorridi, sorridi, sorridi' "tranquillo anche un campione come lei può avere delle sviste 'o mancanza di udito' ribadisco immediatamente che il mio nome è Charles Leclerc e che, anche se sono molto giovane in confronto a chiunque abbia visto qui, sarò in grado di fare un ottimo lavoro" assottiglia appena lo sguardo portando le mani dietro la schiena per torcersi le dita "in realtà lo decide la mia facoltà e i voti non sono tutto" lo borbotta appena e poi resta a guardarlo, aveva detto che aveva da fare ma diamine perché non si muoveva? Aveva scordato qualcosa? Oddio doveva dirglielo lui? Sentiva che lo stomaco si stava leggermente ribaltando ma adesso mancava davvero che vomitasse qui.</p><p>Ride scuotendo la testa "i voti non sono tutto? Devo pensare che non sei un piccolo genio allora. Va bene, Charles Leclerc" enfatizza di più il suo nome come a prenderlo in giro. "Credi che potremmo iniziare la giornata o hai bisogno di ancora un po' di tempo? No, no, no non avere fretta eh? Fa con calma." Incrocia le braccia guardandolo completamente in panico "no ecco, se devi vomitare va in bagno e lavati la faccia così forse ti dai una svegliata che dici?" Si appoggia al muro guardandolo serio scuotendo la testa "tu non ci reggi un giorno qui, perché diavolo ti hanno fatto venire? Non sai nemmeno cosa ho in programma, non hai parlato con la mia scuderia, non mi hai organizzato interviste non hai fatto niente di niente, ma hai fatto qualcosa???"</p><p>Si morde la lingua, non poteva più rispondere  così male, doveva darsi un contegno, certo non si sarebbe fatto calpestare ma nemmeno voleva passare per quello incapace. Apre appena la bocca per chiedergli che diamine dovesse fare ma poi decide di richiuderla perché non era certo che questa volta non se ne sarebbe andato urlando. "No, Sebastian, sto bene non preoccuparti" sente tutte quelle pretese e prende il cellulare notando che la Ferrari aveva mandato delle richieste e, per la miseria, c'era anche un fotografo che doveva assolutamente contattare "io... Si io lo faccio subito" lo guarda e deglutisce "allora vai nella zona dei trofei, faremo prima un servizio fotografico e poi un'intervista con il tuo compagno per uno sponsor molto importante." Mentre parla aveva avviato una chiamata per organizzare il tutto con il fotografo mentre apre il laptop e concorda con i giornalisti che fra due ore erano più che disponibili "hai ancora in mente di fare delle pubblicità?" Ultimamente non lo vedeva più in cose come questa quindi non sapeva se ne aveva ancora intenzione o meno "in ogni caso andiamo di sotto così puoi cominciare con le foto stanno montando l'attrezzatura io chiamo la manager del tuo compagno e così potrò dirgli di venire fra due ore con lui."</p><p>Alza gli occhi al cielo per poi cominciare ad incamminarsi con lui. "Ma dove saranno andati a pescarlo uno come te, non avevi aperto la tua agenda? Ma cosa ti dice il cervello? Cosa ti hanno istruito a fare all'università mh? E poi, parlando onestamente, hai considerato anche che non ci tengo a saltare la pausa pranzo o stai programmando tutto come fossi un robot?" Sospira andando alla sala dei trofei incrociando le braccia. "Se devo farne ne farò ma non programmarne troppe, non ho già tempo per respirare, oltre che ingaggiare sponsor e roba simile hai contattato il mio allenatore per trovare uno spazio per allenarmi? E non dimenticare che devo esercitarmi al simulatore anche. Non dimenticare nemmeno che avrò da parlare con la squadra quindi attento a quello che programmi e quando lo fai." Si allontana cominciando a svolgere il suo lavoro, doveva solo avere pazienza non sarebbe rimasto per sempre.</p><p>'Mi fai cadere le braccia Sebastian Vettel... Ma che sei un aguzzino?!' Cerca di ricomporsi sentendosi uno stupido, alla fine era vero che non aveva finito l'università e che stare su campo era molto diverso ma sapeva che poteva imparare, solo che... 'Maledizione Charles, ma possibile mai che tu abbia fatto tutti i calcoli senza mettere in conto il resto?' Si era sentito così figo ad aver sistemato due cose importanti in una sola volta e invece aveva ragionato come fosse un automa.  'Che stupido che sono' ecco adesso si che aveva voglia di piangere ma annuisce solo a tutto quello che dice e mentre lo vede stare in posa per le foto, stranamente appariva umano, aveva mandato un messaggio per far portare il pranzo a Sebastian e concordato che alle 18 ci sarebbe stata la riunione con la squadra e si, sentiva il cuore a mille perché lo stava per rimuovere , aveva contattato il suo allenatore che gli aveva mandato tutta la settimana i vari allenamenti di Sebastian. 'Forza Charles abbiamo recuperato ma devi anche vedere di per te quello che è utile non può sempre dirtelo lui!' Si allontana appena prendendo la sua bottiglia per l'acqua sapendo che voleva sempre averla vicina e appena avrebbe finito poteva consegnargliela con il pranzo che era già arrivato e tenuto a parte.</p><p> </p><p>Finito di fare le foto necessarie si avvia dal ragazzino prendendogli di mano la bottiglietta bevendo prima di guardarlo. " Allora? Mi passi tutti i miei spostamenti per oggi? Ah voglio che selezioni i giornalisti coi quali dovrò parlare, ovviamente ti avranno informato di chi mi interessa e chi no giusto?" Lo guarda serio "ho fame, dobbiamo andare da qualche parte a pranzo, hai già prenotato? Hai chiesto che fosse distante da eventuali paparazzi?" Lo guarda sospirando "come inizio non sei granché, insomma credevo che sarebbe andata male ma tu sei stato capace di sbalordirmi, insomma non molti sono capaci di fare peggio di quanto avessi programmato." Sospira avviandosi "dai muoviti stammi al passo almeno, vedi di migliorare velocemente o pago i tuoi insegnanti per bocciarti."</p><p>Lo vede arrivare e si prepara a tutto quello che dice ma alla fine è sempre molto più di quanto può immaginare "ma perché pensi che sono pessimo?" Alza appena la voce ma solo per farsi sentire mentre gli corre dietro, accidenti se era veloce "ecco il tuo programma di allenamento l'ho scaricato tutto per questa settimana e poi" lo afferra per il braccio vedendolo quasi male "tu pranzerai qui perché non hai molto tempo il tuo cibo è lì." Indica con la mano la saletta che era personale solo per lui "appena dopo pranzo c'è l'intervista con tutti quelli che avevi già concordato e per la cronaca posso solo selezionarli al momento, in base a quello che combinerai, perché escluderli a priore sarebbe come nascondere qualcosa e la Ferrari non lo vuole." Lo tira per il braccio e lo fa entrare nella saletta "su mangia, Kimi sarà qui fra una mezz'ora circa quindi approfittane per riposare" guarda l'orologio "dopo questo avrai direttamente il debriefing e 'ringraziando il cielo' sare- eehm sarai libero" sente le guance leggermente in fiamme.</p><p>Inarca un sopracciglio divertito "saremo liberi? Non mi pare che tu abbia così tanto da fare onestamente"              </p><p>Sospira ed esce poi dalla saletta restando seduto sul divanetto vicino alla saletta. Aveva rimosso di prendere il pranzo per sé ma tanto voleva solo andare a casa, scrivere un articolo per i vari media a cui la Ferrari aveva detto di spedirlo e assicurarsi degli orari dei test del giorno dopo "Dio che fatica"lo sospira appena fra sé e sé e ne approfitta per mandare qualche messaggio ad un amico.</p><p>Si siede osservando il pranzo, non aveva davvero fame, aveva troppe cose a cui pensare e poi non gli piaceva quella roba. Decide di saltare il pranzo concedendosi poi una cena migliore a fine giornata. Esce dalla saletta osservandolo a messaggiare scuotendo la testa "non mi sorprendi per nulla, a quanto pare sei attaccato anche tu al telefonino eh? Bhe comunque muoviti a pranzare e anticipami tutto, non ho voglia di mangiare quella roba quindi vedi di fare in modo di liberarmi velocemente questa sera." Si avvia voltandosi verso di lui "lasciami un'ora per riposare un po' comunque, ma vieni a bussare almeno 10-15 minuti prima del mio prossimo impegno sono stato chiaro?" Lo guarda serio scuotendo la testa sospirando "che faccia che hai, non sembri affatto sveglio, speriamo solo che almeno hai capito cosa ho detto." Lo guarda serio "e non stare seduto no? Mollalo quel cellulare ti ho detto di far ripulire la saletta. Sbrigati su" si avvia nella propria zona privata per potersi stendere qualche minuto a letto per potersi riposare, ma quando tornava Britta? Sperava davvero presto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo vede uscire perplesso e poi andare nella sua sala e stringe il cellulare, non è che lui fosse meno addormentato a quanto pare ma va bene lo avrebbe disturbato esattamente il tempo di lasciare un altro messaggio.</p><p>CL  -Te lo giuro Max... Io mi ammazzo.     13:50</p><p> </p><p>MV. -Wow amico condoglianze, deve essere tosto se non superi nemmeno un giorno         14.00</p><p> </p><p>Si alza e si dirige nella sua zona privata e bussa con molta forza entrando ancora prima che lui potesse dire avanti "come ho già detto, e tu non hai per nulla ascoltato ovviamente, hai l'intervista adesso" sottolinea bene la parola "appena fatta quella potrai parlare con la scuderia metterti d'accordo su cosa fare e si, saremo liberi, perché non è che io non faccio le cose ma tu te ne perdi la metà!" Incrocia le braccia "sarai stanco lo immagino ma non sei l'unico ok? Non è facile, alla fine pensi di fare tutto tu ma fai solo quello che io delineo e ok oggi mi hai imboccato ma io posso fare di meglio! E ora forza andiamo, Kimi non deve aspettare" indica appena con la mano sperando di poter mantenere questo tono o meglio sperando di non pentirsene da qui a un minuto.</p><p>Lo sente entrare nella sua stanza e accusarlo di essere lui a non stare attento alla metà delle cose? Ma chi si credeva di essere? "Forse io non le noto perché non c'è niente da notare, a questo c'hai pensato?" Si avvicina a passo lento afferrando la porta tirandola con forza per chiuderla camminando verso di lui fino a farlo poggiare al muro e lo blocca li poggiando le braccia al muro rispettivamente ai suoi lati avvicinando appena il volto. "Kimi non deve aspettare? Ho sentito bene? Bhe forse ti sfugge che tu è a me che dovresti badare e non ad altri, se vuoi che il tuo tirocinio prosegua senza intoppi vedi di stare attento a quello che dici, a come ti comporti, alla tua efficienza. Altrimenti chiarirò che i tuoi, bhe chiamiamoli servigi anche se questi non sono, non saranno più necessari. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?" Preme ancora un po' il corpo contro quello di lui."</p><p>Quando lo vede sbattere la porta sente il cuore che va a mille, aveva anche mandato un messaggio in cui affermava di uccidersi quindi non avrebbero nemmeno incolpato lui? Sussulta nel vederlo così vicino pregando che il corpo non reagisse a questa situazione, almeno non come il suo volto che almeno poteva far passare per umiliazione.</p><p>"E ora, visto che è ora, andiamo. Non voglio fare tardi per insegnarti un lavoro che dovresti già saper fare." Gli afferra appena il volto prima di lasciarlo rudemente e uscire di la. "MUOVITI."</p><p>Lo vede uscire dalla stanza urlando di muoversi "si va bene arrivo!" Stringe un pugno e si morde la lingua, alla fine sarebbe stato giudicato per questo tirocinio e non poteva permettersi un voto scadente 'io devo imparare non sono già pronto, imbecille.' Corre subito fuori e lo raggiunge, mentre vede che lo preparano per fare quella maledetta intervista, premendo il registratore e sedendosi fuori inquadratura ma pronto ad eliminare tutte le domande che erano segnate sui documenti come domande inappropriate . Cerca di non distrarsi nemmeno per un secondo e bazza alcune richieste finché non lo vede andare al debriefing e resta fuori assicurando che avrebbe partecipato alla sfilata delle Ferrari e girato lo spot per loro nel mentre. Si volta indietro, non sapeva quanto potesse durare ma non credeva di non avere nemmeno il tempo di mandare un messaggio.</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Scherza eh ma non credo che mi rivedrete mai più! Ero convinto mi avrebbe ucciso anche se, ammettiamolo, mi stavo quasi eccitando... Ho seri problemi eh?       17:12</p><p> </p><p>"Eh su dai muoviti ad uscire così ti do il programma per la mattinata e poi domani organizzo il resto ma specialmente me ne vado a casa" parla fra sé e sé passandosi le mani stancamente sul volto. "Che giornata di merda." </p><p> </p><p>MV. - Dai amico facciamo così, appena stacchi tutti noi ci vediamo e ci parli di questo pazzo eccitante uomo hahaha        17.30</p><p> </p><p>Nota il messaggio dell'amico ma non arriva a rispondere che una voce alle sue spalle lo raggela.</p><p>"La tua è di merda? Allora io cosa dovrei fare? Tu non fai nulla faccio tutto io e hai il coraggio di lamentarti?" Si avvia verso la propria stanzetta privata ignorando che doveva dargli il programma, doveva seguirlo non aveva voglia di starsene li impalato ad ascoltarlo, si volta appena nervoso. "Ma cazzo muoviti, hai seriamente bisogno di fare un po' di esercizio tu" raggiunge la propria stanza privata e lo aspetta vedendolo entrare e sbattendo la porta "cazzo quanto sei lento." Comincia a spogliarsi, si sentiva così nervoso e stressato, si volta verso di lui guardandolo. "Chissà se..." Lo afferra per il braccio lanciandolo sul lettino imponendogli di stare a pancia in giù, si abbassa i boxer, unico indumento rimastogli e si posiziona addosso a lui cominciando a strusciarsi sul suo culo. "Cazzo si, non sei morbido come quando mi struscio tra le gambe di una donna ma sei meglio, molto meglio, mi piace, sei sodo." Lo obbliga a sollevare appena i fianchi poggiando le mani sul letto cominciando a dare vere e proprie spinte, certo era vestito ma provava piacere ugualmente. Da gli ultimi colpi prima di farlo voltare e venirgli sul volto accennando un mezzo sorriso. "Ok, ecco una cosa in cui sei migliore di Britta" afferra i documenti alzandosi e guardandolo "ora vattene." Si allontana per una doccia veloce.</p><p>Oddio non ce la faceva più era così stanco di sentirlo lamentarsi ma infondo cominciava anche a divertirsi avendo capito che doveva essere in parte frustrato "semai tu fai solo quello che io devo organizzare quindi..." Lo stava dicendo con un certo sorriso ma impallidisce quando lo sente afferrarlo e buttarlo sul letto. Non capisce perché non riesce a ribellarsi, infondo lui non prova nulla, nemmeno piacere essendo che era girato contro il cuscino ma nonostante tutto lo lascia fare, sente il cuore bloccato in una morsa. Quando lo sente forzarlo a girarsi e avverte il suo seme in faccia resta allibito e si alza appena notando che lo aveva decisamente sporcato. Resta ancora fermo per riprendersi dalla prima voglia, cioè scappare, era passata e va nel bagno mentre lui si fa la doccia aprendo appositamente l'acqua per sciacquarsi il viso accuratamente sapendo che l'altro avrebbe avuto getti freddi o bollenti e si asciuga il volto guardandolo con sfida. "Bene, allora siamo d'accordo che non ho bisogno di nessun allenamento!" Sapeva che si sentiva spavaldo solo perché non poteva rincorrerlo e corre infatti fuori andando via sentendo che al senso di paura gli stava quasi venendo da ridere e prende il telefono rispondendo al compagno.</p><p> </p><p>CL  - Stasera godetemi perché domani morirò ma non vedo l'ora di parlarvi          18:17</p><p> </p><p>Sente l'acqua fredda arrivargli addosso di colpo e si volta a guardare il ragazzo fulminandolo con lo sguardo. "Scappa pure piccolo bastardo domani devi tornare qui a meno che non vuoi essere bocciato e ti assicuro che domani farà sembrare una passeggiata la giornata di oggi." Torna a fare la doccia tenendola più fresca prima di sistemarsi e andare in albergo controllando tutto ciò che aveva da fare. Nota che la Ferrari gli aveva mandato il numero del ragazzo, lo salva con 'petulante scansafatiche.'</p><p> </p><p>MV. -Charles... Che cazzo hai combinato?        18.22</p><p>Legge il messaggio e corre nella camera dell'amico e trova tutti e due la. Una volta che lo avevano fatto entrare in casa scoppia a ridere e si butta sul letto addosso a lui, sapeva che era una reazione isterica ma non riesce a smettere passando le mani sotto gli occhi scuotendo appena la testa "ragazzi... Ho letteralmente fatto congelare il mio capo aprendo l'acqua per lavarmi il volto" non sapeva se raccontare loro tutto, si sentiva così confuso e poi come potevano mai prendere il tutto? Comunque aveva voglia di lui e la cosa lo lascia ancora più perplesso.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva passato la notte con loro senza dire nulla di quello che era successo. La mattina si sveglia presto per andare nella propria stanza, farsi una doccia e cambiarsi prima di andare da lui che a momenti avrebbe finito il suo allenamento. Va alla pista sapendo che doveva fare qui il suo spot e poi un lavoro per la scuderia. "Bene mi sembra che stiano ancora allestendo tutto. Cerca il numero di Sebastian che era memorizzato con 'evil' e lo chiama avendo ricevuto la richiesta di dove fosse "rispondiiiiiii" batte nervosamente il piede a terra.</p><p>Guarda il telefono e alza gli occhi al cielo prima di rispondere. "Speravo seriamente che per aver fatto un po' di ritardo tu fossi morto da qualche parte ma visto che mi stai chiamando immagino che tu sia più che vivo allora potresti spiegarmi come mai sei arrivato solo ORA?" Batte le dita nervoso sul tavolo "sbrigati ad arrivare devo cominciare l'intervista ma, ehy, lo sai non posso perché mi manca il mio manager quello che dovrebbe registrare tutto e impedire che io venga accusato dopo. Tre minuti ti do tre minuti per arrivare dinanzi a me e ringrazia la mia generosità perché altrimenti ti avrei già licenziato, ma non preoccuparti ti metterò in riga, se non molli prima ovviamente. Mi auguro tu abbia già cominciato a camminare perché adesso ti manca meno di un minuto e mezzo." Attacca il cellulare sospirando, a quanto pare non si era arreso.</p><p>"M-mamama...ma...ma" scuote la testa non capendo, ma cosa? Quando erano cambiate le cose? E perché erano cambiate? E dove diamine era lui? Guarda i bicchieri di caffè e the che gli aveva preso e li getta, anche se dispiaciuto, iniziando a correre per tutta la pista, lo potevano anche avvertire, maledizione, che avevano intenzione di fare prima un'intervista. Dopo un paio di minuti lo vede e si ferma dinanzi a lui dovendo riprendere  fiato, maledizione non era così che voleva cominciare il suo secondo giorno ma era certo, o si che lo era, che quel bastardo avesse appositamente cambiato qualcosa e magicamente aveva rimosso il fatto di doverlo avvertire. "Sono... Sono... Qui" si avvicina e si preme una mano sullo stomaco deglutendo appena guardandolo quasi male.</p><p>Lo guarda scuotendo la testa. "Sei in ritardo, ormai sono andati via ed è stato rimandato ad oggi pomeriggio. Sei inefficiente, presuntuoso e arrogante. Ti credi superiore a tutti e tutto e alla fine fai solo guai." Si alza e si avvia innervosito "e cammina muoviti, devo fare un allenamento con la simi chiaro?" Cammina a passo svelto ignorando il fatto che il ragazzo fosse già stanco di suo. Si allena dando non poche commissioni al ragazzo nel mentre, aveva chiesto diverse bevande che poi non aveva consumato, aveva chiesto un gelato accusandolo poi di averne preso troppo. Alla fine arrivano all'ora di pranzo guardandolo. "Allora andiamo a mangiare e poi facciamo l'intervista che per colpa tua è saltata." Si siede "vammi ad ordinare qualcosa muoviti."</p><p>"È impossibile!" Lo guarda male adesso senza nascondere nulla "lo sai che li avrei visti lo sai che ci ho messo poco" stava cercando di non alzare la voce ma gli veniva quasi impossibile "tu lo fai apposta" lo vede avviarsi e gli corre dietro sentendo tutto quello che dici "ma come diamine fai ad essere ritenuto una persona dal cuore d'oro?" Si alza e prende qualcosa si leggero a base di pollo sapendo che gli sarebbe piaciuto prima di raggiungerlo avendo preso per se un panino che non aveva nemmeno molta voglia di consumare. Prende il cellulare per poter rispondere e in caso avesse detto altro sapeva fin troppo bene come gli avrebbe risposto. Aveva scritto nel gruppo che aveva con i suoi amici.</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Aiuto! SOS qualunque cosa maledizione!!      14:19</p><p> </p><p>Posa il cellulare e toglie gli occhiali guardando a malavoglia il cibo. Sospira incrociando il suo sguardo per poi battere una mano sul tavolo. "Non mi pare che hai lavoro da fare per me quindi tieni giù quel telefono sono stato chiaro?"</p><p>Alza appena gli occhi al cielo e poi lo guarda, anche lui aveva usato il cellulare ma non sembrava valere se si parlava per lui. Lo ascolta mentre mangia notando quanto fosse invisibile agli occhi degli altri piloti e chiedendosi se anche loro fossero come Sebastian.</p><p>Comincia a mangiare per poi bere un po' d'acqua "io sono un ragazzo d'oro con chi lo merita, con me non vanno avanti gli scansafatiche bambino. Se non vuoi lavorare allora va ad una scuderia inferiore." Continua a mangiare in silenzio salutando di tanto in tanto qualcuno che si fermava per due chiacchiere con lui. Dopo circa trenta minuti si alza facendo alzare anche lui "dai che abbiamo l'intervista, dannazione se non avessi tardato tanto adesso farei il resto anziché aver perso solo tempo." In realtà non aveva mai cambiato orario e i giornalisti non erano mai stati lì con lui, aveva troppi impegni la mattina per permetterselo.</p><p>Sente due bip ma non si azzarda a rispondere vedendo solo che erano i suoi compagni.</p><p> </p><p>MV. -Amico che succede? Ancora ti sta a schiavizzare? Senti non puoi chiedere di cambiare? Scusa il ritardo studiavamo.      14.40</p><p> </p><p>LN. -Amico Max ha ragione, non vale la pena ammazzarti così, non ti lascia un minuto in pace, non sei in manager sei uno schiavo       14.41</p><p> </p><p>Appena si alza per seguirlo sente ancora altre lamentele sulla sua persona e borbotta tenendo il cellulare mentre cammina "ma non ti si secca mai la gola" era impossibile visto che si idratava davvero molto eppure anche se era così arrogante doveva ammettere che lo aveva eccitato all'inizio. "Ho capito ma sign- Vet- Sebastian! Ma anche ripeterlo non penso che possa cancellare le mie, eehm, colpe..." 'Non credo davvero che sia causa mia' guarda quello che c'era da fare "io non sono uno scansafatiche non l'ho fatto mai nella mia vita e mi... Credimi alla fine ne avevo di motivi per arrendermi!" Risponde nel metre approfittando che gli dava le spalle.</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Figuratevi! Tutto bene con lo studio? Comunque gli schiavi stanno meglio di me io sono Dobby ma non con i Malfoy ma con Voldemort! Io non mi posso arrendere, lo sapete ...         15:14</p><p> </p><p>MV. -Bhe ma noi non ti stiamo chiedendo di arrenderti, stiamo solo dicendo di farti dare un'altro pilota che ti possa far fare il tirocinio      15.37</p><p> </p><p>Lo ascolta continuando a bere. "La possibilità che mi si secchi la gola è pari alla speranza di vederti azzeccare qualcosa, ti assicuro che ha raggiunto i minimi storici, e io sono abituato al peggio." Alza gli occhi al cielo scuotendo la testa "no ti prego risparmiami le storielle strappalacrime, non mi interessano."</p><p>"Se valesse per quello, scusa, ma sarebbe già secca perché se vai avanti è anche perché le sto azzeccando" lo guarda seriamente e scuote la testa "non ho intenzione di raccontarti nulla sto solo dicendo che non è nella mia abitudine arrendermi anche tu non sembri del tutto capire" adesso basta, sapeva che doveva darsi un contegno, in ogni caso questo non era essere professionali.</p><p>Lo guarda appena notando che aveva il cellulare e lo afferra con rabbia una volta in privato. "Ma allora a te le cose vanno dette un milione di volte? Cosa c'è una cosa ti entra da un'orecchio ed esce dall'altra? Non hai un cervello in mezzo dove le informazioni si fermano? Quando stai lavorando per me allora te lo scordi di parlare con i tuoi dannati amici hai capito?" Mette il suo cellulare in tasca "lo riavrai solo a fine giornata, voglio che te ne procuri uno solo per lavoro e dopo oggi guai a te se ti ci vedo ancora con questo." Si avvia dai giornalisti esortandolo a muoversi.</p><p>Rimane sorpreso e cerca di riprenderselo "non hai nessun diritto... MA IO DEVO LAVORARE PER TE CON QUELLO" cerca ancora di prenderlo "non ne ho uno di lavoro al momento come faccio se mi contattano? Mi metterai nei guai" scuote la testa incredulo e prende il registratore andando con lui e sedendosi, anche se era davvero incazzato cerca di non darlo a vedere e lo aziona aspettando che anche questa maledetta intervista passi. Doveva stare attento alle domande perché se Sebastian gli dava un occhiata era per fargli capire che doveva gestire la domanda 'non ne posso più.'</p><p>L'intervista è piuttosto lunga, avrebbe dovuto farne tre di quel genere, essere un pilota della Ferrari era un grande onore si, ma era anche piuttosto dura, non aveva davvero tempo libero. Appena salutati i giornalisti si volta verso di lui puntandogli un dito al petto. "Non ti permettere mai più di alzare la voce con me, in quanto al cellulare ti ho detto che questo non lo voglio più vedere quindi entro domani ti presenterai con uno da lavoro. Non mi interessa come farai ma lo farai." Si avvia a passo deciso verso la propria stanza senza dargli il cellulare, non avrebbe permesso a chiunque di parlargli a quel modo ma se non aveva ancora licenziato il ragazzino era proprio perché si divertiva a rendergli le cose impossibili, almeno non era il solo stressato.</p><p>"Sebastian ne ho bisogno da domani ne prenderò un altro, per favore così non so cosa fare tutti i numeri e i contatti sono lì!" Lo segue e una volta dentro gli prende il braccio e lo gira tirandolo appena sentendolo addosso a se e vedendolo terribilmente vicino, dio che occhi che aveva e quanto era bello, se solo fosse stato zitto "S-Seb... Mi serve per favore... Lo userò solo per lavoro e domani prometto ne avrò uno dove ci saranno gli altri contatti" sperava solo che uno dei suoi amici potesse prestargliene uno, non sapeva se lamentandosi con la Ferrari avrebbe ottenuto qualcosa e nemmeno lo voleva in realtà.</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi trovandosi faccia a faccia con lui. Non era così semplice farlo cedere, il bambino sembrava tenace, accenna un sorriso malizioso per poi avvicinarsi maggiormente al suo volto. "Vuoi il cellulare? Allora mi devi dare qualcosa in cambio" lo afferra per le spalle dandogli una leggera spinta facendolo cadere sul letto seduto e chiude la porta mostrandogli il cellulare poggiandolo nel proprio borsone. "Abbassati i pantaloni e i boxer, non temere non ti faccio nulla, voglio solo stare a contatto, insomma un po' meglio di ieri. Se non ci stai allora vattene ma non avrai il tuo cellulare. Ah inutile dire che sarà inutile provare a parlarne a qualcuno." Incrocia le braccia poggiandosi al muro guardandolo "a te la scelta, ma per carità non farmi perdere tempo, sveltisciti un po'."</p><p>Lo guarda sentendo il corpo completamente caldo e deglutisce quando sente il suo profumo così vicino a lui. Si lascia sfuggire un gemito quando cade sul letto e lo guarda attentamente, chi sa se era una prova, chi sa se voleva vedere se era uno facile ma alla fine non gli frega nulla perché sapeva quello che voleva, gli dispiaceva solo se pensasse che era per il cellulare ma non gli avrebbe mai detto che non era così . Si rialza e si sfila la maglietta togliendo poi tutto restando completamente nudo, non voleva comunque sporcare qualcosa quindi era meglio, anche se non quello che voleva l'uomo "bhe sono qui adesso." Si avvicina e lo bacia sentendo il sesso indurirsi in parte, sapeva che non cambiava nulla, lo conosceva da due giorni, ma al diavolo. Gli sbottona i pantaloni e lo accarezza sentendo il suo sesso oltre i boxer.</p><p>Lo guarda ricambiando il bacio lasciandolo fare per poi afferrarlo per mano portandolo a letto facendolo stendere e si abbassa tutto il necessario salendo sul lettino aprendogli le gambe posizionandosi, aveva il sesso già mezzo duro. "È incredibile cosa siano disposti a fare i ragazzini come te pur di non stare lontani dal proprio cellulare." Poggia le mani ai lati del suo volto e comincia a muoversi contro di lui, chiude appena gli occhi alla sensazione, da vestiti non era nemmeno lontanamente la stessa cosa. Socchiude gli occhi incrociando i suoi lasciando che i membri si toccassero con forza "c'è qualcosa che non fareste per quegli aggeggi? Stai letteralmente vendendo il tuo corpo per esso." Si abbassa cominciando a mordicchiarlo sui capezzoli mentre con la mano carezzava il suo ano senza fermare le spinte contro il suo corpo. Lui non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di averne, ma poco male, non gli dispiaceva certo quanto stava accadendo.</p><p>Si stende venendo trascinato e lo guarda mentre il volto era caldo, non riusciva a sopportare che lo incolpasse di questo ma cosa avrebbe mai potuto dire? No ti sbagli è te che voglio non quel maledetto cellulare? Non era evidente dal fatto che avesse fatto la prima mossa? "N-no non è così" mugola e lo stringe sulle spalle muovendo il corpo contro la sua mano sentendo il dito restare vicino al suo ano e desiderando tanto che entrasse. Non avrebbe mai ammesso di volerlo, era davvero da troppo poco e non sopportava di passare per uno facile "devo anche per te... Altrimenti come puoi lavorare?" Lo guarda deciso poggiando la mano lungo il suo collo, Dio non poteva invaghirsi di un pilota e peggio di colui che sicuramente gli avrebbe reso la vita impossibile. Sbarra appena gli occhi vedendolo abbassarsi e sentendo la sua bocca "cazzo..." Si inarca graffiandolo appena non volendo, almeno ne avrebbe avuto da raccontare stavolta a quei due.</p><p>Ride sollevandosi appena "ma che cuore d'oro che hai, tu lo fai anche per me? Ma davvero? Allora devo essere davvero fortunato." Lo guarda divertito per poi spingere parte del dito in lui avvicinandosi al suo orecchio sussurrando. "Sei solo un piccolo facile, ma va bene così, io ho il mio anti stress dopo lavoro, e tu ti fai una bella scopata." Lo guarda spingendo dentro tutto il dito accarezzandogli il membro con forza "tutti i tuoi amici sono così facili?" Fa spallucce "sai cosa? Visto che ci stai, andiamo avanti" amava umiliare quel ragazzino, ma cominciava a piacergli davvero, sperava quasi Britta restasse fuori più a lungo.</p><p>Sbarra appena gli occhi e si morde il labbro spingendolo con un calcio lontano da lui e prendendo i propri vestiti andando in bagno e avendo preso velocemente il proprio cellulare. Blocca la porta e si veste velocemente guardandosi attorno e vedendo una finestra da cui si cala giù e se ne va di corsa, ormai cominciava a pensare che dovesse finire così ogni MALEDETTA giornata con quel tipo ma non poteva e su questo aveva ragione. </p><p>Ride vedendolo scappare in bagno buttandosi sul letto accarezzandosi il membro, si tocca fino a darsi piacere prendendo poi il cellulare scrivendogli.</p><p> </p><p>SV. -Ehy facilotto, sei scappato dalla finestra? Mi sorprendi ogni giorno di più e siamo solo a due, ci fermiamo qui? Dai la resa? Immagino di sì domani daranno il tuo sostituto. PS ho scaricato l'eccitazione nel cesso, qualcosa che ti somigli insomma.       20.27</p><p> </p><p>Bussa alla porta dell'amico non avendo nemmeno avuto il coraggio di vedere se il bip era Sebastian che gli aveva mandato un messaggio. Si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo , come aveva potuto essere così debole? Non era da lui, era sempre stato abituato a darsi tempo e invece aveva combinato un casino. Sente un altro singhiozzo e si stringe alla porta "Max ti prego apri" non voleva che andasse così, maledizione.</p><p>Sente bussare e apre la porta per poi afferrarlo e stringerlo portandolo dentro. "Charles, Hey Charles, ma che cazzo è successo?" Vede Lando arrivare preoccupato. "Adesso basta ci vado io a parlare con quel coglione" ringhia.</p><p> </p><p>Si era appoggiato sulle gambe di Max sentendo Lando accarezzarlo ancora, si era tranquillizzato e aveva fatto leggere il messaggio a loro due ma si era rifiutato di rispondergli "scusate" non avrebbe voluto fargli perdere tempo, sapeva che gli esami erano duri, anche lui ne doveva finire alcuni ancora. Si alza e accenna un sorriso ai due "adesso vado a letto ti spiace se dormo qui? Mi va bene anche... Non so..." Si fa accompagnare dal proprio amico, aveva preso un suo vecchio cellulare dove aveva messo tutti i contatti di lavoro e invece di riposare aveva visto i vari programmi. Imposta una sveglia molto presto e si avvia al box quando sono solo le 5 del mattino. Con tutta calma e prendendo la colazione prima per se stesso e poi per lui arriva alle 8, alla fine, anche se molto costoso, si era premurato di offrire almeno il caffè per tutti mentre a lui aveva preso del thè senza zucchero e una ciambella semplice. Appena lo vede arrivare, bello e spavaldo come sempre, con quel sorriso spezzato gli si fa dinanzi e lo vede stupito e di ciò si soddisfa. Non sapeva se aveva fatto colazione ma pensava di no visto che dovevano cominciare alle nove avrebbe sicuramente preso, o meglio preteso dal nuovo, che prendesse tutto. "Buongiorno Sebastian" gli porge il tutto e poi si affretta a prendere l'acqua "fai presto così ti preparerai, vogliono chiarire delle cose con te, poi passerai la mattinata a fare dei test. Abbiamo una pausa per due ore circa poi dovrai assistere alle prove del tuo compagno per dare indicazioni poi per oggi, per fortuna, abbiamo finito eccetto piccole dichiarazioni di qualche minuto su quello che ti sembra" lo guarda seriamente.</p><p>Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio prendendo la colazione scuotendo la testa. "Non mi va, non posso mangiare sempre dolci" gli poggia la ciambella sul petto divertito "non tutti possiamo permetterci i rotolini sui fianchi, ma è piacevole stringerli mentre apri le cosce." Assaggia il thè per poi rovesciarlo dinanzi ai suoi occhi "fa davvero schifo questa roba" gli dà il bicchiere in mano incamminandosi "stai al passo, non voglio ripetertelo ogni santa volta moccioso facilotto." Cammina svelto cercando di svolgere velocemente i suoi compiti mattutini.</p><p>Alza un sopracciglio e alza gli occhi al cielo dando la ciambella a Mattia sorridendo quando lo vede porgergli un sorriso dolce e segue poi Sebastian restando a guardarlo guidare volendo che riuscisse a fare sempre di più. Se ne stava lì con quella felpa e per fortuna non faceva caldo così non doveva avere altri ingombri ma cominciava a sentirsi un po' un ragazzino che non sapeva vestirsi come si deve. Sospira appena e poi si alza vedendolo tornare notando che la manager dell'altro era vestita nella divisa Ferrari. Alza appena le spalle, pazienza non è che potesse farci molto adesso. </p><p>Arriva rapidamente l'ora di pranzo e lo guarda sospirando. "Hai ordinato qualcosa di buono? Grazie alla tua pessima scelta non ho potuto fare colazione" sbuffa infastidito andando a sedersi ad un tavolo. "Muoviti ho fame ho detto".</p><p> </p><p>Appena lo vede partire lo blocca sospirando e si dirige verso il ristorante della Ferrari "qui non avremo problemi e poi Mattia ha chiesto espressamente di mangiare con voi due quindi farai il pranzo con loro 'e io sarò salvo se non per due ore almeno una buona' ecco quello è il tavolo buon pranzo sebiiiii" alza una mano e si prende qualcosa stando fuori su un muretto, se voleva il suo numero lo aveva.</p><p>Lo vede allontanarsi velocemente e va da Mattia e Kimi sedendosi con loro parlando del più e del meno. Sia il suo capo che Kimi stavano dicendo quanto il ragazzino sembrasse carino, dolce e efficiente. Non li contraddice ma si limita ad accennare un sorriso e a dire loro che non era molto capace ancora ma che si impegnava davvero a fondo in quello che provava a fare. Ridono tutti e tre alla battuta che Britta avrebbe perso il posto a favore del ragazzino. "Chi lo sa, tutto può essere." Ride quando Kimi gli fa presente che lo stava facendo lavorare sodo e lui dice che questo avrebbe aiutato a temprare il carattere del ragazzino.</p><p> Nota un messaggio dell'amico e sorride leggendolo.</p><p> </p><p>MV. -Come va Charles? Forse neanche hai portato il cellulare con te ma nel caso... Bhe...     13.10</p><p> </p><p>Avvia una chiamata sperando che non fossero a lezione mentre mangia, preferiva sentirli che parlare solo con i messaggi, aveva davvero bisogno di loro.</p><p>Si siede con Lando sulla panchina fuori per mangiare qualcosa e risponde a Charles salutandolo. "Ehy amico come va? Sta procedendo meglio la giornata? </p><p>Ride "almeno ti vediamo un po' libero, ok forse durerà poco ma puoi riprendere fiato" ridono entrambi.</p><p>"Si purtroppo durerà solo il tempo che lui mangerà e temo che non sia così lungo" ridacchia e poi da un morso alla pizza "sapete che ha detto che ho dei rotolini? Ma sentilo! Mi sorprende che non mi abbia rimproverato per i vestiti" scuote appena la testa deglutendo, sapeva che era errato mangiare e parlare ma non aveva tempo per fare entrambe le cose. "Lo chiamerò stupratore, anzi non posso nemmeno, è vero che ci stavo ma non succederà ancora!" Da un'altra morso prima di buttarla completamente in bocca per poi bere dalla lattina e gettare tutto nel cestino vicino. Era solo, era vero, ma almeno poteva contare su quei due "sapete che devo avere tanta pazienza ma ne varrà la pena... Magari non è come essere piloti ma gestirò qualcuno e lo aiuterò a divenire grande" era esaltato da ciò e mentre parla volge lo sguardo al ristorante li, per ora sembrava che fosse ancora tutto apposto e che non fosse ancora uscito "sapete, non so quanto durerà, magari sarà solo una settimana" alza le spalle "poi dovrò continuare vicino a Britta immagino, o a qualcun altro per il restante delle mie ore che direi sono già, in due giorni, più che meritate." Si morde il labbro e torna a vedere loro sorridendo "a voi come vanno le cose?" Controlla i messaggi di lavoro e per fortuna per oggi non sembravano esserci imprevisti.</p><p>"Una palla totale amico, almeno a te c'è un rompicoglione stupratore che ti vivacizza la giornata, noi qui seguiamo vecchi fossili." Sente Lando ridere e annuire.</p><p>"Guarda il lato positivo Charles, appena avrai finito li potrai scappare a gambe levate, ma davvero amico, non dargli motivo di credere che possa vincere su di te."</p><p>"E poi non sei grasso, insomma ti ha visto nudo cavolo, ok che si sarà concentrato maggiormente su qualche punto però..." Guarda Lando e ridono assieme.</p><p>Si avvicina alle sue spalle colpendolo su una di esse "se hai finito di fare il cretino con i tuoi amici abbiamo ancora molto da fare, prima di tutto non ti permettere di venire più vestito così a lavoro, che tu sia un tirocinante o meno ci sono cose che devi rispettare. Secondo ti ho detto che il cellulare, se non è quello di lavoro, non lo dovevi portare con te, possibile che sia così difficile per te capire?" Lo afferra per il braccio facendolo alzare e attaccando il cellulare ignorando le proteste dei due mocciosi. "Adesso tu vieni nella mia stanza privata e insieme vediamo come piazzare le interviste e il resto tra allenamenti e simulazioni, andiamo muoviti."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stava ridendo sentendoli parlare ma, prima che potessero rispondere, sente la sua mano e il cellulare quasi gli casca, non riesce nemmeno a rispondere che si sente tirare e lo vede ancora prendere il suo cellulare cercando di liberare la mano. "Non c'è bisogno di andare in privato e poi perché non posso usare il cellulare mentre siamo in pausa? Non mi sembra un crimine purché non lo uso quando sono con te o se devo vedere lavori no? E poi non dovresti perdere tempo, a breve correrà Kimi e ti ho detto che devi osservare la sua sessione." Sapeva che mancava ancora del tempo ma non pensava che sarebbe venuto direttamente qui, doveva decisamente imparare a mimetizzarsi "per gli allenamenti sono quelli e lui non lo sposterà! Con oggi abbiamo finito i test in pista quindi dovrai andare a Maranello, fare la sessione di allenamento e poi quella di simulazione! Dopo pranzo ci sarà una conferenza per discutere della nuova macchina e dei dati... Un debriefing insomma e poi possiamo andare a casa! Io le faccio le cose non pensare il contrario!" Si guarda i vestiti e sospira "non ho la divisa perché non sono io il tuo manager" 'e anzi vorrei sapere quando torna' "io mi sto facendo in quattro per questo lavoro e tu non sei mai, mai soddisfatto?" No... Che stava facendo? Doveva anche imparare ad abbassare la testa ma lo aveva fatto in tanti momenti quindi lo guarda ancora determinato, non poteva sempre farlo vincere, avevano ragione i suoi amici.</p><p>Lo ascolta ma non dice nulla per poi avvicinarsi a lui quando furono in privato. "Che cosa c'è facilotto? Stai forse cercando di cacciare gli artigli? Bhe direi che è un po' tardi adesso. In quanto alla divisa colpa mia, sei troppo stupido per arrivarci, anche se sei un tirocinante la devi indossare perché sei qui per svolgere questo lavoro, non puoi vestirti come un vagabondo qualsiasi." Si avvicina a lui stringendogli i fianchi, la porta era stata chiusa. "Cosa c'è? Ti ho fatto arrabbiare? A me pare ti piacesse il dito nel culo, anzi sono convinto volessi di più facilotto." Lo obbliga a sollevare il viso e lo bacia inchiodandolo contro un muro cominciando a muovere i fianchi con decisione contro i suoi. </p><p>"Mi chiamo Charles! Cazzo è difficile capirlo?" Lo guarda "io voglio sopportare e voglio portarti il rispetto che meriti ma non sono un tipo facile! Ho capito da poco che mi piacciono gli uomini e essere toccato da te è così elettrizzante ma non vuol dire che puoi usarmi come se fossi la tua pezza io sono comunque un essere umano sai? Mi insulti sempre e non apprezzi niente di quello che faccio eppure senza me mi chiedo quanto avresti fatto." Respira con affanno "io non mi arrendo, chiamami come vuoi e fai quello che vuoi, dimmi pure che sono stupido ma sarò qui e so che se anche mi giudicherai male loro vedranno e sapranno quello che faccio!" Sbarra gli occhi sentendolo nuovamente addosso e sentendo quelle maledette labbra che stava cominciando ad amare, si vergognava ma sapeva di aver desiderato ancora questo. </p><p>"Si, hai davvero un bel culo, mi è rimasto in gola il non poterlo avere." Lo fa voltare con forza e lo blocca tra il proprio corpo e l'armadio cominciando a muoversi con più decisione contro di lui. "Mi hai già mostrato di che pasta sei fatto, lo dai facile, ma va bene poco male, ti troverò già pronto all'uso." Stringe maggiormente il fianco di lui "abbassati tutto, e piegati il necessario."</p><p>Mugola per poi trovarsi contro la porta e quel corpo così perfetto. Respira con affanno ma cerca di mantenere la mente lucida e lo guarda appena con la coda dell'occhio "no! Non sono il tuo pupazzo, te lo ripeto, tieni giù le mani o troverò il modo di mostrare tutto!" Cerca di assestargli un calcio come può sentendo che aveva colpito la gamba ceracando di aprire la porta ma sentendo solo la maniglia scivolare dalla mano.</p><p>Aveva supposto che avrebbe tentato di ribellarsi ma non che gli avrebbe dato un calcio, lo aveva colto di sorpresa e gli aveva fatto male. "Cazzo Charles" lo spinge sul letto sfilandogli la felpa "non provare mai più a colpirmi o te lo ridò dietro." Si posiziona tra le sue gambe bloccandogli le braccia all'altezza del volto cominciando a baciarlo lungo il collo. "Troverai il modo di mostrare tutto a chi? A Mattia? Alla polizia? A chi? E cosa mostrerai? Mostrerai che gemi sotto il mio corpo? Che ti piacciono i miei tocchi e non vorresti?" Lo guarda serio per poi accennare un sorriso piuttosto freddo "è a questo che ti servono i tuoi amici? Ti aiutano a divertirti? O ti piace fare da solo pensandomi?" Guarda l'ora e nota che era ancora presto ma che non aveva esattamente tutto il tempo che voleva per stuzzicare il ragazzino. "Ti è andata bene, non posso andare oltre a farti arrabbiare un po', se dipendesse da me... Bhe." Azzera le distanze baciandolo ancora impedendogli di controbattere.</p><p>Sente le coperte e deglutisce sentendo poi lui che lo bloccava per di più ora che era a torso nudo "bhe se sempre avrai i riflessi giusti per farlo sai?" Ansima appena e chiude gli occhi sentendo quelle labbra lasciare segni su di lui, non riusciva nemmeno volendo a ribellarsi e si, infondo si vedeva che il suo corpo certo non sembrava non volerlo "troverò il modo, puoi anche starne certo!" Stringe appena i pugni e lo guarda, come poteva negare che non sembrava certo volersi ribellare a tutto questo? "Cosa hai detto? Non ti permettere noi non ci usiamo siamo amici veri! E poi non penso proprio a nessuno perché mi distruggi così tanto nel giorno che ho solo il tempo di andare a letto!" Lo guarda sentendo il respiro fermarsi mentre parla prima di sentire ancora quelle labbra trovandosi a ricambiarlo, infondo era solo un bacio quanto male poteva fare se per una volta non lo rifiutava? Certo sapeva che non era una sola volta ma era più facile mentire a se stessi anche se, ne era certo, lui lo avrebbe riportato immediatamente indietro. Si scosta appena e si morde il labbro "Seb, basta..." Si sentiva così malleabile e non era una cosa che voleva quindi cerca di dare uno strattone e alza la testa di colpo sentendo un dolore lancinante ma sapendo che quello dell'uomo doveva essere ancora peggio.</p><p>Stringe ancora di più la presa sui suoi polsi, forse non si sarebbe fermato, lo avrebbe preso e fatto suo. Stava per scoprirsi quando sente un colpo decisamente doloroso, agisce per istinto mollandogli uno schiaffo guardandolo con rabbia. "MA CHE CAZZO FAI?" Si alza e si dirige in bagno poggiando una mano sul naso, solo ora nota che gli stava uscendo del sangue. Lo tocca appena, faceva malissimo ma non sembrava rotto, si siede sul ripiano in bagno e cerca di massaggiarsi il volto ma sentiva dolore, gli faceva male la testa. Lo raggiunge con rabbia guardandolo "vattene, VATTENE E NON DISTURBARTI A PRESENTARTI DOMANI, SEI LICENZIATO!" Si avvicina alla borsa prendendo un fazzoletto tamponando il sangue sedendosi sul lettino li nella saletta inclinando dietro la testa tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Sperava davvero che non sarebbe comparso nessun livido o comunque non uno troppo evidente, non aveva ancora sentito aprirsi la porta ma sperava davvero se ne andasse, non voleva più vederlo o sentirlo, appena si sarebbe sentito meglio avrebbe chiesto a Mattia di dargli un manager di scuderia fino al ritorno di Britta. Sperava solo non ci volesse ancora tanto.</p><p>Lo guarda e prende le sue cose ma prima di uscire torna indietro e prende del ghiaccio per evitare il livido, dovevano nasconderlo bene e nemmeno ci sapeva fare con il phard quindi sarebbe stato molto difficile spiegarlo poi "senti non è che volessi colpirti sul naso volevo solo allontanarti da me." Si avvicina e poi scosta piano la sua mano appoggiando il ghiaccio vedendolo nervoso ma non si allontana, era davvero furioso e stavolta gli dava la piena ragione ma in parte era convinto che se la fosse cercata "anche a lei la insulti sempre? Anche lei la tocchi no? Ma non mi è mai parso che la tratti di merda quindi perché con me lo fai?" Sapeva che certo le cose fra loro non sarebbero cambiate dall'oggi al domani ma non aveva importanza infondo non credeva davvero che Mattia avrebbe acconsentito ad un capriccio come questo "io non penso che tu possa davvero... Come dire, pretendere che per un paio di giorni si scomodino tutti ma se vuoi, bene, andrò da un altro pilota o affiancherò quello che ti sarà vicino ma sappi solo che non mi hai mai trattato con il rispetto che meritavo." Deglutisce appena scostando appena la mano, almeno il sangue si era arrestato "deve fare male..." Lo dice più fra sé e sé ma comunque udibile.</p><p>Resta con gli occhi chiusi massaggiandosi la fronte e il naso, sentiva le sue parole ma non lo ascoltava davvero. "Fare male? Ma no ti pare?" Si alza afferrandolo per la maglietta bloccandolo alla porta guardandolo negli occhi "fa un cazzo di male, questa volta hai davvero esagerato, e poi ho detto di andartene che ci fai ancora qui?" Si va a stendere sul lettino poggiando una tovaglietta sugli occhi cercando di calmare il mal di testa "spegni la luce quando vai via chiaro?" Resta con gli occhi chiusi cercando di calmare quel dolore ma non ci riesce, apre un armadietto e prende una pasticca per il mal di testa, si guarda attorno cercando dell'acqua e passa dinanzi a lui per prenderla e la ingoia. Butta la bottiglietta per terra dopo averla chiusa e va in bagno bagnando la tovaglietta sotto l'acqua fredda. La strizza e va a stendersi nuovamente poggiandola sugli occhi e sul naso mugolando appena di dolore voltando il capo di lato. "Ho detto vattene via."</p><p>Lo guarda dispiaciuto e si porta una mano al volto accarezzandosi la guancia che lui aveva colpito, anche quello era stato doloroso ma sapeva che il naso era una parte così sensibile. Sospira appena , per quanto volesse veramente cedergli da quel punto di vista sapeva che ora come ora era solo una pessima idea, prende le sue cose e il suo cellulare avviandosi  "mi spiace... Ma domani mi presenterò lo stesso e vedrò quello che la Ferrari ha scelto per me." Si massaggia ancora la guancia e poi spegne la luce andando lentamente al dormitorio o meglio alla solita camera che ormai visitava ma prima di bussare decide di andare via e apre la chatt vedendo quella di Sebastian e cliccando poi quella di Max e Lando.</p><p>CL  -mi sono salvato da lui ma temo che stavolta sarà per sempre, non vuole vedermi più ha detto che mi farà licenziare ma non possono in tirocinio vero? Mi fanno sentire così scemo e so di non esserlo ma non posso farci nulla.                   <br/>                                                             14:21</p><p>Vede con un groppo un gola che doveva essere già con Kimi adesso e lo avrebbe perso per colpa sua per non parlare del fatto che avrebbe, poi, dovuto fare il debriefing. Entra in camera sua e si mette a letto vedendo i vari libri e prendendone uno, almeno poteva concentrarsi su quello ma lo mette giù sentendo il bip.</p><p>MV. - Amico che cosa succede? Così ci fai preoccupare, perché vuole farti licenziare? Dove sei? Dai adesso veniamo da te, sei nella tua stanza? Stiamo venendo li amico       <br/>                                                             14.39</p><p>"Ehy amico eccoti qui" entra con Lando e poi chiude la porta. "Ma che cazzo è successo?"</p><p> </p><p>Sente bussare alla porta e si alza a malavoglia, vede Kimi e lo lascia entrare, ignora tutto quello che gli stava dicendo ma dice semplicemente che farà tutto il giorno seguente poiché non si sente troppo bene. Vede Kimi guardarlo pensieroso, probabilmente aveva notato il livido, scuote la testa dicendo che stava bene ma l'altro decide comunque di accompagnarlo in albergo. Appena arrivato saluta l'amico e va a fare una doccia veloce, si guarda allo specchio notando il livido, fortunatamente non era troppo scuro avendoci messo acqua fresca. Nota che era presto ma decide di mettersi a letto e afferra il cellulare per scrivere a quello stupido moccioso.</p><p>SV. -Domani i tuoi servigi non sono necessari. Non voglio vederti, non sto scherzando. Domani parlo con Mattia e gli dico che ho già tutto il programma e che ti ho esonerato, domani avrò da fare anche le interviste di oggi dato che a causa tua ho dovuto saltare. Non farti vedere, prendila come vacanza forzata o un'ordine ma se sei intelligente non verrai.       <br/>                                                             15.15</p><p>Stava parlando con loro da pochi minuti quando sente nuovamente il cellulare. Non ha nemmeno la forza di rispondere, si sentiva una merda e il messaggio che gli aveva mandato non era da meno. Sentiva le lacrime scendere e anche quelle lo innervosivano ma non può fare nulla e nemmeno le copre quando li vede avvicinarsi ma, al contrario, prende solo il cellulare e lo da a Lando vedendolo leggere ad alta voce.</p><p>"Non hai intenzione di arrenderti spero? Non hai fatto nulla di male e noi abbiamo visto come sai darti da fare."</p><p>"No non mi voglio arrendere ma che cosa posso fare? Se parla con Mattia farò solo una figura di merda a stare lì e poi... Io non voglio che pensino che non sono all'altezza, io so il fatto mio."</p><p>"E allora lo devi mostrare" guarda verso Max, non sapeva se dovevano o meno rispondere al messaggio, non è che il tipo mostrasse proprio la voglia di parlare.</p><p>"Domani andrò lì per la milionesima volta e gli porterò di tutto" si mette a sedere sicuro di sé "io non ho sbagliato non può toccarmi e darmi del facile" si passa una mano sugli occhi, non voleva nemmeno rispondere, avrebbe retto alle sue minacce e avrebbe solo visto come sarebbe dovuto uscire questa volta da quel posto.</p><p>"Chi sa quando torna la sua manager."</p><p>"Non voglio che torni... Io voglio che lui capisca che posso valere qualcosa, lo dovrà ammettere."</p><p>Guarda Lando e poi torna a guardare l'amico, era uno che non si arrendeva mai ma anche il tedesco sembrava un tipo ostinato e per nulla propenso a cedere tanto facilmente. "No non ti devi arrendere, siamo d'accordo con te, devi tornare là e pretendere che ti faccia lavorare come è giusto che sia. Deve capire che tu sei il meglio del meglio e che a perderci è lui e non tu." Lo abbracciano tutti e due stringendolo. "Se non ti scrive per lavoro ignoralo."</p><p> </p><p>La mattina si sveglia con un leggero mal di testa, va a strofinarsi il volto e sussulta per il dolore poggiandosi piano la mano sul naso. Gli torna in mente tutto e con quello anche la rabbia, scansa le coperte e va a fare una doccia veloce prima di recarsi a lavoro. Aveva buttato uno sguardo rapido al cellulare, quel moccioso aveva letto il messaggio, bhe sperava lo avesse anche capito oltre che letto. Questa volta era davvero arrabbiato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quel giorno aveva freddo ma forse dipendeva dal fatto che aveva dormito stretto ai suoi amici e poi li aveva dovuti lasciare per recarsi al suo stage, come se non bastasse non aveva preso nemmeno la divisa e, anche se l'aveva richiesta adesso, sarebbe arrivata solo nel pomeriggio. "Bhe, con il naso ammaccato magari non ha il tempo di pensare anche a questo" accenna un sorriso tra se e se, come gli avevano detto i suoi amici anche lui era convinto che uno che non gli dava mai contro non gli sarebbe mai piaciuto. Lo vede arrivare, accidenti se era bello con quella maglia rossa e quegli occhiali neri. Si alza e si para dinanzi guardandolo sapendo che poteva anche ucciderlo con un solo sguardo "hai un po' di tempo, per via del maltempo tutto è stato spostato di almeno un ora per la luce decente e quindi ti ho portato la colazione" nota che non si scompone e deglutisce "ho preso salato, dolce o frutta e hai caffè o the... Anche acqua se non gradisci i primi due." Muove appena un piede e cerca di non abbassare lo sguardo notando che anche Kimi stava arrivando e cercando di abbozzare un sorriso per poi notare che lo guardava e ascoltava in silenzio prima di voltarsi e tornare verso il proprio camper.</p><p>Non aveva intenzione di ascoltarlo, se non aveva nulla da fare per il momento allora si sarebbe concesso di riposare un po' più a lungo. Non aveva ancora parlato con Mattia ma sembrava inutile farlo visto che il ragazzino si era presentato ugualmente a lavoro, a quanto pare quello che diceva non valeva proprio nulla agli occhi di quel moccioso.</p><p>Si ferma vicino al ragazzo e resta a sua volta a guardare Sebastian allontanarsi "il mio manager non è tanto efficiente come te" lo guarda e accenna un sorriso per poi indicare con la testa appena verso il camper di Sebastian. "Ho la sensazione che gli piaci, tieni duro, a lui va a genio chi non si inchina al suo cospetto, stai andando bene" gli dà una pacca sulla spalla sorridendogli. "Vai pure da lui, da ieri dopo pranzo non ha mangiato più nulla, sono sicuro che sarà affamato."</p><p>Ci era rimasto molto male quando lo aveva visto andare via anche perché cominciava ad odiare quel posto dove lo portava ogni volta, ma, stavolta non sembrava per nulla intenzionato ad averlo con sè. "Kimi..." Era sussultato appena quando lo aveva sentito parlare, quello che gli aveva detto, però, non può negare che gli faccia piacere e sente un po' lo stomaco in subbuglio nel pensare che magari aveva detto qualcosa di positivo su di lui. Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo ma apre e richiude la bocca non volendo sembrare uno sciocco e invece esprime un suo dubbio "eppure sembra che io sia incapace di tutto, sente molto la mancanza di Britta sai?" Non osa quasi guardarlo in faccia ma sorride quando sente la pacca e poi annuisce ridendo "se vuoi posso provvedere a te portando la colazione ad entrambi" lo saluta ringraziandolo prima di avviarsi.</p><p>Lo vede andare, sembrando almeno più sollevato, gli aveva detto di non arrendersi e sapeva di non avere torto, alla fine aveva notato che Sebastian era concentrato su di lui come non era su nessun altro. Non credeva davvero rivolesse Britta con sé, anzi era sicuro di no. Non era mai stato di troppe parole ma questo aveva sentito il bisogno di farglielo sapere.</p><p> </p><p>Sospira e alza la mano ma prima di bussare sente un bip e legge il messaggio e scuotendo la testa fintamente seccato da loro e registra un audio.</p><p>LN. -Ehy come va? Questa mattina sei letteralmente saltato giù dal letto, immagino che a quest'ora tu lo abbia già incontrato. Bhe, siamo amici tuoi ma dopo avergli rotto il naso come ha reagito? Pura curiosità hahaha       <br/>                                                                8:02</p><p> </p><p>CL  "si certo... Mera curiosità, quindi se vi dico che mi ha accolto con baci e abbracci mi credete?" Lascia andare un sospiro "non mi ha nemmeno parlato ed è andato nel suo camper come nemmeno esistessi! Adesso vi lascio il boss è vicino ripeto il boss è vicino!" Ride "fatemi sapere dell'esame, scusatemi per il tempo perso e, spero, a stasera"                        <br/>                                                                8:14</p><p> </p><p>Ascoltano l'audio e ridono decidendo di inviarne uno a loro volta.</p><p>MV. "Muoviti con cautela mi raccomando e non perdere mai il contatto visivo, se lo fai potrebbe attaccarti, è tipico delle bestie selvagge hahaha."                           <br/>                                                                8:16</p><p> </p><p>Vede arrivare una risposta ma ripone il cellulare in tasca ed entra vedendolo steso, poggia tutto sul tavolino per poi avvicinarsi a lui e prendere un tubetto di pomata che comincia a spalmargli sul naso, sperava solo che non si muovesse di scatto ma non era certo di essere accontentato. "Serve per i lividi, li assorbirà e faranno meno male" continua a massaggiare lentamente sperando che non lo facesse volare oltre il letto.</p><p>Stava disteso sul letto, non lo aveva sentito entrare concentrato com'era. Quando si sente qualcosa di freddo sfiorare la pelle sussulta e lo scosta rapidamente. Si accorge che era il ragazzo ma ancora non gli parla, sospira appena e richiude gli occhi intenzionato a riposare. Gli aveva detto di non venire ed è così che si sarebbe comportato lui, come se nel camper fosse completamente solo.</p><p>Guarda il suo atteggiamento cercando di non ridere per nulla sapendo che poteva comunque avvertire i movimenti del letto essendo che adesso si era seduto vicino a lui. Anche oggi era una giornata fredda e allora non capiva perché sentiva tutto questo caldo. Accarezza il naso fino alla punta vedendolo determinato a non fare nulla e deglutisce guardando le sue labbra, se ci provava prima lui il facilotto sarebbe stato Sebastian no? E poi lui voleva solo un bacio. Si china lentamente sfiorando le sue labbra cercando un ricambio da lui ma sapendo che avrebbe potuto anche ottenere un pugno. Si allontana appena "devi mangiare qualcosa, non puoi stare a digiuno sai che non sarebbe producente e stai facendo passare troppo tempo" si alza a sedere e prende il cellulare da lavoro, il tempo non era dei migliori e avevano deciso che a breve avrebbero fatto delle foto solo su pista in cui si mostrava che i piloti stavano ispezionando e controllando anche se questo era avvenuto di già e non era necessario. "A breve dovrai fare solo qualche scatto su pista con brevi domande fra una curva e l'altra" torna a posizionare lo sguardo su lui.</p><p>Quando aveva sentito il bacio non si era mosso. Alla fine apre gli occhi sospirando prendendo la cosa più veloce e leggera mangiandola velocemente prima di andare a sistemarsi allo specchio, sapeva bene che aveva tante cose da fare, non poteva certo impedirsi di essere stizzito con lui ma alla fine che ne voleva sapere lui dello stress che sentiva addosso. Torna di la cominciando a prendere le sue cose, non avevano bisogno di parlare, lui doveva solo dire cosa doveva fare e lui l'avrebbe fatto. Doveva dire che non era facile ignorarlo, aveva sentito qualcosa di strano fin dal principio in sua presenza, aveva pensato di lasciare il ragazzo al posto di Britta e forse la cosa lo aveva turbato ma il fatto che fosse così combattivo anziché allontanarlo lo aveva avvicinato ancora di più. Si avvicina alla porta vedendolo tra sé e la porta, stava per scansarlo quando si china e preme con forza le labbra sulle sue. Lo guarda stupito lui stesso prima di scansarlo ed andare oltre.</p><p>Per fortuna nota che almeno stava mangiando qualcosa, chi sa magari avrebbe anche potuto portare davvero qualcosa a Kimi la prossima volta tipo dei magnum classici . Abbozza un sorriso e lo vede avvicinarsi facendolo sparire subito sentendo le sue labbra sbarrando gli occhi ma non avendo nemmeno il tempo di ricambiarlo vedendosi scansare "Seb, aspetta" lo afferra per il polso e lo tira nuovamente dentro guardandolo negli occhi per poco prima di mettere le mani intorno al suo collo e baciarlo cercando di fare attenzione per non fargli male. Lo aveva tirato abbastanza dentro e poi lo lascia andare scuotendo appena la testa e uscendo immediatamente "vado a prenotare il tuo pranzo fuori dalla Ferrari, prenderò quello che penso possa piacerti e ti raggiungo immediatamente tanto non hai bisogno di me per le foto." Corre via per fare il prima possibile arrivando proprio mentre, in teoria, scattavano le ultime foto sentendo che gli chiedevano come mai del livido "E' stata colpa mia" si blocca vedendoli girarsi e avrebbe voluto vedere lo sguardo di Seb "ho per sbaglio fatto cadere delle cose e lui mi stava aiutando e nella fretta di rialzarmi bhe... L'ho colpito e me ne dispiaccio tanto" ecco avrebbe solo voluto stare zitto e sprofondare adesso notando anche lo sguardo di Mattia su di se e notando che Seb stava facendo il giro della pista. Camminava con il suo team e sembrava pensare, ma non riusciva a capire cosa, sembrava solo che avesse avuto una giornata davvero dura.</p><p>Rimane a guardarlo per un po', lui era il capo della scuderia e doveva assicurarsi che non ci fossero problemi, vedere quel livido non gli era piaciuto, aveva temuto che avesse litigato con qualche pilota ma apprendere che era stato un'incidente lo fa sorridere e torna a voltarsi verso l'uomo. "Lui mi ha parlato bene di te, insomma mi servivano le prime cose da dire al tuo tutor, Sebastian ha parlato davvero bene, credo avrai un buon voto. Dal canto mio non posso che dargli ragione ti vedo molto attento e anche Kimi la pensa così." Lo guarda poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla ridendo "chissà forse stai già facendo quello che sarà il tuo lavoro, potrebbe interessarti lavorare per la Ferrari? Proprio per Seb, magari?"</p><p>Si volta appena lo sente parlargli e sorride vedendo che quello che diceva sembrava vero e torna con lo sguardo su Sebastian sentendo un sorriso spontaneo sulle labbra mentre il cuore gli martellava in petto. Era felice che Seb avesse ben parlato di lui anche se non era certo di aspettarselo. "Io... La ringrazio davvero, ringrazio tutti voi per la fiducia che mi state accordando" deglutisce appena e tiene le mani dietro la schiena senza smettere di guardare l'uomo finché non sente la mano di lui sulla spalla e si volta guardandolo stupefatto "ma... Ma Britta? Io non voglio certo rubarle il posto ne contrariare Sebastian, anche se ammetto che sarei un bugiardo a dire che non vorrei avere proprio questo posto. Mi piace così tanto stare vicino a Seb, mi piace come lavora e l'impegno che ci mette, mi aiuta a spronarmi e migliorarmi che sono le cose che voglio fare costantemente" lo guarda con occhi davvero lucidi per l'emozione e con un sorriso che non riusciva a far sparire. Non si allontana dal capo restando a guardare i due piloti fare il giro, Dio non vedeva l'ora di dirlo ai suoi amici, stava muovendo i piedi su e giù decisamente troppo contento per stare fermo anche se sapeva di doversi dare un contegno.</p><p>Sorride "ho pensato a Britta e non sarebbe male limitare un po' le cose per lei, lei potrebbe occuparsi dei giornalisti e delle foto, tu dei suoi contratti dei suoi allenamenti dei suoi sponsor. Insomma potresti occuparti di seguire da vicino lui mentre lei si occupa della parte mediatica, saresti davvero un buon acquisto per la Ferrari, e anche per Seb, io e Kimi ne siamo sicuri." Lo guarda "ma la scelta è tua, se poi non vuoi lavorare con Sebastian potresti comunque lavorare per la Ferrari, saresti tutto di guadagnato." Vede i piloti terminare le foto e lo guarda ancora una volta "mi piacerebbe avere una risposta da te prima che tu concluda col tirocinio" gli dà ancora qualche colpetto alla spalla e si avvia vedendo i due arrivare.</p><p>Si era avvicinato con Kimi a lui guardandolo negli occhi, stava per parlare all'uomo quando lo vede salutarlo velocemente e avviarsi verso il suo camper così torna a guardare il ragazzino prima di avviarsi verso il proprio. Era stato tenace, aveva avuto il coraggio di presentarsi a lavoro nonostante gli avesse chiaramente detto di non presentarsi. "Allora? Cosa ho in programma ancora?"</p><p>Saluta il capo sperando di aver nascosto quel lampo di gelosia negli occhi, lui voleva Sebastian e lo voleva tutto per sé . Purtroppo da come aveva capito lavorava per la Ferrari quindi se lui voleva andare via non avrebbe potuto seguirlo. Annuisce e sorride inviando una mail a Mattia.</p><p> </p><p>CL  -la ringrazio e, in onestà, io non avrei bisogno di pensarci e se possibile in questi giorni vorrei già parlarne con lei.                     <br/>                                                             10:54</p><p> </p><p>"Seb" avrebbe voluto dirgli della proposta ma forse non gli sarebbe interessato per nulla. Lo segue ascoltando quello che aveva da dire e lo affianca immediatamente mostrandogli un foglietto "a quanto pare oggi ti tocca allenamento e simulazione più che puoi in quanto il tempo non da ragioni di far passare il tempo fuori" effettivamente faceva fin troppo freddo "io dovrò stilare le domande e le risposte che hai dato così da poter giustificare qualcosa che non va ma sono più che sicuro che non troverò nulla a cui dover dare credito e una volta fatto questo invierò il tutto alle case sottolineate qui." Le stava controllando "quanto ti fermi nella simi? E hai bisogno che ci sia anche io? Bisogno che ti prenda altro da mangiare o altri bisogni?" Si ferma senza entrare nel camper non sapendo se realmente potesse dopo ieri, aveva già rischiato la mattina.</p><p>Si volta notando che si era fermato "e entra no? Perché ti fermi la? Sta tranquillo che non ti tocco."</p><p>Entra dentro sospirando ma non stizzito, anzi, piuttosto divertito "tanto alla fine ti sfuggirei quindi non è esattamente un problema."  </p><p>prende la sua roba cominciando a prepararsi per il simulatore, non sapeva nemmeno che cosa volesse, le cose stavano diventando strane. Era un ragazzino e come tale lo doveva trattare, però era strano, non sembrava esattamente così piccolo. "Credo che finirò per le sei e poi andrò a mangiare in un ristorante un po' lontano da qui ma che ne vale sempre la pena" si volta verso di lui guardandolo negli occhi per poi fare qualche passo verso di lui. "Vieni con me, se non hai impegni, così potrai parlarmi di quello che Mattia ti ha detto" si, lo aveva visto, era stato a guardarlo più di quanto era disposto ad ammettere. "Se ti sta bene allora passerò a prenderti al campus, ho letto le tue carte, aspetto massimo cinque minuti e se non scendi allora me ne vado." Si affretta ad uscire dal camper per avviarsi verso la simi.</p><p>Lo ascolta e poi annuisce, almeno poteva andare al campus visto che aveva intenzione di fare cose che non riguardavano lui. "Cosa?" Lo guarda sorpreso, ma felice, e annuisce "mi farò trovare lì alle sei" si morde il labbro saltando appena sapendo che poteva essere da bambini ma infondo era ancora giovane no?" Appena chiude il camper corre immediatamente al campus, bussando alla porta dei due disperatamente, si sentiva così felice e quando Lando apre la porta entra dentro e li guarda. "Ragazzi! Ragazzi ragazzi ragazzi!!!" Cerca di respirare, non doveva essere eccessivo ma che poteva farci? "Ho, credo, un appuntamento, mi dovete aiutare vuole portarmi in un ristorante particolare, come posso vestirmi? Non imbarazzante, non mi ha detto di che livello è ma di solito loro sono sempre casual giusto? Giusto? Giusto?"</p><p>"Wow calmati! Tu sei elettrico" ride e poi si appoggia a Max annuendo "bhe che cosa dici esperto?"</p><p>Ride scuotendo la testa per poi cominciare a pensare "ma scusa questo tuo appuntamento non ti ha detto dove ti vorrebbe portare? E poi devi aver fatto proprio colpo con quella testata se ti ha invitato ad uscire." Ride con Lando per poi andare nella camera di Charles cominciando a cercare qualcosa che non fosse proprio casual ma nemmeno formale. "La tua testata o gli ha fatto cambiare cervello o lo ha convinto a darti una seconda possibilità" ride per poi guardarlo curioso scherzando "o vuole fartela pagare chi lo sa." Sente il silenzio e scoppia a ridere "e dai mica ho detto che punterà ad ucciderti" scuote la testa e insieme scelgono qualcosa che possa andare bene.</p><p>Li vede ridere e scuote la testa non aveva davvero tempo per sentirsi dire solo stupidaggini ma una cosa riesce a bloccarlo completamente, ossia, quando l'amico propone che il tutto sia stato organizzato solo per vendicarsi di quello che aveva fatto in questi giorni. "Oddio ma io non c'ho nemmeno pensato e se per caso ha intenzione di mollarmi qui davanti a tutti? O peggio magari addirittura vuole mettere della purga all'interno delle mie pietanze? In fondo lui mi aveva minacciato dicendomi che non mi sarei mai dovuto azzardare a presentarmi al lavoro oggi e non voleva che io andassi nemmeno il giorno precedente invece in entrambi i casi io ho ignorato il suo comando, avrà pensato che l'ho fatto solo e solamente per il mio tirocinio." Deglutisce sentendosi in imbarazzo quando li vede scoppiare a ridere, non capiva perché prima dovevano mettergli queste idee in testa e poi se ne uscivano come se niente fosse "non ho altro da dire se non che siete due deficienti. Grazie per aver smorzato Il mio entusiasmo" alla fine non ne può più e anche lui scoppia a ridere afferrando i vestiti che gli venivano lanciati e cercando di vestirsi il prima possibile.</p><p>"Ecco fatto, adesso sei perfetto, ma sono le sei meno dieci sai? Comunque te lo dico da adesso io e Lando ci nascondiamo e vediamo un po' com'è questo tuo capo di persona, in TV sono sempre diversi."</p><p>"Oh sì assolutamente sì, io voglio vederlo, come passerà a prenderti? Su una Ferrari? Una macchina normale? Come lo devi riconoscere? Comunque dai muoviamoci o ti molla qui."</p><p>Quando viene a sapere che mancano solo 10 minuti all'appuntamento sistema le ultime cose ascoltando quello che si dicevano "cosa? Vi prego non create confusione non pensate che ce ne sia già abbastanza?" Ovviamente scherzava perché li voleva con sé e li segue quando si sente afferrare correndo di sotto mentre i due restano più in disparte.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva finito di lavorare alle 17.00 e si era preparato per andare a prendere il ragazzo, continua a guidare, non avrebbe certamente cambiato idea, aveva messo appena un po' di gel nei capelli e teneva gli occhiali da sole. Vede a distanza la facoltà e va a parcheggiare dove aveva detto al ragazzo, lo vede e abbassa il finestrino poggiando sopra il braccio sollevando appena la mano facendo segno con due dita di avvicinarsi al finestrino ancora prima di salire.</p><p>Appena lo vede arrivare non può non notare l'ovvio, ossia che non era bello ma di più, era qualcosa che quei due gli avrebbero invidiato per sempre. Si avvicina a lui il più possibile e Dio se avesse voluto adesso quel maledetto bacio che tanto aveva cercato di evitare "ciao Seb" si sentiva sciocco e non sapeva che cosa dire anche perché lui sembrava decisamente di un altro pianeta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alla fine non restano al coperto, tanto vi erano diverse persone che lo stavano a guardare. Stavano guardando tutti l'uomo che era arrivato in quella macchina da urlo e tutti stavano additando Charles. Molte ragazze sembravano stare impazzendo d'invidia e molti ragazzi volevano avvicinarsi dicendo che, sicuramente, voleva solo delle informazioni.</p><p>Lo prende per la maglietta tirandolo di più a se sporgendosi il necessario baciandolo, non era un bacio esagerato ma nemmeno uno a stampo, gli accarezza le labbra con la lingua, chiedendo il permesso, spingendola maggiormente nella sua bocca. Si allontana da lui guardandolo e facendo segno con la testa di salire. "Coraggio, dobbiamo fare una quarantina di minuti di viaggio, ho prenotato il tavolo non sarà un problema" guarda in direzione dei vari ragazzi che gridavano il suo nome o gli scattavano foto, solleva una mano accennando un sorriso e appena lo vede salire gli chiede di allacciare la cintura e parte velocemente.</p><p>Sentiva tutte quelle ragazze urlare e sperava davvero che non volesse parlare perché altrimenti sarebbero arrivate altre lamentele sul fatto che non capisse un cazzo. Sente dei ragazzi che vogliono avvicinarsi per aiutarlo ma si bloccano quando viene tirato e baciato da lui. Pone le mani sul suo viso facendo ben capire che Seb non avrebbe mai baciato uno a caso, che stava cercando lui fin dal principio. Appena gli indica di salire corre immediatamente dall'altra parte e si allaccia le cinture sentendo il cuore a mille, era come vivere un fottuto sogno e sentiva il cuore esplodere a momenti. Prende il cellulare sorridendo e digitando velocemente.</p><p> </p><p>MV. -Wow amico, mica male di persona, ci credo che non avevi voglia di rifiutarlo, avrei accettato anche io di essere facile                                       18.10</p><p> </p><p>CL.- Hai visto eh? Dio se bacia bene... Vorrei che non avesse smesso mai e non mi importa di quello che succederà quando mi riaccompagnerà (sperando non mi lasci a piedi) al massimo le fan mi ammazzano, ma voi mi aiuterete vero?                           18:18</p><p> </p><p>MV. - No amico, cavatela da solo, siamo in preda ad una gelosia pazzesca e non ti aiuteremo mai! Hahaha ovviamente scherzo, tu non fare il cretino e non farti mollare, qui saranno tutti attenti ad ascoltare quando torni per capire come è andata sappilo               18.25</p><p> </p><p>LN. - Cioè ti ha baciato, lui ti ha baciato dinanzi a tutti, credo che tre quarti buoni dei presenti avrebbe voluto ammazzarti ed essere al tuo posto, non ti dico le facce quando sei salito in macchina con lui hahaha                18.27</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Non vedo l'ora di essere a casa (non esattamente) ma solo per raccontarvi quello che succederà e, Dio se sto sperando che succeda... Hey voi! Siete pessimi, mi avrà anche baciato e fatto ingelosire mezzo campus ma non per questo potete abbandonarmi al mio destino!!       18: 40</p><p> </p><p>Guida per un paio di minuti in modo da lasciarsi alle spalle l'università, allunga una mano carezzandogli una coscia con leggera decisione senza smettere di guardare avanti. "Devo dire che sei vestito davvero bene manager, allora lo fai apposta a venire a lavoro come un teppista?"</p><p>"Bhe vedi la moda mi piace e non poco" ride appena "avevo freddo e ero abbastanza terrorizzato, io dovevo solo fare uno stage e mi ritrovo con te" poggia una mano sulla sua ma non per fermarla bensì per accarezzarla, non vedeva l'ora di dirgli tutto. Quando arrivano sbarra gli occhi notando il posto "ok... Wow" ride appena e poi gli mostra la foto che aveva fatto con gli amici mentre urlavano il primo dell'anno "io sono così anche ai ristoranti, ma prometto che sarò buono." Si avvicina a lui bloccandolo prima che entrassero "sei eccezionale, nel senso sei vestito da... Sei incredibile" per tutto il viaggio avevano parlato solo di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, adesso voleva che sapesse "Seb" si avvicina e preme le labbra sulle sue sorridendo e accarezzandogli il naso sussurrando appena divertito "fa ancora male?"</p><p>Ricambia il bacio e lo attira maggiormente a se ascoltando poi le sue parole. "Non devi fare il buono, non mi sono interessato a te per quello che credi di dover essere ma perché lotti per essere quello che vuoi essere." Si avvicina baciandolo e mordendolo appena sulle labbra "qualche giorno per conoscerti e capire come potrebbe andare tra noi e poi pagherai lo scotto per avermi dato quella testata" accenna un mezzo sorriso "cammina lentone."</p><p>Posa il cellulare in tasca seguendolo, lui voleva che fosse se stesso, bhe difficile a credersi ma lo aveva detto ma, cosa più importante, lui era interessato a lui? Non stava più nella pelle e quando sente ancora le sue labbra lo trattiene per prolungare un po' il momento stringendo una mano sul suo fianco. Dio mio ci stavano provando? Questa era la sua occasione e lo voleva a tutti i costi e, inspiegabilmente perché sapeva dei colpi di fulmine, ma questo era stato a ciel sereno "bhe... Io dico che possiamo mettere una pietra sopra" batte appena un colpo vicino alla spalla seguendolo. </p><p> Arriva al tavolo, era piuttosto riservato "allora? Di cosa hai parlato con Mattia? Immagino del tuo tirocinio" non si preoccupa di ordinare i vini più costosi, era più interessato a quello che il ragazzo poteva dire anziché quello che stava ordinando. "Hai già pensato a cosa farai dopo gli studi? Immagino sia collegato al tuo dialogo, non so ma lo sospetto."</p><p>Non aveva potuto non notare che era davvero di altro livello "è incredibile" lo ascolta e stringe appena le mani fra loro "si, abbiamo parlato di quello che sto facendo del fatto che sono d'accordo con te su che lavoro ottimo sto svolgendo" accenna un sorriso dolce, sapeva che lo pensava e non lo avrebbe mai detto solo per. "Mi ha chiesto di restare... Dapprima come tuo, ma solo in parte "si morde il labbro nascondendo la gelosia "ma posso capire che vuoi Britta solo, bhe, in ogni caso mi hanno detto che sono una risorsa preziosa e mi prenderanno lo stesso, se non per te per la Ferrari in generale 'ma io non posso vederti lontano da me, fanculo.'</p><p>MV. -Eh mio caro mi dispiace ma anche noi siamo con la folla, fai venire qui un bell'uomo e te lo baci davanti a tutti? Cosa speravi di ottenere? Hahaha dai scherziamo, se vogliono prenderti a sprangate noi saremo al tuo fianco     19.00</p><p> </p><p>"Ti piacerebbe che io ci mettessi una pietra sopra vero? Bhe non è così, ma sarò ripagato vedrai" accenna un sorriso prima di ordinare per poi stare ad ascoltarlo. "Bhe mi sembra una buona opportunità da prendere al volo, ma mi sembri piuttosto stizzito, guarda che non sei costretto a lavorare per me se è questo che ti preme." Lo guarda seriamente negli occhi prima di accennare un sorriso malizioso cominciando a mangiare dopo che le pietanze erano state servite, non aveva dubbi sarebbero arrivate così velocemente, pur non volendolo riceveva sempre la priorità. "Ma forse sto vedendo la cosa dal punto di vista sbagliato, forse non è il fatto che tu non voglia lavorare per me a farti storcere il naso, quanto il fatto che ci sarà anche Britta" osserva la sua reazione non trattenendo un sorriso. "Ti dà fastidio che sarà lei ad occuparsi delle mie interviste? Insomma di tutta la parte mediatica? Vorresti che chiedessi esclusivamente di te? Io potrei farlo sai, potrei chiedere di avere te in tutto e lasciare a Britta la sorte dei miei contratti. In questo modo le cose si ribalterebbero e passerei meno tempo con lei e più con te." Lo guarda negli occhi "ma c'è da dire che non mi spiace il mio modo per scacciare lo stress, e lei non mi ha mai negato di darmi qualche spinta, anche dentro se ti interessa, e mi permette di toccarla in ogni momento." Non lascia i suoi occhi "ma c'è un problema, adesso sono altre le gambe che vorrei aperte per me, e non credo mi basterà sfogare il mio stress, potresti interessarmi davvero, ma non voglio cazzate, voglio cose serie, non sopporto promesse a vuoto e, peggio ancora, le false, sono stato chiaro? Rispondi con onestà o me ne accorgo ragazzino."</p><p>Anche se sente il bip ignora il cellulare, non voleva certo essere scortese e poi anche lui era del parere che a cena con una persona, o se eri con una persona specifica, allora dovevi badare a lei e solo lei e non è che la cosa gli dispiacesse, almeno finché non cominciava parlare di lei. Dio mio avrebbe solo voluto che lei sparisse del tutto ma sapeva di non poterlo pretendere, sapeva bene e anche fin troppo bene l'affetto che legava il pilota alla donna e non le avrebbe mai sottratto tutto. Non capiva, secondo Mattia sarebbe stato più vicino a Seb con i contratti ma era evidente che fosse la parte mediatica, quella per cui Britta lo seguiva ad ogni spostamento "voglio lavorare ovunque mi sarà permesso di starti addosso" lo guarda con occhi seri e non si era nemmeno accorto che per la gelosia stava stritolando la tovaglia sul tavolo e che non aveva nemmeno assaggiato il suo piatto. Appena lo nota lascia andare e cerca di mangiare qualcosa rifuggendo adesso al suo sguardo finché non sente che ci aveva fatto completamente sesso, e se la donna ne fosse stata innamorata? Stranamente pensava decisamente che fosse un si e sente quasi i conati di vomito ma doveva rispondere o avrebbe creduto davvero che non volesse stare con lui quindi si costringe a guardarlo negli occhi sentendo in parte la testa girare 'Dio, ti prego Charles ci manca solo questo' "voglio essere il tuo tutto! Voglio essere il solo a starti vicino e il solo che può toccarti e che può essere toccato da te!" Stringe nuovamente il pugno, non vedeva l'ora di fare un faccia a faccia con Britta, gli avrebbe fatto capire tante cose. "Tu sei mio... E se non lo hai capito ancora troverò il modo, se ancora sentirai il bisogno di lei ti farò cambiare idea" si alza sporgendosi e premendo le labbra contro le sue parlando a poco da lui "posso farti impazzire come tu fai impazzire me Seb..." Era vero, in quel momento sentiva solo lussuria nel suo corpo e aveva gli occhi completamente lucidi ma non certo per l'emozione, quanto, piuttosto, per tutto il senso di eccitazione e voglia che aveva di schiacciare ogni singola relazione l'uomo possa avere.</p><p>Era soddisfatto dalla sua reazione, almeno significava che provava interesse, ricambia il bacio ridendo appena, non era un tipo che rifletteva molto a quanto pare. "Sei geloso di lei?" Lo accarezza lungo la guancia "non l'ho mai portata fuori a cena o a casa mia, tutto quello che abbiamo consumato è stato esclusivamente sul lavoro." </p><p>Era inutile negare le cose, tanto la sua reazione rendeva evidente tutto "si lo sono... Non mi va di vederla con te, io posso essere molto di più io posso esaudire anche le tue fantasie peggiori dammi la possibilità di stare al tuo fianco e non avrai nemmeno più il ricordo di lei" era determinato e non voleva nascondersi. Annuisce e lo guarda "non ne avrai più bisogno, ci sarò io con te... In tutto capo, te lo posso assicurare."</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi per poi avvicinarsi a lui baciandolo prima di alzarsi e fargli segno di seguirlo. Lo porta in un bagno assicurandosi di chiudere bene la porta prima di guardarlo "no, non succederà qua dentro, qua ci daremo solo una calmata tutti e due" gli abbassa i pantaloni il necessario e fa lo stesso, gli fa aprire le gambe giusto il necessario e comincia a strusciarsi. "Aggrappati a me, ho bisogno di darti qualche spinta forte" lo fa avvolgere con le braccia a se e comincia a spingere con forza e insistenza tra le sue gambe, provava un'eccitazione forte come mai prima d'ora, sorride avvicinandosi al suo orecchio. "Domani ho la giornata libera, che ne dici se poi ti accompagno in camera e consumiamo adeguatamente il desiderio?" Lo bacia sul collo continuando a muoversi sempre più velocemente. "Ti confesso che se avessi potuto spingermi nel buco già adesso probabilmente ti sarei già esploso dentro" lo mordicchia sull'orecchio. "Se non ci sono problemi, dopo averti amato, mi fermerò a dormire con te, così domani seguirò le tue lezioni, sarà una giornata alternativa alle nostre." Da colpi di bacino più forti e lenti carezzando il glande avvolgendo entrambi i membri con la propria mano così da evitare al seme di sporcarli quando raggiungono l'apice.</p><p>Lo guarda titubante seguendolo temendo quello che poi smentisce e sentendo che era una persona favolosa come tutti lo descrivevano, finalmente lo vedeva anche lui "Seb..." Gli si lega totalmente addosso e cerca di trattenere i gemiti ma sembrava impossibile, non aveva mai provato niente del genere con nessuno e qui si stavano praticamente solo toccando, era felice di non essere il solo a riversarsi quasi nell'immediato sentendo un gemito strozzato lasciarlo prima che potesse impedirlo e si stringe a lui con forza . Lui era convinto che se solo lo avesse preso sarebbe venuto mentre lo infilava e non stava scherzando "voglio amarti, anche tutta la notte se necessario, ma non credo che questo calore che sento potrà mai essere spento "lo bacia sulla spalla e arriva al volto fermandosi sulle labbra e annuendo "sono fottutamente innamorato di te Seb..." Non gli importava se non gli credeva, lo avrebbe dimostrato. Sarà divertente anche se comincio a pensare che vuoi che al campus mi uccidano" ovviamente non era serio "non vedo l'ora di farti conoscere i miei amici "ridacchia e si appoggia a lui "li adorerai mi sa."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erano tornati al tavolo dopo essersi ripuliti e anche se il cibo era praticamente freddo non si sentiva così felice da una vita, non gli fregava se lo stava prendendo in giro perché quello lo avrebbe scoperto poi, per ora sapeva che voleva stargli vicino e voleva godersi questa sensazione che sembrava togliergli il respiro.</p><p>Sarebbe stato divertente avere a che fare con gli amici del ragazzo, se erano vivaci anche solo la metà di lui sarebbe stata una giornata interessante. "Ascolta Charles, io nei sentimenti sono onesto, sto provando un interesse reale per te, non sono un ragazzino e non cerco avventure, so che ti sto chiedendo qualcosa di, forse, esagerato per la tua età, ma se ci vuoi provare con me devi provarci con l'intenzione di essere serio." Ordina un dessert da dividere prima di allontanarsi a pagare e avviarsi con lui verso la macchina, lo afferra per un braccio tirandolo a se baciandolo con passione facendolo poi salire. "Non avere paura ok?" Accelera guidando tranquillo per tutto il tempo, riducono notevolmente il tempo di percorso, frena voltandosi verso lui guardandolo divertito "posso parcheggiare qui?" Lo bacia ridendo per poi scendere dalla macchina aspettando lo raggiungesse e la chiude guardandolo incrociando appena le braccia, non era molto tardi erano le 22.00 passate da poco e tutti erano ancora li in zona. Ride scuotendo la testa "allora? Vuoi che andiamo in camera tua o cosa?" Nota tutti i ragazzi cominciare ad avvicinarsi e prende il ragazzo per i fianchi cominciando a baciarlo dolcemente accarezzandogli poi le labbra "allora?" Lo sussurra a poco da lui.</p><p>Era con Lando, stavano andando a bere qualcosa quando sentono dire che non poteva essere, perché un tipo come quello stava con Sebastian Vettel, che loro sarebbero stati mille volte più capaci di stargli accanto. Si fanno spazio e arrivano da lui per poi dargli una pacca sulla spalla "AMICO, SEI TORNATO, COM'È ANDATA?" Lo abbraccia divertito per poi guardare l'uomo che gli accenna un sorriso "vi va di venire a prendere qualcosa da bere? Dai non dite no." Lo guarda e nota tutti farsi coraggio cercando di avvicinare o toccare Sebastian "sul serio Charles, dobbiamo andare via da qui."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non poteva credere a quello che stava accadendo in quella serata. Ancora gli girava nella testa il discorso che avevano avuto poco fa.</p><p>---------</p><p>"Seb, guarda che lo so, so che sei una persona seria e non voglio niente di meno" poggia una mano sulla sua mentre mangiano il dolce indeciso se dirgli o no parte della sua vita, assolutamente non voleva che pensasse che fosse un tipo debole o che dovesse provare pietà per lui "io, bhe sono solo un ragazzo e lo so bene ma non cerco relazioni inutili e non penso che tutto sia da buttare senza lottare." Si inumidisce le labbra e poi sorride guardandolo "delle volte sono certo che ti farò arrabbiare e che magari penserai anche che sia meglio lasciarmi ma, credimi... io posso renderti felice davvero, e lo voglio fare."</p><p>--------</p><p>Non poteva crederci, era stato felice, per la prima volta in vita sua, di non avere un compagno di stanza in quanto la sua sfiga adesso era ripagata in bene potendo portare un uomo nella sua camera, e che uomo! Si stringe a lui ricambiando quella tenerezza sentendo i loro borbottii ma fregandosene, anzi, era anche felice della loro gelosia e era tentato di dire a Sebastian che, se anche avessero sfondato la porta, non si sarebbe dovuto fermare, eccetto se lo voleva ammazzare perché aveva ancora dubbi che non lo volesse fare e che il loro fosse una sorta di colpo di fulmine. 'Ma cazzo piantala Charles' eppure se ne sentivano di storie come quella, anche se sembrava troppo bella per essere vera.</p><p>"CHARLES PENSA DOPO A QUELLO CHE SICURAMENTE STAI PENSANDO SU SEB!"</p><p>Sente una pacca e si volta guardandolo a bocca aperta 'Max che faccia tosta che hai' scoppia a ridere, era per questo che adorava quei due ma sperava che Seb li trovasse divertenti e nulla più "Hey!! Ho capito non sono scemo hahah, andiamo in camera mia presto ragazzi."</p><p>"Si anche perché se aspettiamo oltre noi verremo uccisi e non so se lui farà una fine migliore, ma dubito!"</p><p>Annuisce e afferra la mano di Sebastian correndo immediatamente sentendo che, come previsto , tutti facevano lo stesso. I fan erano davvero terribili, accidenti a loro. Afferra subito le chiavi e apre immediatamente facendo entrare Seb e i suoi amici e facendo lo stesso poi chiudendola a chiave e sospirando "mmmh, a quanto pare non era il parcheggio il problema" alza le sopracciglia sorridendo e poi va verso di lui e lo bacia volendo chiedergli scusa per tutto questo maledetto casino che stava avvenendo.</p><p>Appena in camera sua si appoggia sul suo letto sentendo i colpi alla porta, accenna un sorriso per poi guardare i due. Non credeva si sarebbero certo incontrati così, non era dispiaciuto di fare la loro conoscenza ma si aspettava di passarla tranquilla questa serata, oh meglio, non esattamente tranquilla, lui era un tipo molto fisico e avrebbe gradito passare il restante della notte a conoscere il ragazzo un po' più intimamente. Sente ancora le voci da fuori che chiedevano di fare solo una foto o avere solo un'autografo, molti dovevano conoscere il ragazzo perché ora lo chiamavano per nome cercando di convincerlo ad aprire.</p><p>"Cazzo ma sono impazziti?" Sussulta all'ennesimo colpo per poi alzarsi in piedi "Charles, questi finiscono che abbattono la porta e ti toccherà pagarla."</p><p>Si alza mettendosi affacciato alla finestra per poi accennare un sorriso "sono sicuro si calmeranno, o potreste chiamare qualcuno, non lo so non avete nessuno che controlla le camere normalmente?" Accenna un sorriso avvicinandosi a Charles baciandolo a stampo. "Se lo avete questo sarebbe il momento di chiamarlo sapete?" Li guarda tutti e tre prima di tornare a sedersi sentendo l'ennesimo colpo alla porta, questa volta aveva davvero creduto che sarebbe stata sfondata.</p><p>"Oh Charles ha ragione, questi non possono abbatterti la stanza e passarla liscia, chiama qualcuno e digli di questo assembramento, che aspetti?"</p><p>"Ma ricordate quanto è antipatico quel tizio? Ce l'ha con me è piuttosto evidente non sembra?" Guarda verso Sebastian, ed era così dispiaciuto perché era evidente che non era così che voleva passare la serata e nemmeno lui se per questo. Voleva fare finalmente l'amore con lui e voleva andare normalmente a lezione con lui vicino senza che questi si mettessero a fare casino "si avete ragione, devo farlo "prende il cellulare e chiama spiegando che aveva portato il proprio capo qui per ragioni di tirocinio, che erano adulti e lui voleva impegnarsi e che invece si era formato un assembramento che aveva bloccato lui , Max ,Lando e il grande Sebastian Vettel nella sua camera. Sapevano che sicuramente non l'avrebbero ignorato visto quanto era famoso e, infatti, sente delle voci che invitano gli studenti ad andarsene e che sarebbero stati presi dei seri provvedimenti in caso contrario .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dopo una ventina di minuti non avevano sentito altro "pensate che sia... calmo?"</p><p>"Si, io credo di sì" sorride e vede il loro amico guardare spesso verso Sebastian, sembrava così dispiaciuto "Max ho sonno, domani abbiamo lezione che ne pensi se andiamo? Domani avremo modo di parlare con lui" lo vede alzarsi e salutano uscendo per andare nella loro camera immediatamente.</p><p>Appena usciti di li chiude la porta sospirando e voltandosi verso di lui, che occhi meravigliosi che aveva "Seb, mi spiace così tanto" non sapeva per cosa si stesse scusando ma va verso di lui poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle e sedendosi a cavalcioni "non è come, immagino, pensavi che sarebbe andata." Si avvicina e lo bacia ma sentiva che era così distante e per la prima volta ha paura ma non di lui, ma della sua reazione "sei stanco?" Lo bacia lungo il collo e lo accarezza sul torace, era così forte e gli piaceva così tanto.</p><p>Lo stringe a se carezzandogli la schiena quando si siede in braccio a lui accennando un sorriso "no devo dire che non mi aspettavo tutto questo caos, ma forse ho sottovalutato la cosa." </p><p>"Bhe sai, forse hai sottovalutato decisamente te stesso "poggia il naso contro il suo divertito "tutti sembravano volerti strappare a pezzettini e portarti con sé." </p><p>Si avvicina a lui baciandolo lentamente per poi infilare la mano da sotto la sua maglietta massaggiando la pelle calda prima di guardarlo negli occhi accennando un sorriso. "Bhe, in realtà alla fine non è andata così male no? I tuoi amici sembrano davvero simpatici" lo bacia sul collo mordendolo appena prima di sollevarsi a guardarlo divertito, era il momento di metterlo un po' in imbarazzo. </p><p>Lo ricambia avvolgendo le braccia al suo collo, quanto aveva desiderato questo momento con lui? "Ah sì? Saranno felici di saperlo sai? Hanno detto che sei veramente molto bello e che mi avrebbero fatto massacrare." </p><p>"Dimmi una cosa, hai detto che tu mi darai più di Britta, oh io sono d'accordo perché non mi è mai interessato nessuno come mi interessi tu ma, facciamo un gioco" gli accarezza le labbra "non è un mistero, voglio fare l'amore con te, mi attiri da morire" lo tira a se baciandolo con forza. "Che ne dici di spogliarti per me? Dopo esserti spogliato potresti anche stenderti a letto e sollevare appena i fianchi" lo accarezza lungo il collo "ho voglia di giocare col tuo buco, ti piacerebbe se te lo leccassi?" Gli spinge due dita oltre le labbra accarezzandogli la lingua "almeno in questo modo entrerà meglio dentro di te" spinge le dita ancora più forte, amava vedere il rossore su quel volto. "Voglio sentire per bene la tua voce" sfila le dita leccandole appena.</p><p>Storce appena il naso fingendo di pensarci ma poi torna serio e si muove appena addosso a lui nervoso "si ovvio che lo farò perché non hai nessun limite con me" lo guarda incuriosito e annuisce "si va bene" appena sente il gioco la faccia gli va a fuoco ma voleva farlo eccome, non si sarebbe tirato mai indietro e poi in quel maledetto ristorante era stato così bello . Aveva stretto gli occhi per il forte dolore che aveva sentito al sesso dato dall'eccitazione e non si era accorto delle dita che prende subito a succhiare e leccare mentre sentiva che si stava completamente bagnando per lui e il fatto che muovesse le dita come se fosse ben altro lo faceva impazzire, specialmente quando vede che le lecca "si, lo farò" era timido ma non uno stupido impedito. Si allontana lentamente mugolando imbarazzato e sentendo nuovamente il volto avvampare quando scopre il sesso che finalmente poteva pulsare libero "Seb..." Si avvicina a lui e si abbassa a premere un bacio sulla patta dei suoi pantaloni prima di stendersi e mettere un cuscino sotto il bacino così da risultare più alto, era così imbarazzante ma così carico di aspettative anche se aveva paura di venire prima ancora che accadesse il tutto "se la vuoi sentire allora... fammi gridare."</p><p>Accenna un sorriso malizioso "forse avresti dovuto dire loro che sono un vero bastardo? Così non avrebbero voluto? Oh no, ma tu vuoi lo stesso per mia fortuna." Resta a guardarlo attentamente mentre si spoglia fino a quando lo bacia sulla patta sistemandosi col cuscino sotto al bacino, chiude gli occhi sentendo il proprio membro reagire al ragazzo. Si alza cominciando a denudarsi, voleva fosse una piccola tortura per il ragazzo e gli impone di non guardare, appena finisce si posiziona dietro di lui facendo scendere la mano dal suo collo lentamente lungo il corpo premendo maggiormente sulla schiena. Percorre la spina dorsale con un dito fino alla curva dei glutei cominciando a massaggiarlo con forza su di essi prima di stringerli e allargarli. Si china su di lui cominciando a baciargli la schiena e morderla piano sussurrando appena "stai tremando" scende con baci delicati lungo la schiena lasciando una scia umida con la lingua, lo morde piano sui glutei facendogli allargare per bene le gambe prima di spingere la lingua contro l'ano leccandolo velocemente, come prima volta, osservandolo.</p><p>Si morde il labbro chiudendo gli occhi, si forse doveva dire ai suoi amici che era un vero stronzo e magari lo avrebbe fatto, ma alla fine, ora, voleva solo sentirlo. "Si lo so... ma non ho paura, è che ormai non pensavo più che tu lo volessi" anche se non lo avrebbe mai lasciato come gli aveva sempre chiesto "aaah Seb" non voleva supplicare ma muove appena istintivamente il bacino contro di lui sapendo che poteva istigare delle risate ma, stranamente, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, anche perché era la prima volta che amava davvero qualcuno e la cosa lo spaventava, ma non una paura che dava la voglia di scappare,  bensì di vivere tutto quello che sarebbe avvenuto con un uomo più grande. "Tante... tante persone sono state con te? Le hai amate?" Sussulta e grida appena stringendo le lenzuola, non era nulla, quando gli succhiavano il cazzo non era paragonabile a questo, e aveva appena leccato il suo buco. Voleva sentire tutto quello che sarebbe stato poi ma ancora di più voleva sentire lui, voleva stare stretto a lui.</p><p>"No, non ho mai amato nessuno, mi hanno sempre visto solo come Sebastian Vettel, pilota di formula uno, e io li vedevo per quello che erano, antistress." Si abbassa a baciarlo sull'ano prima di cominciare a far girare la punta della lingua circolarmente sul buco, lo forza appena facendo entrare appena la lingua e poi la tira fuori. "Tu sei stato diverso, inizialmente ti ho visto esattamente come tutti, come il tipo che voleva stare a letto con me, ma tu mi hai respinto, non hai accettato di essere umiliato. Non hai avuto paura di affrontarmi, non hai avuto paura di chiedere rispetto per il tuo valore, li ho sentito per la prima volta che qualcosa cambiava." Si avvicina ancora al suo ano cominciando a succhiarlo e carezzandolo di continuo con la lingua, solo quando ritenne fosse successivamente bagnato si abbassa a stuzzicare appena le palle succhiandole e accarezzandole con la lingua. Appena lo sente rilassato si solleva per stendersi su di lui, senza pesargli addosso, ma solo aderendo i corpi. "A quel punto ho avuto paura io, perché tu eri solo un ragazzino, e io non ho voglia di giocare, non più, e alla fine eccomi qui." Lo bacia sulla guancia più volte prima di cominciare a premersi contro di lui "non ci sarà nessuno nella mia vita, dopo oggi, io la prendo seriamente, dopo oggi per me sei il mio ragazzo. Se non hai intenzione serie, lo voglio sapere, ti scoperò comunque non preoccuparti, ma non mi fermerò qui con te." Entra in lui sospirando di piacere baciandolo sulla spalla prima di cominciare a muoversi mordendolo piano sul lobo succhiandolo mentre con la mano va a carezzargli il membro. "Sei bollente qua sotto, e anche dietro" sospira appena appoggiandosi a lui "sei stretto, caldo, mi piace..."</p><p>Ascolta attentamente ogni sua parola, lo aveva amato dopo che si era ribellato? "Per questo mi allontanavi? Perché avevi paura?" Si sente così felice ma aveva paura di mostrarlo anche se sapeva che doveva fare i conti con la sua età ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per amarlo come a nessuno era mai stato permesso "tu pensi che io lo avrei fatto anche se era il mio lavoro e non tirocinio?" Deglutisce sentendo un calore esteso man mano che gli leccava i genitali ma non smette di ascoltare perché voleva sapere se aveva fiducia in lui o meno. "Seb, ti prego, io non... non voglio che pensi che sia solo una scopata, tu mi piaci... mi piaci da morire "sapeva che sembrava infantile ma non gli importava nulla, voleva che lo sapesse "io voglio stare con te ma, non diventerò meno petulante e stressante, lo sai vero?" Ride appena prima di sentire la cosa più bella che avesse mai provato ossia quando lui si stende sulla sua schiena e lo penetra e non solo per l'appagamento fisico, ma per l'amore che sentiva crescere dentro di lui "sei tu che mi rendi bollente Seb..." Non voleva assolutamente fargli fare tutta la fatica, voleva appagarlo ancora di più e inizia a spingere il bacino a ritmo delle sue spinte e stringe i glutei sentendolo ansimare, la nottata sarebbe stata magnifica "Seb, Seb perdonami, non ce la faccio" dopo poche spinte si riversa lasciandolo fare finché non lo sente arrivare in sé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aveva passato una nottata magnifica e ancora stentava a crederci quando lo aveva visto stendersi vicino a lui e si era appoggiato sul suo torace. Sorride vedendolo dormire e sporgendosi appena, baciandolo piano, cercando di non svegliarlo "mi piaci capo...mi piace vederti qui" si sistema meglio e chiude gli occhi "ti amo Seb..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Si era svegliato presto vedendo il ragazzo accanto a sé, lo accarezza dolcemente tra i capelli e si alza cercando di non svegliarlo, si veste e va di sotto a prendere dei vestiti che aveva già messo da parte. Fortunatamente era poco dopo le cinque del mattino e non vi era nessuno, va in bagno a fare una doccia e mette una maglietta aderente grigia e dei jeans prima di avvicinarsi a lui scuotendolo piano. "Ehy sveglio, sono quasi le sette e mezza, c'è scritto hai lezione tra un'ora, non sarebbe il caso di aprire gli occhi?" Si siede sulla sedia della sua scrivania a guardarlo, stava sorridendo divertito "e poi mi chiedo perché fai tardi a lavoro, devi lavarti, vestirti, salterai la colazione perché non sei a tempo." </p><p>Cerca di scostare con la mano la presenza di qualcuno per poi sentire la voce del suo datore o almeno per la persona che lavorava 'ma che ci fa qui?' Sbarra appena gli occhi e ricorda tutto, non era uno splendido sogno ma la realtà. Cerca di girarsi fra le coperte mugolando assonnato ma felice di sentirlo ridere di lui. "Sei così bello...dormire è bello ma se posso avere te preferisco stare sveglio."</p><p>Sente bussare alla porta e apre vedendo i suoi due amici facendosi da parte.</p><p>"Oh wow ma ti vuoi svegliare? Guarda che faccia addormentata hai, dai che abbiamo lezione, vi abbiamo portato la colazione perché sapevamo avresti fatto fare tardi al tuo ragazzo" guarda Lando consegnare la colazione a Sebastian che lo ringrazia con un dolce sorriso mentre lui a Charles la lancia letteralmente. "Su su sbrigati."</p><p>Sorride mangiando insieme ai ragazzi, bhe, aveva detto 'al tuo ragazzo' non suonava affatto male, anzi, gli piaceva.</p><p>si passa una mano sul volto e si costringe ad alzarsi seduto sul letto sentendo le voci di quei due che, ovviamente, davano manforte a lui "ma smettetela già dice che faccio tardi ed ero lì prima di lui...aihio! MAX" prende il pacco massaggiandosi il naso e cominciando a mangiare vedendoli parlare con lui, specialmente Lando "il MIO ragazzo poteva anche svegliarmi prima lo sa ch-"</p><p>"Che cosa? Che ti avrebbe dovuto trascinare?" Scoppia a ridere con Max sapendo che il ragazzo era capace di dormire anche tutto il giorno e lo vede, con il broncio, andare a farsi una doccia continuando a dire che erano pessimi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ci mette un po' ma esce ben vestito e pronto per la lezione prendendo i libri velocemente e mettendoli nello zaino avvicinandosi a Sebastian e baciandolo con impeto non soffermandosi solo ad un bacio labbra a labbra.</p><p>"Eehm, lezioneeee" ridacchia.</p><p>Li guarda fintamente male e poi ride prendendo la mano di Seb "ho preso un quaderno anche per te così mi aiuti o meglio, ci!" Si sporge ancora stringendo la mano alla sua, sapeva che poteva essere sbagliato ma gli apparteneva e lo voleva mostrare a tutti.</p><p>Ricambia il bacio stringendolo con più forza a se prima di sorridere sulle sue labbra spingendo fuori i ragazzi divertito e poi raggiungendoli col proprio ragazzo tenendolo per mano. Non si aspettava nulla di diverso che tutti che cominciavano a seguirli parlottando, era abituato ai commenti quindi non se ne fa un problema. Quando si siedono al banco è grato che ci siano subito gli amici di lui dalla parte opposta, non voleva fan troppo vicini ma sente la gente affrettarsi per sedersi avanti o dietro di lui. Aveva notato diversi che gli scattavano foto o altri che volevano un'autografo, ne firma qualcuno per poi guardare il proprio ragazzo. "Io sono bravo a prendere appunti, ma sarò giusto, li prenderò e non ve li darò" ridacchia aprendo il quaderno vedendo il professore rientrare, sentiva commenti tipo 'mio Dio quanto è bello, ma sta davvero con quel ragazzo? Ma non è gay vero? Al più bisex' non prestava ascolto a nessuno, lui aveva una concentrazione fuori dal comune. Vede il professore camminare fino a loro, probabilmente aveva notato il caos e voleva vedere cosa fosse, lo vede sorridere e illuminarsi porgendo la mano che stringe cortesemente e quando gli dice che spera si godrà la lezione fa presente che sarà sicuramente così. Il professore sembrava davvero esaltato dall'argomento, era davvero partecipe nello spiegarlo, non sapeva se era sempre così o meno ma la lezione sembrava interessante. Ridacchia notando che i tre erano semi persi nei loro pensieri, avvicina il quaderno di Charles e scrive una nota 'è così, dunque, che ascolti anche me? Ovvio poi non ricordi che fare.'</p><p>Era infastidito da quello che sentiva, specialmente i commenti in cui dicevano che fosse impossibile che stesse con un ragazzo. Bhe sì sbagliavano e anche della grossa! Fa scattare appena la testa notando che si era avvicinato al proprio quaderno e storce il naso ridendo in parte leggendo quello che aveva scritto. Si sporge e lo bacia sulla spalla sapendo che qualcuno sicuramente lo aveva visto ma non gli importa e risponde al suo messaggio 'accidenti mi hai scoperto! La verità è che ormai ho un lavoro, che studio a fare?' Sapeva che non ci avrebbe creduto o almeno lo sperava perché era ovvio che non si sarebbe mai arreso 'ps e se vuoi saperlo è così solo perché adora la F1 e quindi di conseguenza te! PPS poi ruberò i tuoi' lo accarezza con un dito stringendogli la mano desiderando così tanto baciarlo ma sapendo che non sarebbe stato davvero una buona mossa per lui.</p><p>Gli prende la mano baciandola dolcemente sulle dita, i commenti non gli interessavano, lui era il suo ragazzo e non ci vedeva nulla di male. 'Sei troppo tenace per arrenderti così, so già che non lo farai.'</p><p>Sorride vedendo che lui Charles e Lando non avevano preso nemmeno mezza pagina di appunti, Sebastian ne aveva presa già una e mezza, e dire che non aveva nemmeno una scrittura grande, ma che aveva scritto di così importante? "Ehy Landooo siamo indietro anni luce dal nostro Hermione al maschile." Ridacchia "amico devo andare al bagno, passa tu vicino a Seb io poi prendo il tuo posto, bloccalo col mio zaino e i quaderni" si alza cercando di andare in bagno, il professore poteva anche mettersi d'impegno per Sebastian, sicuramente per lui, ma a lui annoiava e preferiva andare al bagno a prendere una boccata d'aria o si sarebbe addormentato.</p><p>Legge la nota accennando un sorriso, il fatto che si fidava di lui era tutto ciò che voleva, si sarebbe impegnato al massimo. Solleva la testa sentendo degli spostamenti e scuote la testa divertito, quando mai Max si faceva un'intera lezione?</p><p>Passa vicino all'uomo accennando un sorriso, non sapeva perché però era bello che fosse qui e poi nota che Max aveva ragione, aveva preso appunti davvero seriamente e la cosa più assurda è che da quello che poteva leggere non vi era nulla di superfluo. Si sporge appena e indica un punto "ecco cosa non avevo preso! Credo che davvero dovresti venire a ogni singola lezione "ride appena e ricopia quel passaggio "visto? Sei stato già fregato amico" stava cercando con lo sguardo Max scuotendo la testa, non sarebbe stato sorpreso nel non vederlo tornare .</p><p>Anche scherzando con Charles ovviamente aveva continuato a prendere appunti osservando poi Lando divertito. "Davvero credi sia l'unico passaggio che ti manca?" Ridacchia prendendo il suo quaderno, la lezione era in pausa quindi poteva fermarsi e prenderli in giro. "Se unisco i vostri appunti non fanno una pagina, ma tu sei andato meno peggio Lando" ridacchia sfiorandogli la guancia prima di appoggiare il quaderno voltandosi verso Charles. "Tu hai a malapena qualche rigo più di Max" gli passa le dita dietro al collo accarezzandolo dolcemente "a cosa stai pensando?" Vede tornare Max e accenna un sorriso "vi va di fare due passi?"</p><p>Accenna un sorriso e accarezza appena le sue labbra con un dito, quanto voleva baciarlo ma non voleva che avesse stupidi problemi e lui, da manager, doveva occuparsi anche di questo ed erano anche stati fin troppo incauti. Tira un sospiro di sollievo e ridacchia appena lo sente parlare vedendo Lando colpirlo appena scherzosamente ma indurendo lo sguardo quando lo vede arrossire per la piccola carezza che gli aveva fatto l'uomo  e sospira esasperato ma non davvero "bhe sai non è colpa mia se qualcuno mi parlava" gli fa una linguaccia e si sporge baciandolo sotto il mento "penso a te no? Al fatto che sei qui con me e che vorrei fare tutto che non siano queste lezioni" lo bacia ancora sulla guancia sentendo Max prima di poter rispondere.</p><p>Raggiunge il gruppetto sedendosi sul banco "io ci sto, ho voglia di scappare da qui onestamente."</p><p>Ride scuotendo la testa, osserva il professore e gli fa un cenno di saluto vedendosi ricambiare all'istante. "Voglio davvero vedere come sosterrete gli esami, io non vi do i miei appunti" si avvia fuori dall'aula tenendo il ragazzo per mano "ok, un posto tranquillo?"</p><p>Sorride nel sentire l'amico "parli come se avessi ascoltato tutto fino alla fine "ride e gli dà appena una spinta e va con loro ma prendendo sia il suo quaderno che quello di Seb per evitare che dei fissati potessero prenderli e li mette nello zaino portandolo con sé "ah no? Sai che è nel mio zaino?" Fa un saltino e ride poggiandosi a lui mentre camminano.</p><p>Ride guardandoli "dobbiamo ancora fare diversi esami va tranquillo che ne puoi vedere quanti vuoi, soprattutto se quello continuerà a bocciarci" ride e si avvia "seguitemi coraggio" comincia a correre vedendosi seguito senza problemi. "Seminati credo."</p><p>"Speriamo bene hahaha" una volta tranquilli lascia lo zaino buttandosi addosso a Sebastian e baciandolo tenendo le braccia avvolte al suo collo separandosi appena per poterlo guardare negli occhi prima di baciarlo ancora passando una mano dietro la schiena e una da sopra la spalla stringendosi a lui "ti amo da morire" sorride e lo morde sul labbro "se vuoi vedere un nostro esame ci aiuti anche a studiare?" Passa le labbra a lasciare baci dolci dal mento al collo senza separarsi da lui.</p><p>Sorride e lo solleva in braccio vedendoselo lanciare contro baciandolo prima di andarsi a sedere con lui "puoi rubare il quaderno se vuoi ma non ti basteranno un paio di appunti buoni per andare bene" ridacchia accarezzandogli un fianco. "Si voglio vedere come fate gli esami, e vedremo se sarai capace di fare un buon ripasso" lo bacia piano sul collo "però secondo me sarà Lando il migliore di voi" ridacchia tirandoselo in braccio.</p><p>"Bhe se questi saranno i ripassi non credo che andremo lontano "scuote la testa e li guarda alzandosi "io vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare così poi non verremo assaliti quando finiremo la lezione "si alza e guarda Sebastian "Seb tu hai preferenze? Per loro ormai li conosco ma tu?" Aveva intenzione di offrigli il pranzo ma la mensa era fuori mano "se vuoi c'è un ristorantino posso prenotare e poi te lo vado a ritirare per le dodici" muove un po' nervosamente il piede.</p><p>Guarda il ragazzo con un sorriso. "Oh, vuoi andare da solo? Posso accompagnarti io, se la zona è più libera, così vi offro qualcosa" lo guarda dolcemente accarezzandogli i capelli. "Tesoro io vado con lui, non fate danni tu e Max ok?"</p><p>Lo guarda appena male e lo spinge per gioco ma restando sempre vicino a lui "li ho presi solo perché già sapevo che solo perché scritti da te allora avrebbero fatto di tutto per prenderli e tutto quello che riguarda te è solo mio lo sai? "Accidenti hai molta fiducia nel tuo ragazzo eh? "Ride e passa il naso vicino al suo baciandolo appena accarezzandolo sul volto, era così innamorato e si sentiva così possessivo con lui "ma come?" 'Seb sei qui per stare con me o con Lando?!' " Bhe io e Max non abbiamo mai fatto danni nella nostra vita quindi non pensare che possiamo cominciare ora eh!" Indurisce appena lo sguardo e sa che l'amico lo ha notato senza dubbio.</p><p>Guarda Charles e poi Sebastian "ma sei sicuro? No perché altrimenti vado io con Lando se rischiano di accerchiarvi."</p><p>Ride "no non accadrà, perché ci sono le lezioni in questo momento, e ho scoperto anche che non bisogna mai darvi la pausa altrimenti per voi significa automaticamente fine della lezione" li guarda divertito "o devo credere che non avete sentito che era una pausa?"</p><p>Lo guarda con aria falsamente stupita "oh nooo, io credevo che fosse finita."</p><p>Ridacchia "un'ora prima Max? Ammirevole ma poco credibile" si volta verso Lando passandogli una mano tra i capelli "vogliamo andare?"</p><p>"I-io posso andare da solo non è un problema per me non preoccuparti" chi sa se pensava davvero che sarebbe stato il migliore...magari poteva impegnarsi per dargli ragione. "Seb..." Sente la sua carezza e poggia istintivamente il volto contro di essa ma si scosta presto vedendo che Charles sembrava ben oltre l'arrabbiatura ma lui non aveva fatto nulla di male no? "Penso che il professore ci odierà per non aver fatto tornare Seb e sai forse è molto meglio se andiamo anche perché Max io e te abbiamo ancora i libri e tutto lì e Charles ha la sua giacca...solo Seb è stato furbo a quanto pare."</p><p>"Visto amore? Solo tu volevi svignartela" prende lo zaino e si avvia "vi aspettiamo in classe non metteteci tanto ok? "Era stizzito e sapeva che si sentiva dalla sua voce "muoviti Max!"</p><p>Ride "no amore, avevo solo il quaderno con me e lo hai preso tu" lo afferra per il braccio e lo tira a se con forza baciandolo con passione mordendolo sulle labbra divertito. "Che fai l'antipatico? Su andate a prendere i posti io e Lando cerchiamo di fare presto."</p><p>Lo stringe a se con forza quando lo sente tirarlo e baciarlo, forse era sciocco a temere così ma non riuscìva a fare altrimenti e la cosa non migliora quando li vede andare via mano nella mano.</p><p>Prende il ragazzo per mano tirandolo appena verso l'uscita prima di lasciargli andare la mano sorridendogli "allora? Cosa suggerisci? C'è un bel posto dove la roba è decente? Non ho avuto molto modo di parlare con Charles della facoltà." Cammina accanto al ragazzo fino a uno dei bar, vede dei panini che sembrano niente male e ne compra alcuni notando che la ragazza lo guardava emozionata. Appena finito si allontanano piano per tornare in classe "non so se la scelta sarà buona ma una volta mi è parso di vedere Charles mangiare uno di questi, ora due sono le cose, o il mio ragazzo ha pessimi gusti o aveva fame." Ridacchia.</p><p>Ride e si guarda attorno, sai sei fortunato perché oggi abbiamo solo quella lezione e poi possiamo portarti per tutto il campus" parla emozionato ma non sentiva di doversi limitare "sai c'è un pozzo, dei frutteti, delle biblioteche, ok forse quelle sono ovvie, ma abbiamo anche un elicottero e delle radure, la piscina, un muro di arrampicata e un campo da tennis da calcio o basket e non so quanto altro! Possiamo se vuoi passare nella zona sportiva, dobbiamo fare arrampicata! Dio ci vorrebbero più giorni per farti godere tutto abbiamo anche un giardino con varie piante e i loro nomi originali e spiegazioni e tutto." Ride e poi annuisce vedendo che aveva pagato tutto "non dovevi potevo offrire" sorride "ma grazie! A pensarci avevamo anche un ristorante al campus se non volevi questo o uno poco lontano o la mensa ma questi sono luoghi troppo pubblici per te e poi c'era altro ma non ricordo...bhe i ristoranti sono due comunque" ride e annuisce "lo ricordo bene, è quando poi ti sei arrabbiato con lui "annuisce divertito "sai vorrei dire che ha solo fame ma sono anche buone forse è un merito! Mangiamo al parco? Prenderemo da bere e staremo bene non ci sono ancora molti insetti e le fontane sono belle ma troppo piene, una volta con il vento ci hanno letteralmente fatto il bagno" sorride al ricordo "sai lui...era emozionato quando gli hai proposto di uscire, avevamo capito che era invaghito..." E cominciava a sospettare di sapere il perché .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arrivano in aula e guarda Charles inarcando un sopracciglio "dai amico che c'è? Lo sai che Lando non ti farebbe mai una cosa simile, ok il tuo ragazzo è sexy ma non è che te lo ruba, l'amicizia conta di più." Lo guarda dandogli una piccola spallata "però dovremmo far vedere a Seb un po' la zona qui intorno, sono sicuro che gli piacerebbe" nota che il professore si era zittito e sembrava tutto orgoglioso e felice, sente diversi strillini e quando si volta eccolo lì, Sebastian Vettel. Si sposta facendolo sedere accanto a Charles e vedendo Lando prendere posto vicino a se.</p><p>Si siede accanto a lui accennando un sorriso al professore prima di guardare il proprio ragazzo accarezzandogli una gamba "non stai prendendo appunti?"</p><p>Non capiva come fosse possibile che ci avessero messo tanto ed era così nervoso che non aveva prestato nemmeno ascolto al professore. Per Max non era preoccupante ma chi sa perché lui aveva visto casi molto più diversi di così. Ancora non riusciva a credere che prima era uno tra i mille e adesso poteva essere il primo e il solo. "Seb" sussura e stringe la sua mano poggiando appena la testa alla sua spalla scuotendola "no aspettavo che lo facessi tu per me" lo bacia piano sulla spalla e inspira il suo profumo "hai avuto problemi?" Sussura appena e intreccia momentaneamente le dita alle sue.</p><p>Aveva ascoltato attentamente Lando, sembrava davvero bello quel posto, e poi non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto passare con loro un po' di tempo libero, era rilassante, aveva detto a Lando che, se per il suo ragazzo andava bene, aveva una settimana libera prima della prossima gara, era libera anche per Charles dai suoi impegni e non avrebbe avuto scuse per studiare. Una volta arrivati li aveva baciato a stampo il ragazzo sentendo della gente dire che era davvero troppo fortunato quel ragazzo. "Senti, ammesso che ogni tanto ti preoccupi di andare a controllare le tue mail di lavoro, avrai notato che la settimana che arriva sarà di vacanza, non abbiamo nulla da fare, o meglio io non devo fare nulla ma tu devi studiare." Gli sistema una ciocca di capelli ribelli sorridendo "ti darebbe noia se passo la settimana qui con te? Lando mi ha parlato di un sacco di attività che si possono fare nella vostra facoltà, mi piacerebbe vedere un po' tutto, anche le fontane troppo piene." Sorride e lo bacia ancora a stampo ricominciando a prendere gli appunti.</p><p>Gli dà appena una gomitata scherzosa e lo guarda, che cosa dovrei mai sapere o leggere che il mio capo qui non può dirmi mmh?" Mette su appena una sorta di broncio mentre sistema i libri per la fine della lezione "sai tu mi dovrai aiutare quindi non è, propriamente, che non avrai nulla da fare" ride e lo bacia sentendo ancora quelle maledette voci "ma prometti che non mi prenderai in giro ok?" Lo guarda quasi allibito "pensi che possa davvero darmi noia avere il mio ragazzo tutto per me un'intera settimana?" Scuote la testa come se lui fosse un povero stupido e poi scoppia a ridere "quelle cose sono micidiali e avrai modo di vederlo da te" nota che prende ancora appunti ed è divertito da come lui e Max avessero già messo apposto per poter andare via come spesso gli veniva sempre rimproverato. "Secchione" lo bacia sulla punta dell'orecchio, certo poi gli avrebbero fatto comodo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alla fine della lezione il professore gli aveva stretto la mano e alla fine, ancora non sa come, Max era riuscito a farli sfuggire e trovare un posto davvero piacevole, erano stati vicini ad un alveare e si erano allontanati un po' dato che sembravano avere la fobia. Stavano mangiando tranquilli, stava disteso sull'erba e teneva Charles appoggiato addosso, lancia delle palline di carta in testa a Max e Lando ridacchiando appena quando vede l'olondase ricambiare senza pensarci due volte. "Allora, mi pare di capire che non abbiate più lezioni per oggi, se non avete programmi possiamo andare un po' in camera?" Accarezza il ragazzo sul fianco stringendolo piano "ah Lando, questa sera mi piacerebbe visitare uno dei luoghi che hai elencato prima, mi fido che siano belli."</p><p>Se ne stava appoggiato a lui e lo bacia sulla guancia mentre sorride e si accoccola maggiormente sentendo le sue carezze e gli bacia il torace un bel po' di volte annuendo "io sono più che d'accordo sai? Nel senso che mi piacerebbe tanto poter andare sul letto" ride e alza come può la testa guardandolo e notando la lotta che si fanno "Max, prima cosa...le stai buttando a me, e poi voi sporcate una zona non vostra "ride e si stringe a lui con forza sentendolo arrivare e ride.</p><p>Accenna un sorriso e poi si alza prendendo le proprie cose "anche io sono d'accordo così posso portarmi un po' avanti con un esame che ho a breve" li guarda e sorride "allora volete venire?"</p><p>Si avviano verso la facoltà, tiene per mano Charles attirandolo a se, avrebbe passato il pomeriggio a fargli copiare gli appunti e a baciarlo di tanto in tanto. Prima di arrivare in camera si volta verso Lando sorridendogli. "Hai un esame a breve? E quando? Mi piacerebbe venire a vederti, ma solo se non ti procura ansia."</p><p>"Non ci sarà nessun problema" sorride "il mio esame sarà dopodomani" alza una mano e poi con Max si avviano nella loro stanza.</p><p>Una volta salutati entra in camera del ragazzo chiudendo la porta e stringendolo a se baciandolo con passione. "Sai che gioco dovremmo fare? Dovrei interrogarti e se sai rispondere ti tolgo un capo d'abbigliamento, se rispondi bene ad ogni domanda sarai soddisfatto, se no... Bhe..." Ride baciandolo sul collo cominciando a muoversi contro di lui bloccandolo alla porta "si, credo proprio che potremmo giocare" prende il proprio quaderno guardandolo divertito facendolo sedere per terra e allargare le gambe e col piede, senza scarpe, comincia a massaggiargli il membro con decisione mentre lo interroga.</p><p>Lo guarda accennando un sorriso ricambiandolo con passione e mordendolo sul labbro tirandolo appena "signor Vettel vuoi farmi da professore? " Si sente spingere ma non con cattiveria "Seb..." Lo guarda muovendo il bacino contro il suo piede e mugola "n-non ho ancora avuto modo di studiare come si deve" sapeva di avere nuovamente il volto bollente e poi prende il cellulare sentendolo suonare e vede che era Mattia "Seb, aspetta, ti prego" sospira eccitato e cerca di fermare il suo piede e risponde "salve capo... Si seb è qui stiamo..." Cerca di trattenere un sospiro eccitato e di non far passare nulla. Si avvicina e lo morde piano sulla gamba guardandolo negli occhi come a minacciarlo e cerca di alzarsi, era così bello e ne era innamorato in un modo che lo portava a scordare il resto.</p><p>Sorride quando sente che era Mattia e si inginocchia sul pavimento tirandogli tutto il necessario giù cominciando a baciarlo sul ventre fino ad arrivare al membro facendoci scorrere sopra le labbra guardandolo negli occhi, immaginava Mattia gli avrebbe detto che non ci sarebbe stato questa settimana, appena aveva ricevuto il via libera da lui aveva deciso di avvertire la scuderia. Lo prende in bocca cominciando a succhiare guardandolo negli occhi cominciando a muoversi su e giù con la testa.</p><p>"Seb...Seb no" perché gli diceva no? Forse perché in realtà sapeva che non si sarebbe fermato e che avrebbe continuato? Gli piaceva davvero un casino non poteva farci nulla e onestamente nemmeno lo voleva, si sentiva bene in sua presenza ed era stato così nonostante tutto. Per evitare di gemere mentre Mattia gli parlava aveva attaccato il microfono e messo il vivavoce così che lo azionava solo quando doveva dare delle risposte al capo, peccato che era in quel momento che la bocca di quel maledetto faceva la giusta pressione o leccava i giusti punti "ti prego Seb..." Non sapeva nemmeno di cosa lo stava pregando visto che una mano era sui suoi capelli e lo spingeva a fare di più.</p><p>"Ciao Charles, spero di non averti chiamato in un pessimo momento, spero tu non fossi a lezione insomma, comunque ho da dirti poche cose, questa settimana Sebastian non ci sarà quindi non hai bisogno di venire personalmente qui, comunque ti invierò del  lavoro che potrai sbrigare da casa, spero solo che riuscirai a metterti in contatto con lui e informarlo man mano dei suoi impegni" stava inviando un file al suo contatto "a breve dovresti ricevere il file, puoi confermarmi che è così?"</p><p>"Mattia...no io non sono a...lezione io sono appena tornato" si morde il labbro e deglutisce "ah perfetto allora, perfetto davvero io troverò il modo di" si porta una mano alla bocca stringendo un po' le gambe sentendo che stava per esplodere "scusa entravo in camera" cerca di respirare con calma "gli farò avere tutto e farò di tutto non ti deluderò" controlla velocemente e poi lo assicura che era arrivato tutto e lo avrebbe svolto immediatamente prima di salutarlo e riagganciare buttando il telefono a lato e cominciando a spingere il bacino contro la sua bocca sostenendosi con le mani, sapeva che sicuramente l'uomo era rimasto più che perplesso dalla telefonata ma avrebbe trovato il modo di recuperare. "Sebastian... sei un bastardo...ma sai scoparmi ogni parte del corpo come nessuno ha mai fatto" stringe i pugni e sente finalmente la venuta nella sua bocca cercando di rilassarsi "ti amo Seb...ti amo davvero tanto..." Lo guarda con il respiro agitato e si avvicina baciandolo e stringendosi a lui passando la gamba addosso sentendo il suo sesso "mi vuoi Seb? Vuoi che faccia qualcosa per te?" Sogghigna appena e prende la bandana "vuoi giocare anche tu con me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo aveva inchiodato maggiormente al pavimento ignorando le sue suppliche per farlo smettere, più lo supplicava e più succhiava e leccava il suo membro con forza, appena attacca con Mattia è finalmente libero di sentire la sua voce, aumenta il ritmo stringendogli i fianchi fino a sentirlo venire. Ingoia il seme e si stende accanto a lui accarezzandogli la schiena guardando divertito la bandana "una bandana? E cosa vorresti farci?" Lo bacia sul collo attirandolo maggiormente a se "sono curioso, sono curioso e poi ho davvero voglia di svuotarmi addosso a te, o dentro, a tua scelta" lo tira a se baciandolo con passione mordendolo appena.</p><p>Sorride sornione e si alza indicandogli di stendersi a letto e dicendogli che doveva completamente spogliarsi, sapeva o almeno sperava di sapere come farlo impazzire e prendersi una piccola rivincita "vedrai che non te ne pentirai nemmeno per un momento" si avvicina all'armadio e prende la sua divisa, alla fine gli era arrivata "stenditi "una volta che lo vede steso prende la bandana e la mette sopra ai suoi occhi e poi prende la cravatta facendo più silenzio possibile, bagnandola per bene così da non poter permettere che si sciolga, e la lega al suo sesso anziché alle braccia "amo quando ti sento sussultare sai?" Lo sussurra al suo orecchio prima di portargli dolcemente i polsi alzati e fare scattare delle manette che lega alla tastiera del letto "hai paura Seb?" Ride appena e lo bacia lungo il torace cominciando a pompare il sesso solo da sotto a sopra come a voler fare uscire qualcosa che non poteva per colpa della cravatta "che peccato, sembra che non si possa venire "si abbassa e poi inizia a succhiare lentamente le palle sentendo il suo odore che gli faceva girare perennemente la testa.</p><p>Si lascia guidare da lui andando a stendersi sul letto, essere bendato gli impediva di vedere ogni cosa, lo faceva sentire più esposto e insicuro, sapeva che Charles non era uno di quei bastardi che avrebbero puntato a rovinarlo, probabilmente fosse stato chiunque altro avrebbe già sfilato la bandana. Sussulta quando sente qualcosa di freddo attorno al sesso e cerca di allungare una mano per capire cosa stesse combinando. Quando si sente afferrare da lui non oppone resistenza e si lascia guidare tranquillo ma sussulta sentendo delle manette "Charles, cosa stai facendo?" Si inarca appena sentendo i suoi tocchi, cerca di liberare le mani ansimando quando sente la sua lingua toccarlo a quel modo, stringe appena i pugni mordendosi un labbro. "Charles" era da sempre innamorato degli uomini, amava tenerli sotto il proprio corpo e dargli piacere, già solo questo gliene dava, ma una delle cose che lo facevano impazzire era proprio quando gli facevano un buon lavoro di bocca, per lui era altrettanto piacevole come quando si spingeva nel corpo di qualcuno, con Charles era ancora più forte, nessun uomo gli era interessato mai abbastanza da dargli attenzione per più di una o due volte, ma lui...<br/>Stringe i pugni muovendosi maggiormente contro di lui, sapeva che lo stava torturando non andando al sodo, vi era solo un piccolo particolare di cui non credeva dovesse parlare, e in realtà ancora ci sperava di non doverlo fare con lui, non sopportava di essere toccato sotto, poteva accettare tutto ma non l'ano. Stringe i pugni tirando maggiormente le manette, avrebbe voluto liberarsi e sfogare il suo desiderio tra le labbra perfette del ragazzo. "Mmh gongola pure Charles... Appena mi libero mi vendicherò."</p><p>Non aveva mai pensato di prendere Sebastian non era una cosa che voleva lo potesse mettere in imbarazzo e non voleva soprattutto fargli pensare che voleva imporsi su di lui "fammi sentire la tua voce Seb" lo lecca sul torace amando ogni più piccolo sussulto dovuto al fatto che lui non potesse mai minimamente sapere dove lo avrebbe toccato. Sorride e scende ancora più giù e lo bacia sul ventre allontanandosi ancora prima di posizionare la lingua nel suo ombelico continuando a muoverla, mordendo e succhiando la pelle intorno. "Non c'è nulla di te che non mi piaccia, non lo trovi strano?" Passa le mani lungo il suo ventre e poi si abbassa e comincia a succhiare solo la punta, non gli avrebbe mai negato tutto quello che voleva "fino a che punto ti piace?" Sussura e poi lo morde appena sul sesso ma senza fargli davvero male e inizia a strusciare il suo contro quello dell'uomo mentre lo pompa anche con la mano e accenna un sorriso nel vederlo ormai in difficoltà "e se non ti lasciassi mai libero?" Slega la cravatta ma non lo sbenda e non gli libera le mani "stavolta sarò io a scoparti anche se sarai tu dentro me." Si solleva appena e si siede sul suo sesso ansimando di piacere prima di cominciare a muoversi in modo duro abbassandosi a stuzzicare i capezzoli prima con le mani, torcendoglieli piano, e poi abbassandosi a leccare, mordere e succhiare uno per poi fare lo stesso con l'altro mentre si muove sempre più velocemente sentendo le ginocchia andare in fiamme "oh Dio Seb...Seb, sto venendo..." Stringe gli occhi e si riversa su di lui tenendo le mani sul suo torace muovendosi ancora e portando il sesso alle sue labbra per farselo ripulire e, solo in quel momento, gli leva la benda perché voleva vederlo bene negli occhi "eri così nervoso..." Era ancora seduto sopra di lui sentendo ancora il suo sesso anche se l'amplesso era finito e si costringe ad alzarsi appena facendolo uscire sedendosi poi nuovamente "ho fatto qualcosa che non ti aggradava?" Si china sulle sue labbra e poi apre le Manetti riponendo la chiave sulla mensoletta.</p><p>Si era innervosito quando aveva sentito le sue parole, ma si era rilassato subito dopo quando aveva detto che lo avrebbe cavalcato. Sospira di piacere quando sente la cravatta venire sfilata dal membro, temeva sarebbe venuto per tutti i passaggi che aveva fatto con la lingua, a quanto pare non solo era un ragazzo interessante nella vita, ma anche a letto. Si lascia sfuggire un gemito di piacere quando lo sente scendere su di sé. Piega le gambe in modo da darsi più forza e fare più attrito contro di lui, si spinge in lui sentendolo abbassarsi a sua volta, sente appena il corpo tremare quando lo stuzzica sui capezzoli, si lascia sfuggire maggiormente la voce quando li tortura con la bocca, non aveva mai ricevuto attenzione, forse non lo aveva mai concesso, ma Charles si era preso quel permesso e pensava al suo piacere prima ancora che al proprio. "Charles" neanche lui riusciva a resistere di più e viene in lui un secondo dopo averlo sentito riversarsi sul torace. Aspetta ancora un secondo prima di aprire gli occhi quando gli leva la fascia dagli occhi, si sporge prendendo in bocca il suo membro leccandolo e succhiandolo fino a ripulirlo prima di abbracciarlo con forza ascoltando le sue parole. Scuote la testa accennando un sorriso, non era ancora il caso di dirgli che non gli piaceva essere sottomesso, non a questo modo, questo lo aveva adorato, non sopportava sentire qualcuno nel proprio corpo. "No piccolo, non hai fatto nulla di male, anzi è stato assolutamente perfetto, solo non sono abituato a ricevere tante attenzioni" inverte le posizioni baciandolo, avvolgendolo, incurante di essere nudi, anzi, lo trovava piacevole. "Ho detto a Lando che questa sera andavamo con loro a mangiare qualcosa al ristorante, va bene per te?"</p><p>"Ppf come se una volta promesso qualcosa a quei due tu possa anche solo sperare di annullarla "ride e lo bacia sentendosi bene anche sotto il suo corpo anzi sentendosi decisamente bene quando poteva stare così "mi spiace che tu non lo sia perché a me piace darti tutte le attenzioni del mondo e non devi sentirti per nulla...bhe io non voglio che tu provi nessuna sensazione negativa" si sporge e lo bacia stringendolo a se possessivamente sorridendo poi "almeno ho trovato il giusto utilizzo per la divisa, hai visto?"</p><p>Sorride abbracciandolo standogli tra le gambe ma senza pesargli addosso baciandolo sulla spalla guardandolo divertito. "Allora direi che è confermata l'uscita" lo bacia divertito "mi auguro che non farai questo utilizzo con nessun altro e che, ovviamente, sappia usare la divisa anche correttamente per quanto sicuramente più noioso" lo bacia con forza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Appena finiti di sistemarsi avevano sentito bussare alla porta e, per fortuna, era solo Max con Lando che sembrava diverso, più curato e anche carino a modo suo "bhe, è il momento di andare eh? Deciso dove?"</p><p>"Abbiamo pensato che, visto che è ora di cena, andiamo a quel ristorantino quasi nella roccia sopra la facoltà e poi a fare un giro per i giardini più esterni e le fontane che saranno, immagino, ancora attive" si volta verso Sebastian, non pensava che poteva mai sentire qualcosa per un uomo peggio ancora per uno di quelli dei suoi amici ma forse erano solo delle sensazioni e poi era così evidente che fosse perso per Charles, fosse era solo una specie di cotta la sua, dopotutto Seb era davvero un bel uomo dal carattere carismatico.</p><p>"Amore mio a te va bene il programma?" Sorride e si avvicina sistemandogli il colletto del giubbotto in pelle.</p><p>Sorride al ragazzo baciandolo a stampo lasciandosi sistemare "mi sembra un programma interessante, così possiamo conoscerci tutti meglio" guarda i ragazzi prendendo Charles per mano sorridendo "wow ma siete impeccabili questa sera e... Lando?" Si avvicina al suo collo sfiorandolo appena col naso guardandolo poi negli occhi allontanandosi piano "wow, il tuo profumo è meraviglioso, la fragranza che hai scelto si intona perfettamente al profumo della tua pelle." Sorride camminando mano nella mano con lui andando poi al ristorante.</p><p>Non poteva ignorare quello che aveva visto, era chiaro che Sebastian o non si accorgesse di quello che faceva, o era troppo legato a Lando, o decisamente stava facendo di tutto per provocarlo e, così facendo, arrabbiare lui. Senza volerlo gli tira un pizzicotto dietro al braccio e lo guarda male prima di avviarsi.</p><p>Forse si pagava un po' caro perché non aveva visto molta gente prima che arrivassero loro, ora cominciava a riempirsi ma non era un problema, potevano fargli foto o qualsiasi altra cosa, lui non aveva nulla da nascondere, sapeva quello che valeva e non permetteva a nessuno di metterlo in discussione. "Ragazzi non per sembrare scortese ma vedo che vendono anche delle pizze, che dite ne prendiamo quattro diverse e ne prendiamo una fetta ognuna?" Li guarda.</p><p>Sorride guardando il menù per poi annuire "mi piace come idea, dobbiamo scegliere i gusti" guarda attentamente e alla fine ne scelgono quattro diverse. "Che fame" osserva Lando notando che sembrava imbarazzato, era seduto dinanzi a Sebastian, probabilmente impressione.</p><p>Si siede vicino a lui, non voleva perdere i suoi amici ma Lando sembrava avere ancora lo sguardo sognante e anche un po' preoccupato "va tutto bene Lando?" Sente la proposta di Seb e annuisce "si per me va bene non vedo l'ora di mangiare onestamente "ride vedendo che Max lo appoggiava ma Lando restava silenzioso "Hey terra chiama Norris "lo vede sussultare e poi accennare un sorriso.</p><p>"Sto bene, non preoccupatevi, è solo che ho passato tutto il tempo a studiare perché il mio esame è stato spostato a domani."</p><p>"Bhe se sei pronto è un bene no?"</p><p>"Si infatti sono pienamente d'accordo ma sono anche un po' spiazzato dalla cosa però, come ha detto il professore, in realtà l'ultimo giorno non è una scusa perché non si dovrebbe avere altro da ripassare insomma...si fa poco e sono d'accordo" accenna un sorriso e torna a guardare Sebastian, gli tremavano ancora le mani al pensiero di come si fosse avvicinato e di come la sua pelle lo avesse sfiorato, era stato capace solo di dire che anche il suo profumo era qualcosa di magnifico e non era nemmeno sicuro di aver usato le giuste parole.</p><p>Ridacchia per poi scuotere la testa "ah ecco perché sembri così distratto, bhe ci credo se hai un'esame domani sarai nervoso, ma io sono sicuro che le cose andranno bene". Sapeva che cosa comportava avere troppa pressione quindi si affretta ad aggiungere "se andrà bene festeggeremo fuori in un posto a tua scelta, se andrà male festeggeremo il doppio e prima o poi va" gli accarezza la guancia poggiando poi due dita sotto il suo mento sollevandogli appena la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi. "Ehy, adesso non ha senso preoccuparsi, è difficile ma lascia andare, domani verrò a farti compagnia ok? Vedrai che sarà meno peggio" fa scivolare le dita sulla sua guancia come una carezza prima di tirarle indietro voltandosi verso il proprio ragazzo "voi domani avete lezione, piccolo?" Lo bacia dolcemente sulla guancia  accarezzandogli la mano guardandolo un po' più serio "amore, stai tremando, hai freddo?" Gli massaggia appena la schiena.</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi vedendo arrivare le pizze, stava tremando dalla rabbia e quello che era appena accaduto non avrebbe aiutato. Non aveva mai pensato che il suo amico potesse essere geloso, evidentemente non era mai stato davvero innamorato. Ovviamente voleva bene a Lando, tutti se ne volevano, ma ehy, lontani dal partner altrui! Accenna un sorriso cercando di distogliere l'attenzione, dopotutto Sebastian non sembrava davvero farlo apposta, probabilmente non si rendeva conto di essere davvero un bell'uomo anche per un etero. "Coraggio ragazzi, allora brindiamo per il nostro amico e mangiamo finché sono ancora calde."</p><p>Ride appena guardando Max e annuisce tornando a Sebastian "si ammetto che per quanto pronto penso sempre di poter aspettare all'infinito..." Sorride dolcemente, era così carino e si preoccupava così tanto per lui anche se non si conoscevano per nulla. Si riscuote appena arrossendo notando che si era un po' perso nei suoi pensieri. "Io sarei felice se tu venissi Seb, un po' di compagnia non guasta mai."</p><p>Ok stava per vomitare e poteva giurare di star guardando Lando decisamente male "oddio dai è solo un cazzo di esame non muore nessuno è inutile fasciarsi la testa" sapeva che oltre ad essere parole cattive erano anche false, loro tre erano sempre nervosi, era sempre stato così. Si volta verso Sebastian e sorride scuotendo la testa "no amore non preoccuparti anche perché ci teniamo a vedere come Lando affronterà la prova" si volta nuovamente verso l'amico che ora sembrava pallido.</p><p>Lo guarda leggermente confuso e alza le spalle "A me fa piacere, io so che è solo un esame ma..." Non era mai stato così si erano sempre dati manforte e invece adesso lo stava denigrando. Accenna appena un sorriso e deglutisce guardando il piatto senza aggiungere altro.</p><p>"Bhe, non dovevamo fare un brindisi? Che possa ottenere un posto di lavoro importante come ho fatto io" Alza il bicchiere e poi fa appena un sorso prendendo una fetta di pizza guardandolo intensamente, non aveva mai sbattuto in faccia i suoi successi ma si sentiva oltre il furioso. "Seb questa la devi assaggiare è davvero ottima "nota dal suo sguardo che qualcosa non va e certamente prima o poi avrebbe scoperto cosa.</p><p>Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio, non riusciva a capire perché si stesse comportando a quel modo, non era da lui, sembrava quasi geloso, ma Charles sapeva che lui era innamorato, glielo aveva detto no? "Scusa ma ha detto che è un esame importante, se è ansioso allora vuol dire che ci tiene a fare bene e non è una cosa da poco. In quanto al suo futuro lavoro gli auguro di avere la massima aspirazione in carriera che possa volere, come lo auguro a voi. E onestamente amore è da apprezzare che vogliate incoraggiare il vostro amico, ma reputo sbagliato saltare le lezioni se non è necessario. Ci sarò io a dargli manforte e basterà, appena finito poi ci vediamo tutti ok?" Lo guarda serio, aveva ignorato che lo aveva pizzicato prima, a lui il ragazzo geloso piaceva, insomma lo era anche lui del ragazzo, ma voleva che fosse discusso in privato e soprattutto non così per abbattere un amico. Lo guarda come tacito ammonimento afferrandogli il volto premendo le labbra sulle sue a stampo prima di voltarsi verso i due e accennare un sorriso. "Si direi di mangiare tutti la stessa pizza ragazzi" prende quella suggerita dal suo ragazzo e l'assaggia "ehy è davvero buona, coraggio Lando, manca solo la tua fetta, mangia" gli sorride.</p><p>Anche lui stava osservando Charles sbigottito per la sua reazione, ok era geloso del suo ragazzo ma la scenata andava fatta in privato, Lando non aveva fatto niente di male, non si era certo gettato al suo collo baciandolo o stava civettando con lui, insomma non avrebbe dovuto essere così aggressivo. Gli molla un calcio da sotto al tavolo per attirare la sua attenzione e indicargli Lando, doveva parlargli e inventarsi ogni scusa se necessario pur di farlo stare tranquillo. Aveva visto il bacio che Seb aveva dato al ragazzo, nonostante fosse casto era davvero un bel bacio, sembrava quasi che Sebastian sapesse come calmarlo in questi momenti, ma probabilmente ne avrebbero parlato poi in privato.</p><p>Sospira appena vedendo entrambi che proteggevano Lando e vedendolo prendere la pizza dopo che Sebastian glielo aveva detto ma senza nemmeno assaggiarla e decide di sbuffare appena una risata "ma come? Io sto solamente facendo quello che hai sempre fatto tu con me capo" lo spinge scherzosamente ridendo vedendo anche Max rilassarsi "Lando noi sappiamo quanto sia snervante lo sai che io e lui a momenti moriamo no? Ma tranquillo faremo il tifo per te e prenderemo anche gli appunti per te, dico bene Max?" Sorride e poi riguarda Sebastian, quel bacio aveva significato molto per lui ma non gli piaceva comunque che si comportasse così ma sapeva che poi ne avrebbero discusso che lo voleva o meno.</p><p>Accenna un sorriso rilassandosi nel vederlo tornare quello di sempre, probabilmente era solo stato un momento quindi meglio non pensarci e mangiare scherzando con tutti loro, non poteva sentirsi in colpa perché si trovava bene quasi con tutti e Sebastian non faceva eccezione.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Avevano salutato i ragazzi sulla porta e una volta in camera aveva preso a cambiarsi senza dire nulla di che, si volta una volta rimossa la maglietta "mi stai prendendo in giro? No perché se sei venuto per conquistare i miei amici allora vattene!" Si sentiva male, era completamente innamorato di Seb lui non avrebbe mai dato queste attenzioni ad un altro uomo "mi fai male quando fai così, sembra che tu voglia passare il tuo tempo con lui! Vale più di me?" Si avvicina a lui chiudendo poi la porta non volendo essere disturbato.</p><p>Appena chiuso la porta aspetta la sua reazione per poi avvicinarsi a lui afferrandolo per il polso trascinandolo a muro e bloccandolo, la serata, dopo la sua cattiveria iniziale, era trascorsa tutta liscia, ma entrambi sapevano che una volta arrivati in camera avrebbero avuto questa discussione. "Credi che io stia cercando di conquistare i tuoi amici, Charles? Credi che io sia un moccioso che non sappia capire chi amo? Sono persone importanti per te e cerco di fare amicizia con loro anziché passare tutta la serata a parlare solo con te distanziandomi dal mondo, non volevo apparire scortese o come quello che non riesce a staccarsi da te. Vuoi davvero che me ne vada? È quello che desideri Charles? Bhe potrei farlo moccioso, potrei anche accontentarti, ma prima, visto che ci siamo." Lo trascina fino alla scrivania facendolo piegare su di essa, gli tira giù tutto fino alle caviglie lubrificandosi rapidamente prima di spingersi dentro con un colpo secco dando subito una serie di spinte immobilizzandolo col proprio peso. "Se tu credi che io faccia questo con ognuna delle persone che incontro, allora non hai capito niente." Spinge una mano ad afferrare il suo membro e comincia a masturbarlo con forza, sapeva che il ragazzo cercava di ribellarsi ma tra le cosce era duro quindi tanto forzato non era. "Dimmi la verità, nella tua testa me lo sto già facendo vero? Come te lo immagini eh? Sul letto? Le sue gambe ben allargate per me? Lo blocco stretto nel mio abbraccio e me lo scopo? Cosa hai in testa Charles?" Da le ultime spinte con ancora più forza, nessuno era mai stato capace di fargli perdere la testa a quel modo, nel bene o nel male. Non ci mette molto prima di venire nel suo corpo.</p><p>Come sempre era riuscito a sorprenderlo e lasciarlo completamente svuotato della rabbia, lo amava da morire, dannazione, però non sopportava che fosse così attaccato a lui "io...io non sto dicendo che voglio che tu non lo faccia ma" ansima sentendolo così maledettamente bene dentro di sé, lo avrebbe voluto fare sempre , persino in questo modo lo eccitava da morire e sapeva bene che lui lo sapeva "io sono solo geloso...non mi piace che tocchi altri lo so che lo fai perché vuoi solo dargli forza e che fa parte di te e non posso impedirtelo..." Rinuncia a ribellarsi e singhiozza venendo e sentendosi pieno di lui.</p><p>Si sistema velocemente afferrando le sue cose e uscendo dalla stanza dirigendosi alla macchina senza dire nemmeno più una parola vedendolo solo accasciato sul pavimento.</p><p>"no... Seb" si alza di fretta anche se gli tremavano le gambe e si abbottona correndo fuori e trovandolo agli ascensori buttandosi fra le sue braccia stringendolo con forza e scuotendo la testa tenendosi appoggiato a lui "no...no per favore non ho mai immaginato quello te lo giuro! "Stava tremando e gli veniva da vomitare, non voleva che se ne andasse, non lo avrebbe mai voluto "per favore, non lasciarmi..." Non era da lui supplicare, non lo aveva mai fatto, ma non poteva già pensare di mandare tutto a monte dopo un solo giorno, era possessivo con lui e lo amava anche se per l'intero mondo poteva sembrare incomprensibile, dato il poco tempo lui lo voleva tutto per sé e sapeva che non sempre si sarebbe frenato ma ci avrebbe provato. Alza la testa e lo vede ancora serio, sembrava come quando gli aveva chiesto di uscire dal suo camper e quel ricordo gli fa appena stringere gli occhi non riuscendo a trattenere due maledette lacrime "mi dispiace..." Si sporge e preme le labbra sulle sue sentendo appena le sue braccia, non voleva stare senza di lui, non aveva mai amato nessuno così ed era stato stesso Max a dirglielo prima che si salutassero. Questa cosa lo aveva colpito ma non ne aveva dubbi nemmeno lui "voglio...voglio fare l'amore con te Seb" poggia la testa al suo torace temendo che se ne sarebbe andato "mi dispiace..." Non sapeva più ormai quante volte lo avesse ripetuto ma più passava il tempo con lui più perdeva la testa, che fosse questo il vero amore di cui tutti parlavano?</p><p>Ovviamente non voleva lasciarlo ma aveva tutta l'intenzione di lasciarlo calmare e tornare a parlare da lui dopo l'esame di Lando, anche se non restava da Charles non gli avrebbe dato buca, non gli sembrava una cosa carina, non era da lui. Stava per premere il pulsante quando se lo aveva visto arrivare addosso e aveva deciso di lasciarlo parlare. Alla fine lo stringe a se con più forza sollevandogli il volto e baciandolo con amore. Non voleva che stesse male, anche se un po' di gelosia non gli dispiaceva, anche lui si era arrabbiato quando aveva sentito apprezzamenti sul suo ragazzo fatto da alcune donne, semplicemente aveva dovuto chiudersi in camera e sbollire la rabbia, non potevano attaccare gente a caso. "Va bene, non vado via, ma devi promettermi che non attaccherai più nessuno dei tuoi amici, sono stato chiaro?" Vedendo che il ragazzo non gli rispondeva gli solleva il volto guardandolo serio "sono stato chiaro, liebe?" Gli accarezza le labbra baciandolo e solo dopo la sua conferma si decide a tenerlo per mano e tornare verso la stanza di lui. Non c'è nemmeno bisogno di entrare che si sentono voci provenienti da dentro, sentiva che stavano mettendo mano tra le cose del ragazzo "hai lasciato la porta aperta?" Si affacciano alla porta e appena lo vedono un gruppetto di ragazze lo circonda spingendo Charles a lato per poter fare foto con lui, avevano messo delle magliette particolari, ognuna portava una lettera del suo cognome e dicevano che erano del team Vettel e roba simile, vi erano anche un paio di ragazzi che volevano fare una foto con lui. Dopo quasi un'ora riesce a convincerli ad uscire sperando non avessero toccato nulla, aveva visto, entrando, che una ragazza stringeva il suo quaderno degli appunti ma, fortunatamente, era ancora tutto la. "Sei davvero impossibile" si avvicina a lui afferrandolo per i fianchi trascinandolo verso di sé in un bacio poco casto indietreggiando man mano fino a stendersi sul letto. "Ricordo male o qualcuno ha detto che voleva fare l'amore con me?" Lo sussurra a poco dalle sue labbra, sovrastandolo, con dolcezza gli fa aprire le gambe sistemandosi tra esse facendo aderire i bacini. Erano ancora vestiti ma non aveva importanza, sarebbe andata con calma questa volta. Comincia a far dondolare il bacino contro il suo strusciandosi piano non trattenendo un sorriso quando lo vede arrossire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentiva il cuore battere a mille, gli piaceva , gli piaceva decisamente quando lo costringeva, anche se non in modo crudele, a guardarlo o ad altri atti. Sentiva ancora il volto rosso mentre andavano verso la camera per come lo aveva chiamato, non era mai stato con un uomo come lui e la cosa lo stava letteralmente mandando in brodo "Seb..." Aveva così tanta voglia di amarlo e di essere amato da lui che quando gli dice della porta ci mette un po' a riscuotersi "cosa?" Sbarra gli occhi e nota che stavano guardando fra le sue cose e quando si sente spingere le guarda male ma entra in camera bisbigliando appena "brutte befane" sapendo che lui aveva sentito dal fatto che lo guardava ridendo e questo gli fa accennare un sorriso mentre strappa il quaderno dalle mani della ragazza e lo ripone nello zaino. "Mi chiedo se a loro piacerebbe che vado a vedere fra le loro mutande!" Stava borbottando e se ne resta a parte parlando con uno o due ragazzi che conosceva. Volevano sapere come mai stesse con lui , che era un tale imbranato, ovviamente erano solo scherzi per cui non la prende a male e sorride cercando di togliere la mano quando uno dei due si era buttato addosso per scompigliargli i capelli. Si era costretto a non guardarlo nemmeno per un momento, sarebbe impazzito a vederlo stringere tutti quei corpi ed essere stretto a sua volta. "Finalmente sono spariti "sussura e si alza sentendolo e stringndosi a lui quando lo tira a se sentendo le guance nuovamente in fiamme, ormai si considerava una sorta di lampadina che si accendeva al minimo tocco di lui, era imbarazzante ma non poteva impedirselo. "Mi spiace, io non volevo che te ne andassi e non pensavo che ci avrebbero assaliti in questo modo "lo accarezza sulla spalla felice che adesso fosse il suo corpo a premersi a quello di lui "Seb" lo guarda in imbarazzo muovendosi contro di lui non riuscendo a non muoversi in cerca di lui "sono così dipendente da te..." Lo bacia e stringe le braccia al suo collo "quelle ti stavano troppo addosso..." Borbotta appena.</p><p>Aveva sentito tutti i borbottii del proprio ragazzo ma non si era arrabbiato, sapeva che tra i giovani era un po' più normale parlarsi a questo modo, era meraviglioso stare così stretto a lui, era meraviglioso vederlo tanto diverso da se, data la giovane età. Sorride baciandolo con amore cominciando a spingersi più deciso contro di lui senza ancora spogliarsi, lo voleva far supplicare. "Erano troppo vicine a me? Ti dava fastidio si stringessero contro di me?" Lo bacia sul collo mordicchiandolo di tanto in tanto lasciandogli diversi segni di cui non si preoccupava, avrebbero dovuto vederli tutti, anzi, voleva che lo vedessero tutti, ne avrebbe lasciati per tutto il corpo. "Effettivamente si stringevano a me con davvero tanta forza" si avvicina al suo orecchio mordicchiandolo sorridendogli e sussurrando "potevo sentire i loro seni premersi contro il mio corpo, le loro curve aderire alle mie" si abbassa cominciando a baciarlo sul collo scendendo però sul torace cominciando a mordicchiargli i capezzoli senza però sollevare o sfilare la maglietta, lo avrebbe fatto arrivare a supplicare di più, lo avrebbe fatto implorare prima di procedere. Gli solleva le gambe sulle proprie spalle mettendolo in una situazione un po' più indifesa, poggia le mani ai lati della sua testa e comincia a spingere leccandosi le labbra accennando un sorriso, aveva un volto così rosso, dicevano che si era gelosi di un partner tanto giovane e, effettivamente, non sopportava l'idea che qualcun altro potesse avere questa visione di lui. Lo sfiora sulle labbra accennando un sorriso "sei caldo."</p><p>Lo stringe sulla spalla sentendolo dire quelle cose e lo morde con forza volendo punirlo e segnare allo stesso tempo "possono fare quello che vogliono ma non saranno mai al mio posto...non vedranno mai te che ti spingi fra le loro gambe o, meglio ancora, in loro...solo io conosco quella sensazione" inarca la testa quando lo sente lasciargli dei succhiotti lungo il collo, domani a lezione avrebbe portato una maglia senza collo così che fossero fin troppo visibili. "Oh Seb, ti prego, non è abbastanza" voleva avvertirlo, voleva quel contatto che lo annebbiava facendogli dimenticate tutto "quando sente le sue gambe alzate, per potersi spingere ancora di più, si copre con il volto quasi nel cuscino, ora che aveva le gambe più aperte sembrava ancora più sensibile e sentiva il volto inondato di calore "Seb...non è abbastanza" stava quasi diventando un dolore fisico e porta la mano a volerlo liberare dal proprio pantalone per avere più contatto con lui e facendolo mugolare di bisogno, era una cosa a cui non era mai arrivato "sono geloso...anche se ho detto che non ti avranno resto geloso...mi fanno impazzire, il modo in cui ti pretendono...in cui ti guardano o toccano..." Lo guarda dritto negli occhi e lo bacia poi con passione cercando ancora più attrito con lui ma sentendo sempre che gli rifuggiva. "Erano davvero troppo tutto...tu sei mio Seb...nonostante tutto mi hai fatto sempre impazzire...quando mi guardavi, parlavi...quando...quando mi toccavi" porta le labbra a fargli un succhiotto ben evidente gemendo poi sulla sua pelle "Seb ti prego...fa l'amore con me" lo bacia portando le mani sul sedere di lui e premendolo con forza sentendo finalmente un piacere forte, anche se sapeva non ancora al massimo, e se ne approfitta per strusciarsi contro lui, sarebbe venuto anche solo così "oddio" porta la testa indietro cominciando ad ansimare ancora più velocemente.</p><p> </p><p>Lo ascolta, compiaciuto dei segni che gli stava lasciando, a quanto pare non era il solo che si riscopriva geloso, anche il ragazzo aveva la sua dose di gelosia, provava uno strano piacere nel sentirglielo dire. Si lascia sfuggire qualche sospiro di piacere quando lo attira a se con più forza cominciando a strusciarsi, aveva deciso che avevano aspettato anche troppo. Si fa dietro e con gesti in po' forti comincia a strattonargli i vestiti di dosso prima di fare lo stesso con sé, lascia i loro corpi completamente nudi restando ad ammirarlo per qualche secondo. Con un po' di pressione preme due dita sul glande umido di lui e le spinge poi contro l'ano per lubrificarlo per bene, nel mentre muove due dita in lui per abituarlo all' intrusione, si china a baciarlo sul glande leccando appena il liquido, ormai anche lui era a corto di resistenza. Si solleva sovrastandolo guardandolo negli occhi accarezzandogli dolcemente il basso ventre mentre strusciava vicino alla sua coscia, amava vederlo contorcersi sotto al proprio corpo. Gli afferra con forse troppa irruenza le gambe portandole fino al torace di lui allargandole per bene, la sola vista del suo corpo era quasi bastato a farlo venire, si rilassa il necessario prima di spingersi dentro facendo incontrare i bacini sospirando di piacere. "Cazzo Charles, quanto sei stretto, mi fai impazzire" comincia a muoversi in lui completamente preda del calore del corpo di lui, completamente schiavo del proprio desiderio verso quel ragazzo, si lascia avvolgere dalle sue gambe e si china sul suo corpo per incontrarsi in un bacio colmo di desiderio ma privo di qualsiasi fretta. Le spinte stavano diventando più rapide col crescere del proprio desiderio, gemeva  nella sua bocca aderendo maggiormente al suo corpo con ogni spinta facendo si che il suo pene si strusciasse contro il proprio ventre. Scende con una mano a stringergli il fianco attirandolo maggiormente a se premendolo con forza sul materasso ad ogni spinta, forse ci stava andando giù un po' pesante, sentiva il suo corpo affondare letteralmente nel letto ma non riusciva a rallentare, non riusciva a calmarsi, più si avvicinava all'apice e più affondava duro, poggia la fronte alla sua tenendo gli occhi chiusi concentrando le ultime spinte in lui venendo in lui chiamando il suo nome. "Cazzo, cazzo Charles..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stava abbracciato a lui nel buio della stanza da un paio di minuti buoni, sapeva che sarebbe stato soddisfatto da lui ma non pensava fino a quel livello, era stato fantastico e onestamente non sapeva se davvero potevano più raggiungere livelli simili ma sospettava che ogni volta sarebbe stato sempre qualcosa di più con lui "Seb, è stato...qualcosa che non sarei nemmeno in grado di spiegare" stringe le lenzuola sentendosi così bene e lo guarda tirandolo poi addosso volendo sentirlo ancora vicino "non ha ancora smesso di irradiarmi piacere, direi che è davvero tutto dire." </p><p>Cerca di riprendere fiato a sua volta, era stato davvero uno dei loro amplessi migliori, era straordinario come il suo corpo si adattasse per riceverlo, si sentiva in paradiso con ogni singola spinta e non si era mai sentito così con nessuno, forse semplicemente non aveva mai amato nessuno. Lo massaggia dolcemente lungo la schiena ridacchiando quando lo sente parlare "ti giuro che sento anche io il piacere che mi circola ancora nel corpo."</p><p>lo bacia ancora passando le mani sulle sue spalle ancora umide, sapeva che era assurdo che si fosse ritrovato così velocemente in una relazione ma non voleva dare spiegazione a nulla, solo vivere il tutto "nessuno...nessuno di loro può immaginare tutto questo ne quello che dai...se noi ci dovessimo lasciare non sono certo che riuscirei più a farlo" deglutisce e lo guarda prendendo il suo volto fra le mani e baciandolo ancora non riuscendo a stare lontano da lui. "Prometti che domani, almeno un po', mi dai retta anche se sei lì?" Sapeva di risultare molto bambino ma lo desiderava davvero molto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La mattina si sveglia presto e lo vede già con gli occhi aperti, si piega baciandolo "doccia e poi portiamo la colazione a Lando?" Ride e si alza tirandolo sotto la doccia e baciandolo, era così bello ma non era solo quello ad attrarlo "appena finisci vieni? Sai che può durare anche tutto il giorno?"</p><p>Lo guarda attirandolo a se baciandolo e accarezzandogli la schiena, amava che fossero così fisici "certo che contatterò il mio bellissimo fidanzato, non resto tutto il giorno senza sentirti."</p><p>Sorride mordendosi il labbro "Mi raccomando consola Lando altrimenti ti farà uscire di testa" ride e baciandosi riescono ad asciugarsi alla bene e meglio "prendo il tuo quaderno" gli fa una linguaccia divertito.</p><p>"Allora rendigli onore con buoni appunti, ok liebeling?"</p><p>"Ma ceeeerto" ride e poi vedono Lando già seduto con un libro aperto "non arriverai a farlo smettere, mi sa" Storce il naso "ma quel deficiente dove diamine sarà?" Sorride guardandolo, era ancora così felice solo per quella notte? No lui era felice e basta c'era poco da fare "bhe dove vuoi andare per pranzo? Possiamo sempre scegliere un altro posto no?" Vede che una ragazza cerca di avvicinarsi e la sospinge appena stando attaccato a lui scuotendo la testa e tirandolo appena a se ridendo "che devo fare per tenerti al sicuro capo?"</p><p>Si guarda attorno notando il punto indicato dal ragazzo e si affretta a raggiungerlo tenendolo per mano mentre stava per rispondere ma sentendo, all'improvviso, un urto che glielo fa lasciare e, confuso, vede Max che lo aveva colpito con una spallata facendolo piombare al suolo.</p><p>"Charles, se parli di me sono qui" lo fa alzare "dai forza forza, andiamo o facciamo tardi, FORZA LANDO METTICELA TUTTA" trascina Charles "non lo hai già salutato?"</p><p>"sei uno scemo! " Vede Seb ridere e scuote la testa ma non arrabbiato "Hey no...non ho...ma Maaaax."</p><p>Osserva la scena cominciando a ridere salutando poi il suo ragazzo sedendosi accanto a Lando, aveva i segni della notte passata con Charles evidenti sul collo ma non gli importava. "Ehy" abbassa il libro guardandolo negli occhi accennando un sorriso "non serve a nulla continuare adesso, ciò che sai lo sai, piccolo" prende il libro accennando un sorriso "coraggio andiamo" lo fa alzare e gli poggia un braccio sulle spalle stringendolo appena "in che classe si tiene?"</p><p>Sorride e lo guarda stringendolo quasi d'istinto "non immagini quanto io sia nervoso, credimi, sai sarei veramente tentato di offrirmi per primo "ride e poi la indica e va con lui, era nervoso ma decide che dopo un paio si offre su suggerimento del professore e lo guarda prima di andare incrociando le dita.</p><p>Segue il ragazzo in classe accarezzandogli la mano tentando di calmarlo, si vedeva che era davvero nervoso, resta ad ascoltare con lui i vari esami per poi sentirlo offrirsi, lo accarezza lungo il braccio sorridendogli e lo ascolta notando poi che gli arrivava un messaggio. Ignora tutti quelli intorno concentrandosi a rispondere al fidanzato.</p><p>Si stava annoiando ma accarezzava il quaderno di Seb anche se non riusciva a non pensare che non era con lui. Decide di mandargli un messaggio solo per poterlo almeno sentire un momento.</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Ohy capo! Come andiamo? Spero che Lando sia più tranquillo, deve fidarsi di se stesso una buona volta! Qui abbiamo quasi finito per fortuna     10:53</p><p> </p><p>SV. -Ehy amore, come va la lezione? Qui tutto bene, Lando si è offerto e sta sostenendo l'esame, mi sembra stia andando bene, spero davvero passi, lo merita.        11.00</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aveva superato, non ci poteva credere. Corre da lui e sorride allegro "sono così felice Seb!" Ride e poi lo stringe una volta che sono fuori "temevo davvero di non cavarmela subito!" Lo guarda divertito "lo devo anche a te hahaha."</p><p>Lo avevano tenuto sotto ancora qualche minuto prima di vederlo tornare da lui con un sorriso, escono dalla classe e lo stringe con forza accarezzandogli i capelli e scuotendo la testa "no, devi ringraziare solo te stesso, è tuo il merito Lando, sei stato fantastico." Si avvia con lui verso la fine del corridoio per avere più spazio "sono sicuro che saranno felicissimi anche Max e Charles, glielo dovresti scrivere, volevano sapere come stava andando." Si ferma in una zona vuota guardandolo negli occhi "complimenti Lando, meriti davvero un bel festeggiamento per il tuo successo."</p><p> </p><p>SV.- Liebeling, abbiamo finito, non so esattamente che posto è ti allego una foto.    11.15</p><p> </p><p>Invia il messaggio con tanto di foto voltandosi con un sorriso verso di lui "e adesso aspettiamo arrivino, meriti davvero di rilassarti lo sai?" Gli passa una mano tra i capelli "sei stato fantastico."</p><p>Ride fermandosi nella hall con lui "sono felice che tu sia venuto qui sai? Nel senso che c'eri, lo sono molto, per me è stato importante...io..." Si sente travolgere e poi ride vedendo che erano Max e Charles.</p><p>Sussulta e poi sorride vedendoli stringere Lando con forza e scuote la testa "voi siete davvero pazzi."</p><p>Scoppia a ridere vedendo che si era spaventato "questa era davvero da riprendere! Non ci posso credere che sia andata al primo colpo! Bhe te lo meriti amico, davvero!" Lo lascia e poi stringe Sebastian premendo le labbra alle sue e accarezzandolo sul volto "ai miei non verrai vero? Non è che voglio che si confermino i tuoi dubbi sul mio essere incapace" ride poggiando la testa alla sua e vedendolo appena un po' strano. "Va tutto bene mon petit?" Lo accarezza e poi lo bacia ancora, la foto lo aveva un po' infastidito ma non era la sola che avrebbe fatto con altri uomini, delle volte si ritrovava a scoprirsi geloso anche dei suoi colleghi, tipo quando Mark lo potè avvolgere completamente e sollevare, anche se li sembrava in imbarazzo. </p><p>Afferra il suo ragazzo e lo bacia con passione per poi poggiare la fronte alla sua guardandolo un po' divertito. "Ma come? Io sto aspettando con ansia che venga quel giorno, potrò confermare a tutti, in Ferrari, che genio sei."</p><p>Incrocia appena le braccia alla sua affermazione "ma come osi? Magari scoprirai che piccolo genio ti è capitato fra le mani e poi non saprai più dove sbattere la testa per la tua immensa fort-" guarda male Max, anche se per finta, perché era scoppiato a ridere e alla fine si unisce a lui, ok non era forse questo gran genio ma se si impegnava le cose le raggiungeva, no? Bastava vedere cosa aveva ottenuto adesso. "Allora, come si festeggia eh? Qualche idea? E se...oddio e se ci porti al paddock?"</p><p>Annuisce e lo solleva appena baciandolo inclinando appena la testa. "Bhe amore, al momento non ci sono gare, e i paddock sono vuoti, potreste venire a Maranello ma sai che non è permesso entrare a chi non lavora la" sorride accarezzandogli la guancia "dovranno aspettare la settimana prossima per quello" Lo accarezza sulle labbra per poi voltarsi divertito quando sente i due arrivare addosso stringendoli "troveremo ugualmente il modo di festeggiare, Lando, dovresti scegliere tu, sei quello che ha fatto l'esame dopotutto."</p><p>"Oh bhe, Seb ha ragione, tu devi scegliere non noi, immagino che con i suoi soldi puoi chiedere quello che vuoi e ti sarà dato, anche se non sei il suo ragazzo."</p><p>Ride, amava il bel caratterino di quel Max "ma certo, farò un regalo ad ognuno di voi, soprattutto per la laurea, ma Lando che mi sta più simpatico di tutti ne avrà due" ride sentendo Max polemizzare.</p><p>"Questo non è corretto avessi almeno detto Charles che è il tuo ragazzo, dai" lo colpisce divertito scuotendo la testa.</p><p>"Oh ma il mio Charles ha qualcosa di molto più privato, vero liebe?" Lo attira a se baciandolo profondamente.</p><p> Ride e preme le labbra sulle sue "tralasciando quello che aveva detto "alla fine, comunque, tu meriti la tua vacanza e poi... "Sbianca e respira appena con affanno "non ho svolto i compiti che mi ha dato Mattia...penserà che sono pessimo..." Si morde il labbro per fortuna era passato solo un giorno e appena rientrava avrebbe fatto tutto. Si rilassa stringendoli tutti con forza e accennando un sorriso . "Hahaha ma noi scegliamo bene per lui!"</p><p>Ride e scuote la testa "Non voglio certo abusare di Seb!" Sorride sentendoli battibeccare "bhe ecco...io non so, non amo cantare dinanzi agli altri quindi, nemmeno il karaoke andrebbe bene."</p><p>Accenna una risata e da una spinta a Sebastian "e che cosa avrei mmh?" Lo ricambia scherzando, per lui anche un solo bacio ne valevano mille di regali "Seb..." Voleva tanto poter parlare un po' solo con lui, di come era preoccupato che le cose non andassero bene o se Mattia era deluso da lui, ma non poteva dinanzi a loro. "Comunque il karaoke non era male come idea, ma temo che canteremmo solo io e Max hahaha."</p><p>"Liebe, non preoccuparti, eri impegnato e Mattia si aspetta tu li abbia finito per la settimana prossima non per adesso, in quanto al karaoke credo tu abbia ragione, finireste per cantare solo voi due, ma non posso dire che mi dispiaccia vederti cantare, io e Lando potremmo comunque divertirci molto dato la prospettiva, eh Lando?" Si avvicina a lui guardandolo curioso "ma che succede? Dovresti essere contento ma sei così giù di morale."</p><p>Ride "un bacio di Seb ti tirerebbe su?"</p><p>Sorride divertito voltandosi verso Max "sei davvero uno scemo tu eh?"</p><p>"Vendetta mio bel pilota, tu hai insinuato che io e Charles saremmo stati un buon intrattenimento perché nella tua testa saremo due cantanti da far ridere." Lo guarda fintamente serio.</p><p>"Oh, ma allora la mia sottile insinuazione è stata colta dalle vostre menti sveglie?"</p><p>Guarda Charles e poi ride scuotendo la testa "io te lo ammazzo lo giuro, non avrai più un ragazzo a fine giornata."</p><p>"Che paura Max" ridacchia e si volta verso Lando pizziccandogli dolcemente una guancia "sei davvero carino quando sorridi, oggi hai anche più motivi per farlo no?" Gli solleva appena il volto sentendo poi una spinta che lo porta quasi a baciarlo, si volta accennando un sorriso andando nella sua direzione "ora muori tu."</p><p>Ride e si para dietro Charles "oh mamma mia che paura, guarda sto tremando."</p><p>Ride "sei un coraggioso poco convincente se usi il mio ragazzo come scudo."</p><p>"Max ma che dici?" Avvampa completamente e scuote la testa per poi ridere "bhe se lo dici tu, è che mi sento ancora così frastornato ma sono più che felice" ride e li guarda scuotendo la testa.</p><p>"Max, se vuoi ucciderlo fa pure ma ricorda che così non otterremmo poi molto, non so ancora la password del suo...eehm conto in banca?" Stava guardando il cellulare, almeno Mattia, come aveva detto Seb, non sembrava andare di fretta. Appena alza la testa li vede a pochissima distanza e prende a respirare con affanno, cerca di controllarsi sentendo max venire dietro la sua schiena e cercando di schiarirsi le idee per non sembrare geloso "per quanto mi riguarda non ho nessuna intenzione di proteggerlo quindi prendilo pure" cerca di tirarlo fuori dalla propria schiena ma lo vede fare resistenza "dai Max, fatti uccidere e facciamola finita!"</p><p>"Che razza di amico" ride correndo a pararsi dietro Lando "coraggio fatemi vedere chi di voi riesce ad uccidere lui per abbattere me, scommetto nessuno di voi due, eh Charles?" Lo guarda divertito.</p><p>Ride e si passa una mano fra i capelli "mi spiace Maxy ma sei tu che te la vai a cercare" lo vede correre e poi lo pizzica appena "sacrifichi me?"</p><p>Ride scuotendo la testa "sei davvero pessimo, nessuno potrebbe attaccarlo" prende Charles per mano sorridendogli "andiamo via da qui? Adesso che ha finito c'è altro da fare o possiamo andare a fare un giro per il campus? Se poi volete posare prima le borse, dimmi tu."</p><p>"No ma quale posare le borse, andrà bene non pesano molto."</p><p>Ridacchia "le avete riempite adattandole ai vostri cervelli?" Stringe più forte Charles a se, ovviamente scherzava.</p><p>"No vabbè non ci arriva a fine giornata lui te lo dico chiaro" ride avviandosi verso i giardini, non dovevano essere molto pieni considerando che molti erano sotto esame "ragazzi, che dite di usare uno dei campetti per sgranchirci un po' i muscoli? Non sarebbe male no?"</p><p>"Si, sarebbe un'idea carina, e poi Lando mi ha detto che qui avete un sacco di attrezzatura" sorride guardando il ragazzo vedendolo strano, si allontana da Charles avvicinandosi a lui passandogli una mano tra i capelli e poi sul volto "va tutto bene? Sembri strano, scusa per prima non ho calcolato correttamente la cretinaggine di Max" ride sentendolo borbottare.</p><p>"Quanto sei stronzo, non ha nulla è solo l'effetto post esame che lo fa sembrare sognante" li guarda divertito inarcando un sopracciglio guardando poi Charles. "Allora amico? Anche tu silenzioso? Non hai qualche idea? Una che non sia privata tra te e Seb, ovvio" ride correndo avanti.</p><p>Sorride scuotendo la testa "scemo fino alla fine eh?" Passa una mano dietro al collo di Charles e lo attira a se, ma senza baciarlo sulle labbra solo sulla guancia, prima di osservare le varie zone. "Wow Lando, non avevi torto, ne avete di cose nel vostro campus, ce ne saranno da provare e vedere" gli sorride.</p><p>"Perché consideri che voglio essere amico tuo, Max? Magari ti sto solo usando" ride e poi si avvia ai vari campetti vedendo quello di arrampicata, aveva detto che nessuno poteva fare male a Lando ma era evidente che lo guardasse per questo, perché pensava che lui avrebbe potuto ma non era così infondo, o almeno lo sperava, anche se cominciava a chiedersi fino a che punto avrebbe osato per Seb? "Io voglio fare arrampicata "ride e lo sente poggiargli un bacio sulla guancia, lo vedeva molto vicino a Lando e Max e non gli dispiaceva.</p><p>"Bhe direi che passare la giornata qui non sarà un male, non penso che altri lo vorranno fare" ride e poi sorride a Sebastian "sono solo contento perché sei qui e perché sei stato con me" ci pensa un po' e poi si sporge premendo un bacio sulla guancia di Sebastian, sapeva che magari non era una cosa che si faceva fra amici e sapeva che magari avrebbe dato fastidio all'uomo ma infondo lui aveva fatto lo stesso una volta con lui. Si allontana e lo guarda negli occhi vedendo anche la faccia di Max che sembrava leggermente sorpreso, non osa nemmeno guardare quella di Charles.</p><p>"Ci diamo una mossa o pensate di restare lì a baciarvi per la vita?" Prende l'attrezzatura e poi si arrampica lentamente cercando di non farsi male arrivando quasi a sbattere per terra quando manca una presa " wow, non è facile!" Voleva giocare sporco il suo Seb? Bene, allora lo avrebbe accontentato.</p><p>"Charles, per favore fai attenzione" ok che c'erano le protezioni ma l'amico non sembrava volerle usare al meglio.</p><p>Rimane stupito a sua volta quando lo bacia sulla guancia e lo stringe a se in un dolce abbraccio lasciando che premesse piano col volto sul proprio torace sorridendogli "ma non mi devi ringraziare, a me ha fatto piacere farti compagnia Lando." Si volta verso il proprio ragazzo scuotendo la testa divertito accarezzando i capelli di Lando. "Coraggio raggiungiamo quei due pazzi" si avvicina notando che il ragazzo si arrampicava piuttosto velocemente, non era il modo giusto e si sarebbe fatto male. Istintivamente corre verso di lui vedendolo scivolare, ma aveva messo le sicurezze? "Charles ma che cazzo fai? Vuoi stare attento? Guarda che se anche ti rompi una gamba dovrai lavorare per me." Mette l'attrezzatura e abilmente riesce a scalare, lui era abituato a questo genere di esercizio e non tarda a raggiungerlo "ehy cretino, che combini?"</p><p>Si prepara a sua volta guardando l'uomo fare l'esercizio come se fosse nulla "wow hai visto che muscoli? C'ha messo un attimo a raggiungere Charles" lo guarda appena "sembra avere davvero molta forza, bhe è uno sportivo, nel suo allenamento ci saranno sempre cose di questo genere, ma mi chiedo come vada a letto" ride "Charles ci racconta sempre poco, pensa che a lezione mi ha detto che la scorsa notte hanno fatto l'amore in maniera così intensa che il piacere non scemava dal suo corpo, ha detto che sentiva una scossa ogni volta che una sua spinta lo faceva affondare nel materasso."</p><p>"Mmh, davvero? Non penso che davvero possa interessarci no?" Ride e lo spinge appena "sei uno scemo Max e dimmi un po' non e che Charles deve temere? Mi sembri davvero molto in confidenza con Seb."</p><p>Gli poggia una mano sul fianco sorreggendolo "appoggia il piede su quel gancio nero, coraggio ti darà la spinta per avanzare, liebe."</p><p>Lo guarda e si volta verso di lui stringendosi al suo corpo, sapeva che non avrebbe capito che cosa gli prendeva ma ne aveva bisogno, aveva bisogno di sentire il suo Seb "ti amo Sebastian...ti amo davvero tanto e...io non..." Non sapeva che cosa poteva dirgli ma era l'unico che poteva stare al fianco di Seb "lo stringe ancora più forte e poi si allontana appena, premendo le labbra sulle sue, approfondendo il bacio, giocando con la sua lingua. Sapeva che lo avrebbe ammazzato se gli avesse detto che si era fatto cadere di proposito solo per attirare la sua attenzione, solo per avere le sue braccia attorno a lui "dove mi dovrei appoggiare?" Lo sussurra baciandolo un po' su tutto il volto guardandolo poi negli occhi passando le mani sul suo volto "sei così bello Seb..." Poggia il naso al suo chiudendo gli occhi prima di allontanarsi e fare come gli aveva detto "Hey tienimi stretto ok? Infondo ti godi anche una vista niente male" inarca le sopracciglia divertito mentre continua ad arrampicarsi, trovava eccezionale, come sempre, le sue prestanze fisiche "ma se sei così forte perché non mi porti lo zaino?" Ride e si butta piano su di lui "di la verità sai che il mio cervello non è da meno e hai paura di non farcela" scherza e cerca poi di salire per allontanarsi da lui "mi sa che sono leggermente fuori forma ma è solo un sospetto" ride e si lascia sospeso nel vuoto, Seb gli aveva assicurato bene il tutto. Voleva essere il ragazzo che amava Seb, quello allegro ma onesto, anche se la gelosia rimaneva.</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi dandogli una sculacciata quando lo raggiunge afferrandolo e stringendolo a se, lo bacia immobilizzandolo al muro prima di aiutarlo a salire guardandolo divertito scuotendo la testa. "Ho visto molto di meglio" si solleva e lo bacia vicino all'orecchio sussurrandogli "ho visto il tuo culo nudo pronto a ricevermi" lo guarda negli occhi divertito afferrandolo e buttandosi nel vuoto baciandolo con passione, erano agganciati e quindi non potevano cadere ma era divertito nel vederlo stringersi a lui con forza, ridacchiando. "Hai paura? Non ti fidi di me?"</p><p>Grida quando si sente cadere all'improvviso e lo vede ridere di se e gli dà un leggero colpo non potendo evitare di ridere anche se era stato terrorizzato "MA SEI IMPAZZITO?" Continua a ridere e lo bacia poi stando sospeso nell'aria, doveva ammettere che quello era veramente un bel modo per morire "tu non ci tieni alla mia giovane vita, vero?"</p><p>Resta sospeso con lui nell'aria avvicinandosi baciandolo con passione prima di fare calare piano il filo toccando per terra. "Ti amo, andiamo a vedere come giocano a tennis?"</p><p>Alza un sopracciglio e poi prende una racchetta "allora andiamo a giocare o pensi di spiarli ancora a lungo?" Li guarda "lui lo ama davvero...vero?"</p><p>"Si Lando, lo ama molto" sorride e stavano per cominciare a giocare ma accenna un sorriso "giochiamo a quattro vi va? Charles tu con me e Seb con Lando."</p><p>Aveva notato che si erano allontanati e si avvicina a loro mano nella mano con Charles e ride "guardate che io so giocare a tennis, lo faccio per allenarmi, ragazzini."</p><p>"Bene, Lando è più mingherlino di noi quindi tu sarai la sua compensazione, vi faremo a pezzi."</p><p>Batte il cinque a Lando "non faranno nemmeno un punto vedrai, fisico leggero significa veloce, facciamogli vedere chi siamo mh?" Gli fa l'occhiolino per poi voltarsi verso la coppia avversaria. "Dovremmo fare una scommessa, chi perde dovrebbe pagare un pegno."</p><p>"Ci sto" lo scegliamo prima di cominciare?"</p><p>"Per forza, dopo non sarebbe corretto no?"</p><p>Ride e guarda Max "io mi sono quasi rotto le dita e un ginocchio, sai? Non so quanto potremmo veramente farcela anche perché Lando mi sembra lo stesso più allenato di noi " ci pensa "bhe facciamo che chi perde sottostarà a chi vince, qualunque cosa chieda, per il resto del giorno, no?"</p><p>"Bhe spero davvero di non farti perdere allora" ride e scuote piano la testa per poi prepararsi e vedere che era incredibile, non riuscivano minimamente a fare nulla e per lui era un bene perché delle loro, le poche che potevano respingere , le prendeva non tutte ma la maggiore "wow abbiamo vinto hahaha ma non posso dire di non averci sperato! O creduto" ridacchia.</p><p>Ride stringendo Lando accarezzandogli i capelli "siete stati sconfitti, una sconfitta elegante liebe, probabilmente vi avremmo battuto anche senza impegnarci" gli lancia una pallina piano in testa per poi avvicinarsi a lui "ahy ahy ahy, adesso vi tocca stare in pegno eh?" Gli scosta dei ciuffi dalla fronte e lo bacia con dolcezza prima di distendere i muscoli. "Vorrei fare una bella doccia, domani voi andate a lezione e io in piscina" ridacchia avviandosi verso la stanza del ragazzo. "Coraggio bambini siete lenti, non sarete già stanchi mi voglio augurare."</p><p>Resta disteso per terra respirando con affanno scuotendo la testa "io non ho nessuna intenzione di alzarmi nell'immediato, non pensateci nemmeno, non ho le forze."</p><p>Si ferma e li guarda scoppiando a ridere decidendo di sedersi a sua volta sul campo guardandolo "Lando, sei davvero il più resistente qui" attira a se il proprio ragazzo cominciando a baciarlo lungo il collo tenendolo in braccio sussurrandogli all'orecchio "davvero questo è il massimo della tua resistenza?" Porta una mano sotto la sua maglietta accarezzandogli il basso ventre.</p><p>"Ma cosa dici?" Lo colpisce appena sulla spalla per poi riappoggiarsi al suo torace" e per la cronaca guarda che non puoi andare in piscina senza di noi nel modo più categorico!" Ride e afferra la sua mano alzando la testa e mordendolo sotto il mento "lo sai che resistenza ho, non dire scemenze" lo sussurra sulla sua pelle e si gira verso di lui e lo bacia lascivamente senza nemmeno fregarsene che loro potessero vederlo. "Mmmh, semai nella doccia posso darti una mano, che ne pensi?" Sussura e abbassa appena la mano di lui nei pantaloncini tenendo però il suo corpo dinanzi per non mostrarlo a nessuno e lo pizzica appena prima di estrarre la mano e sistemarsi meglio contro di lui "mmmh, Max, non voglio immaginare che cosa dovremmo mai fare per loro sai? Ma tu sei veramente morto "ride e scuote la testa "ci credo che Lando sta meglio dai, c'eri tu!" Fa una linguaccia verso Lando sentendolo ridere e si sistema meglio accarezzando la mano di Sebastian.</p><p>"Bhe intanto ci prenderemo la nostra scommessa e poi voi avete fatto le squadre scartandomi a priori" da un colpo alla gamba di Max che era ancora disteso "ma vuoi alzarti o vogliamo stare qui sul campo per sempre?</p><p>"Ah no adesso io vado" si alza e tira anche Sebastian "non voglio prendere vento e siamo sudati e Seb è uno sportivo, se lo faccio ammalare la Ferrari non solo mi licenzia ma mi lapiderà vivo!" Lo tira aiutando poi con Lando a tirare anche Max "io vorrei almeno riposare un po'" si massaggia la spalla mentre tornano al campus e si appoggia a Sebastian pendendo il suo braccio e passandoselo sulle spalle.</p><p>Sorride e se lo stringe più vicino baciandolo sulla testa camminando con lui guardando poi i due "a quanto pare non avremmo possibilità di riscattare la nostra ricompensa Lando" si volta a guardare Charles, lui una ricompensa l'avrebbe comunque avuta.</p><p>Cammina tutto stanco guardandoli come se fossero delle iene. "Io non ti ho scartato Lando, lo sai che non è così, è che tu hai avuto l'esame oggi e meritavi il premio giocando con Sebastian." Cammina a malavoglia per poi correre saltando sulle spalle di Sebastian vedendo che, nonostante la sua mezza corsa e il fatto che non se lo aspettasse, lo regge perfettamente guardandolo poi stupito ma ridendo. "Portami in spalla, dai consideralo un extra al tuo allenamento, sono buono e ti faccio un piacere, questo va inserito nelle cose che faccio per te."</p><p>Ride e aggancia meglio le sue gambe stringendole appena per poi scuotere la testa camminando tranquillo. "Non ci pensare nemmeno, non varrà come un sottrarre al tuo pegno, al più poi meriti che ti chiediamo di peggio."</p><p>Si appoggia a lui circondandolo con le braccia poggiando la fronte alla sua spalla "mmh, portami fino in camera, da bravo."</p><p>Lo guarda quasi con la bocca aperta ma ride appena e scuote la testa "io penso che me ne vado in camera e visto che mi ha scelto solo perché volava far vincere Lando allora sai cosa Seb? Usa pure le punizioni su di lui" ride e sistema lo zaino in spalla "Sebi ti aspetto in camera non posso più rimandare" corre via senza dire altro, al massimo si sarebbe inventato che doveva andare in bagno per spiegare la fretta, oltre al lavoro, ma la verità è che era geloso e un po' si odiava per questo. Entra sbattendo la porta e buttando lo zaino per terra andando in doccia, come aveva detto Seb aveva le chiavi e allora non se ne sarebbe preoccupato, si chiude nella doccia prima di sedersi, poi, a computer mettendo gli occhiali e una felpa di lui per sentirlo vicino e cominciare a lavorare a quello che Mattia aveva chiesto. 'A volte sei veramente infantile, Charles Leclerc.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era rimasto sorpreso di vedere Charles correre via, forse avrebbero dovuto parlare con il loro amico. Prende tre bottiglie e le porge a loro sorridendo "comunque stasera non devono scamparsela, almeno un pegno lo devono affrontare, ok?"</p><p>Dopo aver portato Max in camera lo aveva poggiato sul letto e aveva preso la bottiglia che Lando gli porgeva, accennando un sorriso "oh no, non preoccuparti, non c'è un limite per prenderci la nostra giornata e fargli pagare pegno" lo guarda accennando un sorriso "non te la scamperai mio caro, ne tu ne Charles, e a proposito di Charles vado a vedere cosa diavolo sta combinando e perché è scappato a quel modo."</p><p>"Bene, lo spero, hahaha e in caso mi raccomando guarda che non lo dimenticheremo, chiaro Max?" Annuisce a Sebastian e accenna un sorriso stringendolo "facci sapere che cosa succede, ok?"</p><p>"Sicuramente" Stringe Lando brevemente e passa una mano tra i capelli di Max prima di uscire e dirigersi verso la camera del ragazzo. La apre con le chiavi e si avvicina alla sedia di lui vedendolo intento a svolgere il lavoro per Mattia, era davvero tenero con quegli occhiali. Decide di fare una doccia per non disturbarlo ma quando finisce vede che è ancora a lavorare. Si poggia semi seduto alla scrivania, incrociando le braccia, e poggiando un piede all'indietro contro il mobile stando a guardarlo, non voleva interrompere il suo lavoro ma non avrebbe ceduto, non avrebbe sorvolato la cosa, voleva che ne parlassero, si era offeso perché Max aveva detto che sapeva che avrebbero perso? Conoscendo il suo ragazzo poteva essere davvero permaloso ma non voleva lo tenesse per se, erano una coppia e dovevano parlare di tutto. Appena nota che smette di lavorare si china, appena, su di lui salvando qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo e lo afferra per le spalle, facendolo sollevare, guardandolo negli occhi. "Adesso, una buona volta, tu mi dici che cosa succede per filo e per segno, cazzo Charles se vuoi che vado via dimmelo, no?" Lo guarda serio negli occhi, questa volta non l'avrebbe fatto scappare.</p><p>Stava quasi finendo quando aveva sentito la porta aprirsi ma si era appena voltato tornando poi immediatamente al progetto. Voleva che tutti sapessero quanto valeva il suo Sebastian e lo apprezzassero per questo e sapeva che la Ferrari l'avrebbe approvato, o almeno lo sperava. Non aveva potuto non notare che se ne era andato senza dire nulla ma appena lo vede tornare sente un bellissimo profumo, amava il suo bagnoschiuma. Era così bello mentre lo guardava e la cosa lo metteva in soggezione, tanto che non riesce più a scrivere finché non vede che lui salva il progetto e lo afferra per le spalle costringendolo ad alzarsi e lo guarda quasi spiazzato da quello che dice" c...cosa? Ma che stai dicendo Seb?" Sente un dolore allo stomaco come se volesse rigettare tutto, come poteva pensare che voleva che se ne andasse? Sente le lacrime premere e si sfila, come può, gli occhiali e preme le maniche sugli occhi scuotendo la testa "come puoi pensarlo? Cazzo! Io vorrei solo che tu non fossi mai venuto qui...che il lavoro non fosse mai stato sospeso o che magari andavamo in un posto dove eravamo soli...eri una cosa tutta mia e ora...io voglio...voglio stare solo con te, ne ho bisogno, voglio vedere un film con te la sera, mangiando popcorn sul divanetto. So di essere ingiusto e so che quelli sono i miei migliori amici, ma non sto vedendo nessuna differenza con te nei miei confronti!" Porta le mani a stringerlo con forza "sono così fottutamente geloso...non so cosa farei per tenerti solo con me...so che non è bello però l'amore è anche ritagliarsi i propri spazi e speravo in una specie di convivenza un po' da..." Si sentiva in imbarazzo e anche uno stronzo e magari a Seb non piaceva questo, sapeva che amava la compagnia dei buoni amici "scusa...non avrei mai il coraggio di dirlo a loro, penso...io non so onestamente, non voglio sembrarti un bambino" cerca di allontanarsi da lui "devo finire quel pezzo..."</p><p>Lo vede cominciare a piangere e si dispiace di essere stato tanto duro con lui, lo vede stringersi a se e lo stringe con forza accarezzandogli i capelli baciandolo tra essi ascoltando le sue parole. Accenna un sorriso quando lo vede tentare di allontanarsi e lo attira nuovamente a se tenendolo tra le proprie braccia, sorridendo, accarezzandogli la schiena lasciandolo piangere per poi andarsi a sedere sul letto del ragazzo facendolo sedere in braccio a se, accarezzandogli il volto, cercando di farglielo sollevare per premergli un bacio sulle labbra. Lo bacia un paio di volte guardandolo negli occhi asciugandogli le lacrime accarezzandogli le labbra "non mi piace vederti piangere."</p><p>"Ah no?" Borbotta appena "prima ti divertivi e prendevi anche in giro" ovviamente non era serio, cominciava a sentirsi meglio, anche se i singhiozzi non erano cessati del tutto, e lo portavano a stringersi ancora di più a lui.</p><p>Sorride appena "comunque nella settimana che arriva credi non avessi messo in conto di passare qualche giorno noi due da soli? È ovvio che voglio stare con te a guardare qualche film, che voglio fare una cena romantica noi due, che voglio passare una giornata interamente a letto con te. Sto già pensando a quando verrai a casa mia durante la pausa estiva" lo bacia tra i capelli più volte.</p><p>"Scusami, io...mi sono sentito così strano, come se solo io volessi...che magari per te...non era una cosa prioritaria, invece vorrei cucinare una volta per te, anche se so di non esserne capace" si stringe a lui mettendo la testa nell'incavo del suo collo "vuoi davvero che noi...che io venga a casa da te?" Lo accarezza distrattamente sul petto, sapeva che era stato sposato una volta ma non era mai trapelato molto di lui e della sua vita privata.</p><p>"Charles, ma credi che io non sia geloso di te? Credi che quando ti ho visto accanto a Max, in campo, non ho sentito una fitta di gelosia al pensiero che lui possa essere più adatto di me come tuo fidanzato? Che non ci penso di continuo che sei molto più giovane di me e potresti volere qualcuno più vicino alla tua età? E certo che voglio che vieni a casa mia, ho bisogno di un tuttofare no?" Ride e lo stringe di più a se per impedirgli di colpirlo baciandolo più volte sul volto.</p><p>"Che scemo" ride appena "Comunque sei serio? Io e Max? Mi vuoi male, eh?" Accenna una risata alzando la testa per guardarlo finalmente negli occhi "sai di non essere vecchio vero? Insomma sei davvero eccessivo" lo bacia sul naso scherzando "non vedo nessuno che non sei tu...ti amo, sono così innamorato di te che...non ci capisco nulla."</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi "Charles, io sono stato geloso di te fin dal primo momento che ti ho visto, anche se eri davvero imbranato amore, perché lo eri, ti elogiavo perché avevi grinta e mi hai sempre detto tutto in faccia, o alle spalle in videochiamata con gli amici."</p><p>Fa appena un broncio guardandolo "non ero così...bhe un po' forse i primi giorni...beh sì non lavoro da molto ma..." Ride appena "adesso sono bravo, vero? Non voglio un lavoro che non merito" lo bacia piano "per le videochiamate te lo meritavi, eri irritante ma anche fottutamente eccitante per me."</p><p>Sorride e gli sfiora il volto "Certo che meriti quel lavoro Charles, ti sei migliorato così velocemente, devo dire che l'ho trovato incredibile anche io." Si stende con lui sul letto accarezzandogli dolcemente i fianchi, socchiude gli occhi, coccolandolo. "Comunque anche per me è importante passare un po' di tempo in privato con te, è prioritario." Ridacchia stringendolo stendendosi con lui "allora? Hai una TV qui per vedere qualche film assieme? Insomma ti hanno messo solo soletto, almeno potrai portarne una, no?" Gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli.</p><p>Stava per protestare quando lo sente baciarlo e si arrende ricambiandolo e sorridendo felice delle sue parole "ho sorpreso il grande Sebastian Vettel? O mi credevi una scamorza totale? No non rispondere" alza gli occhi al cielo "la seconda, so che è la seconda" ride e si stringe a lui baciandolo dolcemente "ti amo sai? Max ha trovato un nome per noi, ci chiama Sebles" ride e poggia la testa al suo petto. </p><p>Ride scuotendo la testa "Sebles? Bhe direi che come nome ci suona davvero dolce" lo stringe di più a se accarezzandolo sulla punta del naso.</p><p>"Sono d'accordo" Ride e poi lo guarda mostrando la TV che aveva posizionato per vederla comodamente stravaccato "secondo Max mi ammazzerà cadendo nella notte, ma ha anche detto che non mi hanno messo nessuno perché avrei fatto fare rinuncia agli studi a chiunque mi avesse dovuto sopportare nella notte, ma sappiamo che non è vero...vero?" Lo guarda poggiando le labbra sul suo mento guardandolo come ad aspettare una conferma da lui.</p><p>Cerca di non ridere alle sue parole accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli "qualsiasi compagno sarebbe stato felice di stare con te, ma io sono felice che tu sia in camera da solo amore" lo bacia e si sistema con lui a guardare la TV.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era passata qualche ora e si sentiva molto meglio adesso che stavano così insieme, senza dover dare spiegazioni a nessuno, era innamorato di lui, ormai era palese, e già stare così lo faceva stare bene, eppure si sentiva nervoso e agitato perché temeva che da un momento all'altro lo avrebbe nuovamente dovuto condividere "penso che a breve arriveranno" si stringe di più a lui continuando a vedere un cartone che avevano scelto.</p><p>Si volta appena verso di lui stringendolo con un braccio più forte massaggiandogli la schiena. "O forse non verranno, amore, non sono sempre venuti loro qua, qualche volta siamo andati noi da loro." Si china sulle sue labbra baciandolo con dolcezza accarezzandogli i fianchi, aveva scritto ai ragazzi che Charles stava bene e che si era solo sentito crollare un pochino, aveva detto che infatti lo aveva trovato a lavorare, gli aveva detto che non era nulla di preoccupante e che sicuramente una nottata di sonno e riposo lo avrebbe rimesso in sesto. Aveva ricordato loro della scommessa e aveva detto a Lando di non lasciarsi intenerire e che domani sarebbe stato nuovamente allegro e pimpante. Si volta a guardarlo massaggiandogli un po' le spalle "coraggio amore, non hai detto che volevi cucinare per me? Allora che aspetti mh?" Lo bacia a stampo sulle labbra.</p><p>"Hai ragione e scusami so che sono stato egoista ma ho bisogno di ritagliare il mio tempo con te." </p><p>"Anche io lo voglio, lo sai Charles" gli accarezza lentamente le labbra guardandolo negli occhi, in qualche modo voleva gli arrivassero chiari i sentimenti, e quale modo migliore se non attraverso lo specchio dell'anima?</p><p>lo ricambia e pone una mano fra i suoi capelli, godendosi il momento di pace, ridendo quando lo sente "bhe, comunque, se devo cucinare per te devo fare spesa e accendere il mio fornello portatile, solo che ci penso...io e te siamo due frane, non è che diamo fuoco alla stanza?" Ride e si veste velocemente andando a comprare delle cose.</p><p>Si rilassa vedendolo uscire dalla stanza e legge appena qualche appunto che aveva preso, scuotendo la testa, passando una mano sui cuori che aveva disegnato con ti amo Seb, a quanto pare aveva passato più tempo così che a seguire. "Piccolo moccioso, mi hai fatto perdere la testa."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Torna velocemente, aveva fatto tutto di corsa per non lasciarlo troppo solo, anche perché non gli andava onestamente, riprende fiato prima di aprire e entrare "eccomi, spero di non averci messo tanto." Si sfila la giacca e la poggia sul letto "bene adesso farò una carbonara...so che ti piace, no?" Arrossisce, aveva spesso guardato le interviste per vedere i suoi gusti. Si mette subito all'opera e alla fine assaggia il risultato storcendo il naso, era mangiabile, ma mica tanto buona "bhe amore...io ci ho provato, eh" gli porge il piatto e si siede mordendosi il labbro.</p><p>Era stato colpito dal fatto che conosceva uno dei suoi piatti preferiti, lui si definiva una frana ma, personalmente, apprezzava che ci mettesse tanto impegno in quello che faceva, e forse ci godeva un po' che faceva tutto questo per lui. Quando lo vede raggiungerlo osserva il piatto, non sembrava malissimo, quando lo assaggia aveva creduto sarebbe stato peggio, invece era piuttosto mangiabile "non è così male come dici, a me piace, ma forse sono di parte" gli sorride continuando a mangiare tranquillo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Avevano finito di mangiare e per fortuna tutto, eccetto la pentola, era da buttare così non avrebbero dovuto fare chi sa che fatica "sai, farò di tutto per apprendere sempre meglio" lo bacia sul torace, sfilandosi la maglietta e facendo lo stesso con lui, stringendosi così da stare più in contatto con la sua pelle mentre guardavano ancora la TV. Sapeva che, infondo, magari aveva apprezzato anche davvero ma voleva davvero preparare un piatto che amava alla perfezione e chi sa magari doveva sapere con esattezza quale fosse. Si preme maggiormente al corpo dell'altro continuando a tracciare dei cuori sul suo torace, non aveva nemmeno sospetto che avesse letto i suoi appunti, anche se alla fine non ne aveva preso molti essendo così concentrato a pensare a lui. "Oggi mi sei mancato...so che è assurdo e ti assicuro che nessuno mai...mai mi è mancato così nella mia vita" chiude gli occhi, ormai parlava a random senza nemmeno più freni "pensavo a te...solo a te per tutto il tempo, fantasticavo...su te" pronuncia appena le ultime due parole, prendendo sonno, restando abbracciato a lui, appena passata quasi del tutto la paura di sentirlo lontano, soprattutto quando si erano guardati negli occhi, era stato così felice e tranquillo di averlo vicino tanto da prendere sonno scaricando lo stress "Seb...ti amo..."</p><p> </p><p>Lo ascolta passandogli dolcemente una mano tra i capelli e lungo la schiena, accenna un sorriso al suo voler migliorare, era davvero tenace come aveva mostrato fin dal loro primo incontro, ne aveva avuto di difficoltà, lui stesso non aveva esitato a metterlo con le spalle al muro. Aveva stretto i denti e aveva fatto di più, sempre di più, questa era la prima volta che lo vedeva cedere così, non gli dispiaceva gli dicesse tutto come stava, lo preferiva al fatto che si tenesse tutto dentro e stesse male. Sorride notandolo disegnare linee immaginarie sul proprio corpo, lo stringe con un po' più forza baciandolo dolcemente sulle labbra prima di spegnere la TV. "Ti amo anche io, Charles." Chissà quanto davvero sapeva della sua vita, dopotutto era sempre stato molto riservato a riguardo, non era mai stato preso abbastanza da nessuno per porsi realmente il problema. Osserva il proprio cellulare prima di posarlo e stringerlo con un po' più di forza, sicuramente Mattia non gli aveva ancora detto che al loro rientro al lavoro ci sarebbe stata anche Britta, ma lui aveva scelto, sarebbe stato Charles a seguirlo ovunque.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stava steso sul letto e guarda Max, sospirando appena "pensi che lui sia arrabbiato? So che Seb ha detto che non è così però..." Si passa le mani sul volto "non lo so, non mi sembrava lui, tutto qui."</p><p>Si volta verso di lui abbassando il telefono scuotendo la testa "ma no, Lando, sicuramente stava andando in panico per non aver svolto subito le cose per la Ferrari, avrà pensato che Mattia lo ritenesse un po' pigro e cazzate simili, Seb ha detto che stava già a computer, lo sai com'è con la sua passione, non Seb, l'altra" ridacchia, Charles amava quel lavoro, tanto più in Ferrari con Seb.</p><p>"Si lui sembra la sua più grande passione eh? Mi chiedo se mai...bhe se saranno costretti a separarsi un giorno lui cosa farà" accenna un sorriso "mi spiace, è davvero qualcosa a cui tiene e dobbiamo aiutarlo" sorride "ma sono d'accordo con Seb, ci vuole una bella dormita" ride "ma tu dormi già in piedi, quindi siamo apposto."</p><p>Stava giocando a lanciare in aria una pallina e a riafferrarlo al volo prima di lanciarla divertito addosso a lui scuotendolo la testa. "Io e Charles abbiamo dovuto correre parecchio, scommetto anche lui è distrutto, Seb non ci è andato piano." Sbadiglia e si stende a letto "buonanotte Lando, come ogni notte spegni la luce e fai sogni poco casti" si accuccia sentendo il sonno raggiungerlo piuttosto velocemente.</p><p>Ride e scuote la testa posando la palla e sistemandosi a sua volta dopo aver spento tutto "notte notte Max e vedi di farne qualcuno casto, tu."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mattina dopo apre gli occhi a fatica ma accenna un sorriso poggiando la testa al torace di Seb e stringendolo con forza baciandolo su di esso. Avevano dormito, a quanto pare, per tutta la notte così e, certamente, non gli era dispiaciuto.</p><p>Quando la mattina si sveglia sorride alla sensazione di calore che sente contro il proprio corpo, ormai era da tempo che si svegliava in un letto vuoto, aveva toccato molte persone ma le aveva trattate con la freddezza chiara di fare capire loro che non ci sarebbe stato nulla oltre quei tocchi nel suo camper. Non si era mai azzardato a portare nessuno di loro in un letto e farci qualcosa di più serio che un paio di spinte per togliere lo stress. Nessuno aveva mai visto il letto di casa sua, nessuno aveva mai visto davvero casa sua in realtà, dopo aver lasciato Hanna si era preso una villa non indifferente, con un giardino piuttosto ampio, poteva sembrare un luogo freddo ma al momento sembrava abbinarsi perfettamente a quello che era. Era sicuro, però, che la casa avrebbe preso calore nello stesso momento in cui Charles vi avesse messo piede.</p><p>"Buongiorno" alza appena la testa e lo accarezza piano dietro la schiena baciandolo dolcemente sotto il collo, Dio se adorava quel profumo che aveva "so che sarai sveglio già da un bel po' ma grazie per essere rimasto qui." Lo bacia sulla spalla sistemandosi meglio contro di lui, vedere il suo sorriso la mattina era qualcosa di imparagonabile e non poteva quasi credere che sarebbe stato solo per questa settimana e poi ci sarebbero stati giorni vuoti, in cui sarebbe stato solo. "Ti amo..." Si stringe a lui con forza, aveva del tutto scordato che sarebbe rientrata Britta e non aveva idea di quello che la Ferrari avrebbe chiesto.</p><p>Sorride vedendolo aprire gli occhi e lo bacia più e più volte arrivando poi sotto al collo lasciandogli un succhiotto, non si sarebbe mai alzato per nulla al mondo, era bellissimo stretto alle sue braccia.</p><p>"Non mi va di andare a lezione" lo borbotta appena sapendo che non c'erano speranze che Seb lo facesse venir meno ai propri doveri e, infatti, si sente trascinare fuori dalla coperte "no Seb..." Cerca di ritirarlo a letto, non voleva lasciare quel tepore.</p><p>Ride quando lo sente dire che non voleva andare a lezione ma lo tira su, portandolo in doccia, facendone una veloce con lui prima di avviarsi, poi, verso l'aula stringendolo a se.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gli lancia un cuscino in faccia e scoppia a ridere "alzati dai, abbiamo l'ultima lezione della settimana! Poi tu e Charles non vi preparavate per dare un esame? Quando avete, eeehm, studiato?" Ride "non lo rimanderete ancora, vero?"</p><p>Lo guarda mezzo assonnato per poi chiudersi in bagno uscendone ben preparato "che vita triste fai se non ti concedi qualche sogno rosso?" Si avvia verso l'aula tenendo gli occhi chiusi "ho un sanno pazzesco e tu mi parli di esami Lando? Ma dove hai il cuore?" Osserva Charles e Sebastian aspettarli all'entrata della classe. "Buongiorno a tutti per tutto il giorno, ciao ciao."</p><p>"Bene e con questo Max ha esaurito i suoi saluti del giorno" ride e li guarda "buongiorno ragazzi, avete dormito bene?" Sposta Max dalla traiettoria di alcuni studenti mettendolo contro il muro e sospirando "apri gli occhi, dai scemo!" Scuote la testa divertito "comunque va bene, non parliamo più di esami, ma sai che sei qui per questo non è vero?" Alza un sopracciglio e poi si rivolge ai due con un sorriso.</p><p>"Buongiorno a voi" sorride, era felice di vederli, infondo erano e sarebbero stati i suoi migliori amici. Appena entrato vede che Max, praticamente, stava dormendo sul banco, apre il portatile per finire il resto dell'articolo così da inviarlo a Mattia. Aveva deciso di far sedere Seb vicino a Lando, anche perché meglio lui che un estraneo, e li stava lasciando parlare mentre si concentrava per finire prima dell'arrivo del professore. Lo stava rileggendo cambiando piccole cose o particolari che ieri era troppo nervoso per analizzare e poi lo invia a Mattia sorridendo soddisfatto. Non era competenza di Seb leggere e non lo avrebbe disturbato con questo, era il suo manager e doveva occuparsi di lui e lo avrebbe fatto al massimo dell'adeguatezza. "Oggi il professore sembra essersi perso" posa il laptop nello zaino e si stiracchia sentendo il professore dire che aveva trovato la strada, avvampa sentendo Seb ridere, dandogli appena una spallata. Scuote la testa ridendo a sua volta e vede che anche Max, almeno adesso, era ben sveglio "bene è sicuro che mi boccerà" ovviamente non era serio ma almeno aveva una scusa.</p><p>Sussulta sentendo la porta chiudersi e si guarda attorno, notando confuso il professore "e io quando sono arrivato in classe?" Si passa una mano sul volto "che palle stavo dormendo così bene."</p><p>Stava parlando con Lando quando sente l'uomo parlare alle sue spalle, gli stringe la mano, come ormai avveniva ogni volta che si incontravano, per poi ridere scuotendo la testa "io ti boccerei seduta stante, e boccerei anche il tipo che ti siede accanto." Prende il volto di Charles e lo volta verso di sé "a quanto pare è proprio un vizio, il tuo, di farti sgamare dai tuoi superiori mentre parli male di loro, vero?" </p><p>Era contento che fosse l'ultima lezione di quel professore almeno così non lo avrebbe più visto per un po'. Ride appena nel sentirlo e lo bacia a sua volta stringendo la sua maglietta "bhe non è colpa mia se arrivate sempre nei momenti meno indicati, no?"</p><p>Azzera le distanze, baciandolo, sentendo un gruppetto di ragazze dire che avevano sognato di fare l'amore con lui la scorsa notte. "Mh, credo che dovrai davvero stupirlo se vuoi superare, piccolo." Torna a guardare Lando sorridendogli "immagino che deve essere dura essere l'unica mente del gruppo eh? Questi due sono dei combinaguai." </p><p>Ride e lo guarda "ci si abitua ma, infondo infondo, non sono così stupidi" ride con lui e poi si riconcentra.</p><p>Sorride concentrandosi a sua volta, non erano noiose le lezioni ma si divertiva a stuzzicare il proprio ragazzo, tanto non stava prendendo appunti e parlottava con Max, solo lui e Lando ascoltavano davvero. Decide di infilare una mano tra le gambe del ragazzo cominciando a carezzare con decisione l'interno coscia, tanto erano all'ultimo banco e non potevano essere visti.</p><p>Poggia la testa alla sua, brevemente, e si separa appena il professore inizia a parlare, avrebbe voluto solo zittire quelle stupide e dirgli che lui non doveva sognarlo perché lo poteva fare sempre, se solo lo avesse desiderato. Era questo che stava dicendo quando avverte la mano di Sebastian e si blocca girandosi verso di lui, guardando poi la sua mano, indeciso sul da farsi prima di afferrarla e farla salire appena un po' su ma capendo che era stata una pessima idea appena sente il cuore pompare a mille. "Seb" cazzo era stato davvero errato e adesso il suo corpo stava rispondendo, ma non era arrabbiato, voleva solo uscire di lì e trascinarlo ovunque potesse soddisfarsi con lui. 'Cazzo Charles, piantala' pensare a quello lo faceva stare ancora peggio perché ora lo voleva e sentiva che stava già perdendo. 'Ma bene.'</p><p>Legge con attenzione i dati di Charles e annuisce soddisfatto, gli manda una mail dove gli scrive che ha fatto un buon lavoro e dove gli fa presente che, al loro ritorno alle gare, avrebbero dovuto parlare dei suoi ruoli e di quelli della donna.</p><p>Sente il bip e cerca di distrarsi sentendo un moto di nausea e rabbia leggendo il suo nome, sapeva che non poteva chiedere a Seb di disfarsene ma quella era stata con lui e questo lo irritava e faceva sentire male allo stesso tempo. </p><p>Gli sorride quando gli porta la mano più su e gli dà giusto qualche colpo, non voleva metterlo nei guai ne voleva che perdesse ancora più lezione, dopo averlo palpato un po'riporta la mano sul suo ginocchio, tenendola ferma lì, quando sente il bip. Stava per rimproverarlo dicendogli di tenere almeno il volume basso quando legge il nome di Mattia e lascia correre.</p><p>Si alza all'improvviso scavalcando la fila di sedie e correndo fuori cercando di disturbare il meno possibile, voleva un posto da solo ma va in bagno sperando di trovarlo semi vuoto e cercando di riprendere fiato. Come poteva non pensare che lo avevano fatto? Sapeva che non era lo stesso ma se lei lo voleva ancora toccare? "Basta, basta, basta!" Stringe il lavello e deglutisce respirando ancora con affanno.</p><p>Sente all'improvviso qualcuno che colpisce il ferro delle sedie e nota che Charles stava uscendo "Charles?" Guarda Sebastian e Max ma nota che erano lo stesso perplessi.</p><p>Si era voltato per parlare tranquillo con Lando quando lo vede scattare in piedi e avviarsi fuori dall'aula, aveva letto rabbia nei suoi occhi ma non capiva cosa l'avesse provocata, sapeva solo che stava leggendo ciò che Mattia aveva scritto, possibile fosse quella la causa? Poggia una mano sulla gamba di Lando attirando la sua attenzione "hey Lando, provo a cercarlo, se per caso torna in classe mi fai sapere, tanto avete il mio numero, ok?" Si alza a sua volta uscendo dalla classe e cominciando a guardarsi attorno, cazzo era veramente ampia. Doveva riflettere, era arrabbiato e aveva bisogno di pace e veloce, un posto isolato, vede un bagno li vicino e vi entra, tombola. "Charles, liebe, che cosa è successo? Qualcosa ti ha dato fastidio? Io ti ho dato fastidio? Stavo scherzando non ti avrei mai toccato in classe." Lo accarezza lungo la schiena, delicatamente, sembrava agitato.</p><p>Lo sente entrare e si fionda fra le sue braccia, scuotendo la testa "no...no ma tu lo sapevi vero? Perché non me lo hai detto?" Sentiva la propria voce incrinata ma non voleva piangere, non poteva farlo solo per questo "la Ferrari vuole discutere del mio contratto...poi apparterrò a loro e se...e se dicono che hai già Britta? E se dicono che dovrò essere affiancato a qualcuno che non ha nessuno?" Stringe la sua maglietta. "So che non vuoi disfarti di lei, è normale, e so che gli vuoi bene ma se...se passando il tempo con lei capirai che io sono stato uno sbaglio?" Non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia ma resta stretto a lui "non voglio allontanarmi del tutto da te...ok mi dessero Kimi, posso fare un eccezione ma..." Chiude appena gli occhi cercando di rilassarsi, non poteva reagire così, sapeva di essere un bambino quando lo faceva ma era stato così spiazzante per lui "pensavo di avere ancora del tempo" sente gli occhi umidi ma li stringe impedendo di far uscire delle lacrime per poi decidersi a guardarlo. "Io lo so che spesso staremo separati e prima, credimi, per me era come Natale e Capodanno insieme...eri così antipatico e insopportabile" scherzava perché non voleva vederlo così preoccupato "ma adesso...io voglio fare il mio lavoro e voglio fare tutto quello che mi chiedono ma...voglio poterti almeno stare vicino qualche volta..." Si stringe nuovamente a lui, sapeva di non essere professionale ma se si impegnava tanto era solo per compiacere Sebastian, non che non amasse quel lavoro, altrimenti non lo avrebbe fatto, ma aveva capito che non era solo un ricevere direttive ma anche sapersi muovere in anticipo e questo solo grazie a Seb, gli piaceva migliorarsi e non voleva smettere.</p><p>Lo stringe passandogli una mano tra i capelli, stringendoli appena, tenendolo stretto a se, sapeva che si sentiva insicuro ma lui non avrebbe mai lasciato il ragazzo a nessuno. "Liebe, ascolta, prima di te non ho mai avuto davvero un manager, Britta si occupava un po' di tutto e la cosa mi stava bene, adesso che ho te le cose saranno diverse, io non ti voglio solo come mio manager, io ti voglio perennemente al mio fianco." Lo obbliga a tenere il volto sollevato guardandolo negli occhi "lo sai che ci saranno momenti in cui io e ti discuteremo, ma io ti voglio al mio fianco, ti dà fastidio lei perché ci sono stato a letto? Non è la sola, ho avuti tanti sotto di me Charles, l'amore non aveva senso per me, non c'ho mai creduto troppo, tu mi hai capovolto il mondo, non sei così indifferente, come credi, nella mia vita." Lo attira a se, baciandolo con forza, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, poggiando la fronte alla sua. "Sai che avevo una storia con Mattia?"</p><p>"Io non voglio che lei esca dalla tua vita, fa un ottimo lavoro e so di non essere pronto ok? Ma non accetto che adesso mi allontanino completamente da te solo perché è tornata lei" sbarra appena gli occhi e lo guarda confuso "no, io...avevo capito che avevi avuto altri, o altre...forse anche lo stesso Kimi, ma non mi aspettavo Mattia."</p><p>"Ma non l'ho mai presa seriamente, tanto è vero che non ho mai smesso di avere altre avventure." Gli passa dolcemente la mano tra i capelli guardandolo serio negli occhi "da quando, invece, ho conosciuto te, chiunque altro ha perso di senso, penso solo a te, voglio solo te..." Si avvicina a lui baciandolo con dolcezza.</p><p> Deglutisce appena e arrossisce sentendo le sue parole, anche per lui l'amore non era mai stato importante finché non si era riscoperto completamente invaghito del suo capo ed era felice che le cose fra loro fossero andate bene e ancora non credeva che lui fosse qui, a perdere il suo tempo, pur di stargli vicino, non voleva temere che fosse per avere più ragazzi, lui voleva solo fidarsi del suo Seb. "Se...se venisse a sapere di noi? Non pensi che potrebbe anche separarci? O danneggiare te? Io non so ma non voglio che ti faccia del male in nessun modo" poggia la testa alla sua e lo ricambia quando lo sente premere le labbra sulle proprie "io voglio solo vederti andare avanti e restare vicino a te nel mentre..." Lo ricambia dolcemente e lo circonda con le braccia senza allontanarsi da lui "anche per me dopo te tutto ha perso di senso...io volevo essere un manager e diventarlo il prima possibile ma dopo te...io voglio vivere in corrispettivo a te" lo bacia ancora "so che suona patetico...bhe un po'..."</p><p>Lo accarezza tra i capelli, guardandolo negli occhi, Mattia non sapeva sicuramente di loro ma non era convinto che lo avrebbe maltrattato facendogli danneggiare la monoposto, ma non era altrettanto sicuro che avrebbe lasciato lavorare Charles con lui. Mattia aveva sempre provato a riavvicinarsi dopo averlo lasciato, ma lui gli aveva concesso solo di possederlo dicendogli, poi, che aveva deciso lui di lasciarlo e non vedeva perché doveva tornare con lui. Alla fine sapeva che vedeva altre persone, ecco perché avevano litigato, ma nonostante questo lo aveva sempre trattato con più che un'occhio di riguardo. "Non so cosa Mattia penserebbe di noi, credo sia ancora un po' preso da me, molto preso in realtà, ma non importa, se ci sarà ragione di farlo gli dirò di noi due." Gli accarezza il volto, per la prima volta non era sicuro di questa opzione, Mattia era il suo capo e avrebbe potuto passare Charles a chiunque nella Ferrari, non avrebbero mai osato contrastare le sue parole, era pur sempre il capo e se riteneva fosse meglio così lo sarebbe stato per tutti, dopotutto, Charles, era manager Ferrari, non suo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Si avvicina a Lando, guardandolo, ormai erano fuori da un po' "sembrava davvero incazzato, ho letto solo qualcosa ma se ho ben capito Britta, quella che sta sempre con Seb, dovrebbe tornare dalla settimana prossima, forse a Charles non piace?"</p><p>Si passa una mano fra i capelli e lo guarda "Bhe a chi piacerebbe? Lo sai che ha cominciato a sentirsi davvero un manager solo quando Seb gli ha fatto capire lo scopo del lavoro e l'impegno da mettervi dentro, è normale adesso si senta un po' perplesso nel doverlo lasciare, e comunque la Ferrari è un'azienda enorme, puoi solo immaginare la mole di lavoro che puoi avere sulle spalle."</p><p>Annuisce, guardandolo negli occhi, scuotendo la testa "Charles è una persona che ci mette tutto se stesso per ottenere ciò che vuole, così anche se fallisse non avrebbe da rimpiangere, il suo scopo adesso è essere l'assoluto manager di Sebastian, e vedrai ci riuscirà." Sorride dandogli una pacca dietro la spalla "dai Lando, andiamo via, tanto già lo so mi boccia" raccoglie le cose anche dei due ed esce con Lando. "Aaaallora, dove saranno?"</p><p>Lo guarda fintamente male, in ogni caso aveva ragione, Charles avrebbe trovato il modo di ottenere quello che voleva perché lui di coraggio ne aveva da vendere a differenza, purtroppo, di se.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lo tira piano con sè uscendo dal bagno e vede gli amici fuori rimanendo sorpreso "che diamine fate qui?"</p><p>Esce con lui, era pensieroso e sussulta notando i ragazzi "è finita la lezione?"</p><p>"No mi sono rotto di seguirla, dai ragazzi è una palla mortale e poi io e Lando da venerdì partiamo per tornare a casa e non ci vediamo, non sprechiamo tempo."</p><p>"Anche noi lasciamo la facoltà, Charles verrà a casa mia" lo guarda stringendogli di più la mano.</p><p>Lo guarda sorpreso ma felice che non avrebbero aspettato l'estate e, soprattutto, che sarebbero stati solo loro due. Però una cosa lo tormentava, una cosa di cui doveva parlare o sarebbe stata fonte di lite "Seb...riguardo a prima, e...se lo sapesse già?" Lo vede voltarsi e continua subito "non perché l'ho detto io ma...qui ci sono molti che ti conoscono e se avessero fatto una foto di noi che ci baciamo? Se l'avessero postata? E se avessero taggato la scuderia?" Forse erano stati avventati ma perché Mattia non avrebbe dovuto dire loro la verità? Era evidente che fosse molto preso anche perché non perdeva nessuna occasione di stargli vicino, e allora? Perché adesso fingere così spudoratamente? "Ovviamente non lo so, io ho solo detto..." Gli stringe la mano con più forza e poi apre il suo sito vedendo che non era mancato qualche accenno di qualcosa ma che non credessero alla cosa essendo che non erano paparazzi e che pensassero che erano fotomontaggi di fan? Ma Mattia non avrebbe dovuto sapere?</p><p>"La cosa è preoccupante?" Aveva lasciato perdere il tirarli dentro pensando che effettivamente non avevano, nemmeno un secondo, pensato a questo.</p><p>"Wow, sai cosa mi sorprende di più amore mio? Che hai pensato ad una cosa che non ho pensato io, stai migliorando più velocemente di quello che pensassi" gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli guardando poi i vari articoli, effettivamente tra i vari articoli vi era anche una foto di lui, qui all'università, che camminava accanto al ragazzo, passa il dito sul titolo, era interessante, il titolo diceva 'Charles Leclerc, manager o fidanzato di Sebastian Vettel?' Lo guarda per poi cominciare a leggere, la scuderia aveva smentito ogni cosa dicendo che i due si erano visti perché il ragazzo teneva costantemente informato l'atleta e che preferiva farlo di persona. Inutile dire che non sembravano davvero convinti poiché, a detta loro, avevano molti testimoni che li avevano visti baciarsi. Chiude l'articolo guardandolo poi negli occhi "è davvero impossibile Mattia non lo sappia, appena saremo lì sicuramente cercherà di parlare con me, credo proverà a baciarmi, io non l'ho mai rifiutato, ma lo farò questa volta, non preoccuparti" gli accarezza il volto.</p><p>Li guarda per poi alzare una mano per interromperli, parlando "andiamo in camera." </p><p>Gli dà appena una spinta giocosa "bhe io ci pensavo già quindi sono un maestro, ormai posso prendere la mia strada" ovviamente scherza e poi poggia una mano sulla sua chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la sua carezza. Lo amava e aveva così tanta voglia di baciarlo ma non poteva, il lavoro di Seb era importante e lui doveva capirlo perché non voleva che avesse problemi. Ascolta Max e annuisce "va bene!"</p><p>Li porta in camera sua e di Lando e poi li guarda serio. "Scusate se ve lo dico, ma se lasci che continui a baciarti?" Guarda Charles "non che ci va a letto o bacia tutti, ma che non rifiuti Mattia per i suoi baci" incrocia le braccia facendo spallucce "nel senso guardare al male minore, insomma non è meglio qualche bacio che essere completamente divisi? Se ti affida ad un'altro pilota lo vedrai davvero, davvero poco."</p><p>Appena dentro si sporge e lo bacia circondandolo con le braccia e separandosi appena un po' e poi ripreme le labbra sulle sue e poi si separa ascoltando quello che diceva Max e annuisce "amore...è quello che pensavo anche io" stringe la sua maglietta e si appoggia a lui "se lo rifiuti...lui ci separerà e credo che non sarebbe felice...se ti lasci baciare sai che almeno non sospetterà nulla e poi..." scuote appena la testa "io non vi vedrò..." Si lecca le labbra e poi accenna appena una risata nervosa "non è che poi ti innamori però, vero?" Non dubitava di lui ma era così geloso , non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi "lui conosce casa tua?" Si morde appena l'interno guancia , già si immaginava a nascondersi per non farsi trovare.</p><p>Lo stringe baciandolo accarezzandogli i capelli prima di ascoltare Max, non voleva baciare l'uomo, adesso era innamorato non era come quando stava indipendentemente con tutti. Stava per rifiutare quando sente Charles dire che era d'accordo, lo accarezza lungo la guancia alle sue parole scuotendo la testa. "Credimi quando dico che mi sono innamorato di te come di nessuno, lui non conosce la mia casa, non sa nulla di me, tu sarai l'unico a vederla dopo me e la mia colf. Prima che tu sia geloso, è un'adorabile donna sposata molto seria, e io ho davvero rispetto di lei." </p><p>"Come abbiamo fatto? Chi sa se hanno foto nelle mani."</p><p>Si volta verso Lando, ascoltando le sue parole, chiudendo gli occhi stringendo appena i pugni "forse una o due foto le hanno, ma non è davvero un problema, io posso dire a Mattia che..." Lo guarda e gli accarezza la guancia "scusa, ti prego credimi non è così, ma so che sei intelligente quindi ok, dirò a Mattia che punto a scoparmelo ma che mi resiste, gli dirò che mi è venuta la voglia e non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa, dovrebbe funz-" vede il cellulare squillare e sospira, ovviamente aveva finito con la stampa. "Mattia, posso aiutarti?"</p><p>"Ciao Sebastian, mi chiedevo dove fossi."</p><p>'Non mentire' "all'università del ragazzino che mi avete affibbiato per manager, perché?"</p><p>"Oh, nulla in particolare, hai letto qualche articolo?"</p><p>"Articolo? No che articolo?"</p><p>"Te lo allego, riesci a leggere mentre sei a telefono?"</p><p>"Certo dammi un minuto" era l'articolo che aveva già letto, accarezza dolcemente la guancia di Charles per poi ridere "ma dai Mattia, che cazzate, ma quale fidanzato, mi è preso il pallino che me lo voglio fare ma non mi cede, ci va piano il piccoletto e allora cerco di fare cazzate che gli fanno piacere, insomma spero mi dia il culo, tutto qui."</p><p>Ride "io non avevo dubbi Sebastian, ho messo in chiaro che nulla poteva essere vero, perché tra noi c'è qualcosa, vero Sebastian?"</p><p>"Mattia, mi hai lasciato tu..."</p><p>"Si può cambiare idea, si può sbagliare."</p><p>"Io per ora non cambio idea...lo sai."</p><p>Sospira "lui dov'è in questo momento?"</p><p>"A lezione, ma non credo me lo darà mentre siamo qua, si fa tanti di quei problemi, lo porto a casa mia nel weekend e forse li, alla fine, me lo da, lo voglio Mattia, lo voglio per me."</p><p>"Lo ami?"</p><p>Aveva intuito la voce gelida dell'uomo "ma ti prego, me lo faccio un paio di volte e poi me lo tengo buono per lo stress, come tutti."</p><p>Sorride "voglio crederti, adesso devo andare ma, non vedo l'ora di vederti, voglio baciarti."</p><p>"E io ti vorrei qui per qualcosa di meglio che un bacio, Mattia."</p><p>Sorride "lo avrai, a presto Sebastian."</p><p>"A presto Mattia" attacca il cellulare e tira a se Charles baciandolo con forza, no, non credeva di poter davvero baciare qualcuno che non fosse il suo Charles, stava per parlare quando sente un bip provenire dal cellulare di Charles. Guarda il cellulare insieme a Max e Lando, era Mattia.</p><p> </p><p>MB.- Ciao Charles, vorrei rassicurarti su certe voci che avresti potuto sentire o leggere. E' tutto apposto, permettimi però di darti un consiglio, se il tuo capo vuole qualcosa, forse faresti bene ad accontentarlo. C'è sempre un guadagno per una buona ubbidienza, so che hai capito, sfrutta bene questi giorni. Ti auguro un buon proseguimento di giornata.         14.53</p><p> </p><p>Guarda Sebastian, Lando e Charles "semplificando amico, il capo dei capi ti sta dicendo vedi di muoverti ad aprire le cosce e poi sparisci da quel campo e fa il tuo lavoro" incrocia le braccia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accenna dei sorrisi quando sente la sua mano accarezzarlo e si appoggia al suo petto, tenendolo stretto, mentre conclude la chiamata, decisamente lunga per i suoi gusti, con Mattia. "Bhe almeno c'è da dire che è un tipo bello tenace, no? Si vede che mi vorrebbe sotto una delle due monoposto, e non certo per lavoro" alza le sopracciglia e lo accarezza sulla spalla. "In ogni caso non noto bugie nel tuo discorso, è così evidente che sei attratto dal mio culo" non vuole in nessun modo farlo sentire male per quello che ha detto e lo bacia dolcemente "so che non è più così...sono passati i giorni del capo antipatico che, a pensaci bene, potevo mettere qualcosa nel tuo caffè..." Mette una mano sotto al mento come se stesse pensando ma poi la scuote " nhaaa, alla fine non lo bevevi mai!" </p><p>Alza gli occhi al cielo tirandolo a se, baciandolo con amore "che il tuo culo mi interessi non ne faccio mistero con nessuno, ha reso solo più credibile il mio discorso con Mattia, per quanto riguarda quello che mi portavi, bhe...effettivamente finivo sempre per non consumare nulla."</p><p>Li sente ridere e prende la sua mano leggendo ancora il messaggio " mmmh sono tentato di mandargli una foto...ma non temere non farò cadere la copertura di nulla di quello che hai detto."</p><p>"Hey pazzo, che intenzioni hai?" Sapeva che Charles non era da meno quando ci si metteva e le parole di Mattia certo non lo avevano lasciato felice.</p><p>"Ma nulla, nulla." Prende la foto di un paio di pantaloni, quelli con la zip dietro, e la manda a Mattia come prima cosa "ne parlammo di questi, mi pare, no?" Li guarda tutti, compreso Seb, e inizia a scrivere.</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Salve Mattia, anche io volevo e non ho fatto nulla con lui ma...deduco che mi sta suggerendo il contrario, quindi le allego questi. Seb vuole portarmi a casa sua e credo davvero di interessargli, per questo lo metterò e ho tutta l'intenzione di concedermi più e più volte a lui...ma prometto che anche se ci sarà qualcosa non sarà mai d'ostacolo. Le auguro lo stesso.                15:07</p><p> </p><p>Sorride soddisfatto facendo leggere a tutti loro.</p><p>"Il tuo scopo è di passare per stupido illuso, il tuo amore lo faranno arrabbiare e poi gongolare nel pensare che, invece, sa di Seb tutta la verità."</p><p>"Esattamente! Così non credo che mi darà noie, a meno che non vado oltre i miei confini e non voglio superarli, per ora." Si avvicina a Sebastian "amore....mi spiace perché è anche colpa mia se ti sei messo in questo guaio e lo so bene..." Sfiora con una mano i suoi occhi.</p><p>Gli passa una mano tra i capelli leggendo il messaggio, Mattia lo avrebbe davvero creduto innamorato, ma non voleva pensare a quando avrebbe rivisto l'uomo, sarebbe riuscito a farsi baciare? Non voleva allontanasse Charles. "Ehy ehy, fammi vedere un attimo qua, hm, interessante, considera questi pantaloni come già acquistati, dopotutto deve essere una bugia credibile, no?" Sorride e lo bacia, per poi sedersi sul letto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, attirando in braccio il ragazzo, baciandolo. "Non è colpa tua, non hai fatto nulla di male, stare qui con te mi ha fatto sentire come una persona normale, nel senso non offensivo del termine. Mi ha fatto sentire come se fossi circondato da persone che non vogliono semplicemente dei benefici dal mio denaro" fa spallucce "non mi capitava da davvero tanto tempo" guarda Charles baciandolo con amore.</p><p>Scuote la testa divertito "accidenti, era il mio piano guarda, ma dovevo aspettare ancora un po', essere ancora un po' più uniti di così" ride scuotendo la testa.</p><p>Sorride e gli scompiglia i capelli per poi accarezzare dolcemente Lando sulla guancia "quel mondo non è certo la sincerità, col tempo non sai più di chi fidarti e finisci per non fidarti più di nessuno, pensavo lo stesso, ma poi ho ricominciato senza accorgermene" accarezza piano i capelli di Charles.</p><p>Sorride dolcemente baciandolo e accarezzandolo sul labbro "ma io ho già quei pantaloni" lo guarda divertito notando la sua espressione "sai stavo pensando di indossarli al paddock visto che mi davi del facilino, volevo solo farti davvero arrabbiare" ride e lo bacia dolcemente poggiando la testa alla sua spalla, restando seduto addosso a lui. "Per quanto riguarda i tuoi soldi allora dovrò cambiare i miei piani di conquista del tuo cavour, eh? E dire che stavano andando così bene" lo bacia sul torace pensando a quanto era bello il suo profumo e non desiderando che si macchiasse con quello di Mattia. "In ogni caso, bhe loro sono apposto, gli altri non so cosa avrebbero fatto, ma sai che non ho molti amici e ci si accontenta" sente entrambi dire Hey e scoppia a ridere guardandoli.</p><p>"Guarda, per noi mica è diverso" ride e si siede al suo fianco insieme a Max "è stato bello averti qui e scoprire che non tutti quelli che fanno il tuo lavoro sono...bhe, cattivi" accenna un sorriso.</p><p>"Ripeto, lui lo era, ma il mio eroico coraggio e il mio amore lo hanno ritrasformato" lo guarda facendogli appena una linguaccia prima di tirarlo, ridendo, in un bacio "anche le cose più brutte, con te, diventano un sogno" lo stringe con forza, anche qui si era sentito bene ad averlo vicino "ti amo Seb..." Sapeva che non lo diceva da così poco, ma non poteva farci nulla, lo sentiva tutte le volte che lo pronunciava.</p><p>Li guarda stupito per poi ridere, scuotendo la testa "primo: indossandoli non mi avresti certo mostrato che non avevo ragione." Prende il cellulare del ragazzo "secondo: voglio mostrarvi la fiducia che ho nei vostri confronti" seleziona una delle sue carte di credito per tutti gli acquisti del ragazzo, quella sarebbe diventata sua, avrebbe potuto comprare di tutto con quella carta, certo sul telefono i numeri erano coperti con l'asterisco ma avrebbe avuto via libera ugualmente. "Le carico ripetutamente, non sarai mai accorto di soldi, usale per comprare ciò che ti serve e per comprarlo anche ai tuoi amici, sai pagare col cellulare, no? Comunque nel caso questa è la carta che ho inserito nel tuo cellulare. Usatela per acquisti giornalieri, online, come volete." Lo bacia mettendogli la carta nel portafoglio "ti amo, ho fiducia in te, e di conseguenza in voi" vede Lando e ride "non impedite a Max di fare acquisti, e non impeditevelo neanche voi, la carico una volta al mese, se finiscono i soldi dovrete solo aspettare." Accenna un sorriso divertito, vi erano milioni e milioni sulla carta, era impossibile li esaurissero, date le loro passioni, potevano anche permettersi delle macchine senza problemi.</p><p>"SIAMO RICCHI" ride e si butta addosso ai tre ridendo con loro "ehy scherzi a parte, non ci serve davvero quella carta, solo, ci rivedremo no?"</p><p>Li guarda dando una spinta scherzosa a Max "in estate verrete a passare del tempo con me Charles, che ne pensate?" Guarda Charles accennando un sorriso.</p><p>"Sono d'accordo con Max, non ci serve, amore, non voglio i tuoi soldi, voglio te..." Non voleva veramente usare i suoi soldi, per lui Sebastian poteva essere anche la persona più povera, se ne sarebbe lo stesso innamorato "forse lo userò solo per venire a trovarti se non vuoi vedermi" accenna appena un sorriso "a meno che non blocchi tutto" ride e poi guarda i suoi amici. Era felice che, a quanto pareva, avessero trovato subito feeling con lui. "Sarà bello, infondo non si può passare un'estate senza questi due!"</p><p>"Si, si, si! Non vediamo tutti l'ora, ma abbiamo degli esami da affrontare prima, hahaha."</p><p>Ride e li guarda "comunque lo so che non vorresti usarla, ma per favore tienila, onestamente preferisco sapere che, in caso di bisogno, potete permettervi quello che volete. Comprate i biglietti per farvi un bel viaggio, insomma quello che volete, ma non per pagarvi l'esame" ride divertito per poi guardare Charles negli occhi baciandolo.</p><p>Storce il naso, ma sapeva che avevano ragione "si, lo sappiamo Lando" sbadiglia appena "dovrò impegnarmi altrimenti mi licenziano prima ancora che io firmi quel contratto "ride appena e poi guarda Sebastian e lo accarezza dolcemente sotto gli occhi, aveva voglia di lui, ed era normale, ma non erano nella loro camera e sembrava anche ingiusto andarsene adesso. "Sei pessimo, e ti ignoro, hahaha, invece vogliamo andare vicino ad una delle fontane? E che ne dite di vedere un bell'horror?" Sorride e lo bacia sul naso, a breve sarebbero partiti e si sentiva così nervoso ma felice.</p><p>Ride e annuisce "Si voglio vedere quelle di cui Lando mi ha parlato, sembra che siano davvero belle" guarda il ragazzo dolcemente, era davvero tenero, torna a guardare Charles e gli accarezza le labbra, non vedeva l'ora di portarlo a casa sua, chissà se gli sarebbe piaciuta, chissà se un giorno ci si sarebbe trasferito con lui. "Un film horror? Qualcosa mi dice che questa sera dormiremo tutti vicini, perché avrò tre mocciosi terrorizzati" ridacchia e si alza, poi, guardandoli "coraggio, andiamo alle fontane, vi va di comprare un panino, strada facendo?"</p><p>Scatta in piedi per poi tirare i due annuendo "ho una fame pazzesca, facciamo che io e Lando corriamo a comprarlo e voi ci aspettate alla fontana/piscina." Prende Lando per mano correndo, scherzi a parte non potevano mica farsi pagare tutto da lui. "Compriamogli noi qualcosa, scommetto sai i suoi gusti, prendiamo anche da bere."</p><p>"Partiamo dal fatto che, per il film horror, non ci saranno problemi" o forse ce ne sarebbero stati ma sapeva che tanto poteva stringersi a lui con forza, o almeno lo sperava "possiamo dormire tutti assieme essendo la nostra ultima notte qui per un mesetto, no?" Non voleva pensare che sarebbe tornato senza lui e, sperava, solo fisicamente, non anche a relazione "ma dove..." Ride e li vede andare "manco ne fosse una, ma penso che dicano quella che è vicino alla piazza principale" ride.</p><p>Li guarda correre via e ride scuotendo la testa "quel Max è unico" afferra Charles per i fianchi, cominciando a baciarlo con desiderio, poggiandolo contro la porta muovendosi contro di lui scendendo poi sul collo, aveva davvero voglia di lui. Sorride e si allontana, prima che fosse tardi, premendo la testa contro la sua. "Andiamo tesoro" lo prende per mano ed esce dalla stanza con lui "a che horror pensavi?"</p><p>Si sente afferrare, ricambiandolo, desiderando così tanto averlo anche solo per un po' "non mi va di lasciarti così..." Lo bacia sentendo la testa contro la sua e si fa trascinare fuori, ridendo "comunque so che Esp è giudicato di tutto rispetto, hahaha, che ne pensi?" Lo bacia sulla spalla senza lasciare la sua mano e andando alla fontana mostrandogliela "che cosa te ne pare, eh?" Ride e lo guarda "facciamo attenzione" vedeva già troppe persone attorno a lui, ma quanti seguivano quello sport, qui?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Avevano preso cibo e bevande per tutti e aveva seguito quelli che sapevano essere all'incirca i suoi gusti "Hey, siamo arrivati!" Porge a Sebastian le varie cose vedendo Max fare lo stesso con Charles.</p><p>Sente arrivare i due poco dopo di loro e attira Charles a se ridacchiando e guardandolo "ESP? Ti dico che l'ho visto con Kimi e credo possa piacervi, ma credo anche che questa sera dovrò tenere qualcuno stretto tra le mie braccia, oh poi se volete c'è anche Hannabelle o la casa nel bosco" ridacchia e si avvicina alla fontana, guardandola interessato. "Devo dire che le strutture qui sono davvero bellissime" nota un gruppetto di ragazze cercare di fargli una foto, ne tira una avvicinandola a se, vedendola diventare completamente rossa, le prende il cellulare e scatta la foto vedendola stringersi a lui, prima di ridarle il cellulare, e prendere per mano il proprio ragazzo vedendo Lando e Max. "Oh allora era proprio questa" ignora gli schiamazzi delle ragazze che si affrettavano a vedere la foto della ragazza che stringeva il cellulare piangendo.</p><p>"Certo che era questa, si vede che Charles era scemo se non ha capito" ride dandogli una spallata.</p><p>Ridacchia scuotendo la testa vedendo poi le ragazze lanciarsi contro di loro volendo anche loro un selfie con lui, afferra Lando quando viene spinto in malo modo e se lo stringe al corpo per poi guardare le ragazze. "Ehy, ehy" le vede darsi a calmare "non ho tempo, purtroppo, per farne una con ognuna, facciamone una assieme, ok?" Da uno dei cellulari al proprio ragazzo e poi lascia che le ragazze si stringano a lui, scattata la foto dice loro di passarsela, molte volevano per forza stringerlo ma, fortunatamente, vengono allontanate dal personale. Si avvicina a Lando inginocchiandosi proprio dinanzi a lui, sollevandogli piano il jeans, dove aveva visto la caviglia storcersi appena, la massaggia sollevando lo sguardo per incrociare i suoi occhi "fa male? Scusa non credevo reagissero così." Si alza e lo solleva in braccio poggiandolo a sedere sul muretto lì vicino, prende una bevanda fredda e gliela poggia alla caviglia.</p><p>Sospira appena se ne vanno, non aveva veramente molto tempo per godersi qualcosa con Sebastian perché se non erano i suoi amici erano i fan, forse non era poi così facile stare con qualcuno così se non riuscivi ad accettare il suo modo di fare . Stava un po' più in disparte a guardare Seb prendersi cura di Lando, aveva la caviglia un po' gonfia ma per fortuna non era rotta. "Quelle ragazze non hanno per nulla senso...sembrano solo accalcarsi senza nemmeno ragionare che potrebbero fare del male, seriamente, a qualcuno" si volta verso Max accennando appena un sorriso "appena Lando sta meglio, magari, possiamo anche andare da una parte più appartata così che non avremo un secondo attacco" si guarda in giro sperando che non ci fossero altri problemi "penso che dovremmo provare almeno una fasciatura stretta."</p><p>Sbuffa appena muovendo la caviglia, aveva sentito un dolore atroce e adesso sentiva la caviglia pulsare, letteralmente "non fa nulla, figurati, non è mica colpa tua" sorride "delle persone non hanno esattamente un cervello ecco perché non vanno molto avanti" mugola appena quando gli sistema la caviglia e annuisce a Charles "pienamente d'accordo amico!"</p><p>Lo guarda ugualmente dispiaciuto, ma Charles aveva ragione, non era il caso che restassero ancora qua, accenna un sorriso e si volta tirandolo piano a salire sulle sue spalle, lasciandosi avvolgere dalle sue braccia. Chiude le proprie incrociate sotto al suo sedere e si solleva "non avere paura, ok?" Accenna un sorriso facendo segno ai due di andare in camera di Charles così che il ragazzo potesse tenere la gamba distesa senza scarpe. "Possiamo farci una bella visione di film horror, poi dormiamo tutti insieme e domani dovremmo partire, mh?" Si volta a guardarli divertito "vi volete muovere?"</p><p>Guarda Charles per poi accennare un sorriso prima di alzarsi e seguirli, tirando anche il ragazzo con sé, affiancandolo "Charles ti va se andiamo a comprare qualcos'altro? Ok è uno sportivo ma per una volta non farà male a nessuno." Lo prende per mano e lo tira per poi guardarlo divertito "stai prendendo fuoco, amico, dai non può camminare."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entra in camera, chiudendo la porta con un piccolo calcio, lo adagia piano sul letto e si volta per vedere come stava ma inciampa in una delle scarpe del ragazzo finendo tra le gambe di lui, disteso un po' sul suo corpo, guardandolo negli occhi. "Ah cavolo, scusa, quello scemo del mio ragazzo lascia tutto in giro, spero non ti ho fatto male, non l'ho fatto apposta." Si alza sistemando le scarpe e poi sfila a Lando le sue prendendo una pomata massaggiandolo prima di prendere un po' di ghiaccio e metterglielo alla caviglia. "Così non si gonfia" sorride e prepara il film sedendosi accanto a lui sorridendogli "va meglio? Ma dove si sono persi quei due?" No, sicuramente Charles non lo tradiva.</p><p>Lo guarda ridendo e scuotendo la testa "non scusarti, anzi, grazie mille per avermi portato qui" accenna un sorriso "già lui a volte è disordinato, ma tu lo ami molto, non è forse così?" Sorride "Charles... è completa perso di te, non lo avevo mai visto così, sai?" Lo guarda divertito sbuffando appena e massaggiandosi la caviglia "hai troppe fan amico! Hahaha."</p><p>Sorride massaggiandogli la gamba, lui era abituato a farsi male e sapeva come andava massaggiato. Solleva lo sguardo incrociando il suo annuendo "si, mi sono innamorato di lui, mi sono innamorato proprio perché è fuori dal comune." Lo guarda accennando un sorriso alle sue parole, Charles lo amava, bhe lo sapeva ma era bello sentirselo dire. "Sono certo che anche tu, un giorno, avrai un'amore speciale, Lando, uno che ti meriti."</p><p>"Seb..." Sorride "sei più dolce di quanto non mostri e, sai, io voglio molto bene a Charles, e ne voglio già a te." Accenna appena un sorriso, quando sente delle voci sorride ancora di più "eccoli! Non c'è nessuno a cui tenga di più...e ora, ovviamente, conto anche te" ride e li vede entrare "heyyyy."</p><p>"Heyyyyy" ride ed entra con Max, chiudendo la porta. Avevano preso delle pizze e dei dolci e, per finire, del giapponese, volevano davvero prendere delle cose per lui, per una volta. Si sentiva uno stupido per essere stato geloso anche solo che lo aveva aiutato o solo perché si era fatto delle foto con delle fan, anche se non ci poteva fare molto se era così.</p><p>Sospira una volta in camera, aveva cercato di stare al passo con lui anche se era stata più una corsa. Sperava che sapesse che loro erano amici suoi e che, di conseguenza, si fidasse.</p><p>Si avvicina, con un sorriso molto ampio, a Sebastian poggiandogli le buste addosso, ridendo, per poggiare i cartoni delle pizze "messo il film?" Si avvicina a Lando e lo guarda "va un po' meglio?" Lo vede annuire e ringraziarlo dolcemente prima che abbozzi un sorriso "bhe io ho fame, e voi invece?" Ride e apre i cartoni delle pizze "Dio che fame!! Hahaha, Max guarda che non ti lascio nulla! E ovviamente figurarsi a voi."</p><p>"Ehy ehy ehy non ci pensare nemmeno, io ho fame e finisce che mangio voi se non mi lasci cibo." Lo raggiunge e si siede con loro cominciando a mangiare.</p><p>Tira e stringe il proprio ragazzo baciandolo con amore, accarezzandogli i capelli. "Amore qui è tutto pronto, ne abbiamo selezionati un paio, la giornata è lunga dopotutto. Comunque, miei cari, Lando ha fatto il suo esame, mi pare di capire che voi lo salterete, vero?" Da un morso alla pizza accennando un sorriso "non sta bene ragazzi, non sta bene, voglio che vi diate da fare" guarda Charles avvicinandosi a lui accarezzandogli la guancia "dato che questa estate passerete parte del tempo da noi allora studieremo, ok? Lando, tu mi aiuterai a farli rigare dritto, si?" Sorride guardandolo per poi voltarsi verso Charles avvolgendolo con le braccia baciandolo sulla guancia "adesso però guardiamo il film e non pensiamoci, per ora."</p><p>Non voleva sentirsi così eppure, anche se era fra le braccia di Sebastian, non sentiva per nulla rilassarsi lo stomaco. Era geloso...geloso, e si sentiva come privato di quella cosa che apparteneva solo a lui, o almeno era un suo desiderio, perché sapeva che molti erano invaghiti dell'uomo, ma l'amore era ben altro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Guardano un paio di film e, alla fine, spegne l'ennesimo ridendo, scuotendo la testa. "Va bene, va bene, basta così, mi sembrate un po' spaventati, mh? Dobbiamo dormire ora" bacia Charles a stampo.</p><p>Avevano mangiato e parlato solo di cose divertenti prima di perdersi a guardare, completamente, i film. Era veramente grato quando Sebastian aveva deciso di spegnere, finalmente, anche se temeva che ormai fosse troppo tardi. 'Mannaggia a me e le mie idee...non voglio neanche immaginare per quanto quel maledetto film mi perseguiterà.' Sente il compagno dire che è il momento di andare a letto e avrebbe preferito prima vedere altro, magari qualcosa di divertente, ma non osa nemmeno dirlo e allora si sistema maggiormente vicino a Sebastian, chiudendo gli occhi per non restare sveglio al buio. 'Sono vicino a Seb, sono vicino a Seb, sono vicino a Seb' si accuccia maggiormente ripensando alle cose peggiori e cercando di cambiare rotta ma sembrava veramente impossibile. Per fortuna, dopo non sa quanto, prende sonno, ma è terribile, sogna che Sebastian lo aveva lasciato per non sa nemmeno che ragione assurda e poi aveva baciato Lando dicendogli che nella vita voleva uno capace e lui invece non era buono a nulla. Si sveglia un po' di soprassalto, sentendosi male, ma dopo qualche minuto capisce che era un sogno, che lui non lo aveva lasciato, e che lo amava. Questo gli dà un sollievo enorme e si gira appena nel suo abbraccio cercando di vederlo un po' al buio, per quanto era possibile. Max sicuramente stava dormendo al suo fianco e cerca di fare piano, appoggiandosi al petto di Sebastian, sentendo però ancora il cuore battere forte e gli arti semi paralizzati dalla paura, era una sensazione davvero terribile "Seb..." Lo sussura appena, non voleva svegliarlo ma allo stesso tempo desiderava averlo più vicino a se.</p><p>Lo aveva sentito tutto teso tra le braccia e aveva cercato di farlo addormentare, non voleva che la paura per un film lo tenesse sveglio, quando sente che il suo respiro è regolare lo bacia a stampo e lo stringe a se chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi. Non sa quanto tempo è passato quando sente il ragazzo sussultare tra le sue braccia, poteva solo immaginare che avesse avuto un incubo, lo sente stringersi di più a lui sentendosi chiamare, non sembrava davvero tranquillo. Lo accarezza dolcemente lungo la schiena e piano si alza, attirando anche lui, avvicinandosi alla finestra, stringendolo di più a se, a giudicare dal buio era ancora notte, ma non voleva stesse male fino a domani quindi esce piano nel corridoio con lui assicurandosi che la porta non si chiuda. "Amore mio, cosa succede? Sei preoccupato per qualcosa? Hai paura del film? O di vedere la casa del capo domani?" Sorride e lo attira di più a se, faceva un po' freddo nel corridoio e per non farlo stare scalzo lo solleva tra le braccia guardandolo negli occhi "che cosa ti succede, amore? Per favore sii onesto con me, ok? Voglio affrontiamo tutto come si deve, so che sei giovane e non posso pretendere che fai l'adulto, ma questo lo pretendo, pretendo che tra noi ci sia onestà, quindi, cosa ti preoccupa, non dire il film."</p><p>Si stringe a lui con forza, anche perché era dispiaciuto a farlo stare al freddo per colpa di uno stupido sogno, non voleva che a tirare la corda quella finisse davvero per spezzarsi, ma la cosa gli faceva davvero troppo male. "Io...ho fatto un sogno che temo si possa avverare" deglutisce appena perché non voleva che pensasse che era solo una cosa da mocciosi, per lui era importante, il sogno glielo confermava "vedi, io ero disperato già all'inizio del sogno perché noi due non stavamo più insieme...mi avevi lasciato perché hai detto che ero incompetente e non degno di stare ne con te ne tantomeno di lavorare con te...ti eri messo con Lando perché lo ritenevi migliore di me in molti aspetti...se non tutti, e non ne volevi sapere più nulla...mi spiace per l'esame io non volevo, sono stato sciocco, so che mi devo impegnare è solo che mi sono lasciato prendere troppo la mano..." Si guarda attorno moderando la voce e si appoggia nuovamente contro di lui, tremendo, in parte per il freddo e in parte per quel maledetto sogno, anzi incubo. Era solo felice che non fosse così ma doveva ancora metabolizzare la cosa...almeno Max, nel sogno, cercava di consolarlo "mi spiace averti tirato fuori dal letto a quest'ora di notte, Seb..."</p><p>"Liebeling, preparati a stare fuori dal letto anche alle tre del mattino, ci sono corse che lo pretenderanno, quindi non è un problema per me" lo stringe maggiormente a se accarezzandogli la schiena, cercando di scaldarlo, accennando un sorriso. "Quanto sei scemo, è davvero inutile dirti che se tu non valessi niente non saresti nemmeno stato visto di sfioro da Mattia e la Ferrari." Lo bacia sulla fronte, dolcemente "in quanto a me, ho avuto davvero chiunque tra le mani, cosiddette persone di fama, di intelletto, tutte, ma ho scelto te, lo sai perché?" Lo guarda baciandolo a stampo poggiando la fronte alla sua, poi "io ho scelto te perché nessuno mi ha mai fatto sentire come te, ho scelto te perché il solo conoscerti mi aveva già fatto sentire strano, nervoso perché eri un moccioso per la maggiore." Ridacchia stringendolo "mi sono innamorato, non mi è mai successo, sarai il primo a vedere casa mia, non ho mai invitato nessuno la, e credi che non sappia che il mio modo di fare sia strano? Che non sappia cosa pensano quelli che mi vedono con te? Che sei il mio ennesimo giocattolo sessuale da usare e scartare? E credi che non tema che un giorno tutto questo ti pesi addosso facendoti allontanare? Sei pur sempre piccolo, anche se tenace." Lo stringe chiudendo gli occhi. "Lando è un ragazzo eccezionale, quei due lo sono, ti vogliono un bene dell'anima e non farebbero mai niente per ferirti, credimi, eppure solo poco tempo fa mi sarei approfittato di quel ragazzino, tu sei il primo che ferma ogni istinto in me, il primo che è tornato a farmi riflettere su determinate cose prima di farle, il primo che mi ha fatto tornare là voglia di fare l'amore e non svuotare le palle per lo stress." Lo bacia con più impeto, proprio riguardo a fare l'amore era un pensiero che cominciava un po' a stuzzicarlo. "Ogni mia relazione, era di puro nome, non ho mai portato rispetto a nessuno di loro, se volevo fare una cosa la facevo, tu sei il primo per cui mi sono fatto domande" passa il naso delicatamente sul suo accennando un sorriso "sarà stata la testata che mi hai dato quel giorno, chissà..."</p><p>"Bhe per gli orari meglio avvertirti che, forse, potresti trovarmi accidentalmente addormentato a fagotto, specie se si muore di freddo" lo borbotta appena, la formula era ritenuta un privilegio e un modo per far soldi velocemente, ma nessuno vedeva i sacrifici enormi adibiti a questo sport. "Comunque, Seb, voglio valere qualcosa anche per te e non per quello che sta nascendo, ma perché posso mostrarti di farcela" lo accarezza sul volto e lo bacia dolcemente, si stava rilassando a sentirlo così vicino a se "mmmh non dire perché sono stupido." Lo ascolta e poi arrossisce nascondendo appena il viso poggiando la fronte al suo torace "conosco i media...o meglio ho visto come lavorano e so che non faresti mai una cosa così...so che non è da te, lo sento, perché tu non sei pessimo, anche se delle volte ti ci senti... Ok forse per come mi trattavi un pochino lo eri" ride e lo bacia sul collo sentendo sempre la dolce sensazione che il suo cuore stesse impazzendo. "Quel giorno, e non solo, pensavo veramente che mi avresti ucciso...si tenevo anche un messaggio che avevo mandato che poteva passarmi per suicidio ma era prima della capocciata" ride appena e lo bacia, stavolta con più impeto, non aveva voglia di tornare in camera, voleva fare l'amore con lui, gli sembrava assurdo quanto il suo corpo lo desiderasse ma forse era meglio attendere di essere a casa dell'uomo. "Sai che non vedo l'ora? Ma non sarò il primo a vederla, anche perché la tua donna delle pulizie la conoscerà meglio anche di te" lo colpisce appena sul naso "almeno il livido è andato del tutto" gli fa una linguaccia e si stringe nuovamente a lui "torniamo in camera? Non vedo l'ora di partire domani." Non voleva più temere di Lando, era geloso e sapeva che non sarebbe stata l'unica volta ma si fidava di lui più di chiunque altro "so che devi riposare perché se mi consideri un moccioso devi essere un nonno e mi hai nascosto qualcosa" scherza e lo bacia sotto il collo "io ti amo, Seb...so che al momento è tutto quello che posso darti...mi migliorerò e sarò degno di stare al tuo fianco... è quello che voglio...restarci per sempre" si sporge baciandolo e stringendolo a se, non aveva mai provato nulla di simile per nessuno nella sua vita.</p><p>"Charles, no, non voglio tu dica questo, non voglio tu parli di meritare di stare accanto a me, sono innamorato di te e tu sei riuscito ad amare me col carattere che ho, nulla più di questo vale per me, ok? Credi davvero un titolo di studio possa interessarmi? Lasciassi anche gli studi saresti il mio uomo, quello che mi ha fatto innamorare con una stupidissima testata." Sorride e lo bacia "mmh, forse ho pensato ad ucciderti qualche volta" ridacchia stringendolo "bhe sicuramente lei conosce la casa meglio di tutti, facciamoci fare un tour da lei quando arriviamo, ok?" Sorride "su coraggio, a letto ora." Entra nuovamente con lui in camera, sapeva che non era abbastanza ma cerca di fare piano per non svegliare o disturbare troppo i ragazzi. Si mette a letto con lui, avvolgendolo tra le braccia, coprendo entrambi e baciandolo a stampo.</p><p>Si era svegliato a sua volta notando che  Charles e Sebastian non c'erano più e non era stato il solo, anche Lando lo aveva guardato come a chiedersi se andasse tutto bene. Erano un bel trio e non voleva in nessun modo che questo si intaccasse. Aveva preso il cellulare e notato che erano le quattro e mezza, era presto quindi si rigira tra le coperte e chiude gli occhi sussurrando appena "dormi Lando." Sentendosi rispondere un flebile lo farò Max...prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi sentendo la porta riaprirsi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era mattina e lui ovviamente è il primo ad alzarsi, scuotendo la testa e guardandoli, facendogli una foto prima di fare partire una canzone a tutto volume, abbassandola solo quando li vede scattare a sedere "buongiorno belli addormentati coraggio, in piedi, non temete di perdere l'aereo, eh?" Ridacchia facendoli alzare uno ad uno "coraggio mocciosetti la colazione è a tavola poi vi lavate svelti e vi accompagno in macchina, ok?" Sistema la stanza dopo averli fatti alzare guardandoli divertiti, una volta all' aereoporto guarda i ragazzi ancora mezzi assonnati "speriamo che trovate i vostri posti, principesse" sente che cominciano a chiamare i voli e abbraccia i due sorridendogli "allora vi arriveranno i biglietti per questa estate, vi verremo a prendere noi, ho calcolato per farvi arrivare tutti e due più o meno allo stesso orario, circa le dieci del mattino, ok?"</p><p>Aveva dormito particolarmente bene dopo quella chiacchierata con lui, così bene che non aveva intenzione di alzarsi, ma era stato inutile il suo cercare di abbattersi a letto e così si era preparato con gli altri e, una volta all'aereoporto, li saluta con affetto riscoprendosi un po' triste di lasciarli quando li vede partire "il nostro quando sarà?" Si avvicina ma non lo bacia, non voleva che avesse altri problemi e certo non sarebbe passato inosservato che era con lui ma, alla fine, molti lo facevano, no?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Per fortuna avevano avuto il volo praticamente subito dopo i suoi amici. Non pensava che sarebbe stato così lungo, forse era lui che non vedeva l'ora di arrivare, ovviamente dovevano mantenere la massima distanza all'interno dell'abitacolo e questo per lui era comunque difficile. Gli sembrava una vita che non potesse stare solamente con lui, poterlo amare o anche solo stringersi affettuosamente senza che tutte le telecamere fossero puntate su di lui. Non poteva nemmeno trattare chissà che argomento spinoso perché, ovviamente, si sapeva che tutto aveva delle orecchie. Comunque non vedeva l'ora di arrivare anche perché si stava chiedendo una cosa che forse risultava abbastanza sciocca ma lui voleva comunque saperlo...voleva sapere, più di qualunque altra cosa, se anche la donna era stata o era innamorata di lui. Si volta sul suo sedile in modo tale da poterlo vedere restando accucciato. Avrebbe voluto dirgli così tante cose però doveva pensare anche a lui. "Non vedo l'ora di arrivare, anche perché mi sembra una vita che sto zitto" ride sapendo già che gli aveva tirato una battuta ma non gli importava, ormai non lo ferivano, perché sapeva i suoi sentimenti "dimmi almeno più o meno in che zona è, così posso farmi un'idea...almeno avrò qualcosa per cui far funzionare il mio cervello, no?" Accarezza la copertina del libro che stava leggendo l'uomo, era acculturato, si vedeva che l'influenza di Webber c'era stata, con il tempo.</p><p>Stava cercando di concentrarsi sulla lettura ma non era facile, voleva concentrarsi sul ragazzo accanto a sé, ride quando lo sente parlare "non preoccuparti stai riposando la gola, ti servirà" lo guarda serio, voleva fargli capire che una volta la quella voce avrebbe voluto sentirla gridare il suo nome più e più volte, gli sembrava una vita che non facevano l'amore, ma in realtà sapeva che non era così. "Ti piacerà vedrai, sarà una casa perfetta per noi, anche perché non è vicino ad altre, ma ci vogliono almeno 10 minuti di macchina per raggiungere la prima casa vicina, dieci minuti con la mia guida, ovviamente." Sorride e torna a leggere il libro, avrebbe voluto così tanto tirarselo addosso, la sua casa era piacevole per lui ma chissà se sarebbe piaciuta anche ad un ragazzino. "Ormai manca poco, prima di partire ho avvertito Myriel, ha detto che avrebbe preparato il pranzo per noi e lo avrebbe lasciato in caldo lasciandoci casa libera, lei cucina molto bene sono sicuro lo penserai anche tu." Accenna un sorriso cercando di rilassarsi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finalmente atterranno e chiede al ragazzo di starsene tranquillo mentre lui andava a recuperare le loro valigie.</p><p> </p><p>MB. - Ciao, Charles, spero di non disturbarti, so che oggi comincia la tua pausa dalla facoltà, presumo tu ricorderai ancora bene le mie parole ma voglio rinfrescarti la memoria, lasciarsi andare a qualche, come dire, richiesta particolare, ti gioverà anche in carriera!      11.30</p><p> </p><p>Era atterrato ma non stava più nella pelle, voleva immediatamente andare a casa dell'uomo e passare con lui più tempo possibile. Appena sceso sente già il suono di un messaggio, pensando che fosse uno dei suoi amici lo apre e nota che era del suo datore di lavoro.</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Non si preoccupi, Mattia, vede...credo di essermi perdutamente innamorato di lui, anche se è passato così poco da quando lo conosco.         11:34</p><p> </p><p>Sapeva che magari Sebastian poteva essere infastidito dalla cosa ma un po' voleva la sua vendetta e voleva che l'uomo avesse timore che Sebastian potesse, a sua volta, innamorarsi di lui.</p><p>"Charles, dai andiamo, ho chiamato il taxi" sale in macchina.</p><p>Gli mostra il messaggio una volta che si erano sistemati "sai, è davvero insistente...non possiamo deluderlo."</p><p>Lo guarda leggendo il messaggio "bhe, sarà accontentato, allora, peccato che abbia avuto più di quanto voleva." Dopo un'oretta di viaggio finalmente ci sono, scende e paga l'uomo prendendo per mano Charles. "Ok, andiamo, adesso siamo solo io e te" lo porta oltre il cancello, richiudendolo, ti darò chiavi e telecomando, ok?"</p><p>Una volta a casa resta sbigottito per almeno un minuto buono... "Amico, mi stai dicendo che questa è casa tua?" Si guarda attorno, non credeva di aver visto mai qualcosa di più bello. "Aspetta quindi non rischiamo che qualcuno possa venire a romperci le scatole senza motivo?" Si allarga un sorriso sul suo viso ed entra immediatamente in casa con lui. "Ma quella è..." Si toglie le scarpe velocemente e lascia la sua valigia e il cellulare per poi correre e aprire la porta finestra riprendendo a correre e tuffandosi a bomba "PISCINAAAAAA" sa che il grido è l'unica cosa che sente, sicuramente, Sebastian prima che lui sprofondi e riemerga ridendo "WHOOOOOHOOOOO" si volta ridendo verso di lui sperando di non trovarlo arrabbiato con lui "mmmh scusami" sussura appena.</p><p>Appena a casa lo guarda cercando di capire se gli piaceva davvero, stava posando la valigia quando lo vede correre e lo sente gridare, ride e lo raggiunge guardandolo scuotendo la testa "non ti devi scusare, non hai fatto nulla" si tuffa in acqua, vestito a sua volta, raggiungendolo e stringendolo a se, baciandolo con passione, accarezzandogli la schiena. "Qui siamo davvero lontano da occhi indiscreti" lo morde sotto il collo lasciandogli qualche segno "puoi gridare quanto vuoi e nessuno ti sentirà" lo bacia con forza "potrei averti anche in questo momento e nessuno lo saprebbe." Si posiziona tra le sue gambe cominciando a spingere contro il suo corpo, aveva ogni vantaggio comodo in questa casa, l'acqua della piscina aveva un filtro, ma sicuro, non poteva rischiare che qualcuno venisse attirato giù. "Questa casa dovrebbe essere completamente a prova di scemo" sorride divertito, baciandolo, prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, gli solleva la maglietta cominciando a baciarlo sui capezzoli turgidi a causa dell'acqua fredda, solleva lo sguardo e si avvicina al suo volto "Charles" stava per baciarlo e cambia direzione all'ultimo momento uscendo dall'acqua e guardandolo divertito "coraggio, andiamo a mangiare" per zittire ogni sua protesta entra in casa cominciando a spogliarsi fino ad essere completamente nudo trovando le pietanze come aveva detto Myriel, ringraziava davvero quella donna, si occupava davvero di tutto, che fosse la piscina o la palestra.</p><p>Si era parato dagli schizzi quando lo aveva visto buttarsi a sua volta, perdendosi finalmente in un bacio come si deve "penso che non sono io lo scemo ma tu se la casa è per te!" Ride e finalmente stava per riunirsi a lui ma, il genio, aveva pensato bene di andare via ridendo "Seeeeeb" esce dalla piscina e lo segue facendo attenzione per poi vedere i suo abiti abbandonati e deglutendo si sfila anche i propri...chi sa quanto poteva veramente essere libero. Arrossisce pensando a quello che Sebastian aveva detto, a quanto poteva gridare "che scemo..." Si morde il labbro e apre la propria valigia prendendo quei pantaloni. Li infila con un po' di fatica, essendo che era bagnato, ma l'effetto finale, ammetteva, non era male, aveva i capelli e il torace completamente bagnati e i pantaloni neri lo fasciavano alla perfezione, sotto. Appena si sente chiamare gli si avvicina e cerca di guardarlo il più provocante possibile ma fremendo di impazienza nel vedere che reazione avrebbe avuto l'altro "bhe anche io ho fame, ma non solo di quello" si avvicina a lui e porta le sue mani sui fianchi mentre si gira e lo avvolge con le braccia all'indietro muovendo appena il sedere contro il suo sesso sentendo il proprio, nei pantaloni, andare a fuoco "Seb...mi sei mancato davvero, sai?" Intensifica un po'il ritmo volendo sentire la sua voce e sentendo il proprio respiro accelerare.</p><p>Si volta notando che non era nudo, ma meglio, molto meglio, lo lascia avvicinare e chiude gli occhi sentendo il proprio membro reagire a quelle provocazioni, non poteva negare che il ragazzino gli era mancato, gli era mancato parecchio. Lo avvolge tra le braccia e si spinge con decisione contro di lui, tutto sembrava andare rapidamente in secondo piano ora che aveva il ragazzo tra le mani. Lo afferra per il braccio e lo trascina di sopra, si era ripromesso che in quella casa quello sarebbe stato il primo posto, apre la porta e lo butta sul letto, era un letto enorme ma in estate era piacevole spostarsi da una parte all'altra. Gli è sopra in un attimo e lo guarda negli occhi prima di abbassarsi a torturarlo sui capezzoli, sentiva l'acqua scivolare dai propri capelli, finendo su quella pelle bollente, facendolo sussultare ogni volta. Lo immobilizza sul letto, premendo una mano sul suo ventre per impedirgli di muoversi, non si preoccupava di nascondere i suoni della bocca mentre gli succhiava i capezzoli o li accarezzava con la lingua. Solleva appena lo sguardo per incrociare i suoi occhi e si china ancora prendendone uno tra i denti tirandolo mentre l'altro lo pizzica con forza tirandolo prima di lasciarlo andare di colpo e leccarli ancora. Li succhia ancora una volta prima di cominciare a scendere giù, lentamente, nota subito il rigonfiamento e non lo risparmia spingendoci contro la bocca, prendendolo in bocca, anche se era coperto dai pantaloni.</p><p>Geme senza fregarsene di nulla e porta una mano a stringere i capelli di lui. Aveva sperato nel risultato ottenuto ed era contento che lo avesse portato a letto, era il posto che preferiva perché lo trovava intimo, come se nascondesse tutto quello che si poteva fare sotto quelle lenzuola candide. "S-seb" cerca di muovere il bacino ma sente la sua mano bloccarlo e porta le proprie e stringere le lenzuola, Dio, cosa aveva voglia di fargli, e cosa desiderava essere fatto "ti amo...ti amo davvero Seb" stringe gli occhi e lo guarda come può sentendo quelle gocce d'acqua trafiggere la sua pelle ogni volta che cadevano su di lui. Sapeva che, in teoria, si stavano conoscendo ma, infondo, stavano reagendo come se fossero una coppia in tutto e per tutto. "Seb...Seb" porta entrambe le mani fra i suoi capelli scoprendo di amare a dir poco quelle torture, era bellissimo che qualcuno si prendesse così cura di lui come in quel momento ma, una volta che lo sente andare più giù, perde ogni concezione e inizia a spingere contro la sua bocca maledicendo di aver indossato quei pantaloni "aspetta, ti prego" non voleva che lui dovesse essere il solo ad amare, in un rapporto il piacere doveva essere redistribuito affinché fosse perfetto. Scivola da sotto di lui, guardandolo con le guance rosse e l'affanno, cercando di calmarsi, prima di alzarsi in ginocchio e aprire la zip dietro, il rumore lo fa rabbrividire sapendo cosa ne sarebbe seguito "fidati di me." Lo fa poggiare alla spalliera del letto e si mette in modo tale da eseguire una specie di posizione del 69 ma alzando il bacino mostrando adesso la zip bene aperta che si allargava sulle sue natiche mentre lui si abbassava a prendere il sesso di lui fra le labbra, graffiandolo appena sulle gambe, gustando quel sapore che gli era decisamente mancato "ah Seb" ansima contro il suo membro scendendo con le labbra e premendo del tutto il volto fra le sue gambe cominciando a muovere la testa facendo una sorta di succhiotto fra lo spazio fra il sesso e le sue palle.</p><p>Lo stava lasciando fare e sente come un fremito attraversargli il corpo e andare direttamente al membro quando abbassa la zip. Si fida ciecamente di lui, accennando un sorriso, Charles era davvero diverso da tutti, anche da chi diceva di amarlo, alla fine loro miravano al loro appagamento anziché a quello reciproco. Britta si sottometteva a lui allargando le gambe e lasciando che la possedesse come meglio credeva, qualche volta poteva andare, ma non restituire mai l'attenzione era come giocare con una bambola di carne. Mattia invece lo possedeva, ma anche lì i suoi tocchi erano frettolosi e poco calcolati, lui cercava il piacere che gli nasceva quando affondava nel proprio corpo. Ultimamente, con entrambi non faceva altro che spingere pensando ad altro, con lei, e contare le spinte quando Mattia lo possedeva. Con Charles non era così, lui non si mostrava egoista, lui non pretendeva senza dare, lui semplicemente era imprevedibile, era fantastico. Allarga ancora un po' lo <br/>spacco creato dalla zip e fa scorrere la lingua tra la linea divisoria delle natiche, sospira sentendo quella bocca insolente cosa era capace di fargli. Lo morde piano sui glutei prima di aprirgli le natiche con un po'di irruenza cominciando a leccare rapidamente il buco, sorride divertito per poi cominciare a leccarlo con forza, talmente tanta da spingere in avanti il suo corpo ogni volta. Si lecca le labbra divertito, Dio che bello sentire quella voce imbarazzata uscire fuori. Punta due dita contro l'ano e comincia a spingere dentro con irruenza trattenendolo per un fianco in modo da poterlo continuare a leccare sul bordo e poi giù fino alle palle.</p><p>Ansima senza porsi nessun problema, certo era imbarazzante ma non voleva nascondere il piacere che lui era capace di provocargli. Amava, principalmente, sentire quei tocchi così forti da fargli perdere l'equilibrio, ma quello lo portava solo maggiormente a schiacciarsi contro il suo sesso e quindi non vedeva nulla di male in questo. Porta le braccia ad abbracciare il suo bacino iniziando a leccare il suo membro con avidità sentendo la saliva bagnarlo ma non preoccupandosene . Grida appena più forte con un gemito di assenso quando lo sente penetrarlo con le dita e muove appena il bacino contro di esse, mordendosi il labbro "cazzo Seb...Sai scopare da Dio!" Si allunga per prendere il suo membro fra le labbra iniziando a muovere la testa su e giù abbastanza velocemente, muovendo la mano sui suoi genitali, stringendoli e massaggiandoli, volendo masturbare ogni più piccola parte di lui "ti prego...ti prego Seb." Si mette a quattro e comincia a muoversi contro di lui con urgenza portando la mano a muoversi velocemente sul suo sesso "lo adoro...adoro il tuo cazzo e adoro te" porta la mano a scoprire appena la punta seguendo una cosa che aveva letto, ogni volta che abbassava la pelle intorno doveva lappare velocemente la parte scoperta del glande prendendo la gocciolina si sperma che si formava e doveva continuare così sempre più velocemente per una venuta potente e lunga. Non sapeva se funzionava ma dicevano che dava grande piacere al proprio partner e per lui era importante darne, anche se non era lui a prendere Sebastian, voleva fargli capire quanto lo amasse e quanto rispettasse quel meraviglioso corpo e quella sua personalità forte. Una persona per lui andava amata e non c'era altro modo in cui l'avrebbe mai pensata "stai...stai diventando così velocemente tutto il mio mondo" parla tenendo le labbra premute sul suo sesso stringendolo appena alla base.</p><p>Si lascia dettare il ritmo dal piacere crescente che il ragazzo gli stava dando, non aveva mai provato tali sensazioni, spinge più forte le dita in lui sgranando appena gli occhi "cazzo Charles" sentiva un piacere pazzesco percorrerlo ogni volta che lo faceva, in realtà sentiva così piacere da resettare completamente il cervello, nemmeno si rendeva conto cosa stava dicendo o facendo. "Charles, si si...insisti...insisti cazzo ci sono quasi" reclina la testa all'indietro stringendogli le cosce con più forza, ma aveva mai goduto così? No, no non ricordava di averlo mai fatto, ne con uomini né con donne, stava provando un piacere pazzesco e tutto grazie a lui. "Si, si, eccolo...ingoialo Charles" stringe gli occhi gemendo di piacere, di puro piacere, si era già accorto che questo ragazzino lo spingeva più di tutti a tirare fuori la voce, lo faceva impazzire, no, nessuno gli aveva mai annebbiato la mente così tanto in vita sua, figurarsi che lui gli aveva solo succhiato il cazzo. Lo afferra quasi rudemente e lo spinge sul letto, gli abbassa con forza i pantaloni e lo guarda negli occhi "ti amo, cazzo ti amo, porca puttana sono innamorato" lo ringhia appena e gli allarga le gambe dopo aver tirato giù i pantaloni del ragazzo e spinge rudemente la testa contro di lui prendendolo tutto in bocca. Lo succhia muovendosi su e giù con velocità e forza continuando a tenergli ben aperte le cosce, si sentiva in parte sconvolto, altro che provare a  frequentarsi, si era fottuto il cervello per quel ragazzino.</p><p>Spinto dalla sua voce non faceva che dare di più, era questo che gli piaceva, loro non ragionavano come singolo individuo ma come qualcosa di unico. Amava avere il sapore di lui in bocca, questo lo aveva portato già di suo a sentirsi al limite ormai, era stato convinto che sarebbe venuto solo sentendo le suppliche dell'uomo "Seb, ti amo anche io "lo guarda gridando e inarcando la schiena quando lo sente, era una sensazione magnifica specie per il suo sesso così duro "aah Seb...Seb Seb Seb"stava spingendo il bacino a ritmo della sua testa ed era un piacere sentirlo sprofondare mentre lui si abbassava "ti amo anche io...ti amo così tanto, io non ho mai sentito tutto questo." Stringe gli occhi sentendo, ormai, solo un bruciore intenso, prima di venire, sbarrando gli occhi e alzandosi in parte seduto poggiando la mano sulla sua testa, era sconvolto dal piacere che aveva provato, in quanto era così forte e lo rendeva così sensibile "Seb...non posso fare a meno di te" lo tira su e lo fa stendere mettendosi di sopra e baciandolo con passione "cazzo non l'ho mai sentito così gonfio, mi ha annebbiato la vista" lo morde sul collo e intreccia le mani alle sue mettendosi seduto sul suo bacino riprendendo fiato "sei mio...sei tutto mio, Sebastian Vettel" da appena un colpo di bacino sentendo ancora i pantaloni stringere sulle gambe "ti amerò come non sei mai stato amato" lo bacia stendendosi completamente su di lui, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca, stringendo maggiormente la presa sulle sue mani, era frustrato perché non aveva fatto percepire nemmeno la metà di quello che gli aveva fatto sentire, era così fottutamente perfetto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mugola e si stiracchia ancora, vedendolo, e baciandolo sul torace "Sai...sarà anche da ragazzino ma....appena sono arrivato mi sono segnato tutti i punti della casa in cui volerti e sono un bel po'" lo guarda con un sorriso divertito ma anche malizioso "pensavo anche...ma un secondo colpo ti farebbe rinsavire e tornare il bastardo che eri?" Gli fa appena una linguaccia.</p><p>Lo ascolta parlare e poggia la testa alla sua "mmh, anche io ne ho un paio, chissà se li abbiamo in comune o abbiamo scelto diverso." Gli afferra i pantaloni tirandoli via per poi guardarlo negli occhi "pantaloni stupendi, ma non hai davvero bisogno di indossarli, non hai bisogno di indossare niente, ho voglia di te, ne ho in ogni ora." Voleva spiegargli che non era solo sesso, voleva che capisse, non sapeva nemmeno perché voleva chiarirlo, anzi no, lo sapeva. Inverte le posizioni baciandolo, facendogli allargare le gambe per stare più comodo, accarezzandogli i fianchi "non fraintendere, ti prego, non è solo sesso, io ti amo davvero, lo penso quello che ho detto, non sto cercando di...annullarlo, insomma, è solo che ti desidero Charles, ti desidero come mai ho desiderato qualcuno prima." Lo bacia e poi lo ascolta, stringendolo, ridacchiando "mh, teoria interessante, cosa dici vogliamo provarci? Vuoi darmi un'altra testata?" Si avvicina a lui baciandolo con passione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ride stringendolo a se, non era mai stato così felice in tutta la sua vita e la cosa lo spaventava un po'. Lo accarezza adorando che sia sovrapposto a lui, specie perché adesso erano completamente nudi "sai, non voglio farti male...mai più" lo bacia piano sul naso più volte, sorridendo, guardandolo. "Seb, ho paura...non sono mai stato così innamorato e così felice in vita mia..." Lo bacia piano sulla spalla "potrei morire adesso e saresti il mio rimpianto, si, ma sarei felice perché ho scoperto che cosa significa amare...non è mai stato così e sono...sono felice, cazzo!" Ride e si passa le mani sul volto "sono felice..." Prende il suo volto e poi lo bacia, accarezzandolo lungo la schiena, e lo morde dolcemente sull'orecchio prima di parlare nuovamente "comunque non sottovalutarmi, capisco perché per me è lo stesso...credo che riuscirei a fare l'amore con te anche dieci volte al giorno, sai? Non per questo vuol dire che ti amerei di meno, anzi" lo accarezza dolcemente sulle spalle.</p><p>Sente il suo cellulare suonare. "Piccolo appunto, quello lo tieni in silenzio, ok?"</p><p>Lo guarda fintamente sconvolto "nooo, non puoi chiedermelo, io mi preoccupo per il tuo lavoro!" Era ovvio, dal suo tono di voce e dalle risate, che non era vero e si gira sotto il suo corpo sentendo il suo sesso contro il proprio sedere e, anche se non era duro, era così dolce e piacevole stare in questa posizione.<br/> Prende il cellulare e gli fa leggere "accidenti, un po' prima e non avrebbe avuto ragione" gira la testa baciandolo come può e gli fa una foto prendendo entrambi in questa posizione dolce, amava vedere che avevano il torace nudo. Avrebbe tanto voluto usarla e, bhe, per WhatsApp poteva farlo, e lo fa." Sono carino da serio?" Si volta ridendo appena e accarezzando il suo braccio dolcemente prima di rispondere "se ti dà fastidio, amore, dimmelo" non voleva chiamarlo Seb, lui lo amava e, anche se questo nome lo faceva arrossire, era solo positivo perché non lo dava per scontato.</p><p> </p><p>MV. -Ciao Charles, come va? Allora sei arrivato a casa sua? Si dico di sì e avrete pure già scopato, ma dimmi è bella? O è una casa semplice? Ovviamente non che semplice non sia bella, non fraintendere        14:10</p><p> </p><p>CL.- E' tutto bellissimo, e non lo dico perché è qui con me, ma perché è fottutamente vero e c'è la PISCINAAAAAAAA cosa che ho gridato appena l'ho vista tuffandomi 😂 ti allego la mia foto profilo e Seb mi ha rimproverato di già per il cellulare...sta tornando ad essere il mio capo odioso O.O                                         14:11</p><p> </p><p>Ride guardandolo, inviando all'amico, e rigirandosi per poterlo stringere, tirandolo a se, baciandolo, lasciando andare il cellulare dopo averla inviata anche a Seb, sarebbe stato divertente se Mattia l'avesse vista.</p><p>Lo bacia più volte sul collo, mordendolo piano, prima di vederlo voltarsi sotto di sé, lascia che scatti la foto e poi continua a baciarlo sulle spalle "non mi dà fastidio, tienila pure se vuoi, se la tua famiglia sa, insomma." Lo bacia lungo la schiena, Mattia gli aveva parlato della sua storia, ma aveva pur sempre madre e fratelli, non voleva rattristarlo e, per fortuna, Max sembrava utile allo scopo. "Hai davvero un buon sapore, lo sai?" Lo morde piano lungo la schiena e sulle spalle, lo vede digitare il messaggio e lo morde piano all'orecchio "ah sono tornato, eh?" Ridacchia "allora non mi serve una botta alla faccia per tornare, mh?" Gli allarga le natiche stendendosi su di lui, penetrandolo, facendo aderire i corpi, ovviamente non gli pesava addosso ma non vi era un solo centimetro di spazio tra i loro corpi, anche le gambe erano intrecciate. "Ti amo, nemmeno io mi sono mai innamorato prima d'ora" lo bacia dolcemente sulla spalla continuando a spingere, sentiva il rumore del materasso che veniva scosso dalle spinte e, abbinato ai sospiri e ai gemiti che provenivano da loro, era assolutamente eccitante. Sente ancora il bip del cellulare di lui e lo afferra cominciando a registrare parte dell'amplesso, ci dà dentro con colpi più duri e poi posiziona il cellulare dinanzi a lui, era sua la scelta se inviarlo o meno, nel frattempo si era premuto maggiormente contro di lui, muovendosi con forza, mettendo il letto a dura prova. "Oh sì, è quello che ti spetta, se mi viene voglia te lo infilo anche mentre dormi" gli colpisce le natiche con forza col suo bacino "amo vederlo sparire nel tuo culo, me lo avvolgi così bene..."</p><p>Non si aspettava di essere bloccato sotto di lui per riprendere, ma cazzo se ci stava godendo da matti "fanculo al sonno! Puoi prendermi come e quando vuoi e mia madre lo sa...la mia famiglia sa che non devono preoccuparsi che non sono stupido" si lascia sfuggire dei gemiti sentendo che anche il letto stava godendo con loro e questo dimostrava che Seb poteva far provate piacere persino a qualcosa di inanimato. "Si...si, sei tornato "graffia le lenzuola "ma non mi tiro indietro, stavolta ti voglio appagare tutto e anche di più! Non voglio che ti fai problemi con me...voglio essere scopato e scoparti tutte le volte che avremo vogliaaah..." Vede che gli porge il cellulare dinanzi per una scelta e invia, per poi prendere la sua mano e portarla alla bocca iniziando a succhiare le dita, mordendole appena, e sentendosi nuovamente al limite "Seb" inizia a spingere il bacino contro il suo e a stringere l'ano ogni volta che lo tirava fuori, voleva farlo godere "mi mancava...mi mancava sentirlo così prepotente o voglioso in me"mugola di piacere leccandosi le labbra "lo sai che me lo aspetterò, non è vero? Voglio sentirlo in me ogni volta" si riversa sul materasso cercando di riprendere aria "Sebi...mi sento fottutamente appagato."</p><p>Sorride mordendolo sulla spalla, lo aveva trattato davvero male, se ci pensava non capiva come fosse possibile avere tanta tenacia in sé, lo lecca lungo il collo accennando un sorriso "ti piace, vero? A te eccita quando ti sgrido o mi comporto da stronzo, non dire di no, ne sono sicuro." Gli va a stringere il membro, aumentando il ritmo, imponendogli di giacere sotto di lui e appagarlo, accenna un sorriso divertito quando accetta di inviare il video ed è lì che gli afferra rudemente i polsi e si sistema meglio per fargli sentire tutta la lunghezza, spinge le dita della mano nella sua bocca, scopando anche quella, non credeva avrebbe mai provato tanta lussuria in un rapporto sessuale, ma questo non era solo sesso. Si lecca le labbra sentendo che il suo ano era sempre più stretto e, quando viene, da le spinte maggiori godendo di quella contrazione fino a venire completamente in lui prima di sfilarsi piano, stendendosi, per stringerlo tra le proprie braccia baciandolo sulla guancia. "Non mi sono mai sentito così, sei bello, liebe, sei tenace" gli accarezza lentamente il corpo, soffermandosi sui glutei un po' più a lungo, dandogli poi una sculacciata "se non farai il bravo questo lo metterò in atto" si avvicina al suo orecchio sussurrando "ti abbasso i pantaloni ti stendo sulle ginocchia e ti sculaccio fino a renderti sensibile, anche prima di una gara, se necessario."</p><p>Sbuffa una risata, cercando di riprendere fiato, e allunga la mano non volendo che si allontanasse ancora da lui.</p><p>Lo avvolge completamente con le braccia, dopo essere venuto a sua volta "Sei pronto a prenderti le tue responsabilità?" Cerca di guardarlo, sentendo i muscoli protestare dolcemente "adesso credo che ti farò agguati" ride.</p><p>Ride a sua volta, scuotendo la testa, e dandogli appena un calcetto cercando di rispondere ai vari messaggi, si, non era più solo Max, a quanto pareva "non ho paura di nulla, Vettel."</p><p> </p><p>MV. - CAZZO MA QUESTA È LA FOTO DI VOI DOPO AVER FINITO DI SCOPARE? MA SOPRATTUTTO, C'È LA PISCINA??? CHI SE NE FREGA SE TORNA STRONZO, HA LA PISCINA, hahaha sembri appagato cazzo...         14:20</p><p> </p><p>CL  ora lo sono molto di più, e sai una cosa? Ha la piscina si...ma il suo cazzo vale il mondo intero!       14:40</p><p> </p><p>Aveva letto con Charles i vari messaggi, compreso quello di Mattia.</p><p> </p><p>MB. -Dalla foto devo dedurre che hai fatto o stai ancora facendo il tuo dovere, bravo Charles, così va bene          14:30</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Di nulla, capo, mi viene così spontaneo essendo completamente invaghito di lui.      14:42</p><p> </p><p>Sente ancora un bip e vede che è Lando e scoppia a ridere "Max ha scioccato Lando, e anche la nostra immagine!"</p><p> </p><p>LN  -Ma siete pazziiiiii, dopo quello che mi ha fatto sentire Max non dormirò mai più hahaha.      14:43</p><p> </p><p>Glielo fa leggere, senza smettere di ridere, e lo guarda e prende una sua mano accucciandosi come se fosse un cuscino "Mmmh, e adesso che si fa, capo?"</p><p>Sorride baciandolo, attirandolo a se, sentendo altri bip e afferrando il suo cellulare, tirandolo via, guardandolo negli occhi. "Ora andiamo a fare una bella doccia e poi mangiamo qualcosa" lo bacia sulla spalla "consideralo un piccolo break prima che il mio cazzo pretendi ancora di essere appagato" gli passa una mano tra i capelli "non credevo avresti inviato il video, sei davvero unico."</p><p>Lo accarezza sul collo, stando stretto a lui, baciandolo di tanto in tanto "bhe, non nego che tu mi ecciti in ogni modo e la cosa è spaventosa, ma sai ne sono felice perché voglio viverti appieno" arrossisce e lo spinge appena "scemo, avrai ben altro a cui pensare e guai se non lo fai, come tuo manager mi direi deluso e pronto a cambiare verso nuovi orizzonti." Ovviamente scherzava, si sentiva così preso da lui che gli tremavano le gambe al solo pensiero di stargli vicino per tutto il tempo "ti amo pazzo sclerato..." Poggia una mano sul suo volto e si spinge contro di lui, baciandolo con passione, e stringendosi a lui maggiormente "non ho nulla da vergognarmi se qualcosa la ottengo con te, anzi..." Si morde il labbro pensando ancora a quello che aveva detto prima "chi sa se è più sensibile, se cambia qualcosa" lo lecca lungo il collo, mordendolo appena, lasciandogli poi un succhiotto decisamente visibile. Nota che getta lontano il cellulare, ma infondo aveva ragione, doveva stare con lui, erano insieme, cazzo, perché avrebbe mai dovuto perdere tempo? Amava i suoi amici ma li avrebbe visto anche troppo presto . Era così felice per la considerazione che aveva di lui ma non lo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce.</p><p>Lo porta in bagno con sé, la doccia era per due e ognuno aveva la sua zona ma lui lo tira a se, baciandolo, lavandolo con attenzione, spingendo ripetutamente dentro le dita. Dopo una decina di minuti si asciugano prima di dirigersi di sotto. "Se non sei a tuo agio nudo puoi mettere l'accappatoio, ma poi vieni a mangiare, ok?" Lo guarda negli occhi.</p><p>Sorride passando dieci minuti da Dio, sotto quella maledetta doccia, e ride appena quando lo vede andare via, era capace di levargli ogni inibizioni e lo voleva, voleva essere sempre più sicuro di sé stesso e voleva farlo per lui, oltre che per se stesso. Scende di sotto dopo essersi almeno asciugato e lo vede sedendosi in braccio prendendo parte del cibo e portandolo alle sue labbra, spingendo appena anche le dita nella sua bocca, prima di baciarlo e sollevarsi pendendo a sua volta del cibo e uscendo senza dirgli nulla, era così bello fuori e gli piaceva da morire. Si siede su una sdraio guardando la piscina, sentendo il dolce rumore dell'acqua che si muoveva al vento. Un sogno non poteva essere così bello. Accenna un sorriso e pensa che avrebbe dovuto parlare con la madre che al momento sarebbe stata confusa, ma lui stava bene e voleva che lo sapessero tutti. Continua a mangiare e sente dei passi voltandosi appena e sorridendo, era così bello e lui era stato felice di non essersi arreso, perché adesso lo aveva per se "Seb" poggia il piatto vicino ad uno dei tavolini e si alza, abbracciandolo, sperava di non risultare appiccicoso e lo bacia sul torace "hai ragione, comunque, lei è davvero molto brava." Ride e lo bacia sul naso prima di andare a fare un giro per il giardino sapendo che l'avrebbe seguito "è bellissimo, sai? Tutto questo posto ti rispecchia" sorride "tutto quello che sei...calmo e anche forte...deciso nelle tue scelte, e vedo che sei capace di andare avanti da solo" si volta verso di lui "ma tu non meriti di stare solo e io non voglio lasciarti solo, perché sono egoista...perché voglio stare con te, perché mi piaci davvero" era sincero, molti davano per scontato che l'amore alla sua età non fosse vero, eppure lui era sicuro di voler vivere con Sebastian qualsiasi cosa, e non per essere cresciuto, ma per crescere assieme anche come persona oltre che storia.</p><p>Sorride vedendosi raggiungere, amava vederlo nudo, lo stringe maggiormente a se quando si siede in braccio lo morde piano sulle dita prima di vederlo alzarsi, si alza a sua volta, vedendolo raggiungere l'esterno, e lo raggiunge massaggiandogli le spalle. Aveva ragione, questa casa lo rispecchiava in pieno per quello che era prima, ma lui era ancora completamente così? Lo segue ovunque vada, assicurandosi non si facesse male, prima di raggiungerlo e stringerlo con forza tra le braccia. "Non hai torto, questa casa mi rispecchia, ma non rispecchia ancora una parte importante della mia vita, è qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che, sotto sotto, potrebbe spaventarmi un po'." Gli accarezza la guancia, guardandolo serio negli occhi, essere innamorato significava non vivere più solo per se stessi preoccupandosi di cosa volesse o non volesse, adesso aveva in conto anche un'altra persona, e per la prima volta gli interessava davvero sapere cosa ne pensava, voleva che la casa mostrasse anche gli aspetti dell'altro suo abitante. Ovviamente per lui, che aveva una certa età, non sarebbe stato un problema convivere, ma per l'altro? Il ragazzo era molto giovane, bhe lui non si era mai fatto problemi e non lo avrebbe fatto ora. Lo prende per mano e lo porta in casa, accennando un sorriso, scuotendo la testa "mi torna in mente che ti presentasti dicendo che<br/>avevi quasi ventitré anni, e ancora ne hai ventidue, ma mi sembri maturo abbastanza, mocciosetto."</p><p>Ridacchia e alza le spalle "si ma è vero, ne ho quasi ventitré fra circa cinque mesi" scoppia a ridere alla sua espressione "non avevo cose a cui appellarmi, almeno quella me la dovevi lasciare, no?" si sentiva così agitato ed emozionato, quello che diceva sapeva così di noi, sapeva di loro due, non come singoli. 'Cazzo, di questo passo sente il mio cuore tanto che batte.'</p><p>Lo guarda serio "senti, mi pare chiaro che io non ci stia solo provando, ok? Sono preso, non sono per le prove ma per vivere una cosa, quindi adesso ti farò delle domande e tu mi risponderai seriamente e con sincerità. Se così non sarà me ne accorgerò" lo guarda negli occhi.</p><p>Sorride e lo stringe poggiando la testa alla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre si godeva la brezza leggera "agli ordini capo, lo so che lo sapresti, anche se mi chiedo come, ma ho capito di te che leggi così bene le persone e che sei premuroso con loro, Seb...hai anteposto molte volte loro a te, e non mi è sfuggito, anche se non ero ancora in formula come manager..."</p><p>"Prima domanda, vorrei che ci fidanzassimo e non che ci limitiamo a provare, voglio vivere la cosa, secondo punto, mi piacerebbe che convivessimo qui, se non te la senti sii sincero, vorrei comunque prendessi chiavi e telecomando, mi fido, non mi sembri il tipo da feste pazze, punto numero tre, vorrei che la casa avesse più di te, compra qualcosa insomma, non so, uno di quegli scivoli acqua e sapone per quando verranno a trovarti i tuoi amici, ti pago tutto io." Lo guarda serio "adesso ascoltami, lo so che io ho una testa e tu un'altra, sei giovane, quindi non accettare perché temi questo possa cambiare, se non vuoi ancora essere il mio fidanzato mi sta bene, ok? Se non te la senti di trasferirti non preoccuparti, faremo un passo alla volta. Te lo chiedo perché io sono pronto, alla mia età lo si è, ma non voglio tu ti senta in obbligo, chiaro?"</p><p>Apre appena gli occhi e cerca di guardarlo nei suoi, senza allontanarsi, passando una mano lungo il suo volto. "Seb, se mi conosci un po', e so che è molto più che un po', sai che non sono disposto a mentire per nessun motivo, se la cosa non mi va bene." Lo bacia dolcemente parlando a poco dalle sue labbra "nemmeno stavo più considerando la prova...ti amo e avrei fatto di tutto e di più per averti, ci apparteniamo dalla prima volta che ci siamo visti, quindi capirai che non posso dire di no. 'Vorrei solo lo sapesse il mondo intero, ma so che non puoi farlo, amore mio' per il secondo punto, vediamo...non dovermi alzare all'alba per vedere cosa vuoi mangiare ogni volta o per dirti i tuoi appuntamenti, che poi non rispetti, mmmh sembra difficile" adorava mettere parte dello scherzo in cose serie ma non le sottovalutava per nulla "io voglio stare dove sei tu...sono pronto ad una convivenza con te, ma non so se tu lo sarai per me."</p><p>Alza appena gli occhi al cielo, divertito "io ho sempre rispettato i nostri appuntamenti, ma tu eri così goffo da dimenticarli" lo mordicchia piano vicino all'orecchio "o forse per dispetto ne cambiavo qualcuno, mh?" Lo ascolta prima di tirarlo a se baciandolo con amore, sembrava spaventato ma lui lo avrebbe aiutato a superare quella paura "voglio conoscerti, sono pronto a vivere con un demonio in casa."</p><p>Ride appena e lo tira giù, baciandolo ancora, si sentiva così bene, spaventato, ma bene e nella testa gli giravano tante cose ma nessuna era infelice "se non è chiaro, il fatto di non poter essere buttato fuori da te, mi fa dire già si!" 'Seb, è con te che voglio stare...ovunque sei tu è il mio posto' "bhe il punto tre... SCIVOLO CON SCHIUMA CHE ANDRÀ IN PISCINA E LA SCHIUMERÀ TUTTAAAAA" corre in casa ridendo per andare a prendere le sue cose, non voleva fare nessuna festa, voleva solo vivere la sua vita con lui. Si veste velocemente e poi corre sotto con i vestiti di lui guardandolo come un bambino sovraeccitato "andiamo andiamo andiamo!" Ricorre di sopra per prendere il cellulare, per fortuna non si era perso, perché conosceva solo quella stanza, e scrive velocemente ad entrambi i suoi amici ignorando i messaggi precedenti.</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Siamo fidanzati...siamo fidanzati ufficialmente e vivrò qui, cazzo! Ma non ditelo a nessuno o giuro che non vi contatterò mai più!     15:46</p><p> </p><p>Ritorna giù per l'ennesima volta e lo vede vestito e anche divertito, bhe poco male "se non ti spiace quando torniamo al campus ne approfitto per prendere le cose a casa" sorride e lo tira in giardino, ma forse non si andava da qui alla macchina "eeehm, no vero?" Lo guarda impaziente.</p><p>Sussulta quando parla dello scivolo e lo vede correre sopra scoppiando a ridere. Sporcare la piscina con la schiuma, aveva pensato non fosse una buona idea ma più se lo immaginava e più gli piaceva. Lo vede correre a portagli i suoi vestiti e scuote la testa continuando a ridere, dopo essersi vestito aspetta che torni di sotto e si lascia prendere per mano, ovviamente stava andando dalla parte sbagliata, il cancello era dalla parte opposta ma loro dovevano andare prima alla macchina, ovvero in garage. "Ti vedo così eccitato che quasi quasi la strada te la faccio trovare da solo" ride e va in casa prendendo le proprie chiavi e passandogli le sue "queste sono tue, in casa c'è anche il simulatore se vuoi giocare, ok? Ma ora andiamo a prendere questo scivolo, ti prometto il più grande che c'è." Sorride divertito salendo in macchina lasciando che fosse lui ad aprire il cancello con le sue di chiavi.</p><p>"Se aspetti me sfondo un muro e sarebbe peccato, no?" Lo pizzica appena "comunque lo sapevo che cambiavi delle cose, non potevo essere impazzito! Beh non era possibile e basta" ride fiondandosi in macchina e leggendo il messaggio del suo amico "Ma pensa te... Sai che mi dovresti difendere? Mentre io sto comprando qualcosina ti dispiace mandare un audio a Max? Pensa che tu non sia ancora pronto per accudire un angelo come me, anzi, sai cosa? Avete pensato esattamente la stessa cosa!! Meno male che almeno Lando mi dà una possibilità."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Guida velocemente al negozio più vicino che, data la zona isolata, non era poi tanto vicino, scende con lui dalla macchina e lo guarda "adesso compra quello che vuoi, palloni, lettini, tutto quello che vuoi, in garage c'è spazio" sapeva i soldi non erano tutto ma lui almeno ció che si poteva comprare con i soldi glielo voleva comprare.</p><p>Ride e lo vede scendere a sua volta, non voleva andare da solo, voleva comunque che le cose fossero scelte insieme. "Che cosa te ne pare di quello, Seb?" Lo tira un po' impaziente verso uno scivolo enorme, con la testa di uno squalo al centro che si innalzava verso l'alto, mostrando i denti "la cascata principale di acqua viene da lì...mi piace troppo, che cosa ne pensi?" Non stava più nella pelle e voleva a tutti i costi prenderlo e provarlo.</p><p>Sorride e gli passa una mano tra i capelli "certo piccolo, mi sembra davvero bello, immagino sarà stupendo" Prende il cellulare di lui inviando un messaggio nel gruppo dei ragazzi.</p><p> </p><p>MV.- Vivrai con lui?? Cazzo amico che bello, bhe sì essendo più grande lui è pronto a fidanzarsi e ad averti li, credo ad averti li hahaha   16:15</p><p> </p><p>LN  -Amore, avremo modo di usare la casa che per metà ha il nostro amico, non è male XD       16:18</p><p> </p><p>CL.(SV)- Concordo con te, Max, forse non so in cosa mi sto cacciando, ma sono sicuro di poter controllare questo moccioso, ma si Lando quando verrete qua io mi metto in camera a leggere in pace e voi vi provate come va questo giocattolo a scivolo           16:20</p><p> </p><p>Stava notando che anche altri stavano guardando verso di lui e cerca di smorzare il suo entusiasmo, non voleva certo essere negativo per lui e la sua carriera e lascia andare la mano dell'uomo prendendo il cellulare, dopo che Seb aveva inviato, e scrivendo alla madre.</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Mamma, sono emozionato...la mia vita sta cambiando e non ti parlo da tanto...ho già una proposta di lavoro e...un ragazzo che amo e con cui voglio convivere.     16:21</p><p> </p><p>Nota che sembrava essersi appena smorzato e, guardando appena in giro, capisce il perché. Ride appena e gli prende la mano tirandolo maggiormente a se, non voleva che stesse lontano, a meno che non lo voleva lui. Chiama un uomo del negozio per poi indicare di prendere quello, fa prendere il più grande in modo che potessero divertirsi. "Però mi raccomando non fare cazzate tipo saltare dal tetto o roba simile altrimenti mi arrabbio, chiaro?" Lo paga per poi guardarsi attorno "non vuoi nient'altro?"</p><p>Gli dà un colpo scherzoso ma resta vicino a lui senza allontanarsi, se a lui andava bene non vedeva perché sacrificarsi così e stargli lontano. "Hey, ma gli dai manforte?" Scuote appena la testa fingendosi deluso e poi sente le varie risposte sorridendo, davvero la madre non aveva notato la nuova foto? E veramente poi i fratelli non gli avevano fatto notare nulla? Lo ascolta e poi annuisce e prende delle pistole ad acqua e lo guarda divertito "sai che non potrai scampartelo...lo sai?"</p><p>Alla fine compra palloni e ogni altro genere di gioco come racchette da badminton e altre cose. Esce di là con lui e vede che era pomeriggio, non avevano mangiato molto, lo guarda divertito stringendolo appena un po' di più "allora, che ne dici, gelato o macedonia?" Ride.</p><p>Lo bacia sulla spalla vedendo che la commessa li guardava e non abbassa lo sguardo, reggendolo finché non escono da lì, posando tutto in macchina "io direi gelato alla frutta così accontentiamo tutto, no?" Ride e lo bacia stringendo le braccia intorno a lui "e poi...bhe voglio montare quel coso!" Ride e sale in macchina andando a prendere il gelato con lui prendendo solo un attimo il cellulare per rispondere almeno alla mamma.</p><p>Lo vede stare nuovamente al cellulare ma legge che era alla mamma e allora lascia correre.</p><p> </p><p>P. Il lavoro va bene tesoro? Sono davvero orgogliosa di te, ma dimmi tesoro come mai ti sei trovato un ragazzo? Haha, dov'è il tuo 'finchè non mi laureo nemmeno li guardo?' la mamma scherza ovviamente, ce lo farai conoscere?       16.30</p><p> </p><p>CL   -Mamma, beh vedi hanno detto che sono bravo e mi vogliono dove sono andato a fare tirocinio e poi si, lo avevo detto, ma lui è molto speciale per me...ci siamo incontrati a lavoro e si, voglio presentarlo a tutti voi, haha.     17:06</p><p> </p><p>"Sai, la mia famiglia vuole conoscerti, ovviamente prima o poi..." Non voleva che pensasse che stava affrettando le cose "scusa, per me era importante che lei sapesse chi c'era nella foto con me, sai... è una mamma, e si preoccupa sempre" posa il cellulare sorridendo ai messaggi dei ragazzi "ti faremo impazzire, sappilo."<br/>Scende con lui prendendo un gelato veloce e lo lecca, sorridendo "è ottimo, ma il gusto melone lo si sa, vero?" Si siede su un muretto vicino alla gelateria, guardandolo, allargando le braccia e le gambe stringendolo quando si avvicina "Seb...sai da che volevo scappare? Ora non potrei più fare a meno di te..." Si sporge e lo bacia, facendo attenzione a non spocarlo con il gelato, approfondendo "ti amo capo...parecchio, sai? Oh e sai anche che Lando non vuole a nessun modo che tu dormi, hahaha, ma che giochi con noi e sai che almeno un tuffo te lo faremo fare, vero?"</p><p>Sorride scuotendo la testa per poi stringersi a lui, baciandolo con amore, macchiandolo appena sul naso, divertito, leccandolo poi "giocare con voi bambini? Mh, perché no, potrebbe essere interessante abbattervi tutti" nota che il suo telefono continuava a suonare ma non lo sgrida, sembrava che fossero messaggi importanti. "E' normale che tua madre voglia sapere, non preoccuparti" lo morde appena sul collo per poi abbracciarlo stretto. "Vogliamo andare a casa a montarlo? Allora andiamo coraggio" sorride salendo in macchina con lui, lasciando che parlasse con la madre e con i suoi amici. "Ovviamente ho l'intenzione di fare tutto correttamente, conoscerò tua madre, è giusto, si insomma, è normale che adesso voglia sapere con chi ti vedi, tanto più se alla fine gli dirai che vivremo assieme, sono un uomo più grande, amore mio, la capisco."</p><p> </p><p>P. Tesoro mio, i tuoi fratelli mi hanno fatto notare che l'uomo è Sebastian? Davvero è innamorato di te? Io non voglio ti prenda in giro e ti faccia soffrire, forse dovrei davvero conoscerlo. I tuoi fratelli dicono è un brav'uomo.        17:10</p><p> </p><p>"Non sono uno stupido, se ti frequento vuol dire che so come sei e so di potermi fidare di te...lo so che si preoccupa, ma gli ho scritto che vivrò con te, ma non deve averlo visto nel mentre delle preoccupazioni" sorride "ma sai i miei fratelli ti proteggono, dicono che sei una bella persona, tsk! Non ti hanno mai visto prima, ecco perché."</p><p>Ride accarezzandogli i capelli "no tesoro, non è che non mi conoscono, semplicemente sanno che io sono eccezionale, a te sfuggiva e te l'ho insegnato io."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arrivati a casa lo vede correre fuori dalla macchina e fuori dal garage, correndo verso la piscina, ride e lo raggiunge sedendosi a guardarlo divertito. Prende il suo cellulare e registra un video nel gruppo dei suoi amici.</p><p>Aveva preso ciò che più gli interessava correndo e cercando di gonfiarlo, o almeno montarlo, ma non ci capiva un cazzo, e perché non sputava acqua? Bhe ancora di più perché cavolo non si alzava la testa. Si volte e sorride scuotendo la testa "non sei divertente, Seb."</p><p>Dopo tanti tentativi si decide ad alzarsi e dargli una mano e, in breve, viene su lo scivolo d'acqua "ecco fatto."</p><p>Aveva incrociato le braccia tutto soddisfatto ma, poco dopo, il ghigno era sparito vedendo che lo aveva messo su in pochissimo tempo "ti odio e sei spregevole" lo dice e ride, baciandolo, vedendolo poi "è favoloso, cazzo" lo percorre a piedi e sorride "che te ne pare se facciamo un bel giro?" Vede che stava tramontando il sole e capisce che non era il caso perché dovevano cucinare qualcosa ma lui non ne era poi così capace 'mannaggia a me, anche stando da solo in facoltà non ho imparato a fare un cazzo!' "Hey, Seb, forse è il caso di andare a mangiare qualcosa, che ne pensi? O meglio dobbiamo preparare" avrebbe avuto tempo dopo per fare quello che doveva e voleva, adesso veniva prima lui. Prende il cellulare e scuote la testa vedendo il messaggio di Max e gli manda un audio dicendogli che si lo aveva aiutato e che si era stato molto più capace di lui ma non valeva nulla e sorride leggendo anche quello della madre, rispondendo velocemente.</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Mamma non ti preoccupare, va bene? Fidati di me, te lo farò conoscere, ma non voglio che sia sotto interrogatorio           19:07</p><p> </p><p>Lo solleva in braccio scuotendo la testa "adesso non ci mettiamo a mettere la schiuma in piscina, anche perché poi andrebbe pulita e non mi pare che abbiamo troppa voglia nessuno di noi." Lo porta in casa mettendolo giù accennando in sorriso "allora mi pare di capire che nessuno dei due eccelle in cucina, abbiamo delle alternative, possiamo ordinare qualcosa oppure ti porto fuori a mangiare qualcosa, non so, tipo sushi?" Lo guarda divertito incrociando le braccia, sapeva che il ragazzo andava pazzo per il sushi, aveva chiesto a Mattia le informazioni principali e poi parlando a destra e sinistra aveva scoperto qualche preferenza del ragazzo. "Su andiamo" Sorride afferrando la giacca, lanciandogliela in testa, portandolo in un ristorante giapponese, si fanno mettere in una zona più isolata e lo guarda divertito. "Allora, quanta fame hai?" Sorride e fa ordinare un paio di piatti al ragazzo, avrebbero mangiato un po' per volta, lui era contro allo sprecare il cibo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sorride mangiando tranquillo, divertito dalle sue parole, lo imbocca con diverse pietanze ma, quando giunge alla sua preferita, finge di imboccarlo ma tira dietro il boccone mangiandolo accennando un sorriso divertito. "Mh, hai ragione piccolo, questo è davvero buono, ci credo che è il tuo preferito" ridacchia.</p><p>Stava passando una così bella serata ed era felice davvero, lo stava punzecchiando sul fatto che lui lo conosceva anche fin troppo bene e non era uno stinco di santo "sei cattivo e davvero pessimo quando vuoi o ti ci metti" in realtà stava così bene e non pensava davvero che le cose potessero andare meglio per lui "attento Seb, rischi che io possa aggredirti la prossima volta, e sono certo che non lo vuoi" ride e poi colpisce appena il tavolo sentendo il cellulare continuare a suonare. Era a cena con Seb e non voleva davvero che qualcuno lo infastidisse. Lo prende solo per dare un'occhiata e vedere il numero prima della madre e poi del suo capo, al momento non sapeva chi di loro lo facesse innervosire di più "mi spiace, Seb" si odiava quando le cose andavano così "io..." Sbarra appena gli occhi vedendo tutto quello che gli aveva mandato Mattia "ma stiamo scherzando?" Lo sussurra appena e gli passa il cellulare "non ne potrò mai uscire vivo, Seb" sbuffa mettendo le mani nei capelli, voleva passare del tempo con lui e invece si sarebbe dovuto mettere sopra un computer e cercare di terminare tutto, anche se temeva che non sarebbe mai bastato il suo tempo "ma perché si accanisce così? Il messaggio sembra volermi dire che non mi godrò un bel niente con te..." Sospira e alza le spalle "penso che sia geloso, maledizione, non ti ha chiamato e detto nulla?"</p><p>Prende il cellulare, vede i molti incarichi che erano stati dati al ragazzo e scuote appena la testa. "No io, devo parlare con Mattia, devo cercare di capire un po' che cavolo sta accadendo qui." Va a pagare il conto lasciando che lui risolvesse le sue cose.</p><p>Ovviamente non voleva impicciarsi e prende il cellulare vedendo il messaggio della madre, stringendosi il cuore quando vede che pensa che sia arrabbiato, e decide di rispondere a tutti mentre Sebastian era andato a pagare il conto.</p><p> </p><p>P. Amore non si tratta di fare un interrogatorio, i tuoi fratelli mi fanno notare che vuoi vivere con lui, ma non è un po' troppo presto per questo? Vi siete appena conosciuti piccolo mio, non fare un passo più lungo della gamba, per favore, almeno lascia che lo conosca, prima.           19:13</p><p> </p><p>P. Tesoro non rispondi? Non volevo farti arrabbiare, ma sono tua madre, mi preoccupo, so che non puoi rispondere sempre, i ragazzi mi hanno fatto qualche esempio del perché potresti non rispondere, solo, spero stai bene, tesoro.           20:30</p><p> </p><p>MB.- ciao Charles, non voglio disturbarti, immagino sia un weekend da sogno, dalla tua immagine, bhe hai del lavoro da fare, entro tre giorni mi serve, buon proseguimento di serata.          21:00</p><p> </p><p>CL  -mamma scusami io ero a cena, non volevo ignorarti, non lo avrei mai fatto, lo sai. Sto bene mamma e mi manchi, verremo a breve per prendere le mie cose...ma ti prego fidati di me, appena lo vedrai capirai anche tu.          22:00</p><p> </p><p>CL  -va bene capo, non ho intenzione di stare con le mani in mano, non ho mai voluto.         22:03</p><p> </p><p>Stava per tornare al tavolo per poi notare che Mattia lo stava chiamando, risponde facendo segno al ragazzo di raggiungerlo, avviandosi alla macchina. "Mattia, come va? E' successo qualcosa?"</p><p>"No nulla, ho notato la foto del tuo manager, è davvero venuto a casa con te, allora?"</p><p>"Oh sì, l'ho portato a casa mia per il weekend, lo sai avevo voglia di farlo cedere a me."</p><p>Ride "sembra che tu ci sia riuscito, almeno dalla foto che ha fatto, sai che dice che è completamente cotto di te?"</p><p>"Ah davvero? No non ne so niente, si, fa un po' lo zuccherino, ma lo assecondo, insomma almeno utilizzo bene il tempo che ho qui con lui."</p><p>"E' lì accanto a te?"</p><p>"Mh? Oh no lui è andato a fare la doccia, sai siamo andati a mangiare qualcosa fuori e quindi."</p><p>"Oh lo stai viziando per bene, eh?" Ridacchia "attento però che non creda che tu lo ami, o non farà più il suo lavoro, ne ha parecchio pretendo lo svolga."</p><p>"Mattia, non preoccuparti, lo sai che io tengo al mio tornaconto."</p><p>"E io tengo a te, ci vediamo presto, ok? Parti domenica sera così ci vediamo per lunedì mattina, ok? Poi verrà la pausa estiva."</p><p>"Ma certo Mattia, non preoccuparti, ora ti saluto, ci vediamo presto, ok?"</p><p>"Si, non vedo l'ora di vederti."</p><p>Stringe il cellulare con forza "anche io Mattia, anche io." Saluta l'uomo, sospirando, scuotendo la testa "ti do una mano piccolo, dai andiamo a casa" sale in macchina con lui, avviandosi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rimane silenzioso per tutto il viaggio, era così furioso che non si era nemmeno goduto la serata e adesso stava guardando fuori dal finestrino con gli occhi lucidi sperando che lui non se ne accorgesse. 'Che testa di cazzo che sono, come può amare un disastro ambulante come me?' Si volta maggiormente verso il vetro, cercando di resistere, e stringendo il cellulare, cominciava a non sopportarlo...era così difficile capire che in determinati momenti avrebbe voluto vivere solo e solamente Sebastian? "Mi dispiace...mi sono fatto condizionare e non lo volevo" lo guarda deglutendo appena "ci tenevo anche perché amo il sushi e volevo godermelo con te e invece..." Si passa una mano sugli occhi "sono una frana assoluta" appena ha parcheggiato in garage scende e va in casa prendendo il suo computer e aprendolo, scaricando subito i materiale, era tantissimo, come poteva pretendere questo da lui? 'Non abbatterti, Charles, forza' prende il cellulare, veramente stanco dei messaggi, quella fottuta sera.</p><p> </p><p>P. Tesoro mio, non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo, spero vi fermerete almeno un po'         22:29</p><p> </p><p>CL  -Si mamma, magari dopo l'ultima gara passeremo li, così potremo stare un po' con voi prima di andare a casa nostra. Adesso ti saluto mami devo svolgere un po' di lavoro per il tirocinio e poi nanna! Un bacione e riguardati, ti amo lo sai.      23:03</p><p> </p><p>Lo poggia sul bancone e lo vede tornare, abbassando appena la testa, si sentiva in colpa e anche se l'uomo non glielo aveva fatto pesare sapeva che dalle sei era stato un peso e nulla più "vuoi che ti prepari un bagno, amore? Qualcosa di caldo da bere?" Gioca appena con un tasto del computer, non avendo il coraggio di guardarlo, non meritava nemmeno che volesse perdere tempo ad aiutarlo.</p><p>Lo aveva guardato lungo il tragitto, aveva visto che il ragazzo aveva gli occhi lucidi, sperava solo che non desse peso a quello che aveva detto a Mattia, arrivati a casa lo vede scendere dalla macchina e correre in casa, si era scusato per la serata. Chiude tutto prima di raggiungerlo vedendolo chinato sul computer, abbassa lo sguardo sul cellulare notando che la madre gli aveva dato la buonanotte dicendogli che lo amava tanto e non vedeva l'ora di vederlo. Lo prende per un braccio e lo attira a se, sollevandogli lo sguardo, per poterlo guardare negli occhi "perché stai piangendo? E' per il lavoro che ti ha dato Mattia? Molte di queste cose le dovrebbe fare Britta, non so perché le ha date a te" lo stringe di più a se, baciandolo con trasporto, accarezzandogli la schiena, scendendo lungo il collo. "Non devi piangere, Charles, adesso ti aiuto io e sistemiamo rapidamente tutto" lo bacia lungo il volto accarezzandogli piano i fianchi "sei geloso? Sei arrabbiato per quello che ho detto a Mattia? O sei arrabbiato perché credi che Mattia ci voglia tenere lontano perché mi ama? Sei geloso di questo?" Lo bacia tirandoselo di più addosso guardandolo negli occhi "ma io amo te, amo te piccolo mio, come potrebbe essere diversamente?"</p><p>Si stringe a lui con forza e lo bacia quasi disperato e poggia la fronte contro la sua "amore mio, sono veramente stupido perché non riesco a godermi le cose come le voglio e io voglio...voglio solo stare con te, volevo godermi la serata con te e mi sono fottuto la serata per spiegare a mia madre che ti amo da impazzire, e poi pensare al mio capo che cerca di screditarmi in malo modo...ma...io non mi voglio arrendere, ma sono stanco che tutte queste cose...che mi faccio...influenzare e sembra che non mi importi delle cose con te ma io ormai vivo di te." Singhiozza appena "so che sembro un bambino ma dannazione...volevo...voglio solo stare con te, voglio vivere te e sparire dal resto del mondo, ma perché nessuno lo capisce?" Lo guarda e poi lo bacia dolcemente "mi spiace veramente...a volte non so davvero controllarmi."</p><p>Sorride dolcemente e lo bacia "non ci pensare adesso...coraggio, insieme" si siede al proprio PC cominciando ad aiutarlo.</p><p>Lo guarda e annuisce "grazie, io so che non sarebbe il tuo lavoro ma...grazie davvero" lo guarda ancora, si, era geloso e si, era innamorato di lui, molto oltre quello che aveva sospettato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ride e poggia le mani sulle sue braccia, scuotendo la testa "ti sembra il momento di scherzare? Puoi essere offensivo, sai?" Mugola e lo guarda spaventato "che stai dicendo, Seb? Non...mi hai solo preso in giro, allora? Seb, ti prego no, non farlo, io ti amo davvero...Seb, SEB!!" Sbarra gli occhi respirando con affanno e lo guarda spaventato, sentendolo avvicinarsi, prima di rilassarsi fra le sue braccia e stringerlo a se con forza. "Io ti amo davvero...ti amo così tanto, Sebastian" lo segue a letto e si stende con lui, baciandolo, lasciando che la lacrima passasse da lui a Sebastian "ti prego, non stancarti di me...ti supplico" si appoggia a lui stringendosi con forza, voleva pensare al suo amore, voleva passare la giornata con lui e al diavolo tutto il resto del mondo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lo aveva sentito addormentarsi tra le sue braccia, quel ragazzo aveva bisogno di riposare, avevano svolto buona parte del lavoro, ma non tutto, quindi si era alzato silenziosamente, tenendo la porta socchiusa, non voleva che si svegliasse e andasse in panico come poco fa. Era sceso di sotto, riaprendo il proprio computer, cominciando a sbrigare il lavoro che Mattia gli aveva dato, fortunatamente non era troppo complicato anche se il processo era lungo, quando finalmente aveva finito salva i file in doppio, per assicurarsi che non andassero persi, ci era voluta praticamente una mezza giornata non stop per concludere, adesso Charles avrebbe solo dovuto revisionare, aveva i muscoli a pezzi così si alza e decide di sgranchirli con un po' di palestra. Aveva finito la sessione e si era recato in bagno, per una doccetta veloce, quando sente dei rumori in cucina, non era sicuro che fosse esattamente il suo ragazzo ma quando la raggiunge accenna un sorriso, era tenero vederlo alle prese in cucina. Si avvicina a lui, stringendolo e baciandolo, accarezzandolo lungo la schiena "buongiorno piccolo mio, ti amo tanto" non si sofferma a parlare del lavoro, semplicemente era felice di vederlo più allegro.</p><p>Si era addormentato solo quando aveva avvertito le forti braccia di Seb intorno a lui. Apre appena gli occhi sorridendo e mordendosi il labbro per poi guardarsi attorno, si sarebbe svegliato qui ogni mattina, era meraviglioso. Sente il rumore dei pesi e capisce che Sebastian si stava allenando, si alza e dopo una doccia veloce scende di sotto cercando di preparare la colazione vedendolo spuntare in cucina un po' sorpreso, "buongiorno" lascia tutto e va da lui poggiando le labbra sulle sue "grazie per ieri, dovevo essere andato" lo bacia su tutto il collo e sorride, stringendolo in vita "sei fottutamente sexy, sono mezzo addormentato ma non tutto di me lo è."</p><p>"Ah, non tutto dorme?" Gli dà una sculacciata "corri a cucinare, tesoro." Finge di ignorare il suo sguardo triste ma, ovviamente, non era davvero sua intenzione infatti, mentre lo vede assorto a leggere una qualche ricetta, si prepara velocemente andandogli alle spalle, abbassa svelto i suoi vestiti, lo avvolge con le braccia, e lo penetra, baciandolo sul collo, sussurrandogli "coraggio, continua a cucinare" si muove in lui accennando un sorriso, ovviamente il bancone copriva tutto, questo gli avrebbe permesso di averlo anche in presenza di Max e Lando.</p><p>Lo aveva guardato male mentre si allontanava ma aveva preso il ricettario dove aveva visto delle ricette che assolutamente voleva fargli oggi. Avrebbe tanto voluto fare un pic-nic con lui ma non era possibile perché avrebbe perso tutta la giornata e quel lavoro andava svolto per domani massimo dopodomani consegnato alla mattina. Sospira appena e poi sorride, cominciando a preparare una sorta di pastella, ma mentre sta per spaccare un uovo lo sente, così forte e così piacevole che arrossisce di colpo, spingendo d'istinto il bacino verso il suo corpo, godendosi quella stupenda intrusione "Sebastian" deglutisce mentre cerca di seguire il tutto, sentendo le mani tremare e volere solo andare a stringere il bancone e farsi prendere da lui "sei pessimo" muove il bacino al suo ritmo ricordando ogni tanto di girare quelli che dovevano essere pancake ma che non ne avevano per nulla l'aspetto "no...io ci rinuncio, vanno bene così..."</p><p>Lo guarda con un sorriso quando lo vede tremare eppure continuare a fare quello che gli aveva detto, non ha idea di cosa dovrebbero essere ma l'odore non è affatto male, da qualche spinta più forte assicurandosi, però, che non si facesse male con le pentole. </p><p>Spegne il fuoco e lo spinge appena dietro, liberandosi e voltandosi poi a guardarlo con il volto tutto rosso di piacere "ho già detto che sei un bastardo, capo?" Si avvicina e struscia il sesso al suo, baciandolo, mentre sale di sopra e lo tira con sé, prendendo un piccolo vibratore "l'ho comprato a tua insaputa, ieri...va messo bene dentro e lo accendo e poi...bhe quando tu inserisci in me trema tutto, masturbando te e me, mentre facciamo l'amore." Si avvicina e glielo porge, voltandosi e mettendosi sul letto con il bacino alto, aprendo bene le natiche "vuoi mettermelo tu, amore mio? Sappi, prima di cominciare a darci dentro seriamente...sai capo...la sera nel campus mi toccavo pensando a te...solo a te e a come ci sarebbe stato da Dio quel cazzo in me, e adesso ne ho la pura conferma..." Lo guarda come può, avrebbe solo voluto fargli sentire tutto il suo desiderio.</p><p>Lo guarda appena confuso quando lo spinge fuori ma lo attira immediatamente a se per un bacio, aveva voglia di farselo ma lascia che il ragazzo faccia come vuole e si lascia portare sopra, prendendo e osservando il piccolo oggetto, accennando un ghigno. "Se io sono un bastardo tu sei una piccola cagna in calore" ovviamente scherzava, non lo avrebbe mai offeso così. "Bene bene bene, e così mentre tu fingevi che io ti stessi sulle palle, in realtà, nella tua stanzetta chissà cosa combinavi pensando a me" lo morde piano sul collo "ma poi mi respingevi in ogni modo possibile se dopo il lavoro cercavo di prenderti il culo, sei davvero uno stronzo." </p><p>"E quando ho mai negato? Lo sai che amo i cani, magari in qualcosa sarò simile" indietreggia appena sul letto, guardandolo quasi divertito, cazzo se lo eccitava da morire, era così bello e il suo corpo non aveva neanche una piccola imperfezione. "oooh, ci vorrebbe così tanto per spiegarti tutto, ma diciamo che più volte ho ripulito il mio cellulare con una tua foto sopra di esso" mostra maggiormente il sedere vedendo i suoi occhi così scuri di piacere e sapendo che i propri non potevamo essere poi così diversi, anzi, sicuramente non lo erano per nulla.</p><p>Si china a baciare il suo ano, dolcemente, più e più volte, passandovi la lingue sopra, e anche dentro, prima di sollevarsi. Lecca il dildo guardandolo negli occhi, cominciando a spingerlo dentro di lui, inserendo anche le dita, abbassandosi per baciarlo appena. "Sapevi che ti avrei dato piacere, lo sapevi e lo desideravi, ma non senza rispetto, no come se fossi solo un giocattolo, ti amo Charles." Lo bacia sulla schiena e poi dentro con un solo colpo, gridando con lui quando il proprio membro raggiunge il vibratore, era una sensazione stupenda, il suo corpo era stretto e da capogiro già da solo. Chiude gli occhi cominciando a spingersi in lui in maniera sempre più pesante, non riusciva davvero a controllarsi, lo morde con forza sul collo.</p><p>Ansima e si inarca appena sentendo i suoi denti, mordendo le sue labbra "non sai quanto cazzo ti volevo, Seb...ti volevo ogni fottuta volta che mi toccavi, però non in quel modo..." Annuisce e stringe le coperte sentendosi così bene al momento "esatto...mi sei sempre piaciuto Seb, dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, e non mi interessava che mi trattavi come fossi inutile, alla fine mi hai insegnato a fare del mio meglio e questo mi ha portato ad innamorarmi, oltre che provare attrazione per te." Ansima e stringe gli occhi  "anche se mi trattavi male sentivo che infondo mi stavi aiutando, e tanto...ti amo davvero amore...ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno, e credimi è la verità" sbarra gli occhi sentendo che lo aveva sistemato in un punto da Dio "cazzo si...non fai mai nulla di male, mai...sei fantastico Seb" stringe le lenzuola mugolando appena di dolore, ma che gli fa avvertire molto più piacere.</p><p>Sente il cellulare di lui suonare "rispondi, voglio che rispondi Charles" gli poggia il telefono accanto dandogli poi una forte sculacciata "rispondi ho detto" si china completamente sul suo corpo, mordendolo al collo con forza.</p><p>"Cosa? Ma tu sei fuori" ansima e poi prende il cellulare deglutendo appena, probabilmente era Mattia o almeno lo sperava con tutte le sue forze, al massimo i suoi amici, l'importante era che non fosse la sua famiglia altrimenti, bhe, avrebbe avuto da spiegare. Risponde e porta il cellulare all'orecchio "p-pronto" stringe maggiormente le coperte cercando di trattenersi volendo completamente sentire solo il piacere di lui, non poteva negare che gli piacesse quando si imponeva.</p><p>Gli stringe i capelli con forza, avrebbe tanto voluto stare lì a guardarlo, ogni volta che lo faceva arrabbiare lui si era recato da uno dei tanti amanti, li aveva sottomessi chiudendo gli occhi e pensando a lui, chiamava il suo nome quando arrivava ma non si era mai preoccupato di chiedere scusa alla persona che giaceva sotto di lui, tutto sommato aveva chiamato un'altro nome ma se li era fottuti alla grande, no? Ancora ricordava come si agitavano sotto di lui, gridando, ancora ricorda come avrebbe voluto che fosse quel moccioso ad implorarlo di dargliene ancora, che non era abbastanza e lo voleva di più. Ripensando a quei momenti non si era accorto di essersi spinto davvero forte, era stato riportato alla realtà dalle grida del ragazzo, inizialmente si preoccupa, ma vede solo piacere sul suo volto e continua con quel ritmo frenetico, solo ora si concentra sul telefono che teneva in mano, era Mattia. Si avvicina al suo orecchio sussurrandogli in modo che solo lui potesse sentirlo. "Digli che ti sto scopando, digli quanto ti piace il mio cazzo nel culo, come ti faccio gridare" si lecca sul palmo della mano e la spinge tra le cosce bollenti del ragazzo cominciando a masturbarlo con forza. Ricordava ancora quando si era accettato completamente, quando aveva accettato che si, gli piacevano anche gli uomini, lo aveva fatto in una sera, quando Nico lo aveva invitato fuori, dicendogli che amava Lewis, aveva visto tanta decisione nei suoi occhi che aveva capito, non vi era davvero nulla di male. Ma anche tra gli uomini non vi era quello per cui valeva la pena cambiare e, col tempo, era diventato gelido, invidiava Lewis e Nico, sembravano così felici e lui non capiva perché. Alla fine non sapeva che, da lì a qualche anno, anche lui lo avrebbe capito.</p><p>Assottiglia lo sguardo, il suo modo di rispondere era già chiaro, se non lo era quello lo erano i gemiti di piacere, poi, e i tipici rumori inconfondibili, stringe con più forza il cellulare, quel moccioso stava godendo del corpo di Sebastian, del SUO Sebastian. Cerca di calmare la voce ma esce comunque gelida "spero vivamente che questo sia il tuo antistress per aver completato il lavoro perché fra tre ore voglio i documenti, hai capito Charles? O dovrò fare a meno di te, temo..."</p><p>Non aveva capito perché lui sembrava essersi assentato così tanto ma il modo in cui aveva cominciato a muoversi adesso era di puro piacere e non riesce a restare del tutto concentrato sui suoi pensieri sentendo quello che gli chiede "che scemo che sei Seb...credo che lo capisca lo stesso" mugola appena, era imbarazzante ma non voleva interrompersi al momento, quindi avrebbe fatto di tutto per continuare così. Sussulta alle sue parole andando appena un po' in panico "Mattia...si certo che ho lavorato, ieri sono andato avanti fino a tardi...non mi sto lamentando, certo che no, ma sono sicuro che non sia tutto mio compito, avevi detto...non ti sto contra- so che sei il ca- Mattia...ma cosa..." Sente le lacrime riempire gli occhi e il sogno torna vivido, e se Seb...no non era così, Seb lo amava, non voleva che se ne andasse, lo sapeva. "Mattia?" Non ci poteva credere, non era il primo a scaricarlo così dopo avergli promesso un sogno, molti dicevano che valeva solo di apparenza, aveva sempre fatto il massimo per contraddirli ma adesso si vedeva l'ennesimo sogno strappato dalle mani e non capiva nemmeno il perché "che colpa ho se ti amo?" Butta il cellulare lontano e stringe le coperte "ti prego Seb, prendimi come avresti voluto...voglio che mi fai godere, voglio che non ci siano inibizioni fra noi." Ormai era certo che aveva perso il lavoro, in tre ore non poteva fare nulla, e lo sapeva bene, avrebbe visto nuovamente quella donna vicino a lui, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per averlo nuovamente vicino e dimostrare che poteva farsi assumere anche da Seb stesso, lui non comandava nulla. "Ti amo...ti amo e non lo negherò mai, non mi importa quello che devo sopportare" ansima e lo sente aumentare il ritmo e, dopo non molto, viene sentendo il sesso svuotarsi del tutto "Seb...mi licenzierà..." Singhiozza appena "non voglio stare senza di te...non voglio."</p><p>Lo aveva bloccato con forza a letto e cominciato a possederlo con forza, gli aveva stretto i polsi con più forza e aumentato il ritmo prima di venire in lui, gemendo, stringendolo con forza a se e sentendo poi le sue parole. "Non può licenziarti, piccolo, perché tu hai svolto il lavoro che ti aveva assegnato, e per quanto Mattia possa essere uno stronzo non verrà meno alla sua parola." Esce da lui e lo sistema, pulendolo con calma, dopo aver estratto il dildo, guardandolo negli occhi. "Charles, vieni con me" lo prende per mano e scende di sotto con lui, accendendo il PC e mostrandogli il lavoro svolto. "Non riuscivo a dormire e l'ho fatto, e voglio poterti aiutare, anche perché ho una richiesta da farti." Gli accarezza lentamente le spalle "Charles, quando avrai finito gli studi, so che ci vuole ancora più di un anno, ma quando avrai finito io voglio assumere te come mio manager assoluto, significa sottratti alla Ferrari e averti solo per me, ma voglio che ci pensi bene, hai capito? Non pensare alla nostra relazione, chiaro? Non pensare che siamo fidanzati perché questo non cambierà anche se mi dici che non te la senti."</p><p>Lo guarda stupito e poi lo segue di sotto notando che il PC riportava tutti i dati completi "vuoi...vuoi dire che lo devo solo leggere e spedire? Ma..." Lo stringe a se "non hai dormito per farli...io non so come ringraziarti..." Chiude appena gli occhi, ascoltandolo e poi alzando la testa "si, lo voglio, e farò il massimo per diventare il migliore...lui voleva già gettarmi, cosa ti fa pensare che io possa voler restare con lui e non con te? Non c'entra solo la relazione, il mio sogno era occuparmi di un pilota e ti prometto che cercherò di fare il massimo per te" si zittisce sentendo il cellulare.</p><p>Sente squillare il proprio cellulare e risponde "Mattia? Si dimmi."</p><p>"Sebastian, non credo che il ragazzo abbia abbastanza resistenza, vuoi che provi a cercare qualcuno, non so, lui potrebbe servire comunque alla Ferrari."</p><p>"No Mattia, in realtà lo voglio tenere ancora per me" ovviamente non aveva chiarito che un giorno avrebbe voluto prenderselo.</p><p>Stringe appena i pugni "dipende da se svolgerà il suo lavoro, io devo pensare al tuo bene, ciao Sebastian." Attacca sospirando "non contarci moccioso, lui non ti appartiene."</p><p>Assottiglia lo sguardo e poi prende il PC, lasciandolo parlare, e leggendo tutto il suo lavoro, era così perfetto, così dettagliato, così come avrebbe voluto fosse anche il suo. Revisiona anche il proprio cercando di renderlo migliore e poi lo spedisce a Mattia. "Amore" lo chiama appositamente così e si alza stringendolo da dietro "puoi dire a Mattia che ho fatto, per favore?" Lo lascia e controlla che tutto fosse apposto vedendo che i file erano salvati e al sicuro "farò di tutto per te, amore mio..." Immaginando che la chiamata andasse per le lunghe, ne avvia una lui verso il fratello "ohy Arthur, come stai?"</p><p>"Guarda chi si sente, allora è vero che non sei morto, hahaha, da noi tutto bene, giocavamo alla play, ma tu non ci sei mai!"</p><p>"Lo sapete che amo giocare ma non posso al momento, ho molto da fare."</p><p>"Tipo stare con il tuo ragazzo?"</p><p>Li sente ridere e scuote la testa "che scemi che siete, ma almeno io ne ho uno, ed è anche favoloso."</p><p>"E infatti ti conviene fare attenzione perché è un po' troppo per te" ridono ancora, stando stesi sul letto.</p><p>"Vi farò a pezzi" sospira appena "la mamma?"</p><p>"È a lavoro, lo sai."</p><p>"Va bene, allora appena torna fatela chiamare o chiedete se può scrivermi, per favore, vorrei sentirla...ora vi lascio giocare e no, non voglio sentirvi, ciao" riaggancia e poi lo guarda accennando un sorriso aspettando che finisse di parlare.</p><p>Sorride avendo ascoltato la sua chiamata e lo bacia con dolcezza, accarezzandogli i capelli "ho detto a Mattia che il tuo lavoro è finito e che è perfetto perché io stesso l'ho letto, non mi si metterà contro." Lo blocca contro il bancone mettendo una mano da una parte e dall'altra del bancone accennando un sorriso "se vuoi giocare alla play con i tuoi fratelli lo sai che puoi farlo, no? Ti ho detto che hai il simulatore li."</p><p>"Lo so amore, ma prima c'è il lavoro e non posso perdere il giorno al simulatore per quanto, credimi, mi piacerebbe da morire e, secondo ma più importante, non posso nemmeno pensare ad un'intera giornata senza te! Non ti basterà quando ci saranno loro?"</p><p>Ride appena e si avvicina baciandolo sul collo, vedendo che stava ricevendo una videochiamata, risponde al suo posto, accennando un sorriso. "Ehy Max, sei con Lando, vedo."</p><p>"Heyyyyy, ciao ragazzi, sapete che domani dovete andare all'ultima gara? Si lo sapete, indovinate? VENIAMO ANCHE NOIII.</p><p>Ride "non ci credo, vi faccio mettere subito nel mio box" guarda Charles stringendogli la mano.</p><p>Sorride divertito vedendoli "eccoli!" Ride appena vedendo che erano assieme e sbarra gli occhi sentendoli "ma NOOOOOO, dai ragazzi io dovrò lavorare e voi mi prenderete in giro, lo so" oddio, quella di domani sarebbe stata la sua prima, e avrebbe dovuto parlare con Britta, lo guarda "dobbiamo andare per i test, non possiamo passare il week-end qui... cioè...no aspetta, Max sei fuso alla prossima settimana!" Gli fa un gestaccio.</p><p>"Hahah lo hai mandato in palla, ma si saremo all'ultima gara, arriviamo domani in hotel, così assistiamo anche alle prove! Davvero possiamo Seb?" Sorride dolcemente, alla fine gli erano mancati davvero "sarà divertente vedere Charles, vero Max?"</p><p>Ride accarezzando i capelli di Charles "non badateci ragazzi, ha troppe cose che gli passano per la testa e sta fuso" lo bacia sulla guancia guardando Lando con un dolce sorriso "ma certo che potete, anzi non prendete nulla, domani vi pago anche le camere, ragazzi."</p><p>"Ma no dai, mi pare di approfittare, vale la pena spendere qualcosa per vedere Charles che corre a destra e manca e non ne azzecca una" ridono tutti e tre.</p><p>"Se offro io non è approfittare, immagino abbiate preso il biglietto."</p><p>"Si si, eccolo qua."</p><p>"Ok, allora procedo con le stanze nel nostro stesso hotel" sorride a Charles baciandolo sulla guancia "stasera ti porto fuori? Così ci godiamo un'uscita prima del tuo lavoro?" Guarda i ragazzi "dal mio box e dalla mia stanza privata ci godremo le fatiche di Charles" ridono.</p><p>Incrocia le braccia, fintamente imbronciato, e scuote la testa "hai detto di buono solo che corro avanti e indietro, per il resto non hai capito nulla, ecco" borbotta "e nemmeno voi che ridete, perché ha ammesso stesso Seb che mi boicottava "fa una linguaccia a tutti e poi lo sente annuendo. "Per me va bene ma per favore, permettimi di portarti fuori...lo farò io" lo guarda seriamente "posso permettermelo, ok?" Ci teneva per come era andata l'ultima volta e poi si sporge e lo bacia dolcemente "anche se mi prendi in giro ti amo lo stesso" lo bacia ancora e lo accarezza sul volto, guardandolo dolcemente "in ogni caso siamo tutti d'accordo che senza me, Seb, sarebbe spacciato!"</p><p>"Hahaha, chi sa perché non ne siamo così convinti" sorride guardandoli dolcemente "sei veramente gentile, Seb! È passato poco e non vediamo l'ora di vedervi di già."</p><p>"Si vero, anche n- HEY, NO" si volta verso Seb "un momento...nella stanza privata farai da te bello mio" gli dà appena un calcetto e ridacchia "non pretendere troppo capo, lo sai che sono incompetente, no?"</p><p>Ride baciandolo con amore per poi guardare i due "non credetegli, vedrete che dovrà correre a destra e sinistra anche quando starete voi qui, lui deve aiutarmi e lo manderò a prendere tutto quello che vorrete." Lo guarda divertito, ridendo con loro, prima di abbracciarlo e baciarlo "comunque, mi vuoi invitare a mangiare fuori? So che puoi permettertelo, cosa credi" lo bacia dolcemente a stampo e poi sulla fronte.</p><p>Ooooh, hai sentito Lando? A quanto pare il nostro bel Charles ha invitato il ragazzo a mangiare fuori, come ti vestirai? Quali saranno i tuoi scopi? Dimmi la verità, Charles, punterai a portartelo a letto, vero? Tu che dici Lando?"</p><p>"Hahaha a quanto pare non vuole essere onesto nemmeno con noi" da una spinta a Max "io penso che finirà come tutti ci aspettiamo, no?"</p><p>Guarda Charles, ridendo divertito "sei così perfido? Mi porti fuori a cena perché vuoi ottenere qualcosa in cambio?" Lo pizzica piano su un fianco "allora vediamo se ci riesci?" Si avvicina a lui sussurrandogli all'orecchio "come i pancakes."</p><p>"Ma non voglio essere lo schiavo di quei due!" Ovviamente non diceva sul serio e si vedeva dal fatto che stava ridendo "il massimo che farò sarà trascinarli con me a prendere quello che loro vorranno." Ride e poi lo accarezza lentamente sul collo, gli aveva levato molte spese del campus e adesso non aveva nessun problema "si che lo voglio, e lo farò...stavolta mangiamo quello che ami tu, però" lo bacia sulla spalla facendo un vaffanculo ai suoi amici. Arrossisce nel sentire Seb e si morde il labbro cercando di nascondere il volto ma non sapendo se ci era davvero riuscito "bhe, non mi spiacerebbe, sai? Nel senso che non mi dispiacerebbe se la serata si concludesse in modo non molto soft fra noi" lo accarezza sul volto e poi lo tira a se "perché devo pensare che tu non mi vorrai?" Parla a poco dalle sue labbra senza sfiorarle nemmeno.</p><p>Poggia la fronte alla sua, accennando un sorriso "difficile a crederci, io ti voglio già adesso" spinge appena i fianchi contro i suoi, sentendo un bip del suo cellulare, e controlla, era Mattia che gli faceva sapere che il lavoro era andato bene e che, ovviamente, non aveva dubbi avendolo lui revisionato, gli risponde tranquillo dicendo che il ragazzo aveva fatto un grande lavoro e che si era limitato a leggerlo più che revisionarlo.</p><p>Ride "noooo, stupido telefono, volevamo vedere voi che ci davate dentro, i popcorn adesso non servono più" scuote la testa fintamente demoralizzato "va bene amico, noi ti salutiamo che andiamo a mangiare un boccone, ok? Baci a tutti e due."</p><p>Sorride guardando Lando e poi Max "ciao ragazzi, arrivederci a presto." Nota che la mamma di Charles aveva scritto.</p><p>"Magari quando sarete qui ci beccherete, no?" Ride e scuote la testa muovendo la mano in segno di saluto prima di prendere il cellulare e baciare Sebastian con passione "preparati, lo farò anche io mentre chiamo mia madre" si morde il labbro prima di andare "Seb...dopo la gara...prima di tornare qui, possiamo passare a Monaco, per favore?" Legge il messaggio della madre e poi torna a lui.</p><p> </p><p>P. Tesoro mio, scusami tanto, eccomi qui, sono tornata dal lavoro, che cosa volevi dirmi, amore mio?         18:52</p><p> </p><p>Lo ascolta prima di aprire il frigo e prendere da bere, era chiaramente per vedere sua madre che dovevano andare, come poteva dire di no? Aveva detto che lui era un uomo, che era maturo, pronto, e lo era, ma se alla donna non fosse piaciuto? Cosa avrebbe fatto il ragazzo? Lo avrebbe lasciato? No, sicuramente no. "Certo che possiamo, possiamo prendere un jet privato oppure prenotare un volo, insomma come preferisci" si avvicina a lui baciandolo a stampo "vado a fare una doccia, liebe."</p><p>Sorride e lo ricambia, annuendo "benissimo, così potrò prendere le mie cose! Sai, ci tengo e voglio che siano qui, così esaudiró la cosa del più te in casa! Ho anche dei libri prima che tu possa fare una qualche battuta infelice! E, ps, possiamo prendere un volo senza problemi."</p><p>Ride scuotendo la testa, vedendolo andare sopra e urlando appena "fumetti o libri veri?" Ovviamente scherzava, sapeva che era un ragazzo serio, insomma fumetti si ma non solo, ecco.</p><p>Ride e poi si avvia di sopra, per chiamare e preparasi nel mentre, l'unica cosa lui gli era sembrato così strano, che, forse, non gli andasse di venire? Non lo voleva obbligare ma non voleva nemmeno stare senza di lui, nemmeno se era solo per un giorno. Avvia la videochiamata mentre comincia a scegliere i vestiti e metterli insieme, era elegante perché quello era il ristorante che aveva scelto, nonostante i loro caratteri erano diversi, loro stavamo bene anche sul divano, lo sapeva bene, ma voleva che l'uomo per una sera fosse servito da tutto e tutti, e poi voleva solo che lui stesse bene e capisse il valore che il loro rapporto aveva per lui, la serietà con cui voleva prenderlo. Sente la madre rispondere e sorride andando da lei mostrandogli il tutto "ho paura...siamo molto semplici entrambi ma voglio fargli capire che sono pronto a fare cose da uomo... è stupido, vero?" Si siede sul letto "meglio cambiare, meglio...non lo so, è una sorta di castello dove è sempre a tema natalizio, sai? Lui ama il Natale..."</p><p>"Tesoro, non si è innamorati se non si è anche un pochino stupidi" accenna un sorriso "tu lo ami tanto questo uomo, allora giocati tutte le tue carte, amore, una persona innamorata si sentirà sempre un po' ridicola, ma non è così, credimi." Resta con lui fino a che non lo vede vestito "sei bellissimo, amore mio, e non lo dico solo perché sono la tua mamma."</p><p>"Sono così nervoso che mi viene da piangere, perché mi hai fatto così emotivo? Ne hai lasciato un po' per i miei fratelli?" La guarda e sorride "lo so mamma, ma mi sento molto stupido, non poco " sospira dopo aver sistemato i capelli e alza il cellulare, sentendo i fratelli fare degli sfottó, ma li ignora e la saluta dolcemente prendendo un bel respiro, voleva che tutto fosse perfetto, stavolta, o quantomeno accettabile "no Charles, perfetto superando anche i limiti!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gli aveva detto di vestirsi formale, non aveva capito dove dovessero andare ma fa come dice, indossa la camicia, mettendo del profumo, e poi passa ad allacciare la cravatta prima di mettere la giacca. Si sistema i capelli e si avvia di sotto aspettando il ragazzo, non voleva dargli fretta, sapeva era a telefono con la madre.</p><p>Controlla ancora una volta i capelli e scende a sua volta "comunque Seb ci sono anche..." Si blocca, era bellissimo, era l'uomo che aveva sempre visto e l'uomo che voleva tanto al suo fianco "Seb, sei meraviglioso" si avvicina e lo bacia con passione separandosi per breve boccate d'aria, si stava pentendo già di dover uscire, adesso "accidenti..." Inspira il suo profumo sentendosi appena stordito "io...la macchina...le chiavi, ecco..."</p><p>Si volta verso di lui, sgranando appena gli occhi, quel ragazzo era già bello di suo, normalmente, ma così? Santo cielo sembrava un modello, adesso vorrebbe solo non lavorasse per lui per poter dire al mondo intero che quel ragazzo era il suo fidanzato. Gli accarezza il volto baciandolo con trasporto, gemendo sulle sue labbra, separandosi prima che fosse troppo tardi. "Macchina e chiavi? Vorrei più un letto e un divano, cazzo Charles sei bello da impazzire, normalmente lo sei sempre stato ma, sei bellissimo, liebeling" lo bacia sul collo chiudendo gli occhi, non voleva rovinare la serata così si costringe a prendere le chiavi e ad avviarsi fuori di casa.</p><p>"Hey, se lo ripeti posso registrarlo così non lo potrai più negare "ride e poi gli mostra il cellulare e lo poggia sul bancone uscendo con lui, non voleva che ci fossero intoppi, l'ultima volta non era stata giusta, adesso era lui che doveva risplendere su tutto "queste le prendo io" ruba le chiavi ridendo e poi si mette al volante, avrebbe voluto così tanto essere già su un letto ma voleva, per una volta, amare Seb come meritava e non ad accontentarlo appena.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dopo un po'di tempo si ferma e gli mostra il locale "bhe, so che sembra strano ma...buon Natale?" Ride e poi lo tira piano con sè, entrando, e andando al tavolo in una saletta intima, sapeva che odiava avere occhi addosso e non avrebbe mai permesso che fosse diverso "bhe, oggi la serata è tua, e sei tu quello da viziare" sorride dolcemente.</p><p>Gli aveva lasciato le chiavi prima di seguirlo in macchina, lo aveva osservato guidare, era davvero bravo, e poi era davvero carino, accidenti. Guarda curioso il posto guardandolo poi negli occhi "lo sai, io amo il Natale" entra con lui accomodandosi, era felice che stessero più appartati, non amava troppo eccessivi occhi addosso. Si avvicina a lui baciandolo con amore sorridendogli "non hai portato il telefono con te quindi...sei bellissimo Charles, sembri un modello, ma che dico, tu i modelli li fai impallidire, gli occhi sarebbero solo su di te" gli accarezza le labbra col pollice "vorrei portarti a letto, ma non per essere volgare, vorrei fare l'amore con te, ma prima godiamoci il Natale, vuoi?" Gli prende la mano baciandolo sulle dita, prendendo poi in bocca l'indice, mordicchiandolo e succhiandolo.</p><p>Sentiva il volto caldo e avrebbe voluto essere più forte ma poi, alla fine, lui si era innamorato anche di questo, no? Il suo sorriso facile e il suo volto che cambiava colore all'istante "a me importerebbe di soli due occhi e quelli sono i tuoi...forse è una cosa scontata ma è così." Gli stringe la mano e poi muove appena il dito, premendolo sulla sua lingua "sai, non mi sorprende che la gente ti dedichi vere e proprie poesie d'amore, anche se sono tristi, mentre io posso vivere veramente felice con te ed è...strano, ma bello" sorride e scuote la testa "va bene, allora dobbiamo solo godere di questo Natale e sperare che nessuno ti venga a sequestrare da me" ride e annuisce "niente cellulari, ho con me tutto quello che conta e che voglio." gli lascia le mani quando sente arrivare il cameriere e annuisce "non sceglieremo, perché avremo tutto" ride "sarà un assaggio si e no, ecco...non porzioni eccessive, così potrai mangiare tutto il menù" ride "sono folle, forse, e se vuoi prendiamo normale e in ogni caso se apprezziamo qualcosa possiamo benissimamente prenderla poi, sai?"</p><p>Ride per poi scuotere la testa "non sei folle, mi piace come idea, tanti assaggi di tutto, mi va bene" guarda il cameriere che accenna un sorriso e si allontana, estrae il cellulare, si lui non aveva lasciato a casa il suo, e gli scatta una foto, era davvero troppo bello per non fargli almeno una foto.</p><p>Lo guarda e sorride dolcemente, alzando le sopracciglia "mi dovevo mettere in posa per te" adesso era chiaro cosa fosse l'amore, aveva sempre vissuto con il suo cellulare e invece adesso non ne sentiva per nulla il bisogno, era così felice anche solo che lo trovasse bello o apprezzasse questa idea "però me lo devi prestare perché non sei da meno" Dio, non lo era davvero, era così bello da fargli girare la testa se non pensare cose molto più accese di una cena, non voleva nemmeno immaginare il San Valentino, quello che sarebbe stato per loro.</p><p>Quando nota arrivare il cameriere stava tenendo le dita incrociate alle sue e non si muove da quella posizione vedendolo poi andare via. "Come hai trovato questo posto?" Assaggia una delle pietanze e sorride, era davvero buono, si scioglieva in bocca, chissà quanto si sarebbe ritrovato a pagare, non voleva pensarci ma nemmeno voleva che si sentisse in obbligo di pagare certe somme. "È davvero buono, Charles, dico davvero, assaggia" lo imbocca guardandolo divertito. "Allora? Ti piace? Ridacchia appena osservando un messaggio di Britta ma non rispondendogli, voleva davvero solo lui.</p><p>"Bhe diciamo che cercavo dei posti dove fuggire se il mio compagno mi avesse voluto morto per un qualche motivo e, fra i tanti, mi appare questo e ho pensato...cosa meglio? Sembra anche che si mangi bene" ride e poi assaggia, era felice che fosse perfetto e che tutto fosse come lo aveva voluto "si moltissimo, devo dire "ride e poi stringe maggiormente la sua mano "ti amo...sarò banale ma non posso smettere di dirtelo "prende il suo cellulare e gli fa una foto, modificandola, mandandola nel loro gruppo con scritto sopra 'my love'. Non nota nemmeno il messaggio della donna perché non erano affari suoi "secondo te lo zabaione... è buono?" Ride e lo guarda annusandolo "ma è alcolico?" Si sentiva sempre così felice, era così spaventoso ma bello allo stesso tempo.</p><p>Lo guarda divertito per poi prendere lo zabaione, puntandogli piano il bicchiere contro le labbra, guardandolo come incantato "bhe, per sapere se lo è schiudi le labbra e bevilo" lo vede ubbidire e questo un po' lo fa arrossire, alla fine ci era riuscito, era riuscito a farlo arrossire. Sorride scuotendo la testa bevendone un po' lui stesso prima di accennare un sorriso "oh sì, è decisamente alcolico questo qui" lo guarda negli occhi divertito "adesso non mi diventi brillo, vero?"</p><p>Poggia una mano sul suo volto e lo bacia dolcemente più volte "sei tu che mi fai sentire perennemente così" nota che era arrossito e si allarga un sorriso sulle sue labbra "ti piace se obbedisco?" Ok cominciava davvero a volere una camera solo per loro.</p><p>Si avvicina a lui baciandolo a stampo sussurrando sulle sue labbra "ti amo" osserva il cellulare "mi hai inserito nel tuo gruppo di pazzi, sai? E ora andiamo a vedere che cosa scrivevi di me con le due viperelle nel tuo gruppo" comincia a risalire velocemente cercando la data del suo inizio lavoro.</p><p>"Mi fido di te...lo farò sempre "deglutisce e poi tira l'aria facendo un suono soffocato e correndo in braccio a lui strappandogli il cellulare dalle mani mettendo elimina chatt prima che loro scrivessero "bhe sai i sentimenti che provavo... è meglio se sono segreti ecco" ridacchia poggiando la testa sulle braccia che appoggia sul tavolo, aveva visto che era arrivato al 'io mi suicidio ' chi sa se lo aveva anche letto "scemo!"</p><p>Gli lascia rubare il cellulare per poi scuotere la testa abbracciandolo "ho letto che qualcuno voleva suicidarsi, chissà chi vero?" Lo bacia sull'orecchio vedendo i ragazzi rispondere alla foto di prima "sai che Max o Lando me li faranno leggere, vero? Oppure prendo il tuo, che ne dici?" Lo bacia lungo il collo "ero così terrificante?" Lo guarda divertito.</p><p>"Si lo eri e taaaaanto davvero" ride e lo guarda poi "ma adesso so chi è il vero te..." si sistema per mettersi meglio in braccio a lui e lo bacia prima di costringersi ad alzarsi e leggendo il messaggio si lecca le labbra cercando di non ridere.</p><p> </p><p>MV.- Wow se ce lo fai vedere a questo modo direi che non resterà tuo ancora per molto, mio caro amico 🥰😍.          21:20</p><p> </p><p>Osserva il messaggio e lo guarda "nessuno di voi davvero pensa che avrei potuto leggere?" Ride.</p><p>"Siamo un buon trio" lo sussurra quasi soffocato per non ridere e risponde prima di dargli il cellulare.</p><p> </p><p>SV (CL)  -Ragazzi ancora una volta confermo che siamo il trio migliore...vi scrivo con quello di Seb e parlo come se lui non leggesse e poi...bhe no, Max, è solo mio! È imperativa la cosa! E ora do il cell a lui quindi accortezza, e ho cancellato i messaggi precedenti (dopo che me lo ha ricordato) e quindi non fatevi ingannare da lui 😡           21:23</p><p> </p><p>LN  -Bhe ragazzi ma che figura di merda haha, però cazzo Seb se sei bello, hanno ragione loro due!       21: 24</p><p> </p><p>Glielo porge "vedi? Non ho tolto per correttezza" ride e si siede prendendo un dolce al cucchiaio e allungandolo verso di lui "amo questa tortina perché è dolce al punto giusto e poi è compatta ma soffice ha sia morbido che duro e mi ricorda te, sai?" Sperava che l'avrebbe apprezzata allo stesso modo.</p><p>Sorride vedendolo scrivere e legge i messaggi dei ragazzi prima di inviare la foto che aveva scattato a Charles, era davvero bello, e chiunque lo avrebbe ammesso.</p><p> </p><p>SV.- Grazie ragazzi, siete davvero gentili, ma sappiate che avrò il vostro cellulare e che leggero ciò che lui vi diceva, mie care vipere. Comunque potrete notare che qui non sono il solo bello.       21:33</p><p> </p><p>Osserva attentamente il cellulare e alla fine lo fa, quando si erano messi insieme i primi tempi, e lo scemo veniva a lavoro con le felpone, si erano scambiati un bel bacio, glielo aveva mostrato un ragazzo della scuderia che li aveva fotografati. Aveva detto che l'avrebbe cancellata ma prima che lo facesse se l'era fatta passare e ora eccola lì, come immagine di profilo. Il ragazzo non aveva avuto modo di vederla ma lo avrebbe fatto una volta a casa. Si avvicina dolcemente a lui e assaggia quel dolce, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. "Mi piace, è così dolce, a me sembra ricordare il tuo di sapore."</p><p> </p><p>MV.- È ufficiale, Charles si scioglie appena la vede o comincia a piangere, hahaha.       21:30</p><p> </p><p>LN.-Avete dato il meglio di voi per l'altro, è una bellissima cosa! Oh sì, appena la vedrà ci collassa, hahaha        21:50</p><p> </p><p>Sorride e lo guarda "mi hai cambiato la vita, sai? Non per i soldi o cose costose, queste non sono quello che davvero mi porta qualcosa! Ma per quello che mi fai provare nel bene e quello che mi hai fatto provare nel male" ridacchia e si alza andando nuovamente in braccio a lui, adesso basta, aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino "sono sempre stato certo di fare le cose secondo le regole altrui e tu mi hai insegnato ad osare...a capire che dovevo rischiare per riuscire davvero in qualcosa." Lo bacia e strofina il naso al suo "e poi mi sono innamorato e io che con mia madre dicevo "capirai, quando ho tempo, voglio prima la laurea, e cose così, adesso mi ritrovo a pensare che erano parole di uno stupido che dell'amore non aveva mai sperimentata niente e ha deciso di colpirmi per farmi capire, e cazzo se ho capito, Seb...l'amore è così bello, è vivere in simbiosi, non totale, con quella persona che quando l'hai vista negli occhi ti ha fatto battere il cuore...ma che rispetta quello che sei" si stringe a lui "portami a casa...voglio solo essere noi adesso...solo noi."</p><p>Lo ascolta accennando un sorriso, era vero, capiva perfettamente quello che diceva perché nemmeno lui aveva dato all'amore il giusto rispetto. L'aveva sbeffeggiato riducendolo allo stato più volgare di esso, l'appagamento del corpo. "Tu mi hai fatto capire che amare non è trovare appagamento nell'altro, quello è sesso, fare l'amore significa dare il massimo per il piacere dell'altro prima del tuo, è spingersi in qualcuno volendo fargli capire cosa provi non cercare di godere. Amarti per me significa sentire il mio cuore battere forte ogni volta che incrocio i tuoi occhi e da quell'incrocio veder nascere il tuo sorriso. A volte dimentico anche come si respira quando mi sorridi."</p><p>"Ma sei tu che mi fai sorridere, sai? Nasce semplicemente da quello che sento per te" lo accarezza sulla spalla non preoccupandosi che il suo viso fosse rosso "non so chi ti ha mandato da me...lo sospetto e so che mi ama ancora tanto."</p><p>Lo bacia e si alza con lui, il cameriere aveva detto che era tutto pagato, lo bacia ringraziandolo avviandosi poi a casa. Al momento non aveva voglia di un luogo sperimentale, voleva il loro letto, si stende con lui in un bacio tanto calmo quanto unico, finalmente, dopo tutta la sera che lo aspettava, può cominciare a sfilargli quei dannati vestiti di dosso.</p><p>Lo stringe e bacia con amore, tutto quello che può mostrare finché non sono a casa e comincia a spogliarlo a sua volta "ti resterò accanto per sempre...che tu voglia o meno non voglio smettere di poteggerti come tu fai con me...voglio che puoi contare su di me" sorride e lo accarezza vicino agli occhi "sono così luminosi...così buoni, tu avevi solo bisogno che qualcuno ti amasse davvero..." Lo fa appoggiare ai cuscini e si mette addosso a lui, una volta che erano nudi, e inizia a muoversi lentamente, baciando ogni zona del suo corpo che gli capitasse, lo lecca lentamente sulla giugulare, mordendolo appena, mentre si spinge più giù verso il suo sesso "sarai formidabile...lo so che lo sarai" lo sussurra contro il suo collo, baciandolo poi."</p><p>Lo ascolta accarezzandogli la schiena ora nuda, se davvero era stato lui a farlo incontrare gli era debitore, ancora non si capacitava che qualcuno potesse agire per dargli piacere prima ancora che riceverne, ma Charles era così, lo conferma la posizione in cui si erano messi. Chiude istintivamente gli occhi quando lo sente cominciare a muoversi, non era ingrato e amava follemente le attenzioni che gli dava, ma il membro cresce molto velocemente quando i corpi nudi sfregano e la sua lingua lo accarezza. Gli stringe i fianchi, guardandolo negli occhi "non so ancora se sei il mio angelo, venuto a salvarmi da una vita di merda, o un diavolo tentatore che brama di sedurmi, in ambedue i casi, hai vinto." Gli stringe i fianchi e comincia a giocare con i suoi capezzoli facendo scorrere la lingua circolarmente intorno a loro, il membro ormai era duro, gli stringe i fianchi più forte e lo obbliga a muoversi, il membro strusciava deciso tra le natiche sull'ano. "Charles..."</p><p>"Sono un essere umano che ha trovato la cosa più bella nella sua vita, non potrò mai essere più felice di così...con nessuno "lo bacia e si muove contro la sua bocca e il suo sesso "Seb...davvero tutto questo mi ha investito in pieno e non voglio opporre nessuna resistenza...nessuna "si muove contro di lui con movimenti più profondi e poi lo guarda, baciandolo con passione, prima di sollevarsi e spostarsi sulla schiena, sembrava che amasse questa posizione più delle altre "ti prego...diventa mio ancora una volta e fammi tuo "lo tira dolcemente a se sentendo il sesso entrate e inarcando la schiena "sei tutto quello che di bello mi sta capitando...sei legato ad ogni momento felice che sto passando "ansima e porta le gambe intorno a lui, poggiando le braccia sulle sue spalle, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi, era follemente innamorato e non voleva più negarlo ne nasconderlo a nessuno.</p><p>Si sistema tra le sue gambe, accarezzandole quando lo sente circondarlo, non capiva bene la sensazione ma si sentiva così intimo quando erano in questo modo, sente il cellulare suonare e lo cerca a caso, silenziandolo, tornano a guardare lui, niente adesso aveva senso se non il ragazzo sotto di lui. Entra completamente lasciando che i bacini si toccassero cominciando a baciarlo mentre si strusciava in lui con piccolissimi colpi. "Non sei il solo a sentirsi diverso, Charles, prima di conoscerti mi sentivo in pace con me stesso, poi tu hai distrutto tutto" comincia a dare colpi più decisi lasciando scontrate i corpi con forza" sentivo una strana attrazione, mi sembravi luce pura e io volevo sporcarti, lo volevo così tanto, ma quando ero vicino a farlo ho reagito con rabbia perché tu sembravi diverso, non sembrava giusto" lo bacia stringendolo a se con forza facendo scorrere una mano lungo la sua schiena. "Ti sei ribellato, ero arrabbiato per non averti sottomesso, ero arrabbiato perché avevo conosciuto qualcosa che non possedevo, credo tu capisca, se non capisci allora confermi quello che dico." Lo bacia sulle labbra e poi comincia a spingere seriamente nel suo corpo, chiude gli occhi e si concentra sulla sua voce, solo la sua voce "Charles."</p><p>"Seb...sono felice di non aver gettato quello che ero, perché così ti ho avuto solo per me" ansima muovendo a sua volta il bacino sotto il suo corpo godendosi la sensazione di essere pieno di lui "mi hai ottenuto...per strade diverse, perché adesso non mi vedo lontano da te, ma non sarò mai quello che si sottomette a tutti i tuoi capricci" ridacchia appena "mi spiace questo non cambia, capo" lo bacia con desiderio stringendosi a lui con forza, volendo sentire i corpi completamente stretti l'uno all'altro "non so cosa mi hai fatto, non so quando mi sono innamorato, so solo che non volevo passare un solo giorno senza vederti...anche se le tue minacce, cazzo, mi spaventavano non poco, sai?" Lo guarda e poggia la testa alla sua, stringendogli appena i capelli, sentendo che aveva aumentato il ritmo. Ormai era completamente sciolto sotto di lui e non faceva che ansimare il suo nome fino a gridarlo quando lo sente venire e a sua volta viene "Dio, ti amo Seb...ti amo così tanto" cerca di riprendere fiato tenendosi stretto a lui, doveva andare di sotto e prendere il cellulare per vedere se aveva ricevuto messaggi dalla madre o da Mattia, ma al momento non voleva muoversi "ti amo davvero..." Poggia la testa sul suo torace, quando lo sente uscire, sistemandosi contro di lui.</p><p>Si poggia accanto a lui, stringendolo a se, baciandolo con dolcezza sulla fronte, accennando un sorriso, respirando profondamente per regolarizzare il respiro, non era mai stato tante volte a letto con una sola persona, sceglieva a caso con chi liberarsi dallo stress e spesso si riduceva ad inchiodare qualcuno al muro fino a venirgli dentro, incurante del piacere altrui, nonostante non facesse poco sesso non si era mai sentito tanto attratto, con Charles poteva farlo più e più volte al giorno e non sarebbe stato mai scontato. "Ti amo anche io, Klein, chiudi gli occhi adesso, cerca di dormire, domani abbiamo un volo da prendere." Copre entrambi osservando poi il cellulare, doveva vedere chi era a telefono ma ora davvero non aveva la forza, si sentiva tranquillo e voleva solo riposare con lui.</p><p>Ride appena e annuisce, anche lui era curioso di sapere, ma aveva paura che fosse impicciarsi e non era giusto "va bene amore...buonanotte, e se vedi che non mi alzo sei autorizzato a un calcio ben assestato" si addormenta quasi subito, stando così stretto a lui, come a temere che potesse andare via.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si sveglia molto presto, o almeno erano quasi le sei dalla sveglia, era nervoso perché voleva mostrare di essere capace. Scende senza disturbarlo, sapeva che doveva lavorare ed era il minimo che potesse almeno recuperare. Scende di sotto e sorride leggendo i messaggi di ieri e poi nota una cosa, sul numero del suo Seb, che gli fa esplodere il cuore in un battito davvero doloroso. "SEEEEEB" aveva lanciato un grido prima di correre di sopra "LA ADORO!" ok, la sua faccia sembrava terrorizzata, ma non gli importa, si butta addosso a lui, baciandolo con quasi foga, sentendolo ancora confuso e ridendo sulle sue labbra "ti amo...ti amo tanto "lo bacia lungo il torace passando le mani lungo il suo sesso, si sentiva eccitato e una piccola venuta mattutina non sarebbe stata negativa, no? Lo sente gemere e ama che abbia le difese così abbassate mentre masturba entrambi i sessi, muovendo la mano, spingendosi contro di lui, lasciando andare a sua volta i gemiti prima di venire e stendersi contro di lui "Dio se ti amo" lo bacia più volte sulle labbra, dandogli due minuti per riprendersi.</p><p> </p><p>Stava ancora rilassato a letto, lo aveva sentito scendere ma era ancora presto, voleva risposare ancora un po', era nuovamente mezzo addormentato quando lo sente gridare, scatta a sedere ma si sente troppo intontito per alzarsi subito, lo vede entrare in camera ma non fa a tempo a parlare che si sente baciare e toccare. Si sentiva sensibile e non riesce a non lasciarsi andare contro quelle carezza, si spinge contro di lui, ansimando, stringendogli appena un fianco, prima di venire. Apre piano gli occhi, cercando di riprendersi, ok la seconda parte del risveglio era stata grandiosa, andava bene anche tutte le mattine, ma la prima? "Charles, perché hai gridato?" Guarda l'immagine ringrandita sul cellulare e sospira, tornando a stendersi, per poi dargli una sculacciata "le priorità, Charles, cazzo, le priorità, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo." Gli toglie il telefono di mano "meriti di essere punito" lo afferra e lo fa stendere sulle sue gambe, accarezzandogli il sedere, prima di colpirlo con forza, dandogli una sculacciata. "Ti avevo avvertito lo avrei fatto" abbassa nuovamente la mano continuando a colpirlo sul sedere vedendolo arrossarsi.</p><p>Lo guarda appena imbronciato "ma per me tu sei una priorità, hai messo una nostra foto, non è che il messaggio di ieri era risalente a questo?" Non voleva davvero farsi i fatti suoi ma non riusciva a non pensarci "Seb" stringe le lenzuola arrossendo "secondo me è solo la voglia che hai di possederle e arrossarle in altro modo "si lascia sfuggire un mugolio che era di piacere, sapeva che non avrebbe mai colpito per fargli male "sei un capo pervertito, sai?"</p><p>Lo bacia passandogli una mano tra i capelli "forse hai un culo così bello che mi piace toccarlo, no?"</p><p>Si morde il labbro e lo sente tirarlo su, prima di baciarlo "buongiorno" sussura "dormito bene? Si stringe a lui di più "come fai? Come riesci a rendermi sempre così felice?"</p><p>Lo accarezza piano, baciandolo ancora, prima di prendere il cellulare, facendolo poggiare con la testa al suo torace e guardare i messaggi con lui. "Allora, vediamo" vi erano i messaggi di Britta e poi di Mattia, apre quello di Mattia, sembrava davvero sconvolto e arrabbiato. Guarda il ragazzo, accennando un sorriso, per poi morderlo sulle labbra "ci penso io a lui, non preoccuparti." Si fa una doccia veloce con lui prima di dirigersi all'aereoporto, il volo non era eccessivamente lungo ma pur sempre noioso. Una volta arrivati accenna un sorriso, guardandoli "guarda chi c'è?" Lo avrebbe lasciato in loro compagnia mentre sarebbe andato a parlare con Mattia.</p><p>"RAGAZZIIIIIII CIAOOOO" corre da loro, con Lando, buttandosi poi addosso.</p><p>Una volta arrivati non poteva nemmeno stringerlo a se o stringergli la mano, non sapeva perché Mattia li volesse vedere dal lunedì, o almeno lo sospettava, ma non poteva incolparlo senza prove "meno male che siamo arrivati a tempo" si sentiva ancora felicissimo dalla mattina, non solo per i complimenti ricevuti al suo fisico, ma perché lui aveva messo una foto che li rappresentava ed era certo che sapessero che non era solo per. Si volta di scatto, sorridendo, e li stringe sentendo che avevano preso anche Seb "finalmente, ma quanto ci avete messo?" Ride e sente dire che Sebastian deve parlare con Mattia, si vergogna un po' dinanzi ai suoi amici ma voleva continuare a fare il suo lavoro "Seb! Ricorda che il team ti aspetta per parlarti dei nuovi pezzi che proverai e che giovedì sei fra quelli che devono fare l'intervista, ok?"</p><p>"Ooooh è professionale però" ride e guarda Max sapendo che Charles non l'avrebbe presa sul personale.</p><p>Ride ascoltandolo e guardando poi Sebastian con aria divertito "e mi raccomando non dimenticare che la sera voglio le coccole" lo spinge ridendo "che aria seriosa che hai."</p><p>Ride scuotendo la testa vedendolo battibeccare con gli amici "ti amo ma ora devi concentrarti, giovedì dovrai essere puntuale non come quando mi hai fatto perdere l'intervista" il volto serio diventa un sorriso velocemente, quella volta lo aveva sabotato. "Oh Lando Lando Lando, mi affido a te per tenere calmi questi due, ok?" Gli afferra il volto, sollevandolo, baciandolo sulla guancia.</p><p>"HEY" lo guarda serio "e il mio bacio?"</p><p>Ride vedendolo porgere la guancia, si avvicina sicuro ma quando era ad un passo da lui lo vede voltarsi.</p><p>Lo afferra divertito e preme un bacio a stampo sulle sue labbra, con forza, prima di lasciarlo, ridendo, voleva tutto fosse leggero.</p><p>Ride scuotendo la testa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli "Max, ma certo che sei proprio scemo tu" nota che Mattia aveva scritto a Charles che non riusciva a contattarlo e che, se era in sua compagnia, doveva dirgli di raggiungerlo subito.</p><p>"Heeeeey ma non è giusto fare preferimenti" da un colpo a Max, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>"E io che devo dire che sono il..." Si zittisce, non poteva sbandierare nulla "mmh, Seb, Mattia ha detto che non riesce a contattarti e ti prega di andare urgentemente da lui" lo guarda e poi prende il suo cappello, mettendolo avanti, dandogli appena un bacio, prima di lasciarlo andare "spero che vada tutto bene" sospira e poi da un calcio a Max, ridendo "bene te lo sei meritato brutto mostro crudele" scuote la testa e si siede su un muretto "come potete prendermi in giro? Voi mi dovreste sostenere, lo sai?</p><p>"Ma noi lo facciamo, no Max? Come abbiamo sempre fatto, ossia facendoti passare le pene dell'inferno."</p><p>Ride abbracciandoli tutti e due una volta che Sebastian si era allontanato "però hai ragione, Charles, bacia divinamente, e non ho usato nemmeno la lingua" ride guardandolo poi serio "ehy, ma ti chiedi cosa Mattia vorrà da Sebastian? Ti chiedi Sebastian cosa dovrà fare?"</p><p>"Non lo so Max, va bene? Posso solo immaginare e certo non ho intenzione di chiederglielo quando lo vedrò" deglutisce appena e poi sospira.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Non riusciva a ricambiare quel bacio, provava una sorta di nausea a sentirsi così bloccato contro la parete con la sua lingua in bocca, non riusciva ad eccitarsi, non riusciva a sentire Charles, il profumo di Mattia era troppo forte per confonderlo. Riprende aria, leccandosi le labbra, appena Mattia tira fuori la lingua dalla sua bocca, ma cerca di fermarlo, ridendo appena "Mattia no, che fai?"</p><p>"Ti voglio, non è quello che desideri anche tu?" Lo guarda serio strattonandogli la cintura."</p><p>'No, non ti voglio Mattia' sorride e lo spinge alla scrivania, inginocchiandosi, tirandogli fuori il membro "ti reputo intelligente, Mattia, lo sai che non possiamo farlo qua" chiude gli occhi, facendoselo scivolare in gola e, per la prima volta, deve resistere al riflesso del vomito, cerca di farlo arrivare velocemente succhiandolo forte e obbligandolo a scontrarsi contro la propria gola.</p><p>Gli stringe i capelli, muovendosi contro di lui con forza "e quella foto?"</p><p>Lo fa uscire dalla propria bocca, facendolo strusciare contro le proprie labbra "Mattia, fammi giocare col ragazzino, a volte mi serve."</p><p>"Bene" glielo rispinge in gola aumentando il ritmo fino a venire completamente, vedendolo ingoiare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era andato velocemente nel suo camper, felice di trovarlo vuoto, aveva vomitato, vomitato qualsiasi cosa. Si era lavato i denti e ora stava cercando di rinfrescarsi con una doccia.</p><p>Li porta un po' a vedere le varie zone mentre parla con alcuni che sarebbero serviti a Seb dopo "allora che cosa vi va di fare ora, eh? Diciamo che ho appreso abbastanza case stando qui...dei posti, ovviamente, insomma mi dovevo nascondere da Sebastian quando potevo!" Ride e poi corre da un uomo, indicandogli di venire, a differenza di Mattia sapeva che non ce l'aveva con lui, o almeno lo sperava vivamente "ciao Kimi!" Lo guarda felice e nota il suo sorriso, era davvero raro e per questo molto bello "come stai? Sei pronto per le tue mansioni?" Ride e poi sbianca appena "la divisa...maledizione" si passa la mano fra i capelli "io sono abbastanza senza speranza, credo che tu lo stia notando ancora, vero? "Lo guarda appena in imbarazzo e poi si fa coraggio "hai visto Seb, per caso?"</p><p>Osserva il ragazzo, avvicinandosi a lui e ai suoi amici "immagino al più sarai rimproverato da lui per non averla ancora messa" guarda i ragazzi e sorride "salve ragazzi" torna a guardare Charles. "Ho notato non eri con lui, mi è parso strano, normalmente sei costretto sempre a corrergli dietro ovunque vada, dopo che ho visto quella foto, bhe..." accenna un sorriso "credevo anche di più" gli accarezza i capelli, comunque sta nel suo camper, potete raggiungerlo li, sono sicuro vede le ultime cose."</p><p>Lo guarda arrossendo e poi gli dà appena una spinta, scuotendo la testa "bhe lo sai che sono sempre costretto a stargli dietro, ma l'ho preso" ridacchia "va bene allora, vado e...grazie davvero, Kimi" sorride avviandosi.</p><p>Stava osservando dei dettagli al computer, era ancora bagnato e sentiva le gocce d'acqua scivolare lungo il corpo, a coprirlo aveva solo una piccola e leggera asciugamano.</p><p>Bussa non ricevendo subito risposta e schiarendosi la voce "eeeh am-Sebastian...sei qui? Posso entrare?" Era un po' in ansia e si morde appena il labbro, sperando che fosse andato tutto bene" guarda i due alzando appena le spalle.</p><p>Si volta verso il camper, era solo il suo ragazzo per fortuna "entra, liebe, sono solo, non preoccuparti" almeno avrebbe avuto facce non noiose in giro per il camper.</p><p>Entrano e sussulta appena vedendo l'uomo praticamente nudo, incrocia lo sguardo di Lando, divertito, prima di osservare Charles "non ha freddo?" Chiude la porta quando erano dentro.</p><p>Lo guarda e sembra che qualcosa lo avesse turbato "tutto bene, love?" Lo bacia sulla schiena e inizia a massaggiarlo, non era abile in quelli ma lo sentiva lo stesso teso "che cosa ti sta turbando?" Voleva solo che si sentisse libero di parlare e lo abbraccia circondandolo da dietro e stringendolo a se, avrebbe sempre voluto il meglio per lui e sapeva che troppe volte non lo otteneva.</p><p>Aveva guardato Max a sua volta ed aveva deciso di uscire da quel camper, senza dire nulla, per tornare un paio di minuti dopo con del thè caldo per tutti ma, specialmente, per lui. Charles aveva ragione, sembrava davvero scosso "tieni Seb, magari ti fa bene" lo guarda preoccupato.</p><p>Si sentiva un po' nauseato, voleva parlargliene ma allo stesso tempo non sapeva come fare, non voleva vedere il disgusto e il dispiacere nei suoi occhi, e non voleva parlarne davanti agli altri, si volta accennando un sorriso, accarezzandogli il volto, sperando capisse che avrebbe voluto parlargli in privato, dopo. "Va tutto bene, liebe." Si volta accennando un sorriso, prendendo il thè, e lo abbraccia stretto, ne aveva davvero bisogno. "Grazie Lando, grazie davvero piccolo" lo bacia sulla guancia, dolcemente, accarezzandogli la guancia, sedendosi con Charles, affondando la testa al suo collo, bevendo di tanto in tanto qualche sorso, sentendosi meglio, era ancora nudo e doveva vestirsi.</p><p>Si avvicina a Lando, prendendo uno dei the, guardandolo negli occhi "Bel pensiero, Lando, farà sicuramente bene."</p><p>Lo stringe a sua volta e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla "questo e altro per te, Seb" Lo lascia andare per poi prendere il bicchiere dalle mani dell'amico, sorridendo a Max "grazie amico!"</p><p>Lo prende a sua volta e poi poggia la testa alla sua, perché aveva fatto una doccia? Lo aveva toccato o peggio? " Bhe amore mio, hai parlato con la scuderia?" Era passato un po' ma non sapeva se aveva discusso "al momento non c'è nulla qui "sussura appena e poi lo stringe a se con forza, qualunque cosa fosse lo avrebbero superato, ne era certo "vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Non abbiamo fatto colazione quindi tu sarai a digiuno" lo bacia sulla testa e lo accarezza dolcemente.</p><p>"Ah la scuderia, accidenti l'ho dimenticato" si alza bevendo il thè, sentendo un piacevole calore nel corpo, avviandosi in bagno, togliendo l'asciugamano per asciugarsi e indossare la tuta, aveva fatto tardi ma aveva bisogno di vedere il suo ragazzo. Appena indossa la divisa esce e va loro incontro, accennando un sorriso "allora andiamo nello slot di Maranello? Sono sicuro che li vi faranno entrare essendo in mia compagnia" si avvia lasciando che i ragazzi lo seguissero, aprendo poi la porta, entrando con loro, sentendo i ragazzi salutarlo allegri e ricambiando a sua volta.</p><p>"Lo vedi? Lo vedi?" Ride "e poi dicevi che ero io ma, evidentemente, i problemi li avevi tu" gli fa un piccola linguaccia vedendolo entrare e chiedendosi come sarebbe stato se i suoi amici fossero venuti mentre erano in lite. Certo doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva per nulla che sarebbero stati un po' assieme "mmmh, ma che grand'uomo" ride e lo segue, vedendo che aveva quelle piccole challenge che a lui sembravano divertenti, domani, e poi che diceva anche presentare la pista e parlarne. "Seb, non scordarti della challenge con Kimi e della pista, ne devi parlare" lo guarda "hai la settimana piena" adesso capiva perché li avevano fatti venire così presto "Hey capo che dici posso unire cellulare mio e quello del lavoro, adesso?"</p><p>Lo spinge appena divertito, scuotendo la testa "in realtà io sono in ritardo per colpa tua perché il tuo compito è quello di farmi fretta se io perdo tempo" lo bacia sulla guancia e lo guarda divertito "quindi si mocciosetto, colpa tua, devi svolgere meglio il tuo lavoro, che ti pago a fare, altrimenti?" Ovviamente adesso non lo diceva più con cattiveria ma per scherzare, e per lasciar credere a Mattia che non fosse poi tanto diverso. "La prossima volta ti licenzio, bada bene, e ho detto che devi indossare la divisa non la tuta, e il cellulare? Se vuoi stare a chattare con i tuoi amici allora questo non è posto per te" gli accarezza appena la mano, allontanandosi verso Mattia che lo vedeva con un sorriso davvero soddisfatto mentre Kimi, invece, sembrava un po' amareggiato.</p><p>Lo guarda facendo un sorriso un po' amaro, sapeva che non doveva restarci male e che si doveva abituare, ma si sentiva ancora un po' in soggezione e in imbarazzo quando gli diceva quelle cose, anche se ovviamente non erano contro, non più. "Tu non mi paghi nemmeno" borbotta e accenna appena un sorriso dolce mentre lo vede andare a parlare con i suoi meccanici e si volta sorridendo verso gli amici, che erano rimasti un po' in disparte, vedendo una donna bionda fermarsi dinanzi a lui e sorridere, presentandosi.</p><p>"Piacere, sono Britta."</p><p>"Oh piacere mio" stringe la sua mano e cerca appena con lo sguardo Seb, sapeva che l'uomo ne era comunque affezionato.</p><p>"A quanto pare ci divideremo il mio Seb" sorride "bhe, spero che saprai fare il meglio."</p><p>"Spero che lo stesso sarà per te" non poteva certo farsi scavalcare.</p><p>Si guarda attorno per poi osservare Lando, stando appena più lontani da loro, dopotutto stavano lavorando e Charles era davvero professionale, nonché bello, mentre si concentrava. "Sono una bella coppia, vero? Ma, wow, ma che ha Sebastian? Si insomma, mi sembra un po' cattivo, insomma ci è andato giù proprio pesante, e poi chi è la bionda atomica?"</p><p>Sorride appena e annuisce "sapevo che Charles avrebbe scordato qualcosa ma si vede che ci tiene...e...quella? Penso che sia Britta."</p><p>Sospira e guarda Kimi, accennando un sorriso dolce, avvicinandosi "questi li ho presi per te...se puoi, ecco" era una confezione di magnum classici "grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me." Era vero, alla fine lo doveva a lui se aveva ritrovato le speranze, sapeva che aveva ignorato la donna e infatti la vede dargli un po' del maleducato e la cosa lo fa imbarazzare "pensavo che avessimo finito..."</p><p>Sentono la donna e poi guardano verso Charles, che sembrava mortificato "adesso stanno esagerando...gli veniva quasi da piangere per l'amico "e sappiamo che Seb scherza...ma lui ha passato questo le prime volte..."</p><p>Sente una punta di gelosia, quando da a Kimi quei magnum, e gli dà non poco fastidio vedendolo accettarli con un sorriso e ringraziarlo, si morde appena un labbro per poi guardare Britta indurendo lo sguardo. "Britta? Se lui sta perdendo tempo a fare il dolce con i miei compagni tu non stai facendo di meglio, posso avere almeno uno dei due che lavora decentemente, cazzo?" Li guarda "adesso Britta vai a fare quello che devi, io non mi fermo a lavoro oltre il necessario a causa vostra." Si volta verso Charles, sentiva la gelosia montare furiosa, avrebbe detto a Kimi di stare più lontano dal suo ragazzo, certo era sposato ma anche lui lo era stato quindi non era una garanzia. "Questo vale anche per te" stringe i pugni e si avvicina al suo team, sospirando appena.</p><p>Sospira e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla "non farci caso, dai, grazie davvero, li mangerò con mio figlio" lo abbraccia dolcemente.</p><p>Lo guarda stringendo i pugni "dai Charles, muoviti" si allontana col team, sospirando appena, si sentiva nervoso.</p><p>"Cazzo, Lando ti sei accorto di quello che è successo? Sebastian ha fatto una scenata di gelosia a Charles, cioè, Sebastian Vettel teme di non essere abbastanza per lui, crede Charles possa lasciarlo, wow." Ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era strano, stavolta sembrava davvero arrabbiato ma non riusciva a capirne il perché, sorride, era abituato a non restarci male da prima e figurarsi se lo avrebbe fatto adesso. Ricambia la stretta di Kimi e sorride "ne sono felice e spero che piacciano anche al piccolo Robin" sorride dolcemente e sente Sebastian dirgli che doveva muoversi ma non sapeva cosa fare, doveva vedere Britta di cosa si doveva occupare e, visto che la donna lo stava aspettando, la guarda perplesso come lei e poi si volta verso i suoi amici alzando le spalle e correndo da lei. "Scusami, ecco sono qui! Allora ci sono le challenge ma quelle penso che se la vedrà uno degli ingegneri quindi dobbiamo vedere per l'intervista di giovedì e quelli che saranno ammessi nella penna...dun-"</p><p>"Io ho sempre organizzato la penna per Sebastian quindi non intendo smettere adesso, tu farai quelle di giovedì, ok?"</p><p>La guarda appena male, ovviamente avrebbe preferito stare vicino a Seb ma non sembrava possibile "ok, ma io..."</p><p>"Senti, io posso anche fare da sola, tu puoi seguirmi da tirocinante, no? È quello che dovevi fare. Non ti preoccupare, adesso ci sono io, altrimenti facciamo solo confusione."</p><p>"Ho il diritto di occuparmi di Sebastian esattamente come fai tu."</p><p>"No sei solo in tirocinio nemmeno in prova! Sono io la sua garante d'immagine tu dovresti essere più un manager quindi gli sponsor devono preoccuparti e di farlo partecipare a delle gare d'onore, non certo i media, ok?"</p><p>"Un manager può fare questo e altro e comunque ci sono già degli eventi e a uno parteciperà anche Lewis, ma lasceró che sia lui a scegliere se vuole farle e quale."</p><p>"Devi anche consigliargliele lo sai che potrà aumentare ancora di più il suo prestigio con quelle sfide!"</p><p>"Si che lo so!" Stringe appena un pugno.</p><p>"E allora fa quello e non perdere altro tempo su" si avvia e sospira vedendo la selezione di giornalisti tra cui doveva scegliere.</p><p>"Wow...pensi che sia una cosa perenne oppure..." Guarda il dibattito fra i due e scuote la testa "che stronza..."</p><p>Si morde il labbro e controlla l'immagine di Seb, non era negativa ma gli manda una mail dichiarando che queste erano le piste che avrebbero tenute sfide e gli indica dove Lewis avrebbe partecipato e che batterlo non sarebbe stato, infondo, male. Anche se lo manda gliene avrebbe parlato anche direttamente, forse non valeva davvero nulla come manager, non sapeva fare nulla. Vede lo sguardo di tutti puntato addosso e scuote la testa uscendo velocemente da lì, doveva anche badare agli obiettivi della scuderia, anche se quello, ovviamente, glielo avrebbero ricordato loro.</p><p>Nota che il ragazzo era uscito ma alza le spalle andando ad organizzare tutto, non aveva certo tempo da perdere, al momento, Seb veniva sempre prima di tutto.</p><p>"Charles!" Lo guarda e poi lo segue insieme all'amico "Charles, per favore aspetta!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stava parlando con Mattia quando sente i ragazzi chiamarlo, si volta di scatto notando che il ragazzo era uscito velocemente, osserva Britta prima di voltarsi verso Mattia e chiedere di attendere un minuto perché doveva parlare col suo manager. Dopo che l'uomo acconsente a malavoglia, esce di li e si dirige nella direzione che aveva visto prendere ai ragazzi.</p><p>Lo afferra per mano, tirandolo, guardandolo negli occhi "hey hey hey, che cazzo fai? La stai dando vinta a quella stronza facendo così, lo sai? E smettila di guardarmi a quel modo e reagisci."</p><p>Si sente afferrare e cerca di strattonare la mano in malo modo ma vedendo che lo attira a sé "Max, per favore lasciami in pace, ok? Voglio solo prendere una boccata d'aria, non sto facendo niente di male." Si sentiva a pezzi, maledizione, il suo capo che lo aveva voluto adesso lo voleva sbattere via e come se non bastasse quella donna stava decisamente prendendo il suo posto, nuovamente.</p><p>Poggia una mano sulla spalla di Lando, non aveva capito cosa fosse successo ma non aveva mai visto Charles così disperato, aveva bisogno di parlargli e non poteva aspettare, anche Kimi gli aveva riservato uno sguardo un po' crudele. "Per favore, lasciateci da soli."</p><p>"Non credo sia il caso." Lo guarda serio.</p><p>Per la prima volta da quando li aveva incontrati detesta quel ragazzo ma cerca di mantenere la calma "per favore."</p><p>Guarda Sebastian e poggia una mano sulla sua, annuendo, e afferra Max "Max, starà bene, vieni..." Lo porta più lontano vedendoli entrare nel camper.</p><p>"Grazie, Lando" si avvia al proprio camper velocemente.</p><p>Sospira seguendolo e passandosi le mani fra i capelli "Seb, ma cosa...perché sei qui? Devi parlare con il team" non voleva che ne risentisse il suo lavoro, stringe un pugno e appena sente la porta chiudersi si volta e lo stringe immediatamente, inspirando il suo profumo "Seb..." Ecco che le lacrime scendevano, dannazione avevano ragione a dire che era troppo piagnucolone "mi spiace, io faccio schifo...avevi ragione tu, mi ha fatto notare che ti sono d'impiccio e che non riesco a fare le cose velocemente...non ti ho mai fatto partecipare a delle competizioni, non sono ancora riuscito ad adattarmi."</p><p>Vede il ragazzo stringerlo e gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli. "Non farla vincere così, credi davvero di avere sbagliato? Non ci sono certo competizioni da fare in questo momento, avevi tempo per cercarle."</p><p>"Non mi importa di lei ma solo di te e voglio che il meglio sia con te...se sa fare il suo lavoro allora io non voglio che te ne privi, non sopporterei che per colpa mia succedesse qualcosa a te."</p><p>"Charles, ascolta, lo sai perché ho reagito in quel modo? Perché mi sono sentito geloso di Kimi, geloso che lui non sapesse che stiamo assieme, geloso che il mondo non lo sapesse."</p><p>Lo guarda sgranando appena gli occhi "sei geloso?" Poggia la fronte alla sua accennando appena un sorriso "non possiamo dirlo...nemmeno a lui, non sarebbe un bene per te, lo sai amore mio..."</p><p>Gli fa sollevare il volto e aumenta la presa su di lui per impedirgli di scappare, ora il cuore batteva a mille e la nausea era tornata. "Dopo che ci siamo separati, questa mattina, mi sono comportato in maniera un po' fredda, ora ti dirò perché, ma ascoltami con calma, ok?" Prende un respiro profondo e si calma "quando sono arrivato da Mattia lui mi ha accolto molto, calorosamente, mi ha baciato. Ho tentato di mantenerla su quel piano ma mi voleva e ha cominciato ad accusarmi del contrario, ho finto che non lo volessi perché eravamo troppo esposti ma..." Sospira "gliel'ho succhiato, Charles, l'ho succhiato fino a farlo venire, non volevo mi possedesse, quando sei arrivato tu ero esausto, volevo togliermi il sapore di lui dalla bocca ma ho vomitato, mi sentivo nauseato, solo dopo essermi calmato ho potuto lavarmi completamente con calma. Ora capirai che stavo già male a dirti questo, e tu fai tutto il carino con Kimi, mi sono sentito troppo nervoso e non ho retto" lo guarda "dannazione perché fai il dolce con lui?" Lo tiene ancora stretto.</p><p>Sussulta appena "cosa?..." Deglutisce ma pensa a quello che gli disse Max e ancora di più a come doveva stare peggio lui nel temere una reazione che lo avrebbe solo ferito. Lo guarda con espressione decisa e lo bacia spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca, voleva che avesse il loro sapore, che non fosse ancora preso da quel maledetto "io ti amo...e so che non lo faresti mai se solo avessi una scelta" lo bacia ancora. "Ti prometto che appena siamo soli...io voglio così tanto fare l'amore con te..." Lo guarda dolcemente e lo stringe "Kimi mi piace, è simpatico e gentile con me "ridacchia e si stringe maggiormente a lui "ma sai che mi piaci solo tu, vero?" Si sentiva molto meglio... Seb era lì...era con lui nonostante tutto. "Sai che devi andare a lavoro? Così il tuo manager deve davvero rimproverarti" passa le dita sulle sue labbra "sei perfetto...sei tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato..."</p><p>Lo bacia sulle dita e lo guarda maliziosamente negli occhi prima di forzarlo a cedere e convincerlo a baciarlo ancora mentre lo stringeva a lui con più forza, amava quando lo sentiva ridere. "Ma il mio manager non può rimproverarmi se mi dice che sono perfetto, è incoerente, no?" Lo mordicchia piano sulle labbra per poi stringergli i fianchi "parole tue, vuoi fare l'amore con me" si sfila la maglietta cominciando a baciarlo sul collo facendogli il solletico, ovviamente lo sapeva che dovevano lavorare e che non avevano tempo, e sicuro non si sarebbe accontentato di una sveltina.</p><p>"Hahaha bhe il tuo manager vuole solo dirti che sei perfetto per lui in tutto e per tutto ma che devi fare il bravo e tornare a lavoro, che vuoi o no" lo dice ridendo e cerca di scappare vedendolo togliersi la maglietta e continuando a ridere stringendosi poi a lui guardandolo negli occhi "voglio farlo, ma appena avrai adempito al tuo dovere, sai?"</p><p>Sorride baciandolo ancora un paio di volte, prima di rivestirsi, guardandolo negli occhi "comunque davvero, lo so che è stato dolce e tutto quello che vuoi tu ma io non sono immune alla gelosia, ok? O credi che non possa temere di perderti per uno più simpatico e meno...meno me" lo sussurra appena, era consapevole del pessimo carattere che a volte tirava fuori "bhe non sono immune mio manager, e partecipo a tutte le competizioni se sarà possibile, li avrò te con me in tutto, non Britta." Si avvicina baciandolo, accarezzandogli i capelli "dobbiamo tornare, temo..."</p><p>Sorride e lo accarezza sulla spalla, semplicemente non poteva pensare che potesse aver paura di perdere lui "sai il problema è che a me piaci tu...senza il te non potrebbe mai attrarmi "lo accarezza dolcemente sul volto "mi sa che potremmo una, e io dico che devi battere Lewis. "Poggia la fronte alla sua, annuendo "lo so...lo so amore mio" lo bacia con dolcezza e avvolge le braccia al suo collo perdendosi in quel bacio, felice che provasse un po' di gelosia per lui come lui la provava per l'uomo. Sussulta sentendo bussare.</p><p>"Va bene, mi fido del mio manager, se credi che sia la gara migliore allora sarà la gare che faremo" lo stringe a se baciandolo con passione sollevandolo appena prima di sussultare e metterlo giù, ma che volevano dannazione, avrebbe fatto tutto come sempre, no? Si sistema la maglietta e va ad aprire.</p><p>"Seb, adesso basta! Cazzo, sai che Mattia si sta innervosendo? Non puoi buttare tutto a puttane così, io te lo proibisco!"</p><p> "Britta, ho detto a Mattia che stavo discutendo con il mio manager, che ha da innervosirsi? Comunque va bene andiamo" si volta verso Charles "allora siamo d'accordo, vada per quella gara" lo guarda sperando cogliesse il suo sentimento prima di avviarsi con la donna "io non sto buttando tutto a puttane, Britta."</p><p>"Che ha? Che ha? A che pro discutere adesso con lui? Non puoi sempre fare il lavoro per lui deve anche sapere come muoversi, ok?" Si ferma e lo guarda "SI CHE LO FAI"  scuote la testa e prende il suo volto "lo fai per i motivi sbagliati, vuole solo la tua fama...sei il mio uomo, io voglio solo il tuo bene" lo bacia sentendo che non la ricambiava "Seb!"</p><p>Si ferma a sua volta ascoltando la donna, era chiaramente agitata, non poteva rifiutare Mattia ma non avrebbe acconsentito a stare ancora a letto con lei, sente il suo bacio ma non la ricambia, la fa allontanare piano da lui, scuotendo la testa. "Lui è il mio manager, è più capace di quanto tutti voi crediate, mi parla con sincerità, Britta." Scuote appena la testa ricominciando a camminare "non ci stava aspettando Mattia, comunque? Non mi pare abbiamo tempo per fermarci a chiacchierare, Britta, ma una cosa credo di dovertela dire" si avvicina a lei "non faremo più sesso insieme, Britta, non è il caso, 'non più' coraggio, andiamo" la guarda.</p><p>"Tu...vai a letto con lui vero? O peggio lui ti ha convinto di poterti amare? Perché te lo assicuro non sa fare come deve, è un tirocinante e a Mattia non piace!" Lo segue "Seb, io non voglio perderti, non puoi farmi questo!" Lo vede entrare per parlare con Mattia e si passa una mano fra i capelli "maledetto moccioso..."</p><p>La guarda appena prima di avvicinarsi a Mattia ignorando le sue parole, non era obiettiva e non sapeva quanto in realtà il ragazzo cercasse di impegnarsi affinché tutto andasse sempre al meglio. "Mattia..."</p><p>Accenna un sorriso, guardandolo, avvicinandosi a lui "credo che dovremmo lavorare, adesso, poi potremmo parlare di tutto con calma."</p><p>'Di tutto cosa?' "Va bene."</p><p>Lo guarda, aveva deciso che finito il tirocinio lo avrebbe tolto a Sebastian e fatto lavorare per la Ferrari e basta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Appena avevano visto la donna e Sebastian andare via si erano affrettati a raggiungere Charles "ehy...come va?"</p><p>Aveva visto il suo sguardo ed era così felice, l'amore poteva veramente mutare il mondo. Appena li sente entrare corre da loro e li stringe immediatamente "grazie ragazzi...sono così felice che voi siate qui..."</p><p>Ride stringendo poi Charles insieme a Max, con forza "tutto per te, amico, ci mancherebbe."</p><p>"Ti senti meglio, Charles? Mi sembravi davvero giù di morale."</p><p>"Si io...mi sono fatto scoraggiare e non avrei dovuto..." Li lascia e guarda Max "scusa se ti ho chiesto di lasciarmi in pace, non ero serio, non lo sarei mai" lo guarda preoccupato, non voleva ferirlo "confermo la gara a cui Seb parteciperà e arrivo, così mangiamo qualcosa, ok?"sorride dolcemente, erano davvero importanti per lui.</p><p>Lo guarda accennando un sorriso, scuotendo la testa "ma no figurati, lo so bene che eri solo agitato a causa del lavoro, va bene così amico" lo vede allontanarsi e sospira "questo posto è davvero caotico, perché gli piace?"</p><p>Sorride e gli dà una pacca "penso che questo mondo piaccia anche a te anche se cerchi di non darlo a vedere" sorride e si volta verso l'amico che stava confermando la presenza del ragazzo mentre, a computer, rinunciava agli altri eventi "lo sai che la formula è sempre stata il suo sogno e lo sta realizzando, solo in modo diverso" alza appena le spalle " tutto qui "sorride e lo vede arrivare.</p><p>"Sarà come dici, Lando, ma è un mondo per ricchi e trattano la gente come spazzatura o amano farlo principalmente con lui" lo vede arrivare e si zittisce.</p><p>"Bene ragazzi, per ora ho finito, se vi va mangiamo qualcosa e per fortuna non deve essere qualcosa che mangiano loro ma possiamo scegliere" ride e si avvia fuori con loro "avete preferenze?"</p><p>"Mmmh, pesce per me, se possibile."</p><p>"Mangiano solo roba dietetica, immagino, che vita triste, ma ne varrà poi la pena? Mah" osservano Lewis a distanza "è pieno di arroganti qui." Ascolta Lando e poi scuote la testa facendosi sentire bene "carne per me, un bell'hamburger gigante."</p><p>Ride e poi annuisce "e hamburger gigante sia! Io prendo frittura, ne ho bisogno, non giudicate" si avvia passando vicino a Lewis notando che li guarda alzando appena le spalle "salve" va avanti e si ferma al ristorante della Ferrari, per fortuna si era fatto amica la cuoca che era una donna davvero deliziosa e, vedendolo sempre solo e quasi mai a mangiare, lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva. "Si può avere del pesce, un hamburger gigante e frittura di mare?" Sorride nel vedere che gli assicura non esserci problemi e di sedersi che arrivavano subito. Aveva detto che i suoi amici erano carini come lui e che era felice di non vederlo solo, per una volta "haha ok, vero, non mi faccio molti amici "si siede con loro e sorride "però ho voi e siete il massimo."</p><p>Sorride "per me vale lo stesso quindi non voglio certo perdervi" lo guarda "come litigando per stronzate, magari."</p><p>Li guarda un po' confuso e nota che arrivano i loro piatti "ooooh, soddisfazione!" La sente ridere e la saluta assaggiando "buonooo!" Li guarda ancora "siete certi che vada tutto bene?"</p><p>Lo ascolta e poi si volta verso Lando, inarcando un sopracciglio "oh sì, tutto perfettamente" accenna un sorriso guardandoli "comunque è chiaro che non ci separeremo mai, giusto no?" Si volta appena notando Kimi poggiare una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo.</p><p>Ridacchia appena "ovvio..." Lo sperava con tutte le sue forze, dannazione.</p><p>"È bello vedere che non sei da solo" sorride "bhe buon pranzo ragazzi, quasi vi invidio" ridacchia "Robin ti dice grazie per i gelati, ne abbiamo già mangiato uno" sorride e si allontana per lasciarli pranzare.</p><p>Ride e scuote la testa "ma che cazzo vi prende?"sente la mano dell'uomo e si apre in un ampio sorriso porgendogliene uno e vedendolo mangiare ridendo "sono felice davvero, è stato un piacere" lo saluta e vede la donna dietro di lui, era così buona con lui e infondo lo aveva aiutato veramente parecchio "sai Max, non tutti qui sono dei mostri..." Lo guarda dolcemente "alcuni hanno delle belle personalità, come loro, per esempio, Kimi e la sua manager" 'o il mio Seb.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era da un po' che erano lì in silenzio e stava osservando Mattia più e più volte vedendolo poi mettere giù i fogli e guardarlo con un sorriso.</p><p>"Dimmi Sebastian, cosa c'è?"</p><p>"Sarebbe possibile avere Charles per me?" Lo vede alzarsi e andargli alle spalle.</p><p>Lo massaggia piano saggiando i suoi muscoli "forse" lo sussurra appena baciandolo sul collo "devo garantirmi che nulla cambi, che la tua attenzione sia sempre giusta."</p><p>Chiude gli occhi deglutendo a vuoto "certo che sarà così, lui è semplicemente servizievole, è comodo." Stringe i pugni.</p><p>Accenna un sorriso "è innamorato, lo so...".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Volevo ringraziare chi segue questa storia. Se avete voglia che sia pubblicata prima fatemelo sapere altrimenti seguiró sempre in questo modo.❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finalmente aveva salutato Mattia ed era entrato con Lewis nel ristorante, stavano parlando del più e del meno quando nota Kimi salutare il ragazzo, il suo ragazzo. Scuote la testa sospirando, nota la cuoca portare tre bevande gratis e allontanarsi poi "ma perché piace a tutti?" 'perchè si sentiva così poco concentrato?'</p><p>Lo guarda perplesso e segue il suo sguardo "parli per caso del tuo tirocinante? Non so non lo conosco a dire il vero ma penso perché sia piccolo" lo guarda e aspetta che faccia quello che deve, non era abituato a stare nel paddock Ferrari "so che piace un po' al paddock intero perché lo vedono correre a destra e a manca, nonostante tutto se la cava." Sorride appena "anche la Mercedes ha detto che porta un po' di allegria, sai? Penso piaccia anche al mio Nico, ovviamente come persona, non come altro" lo guarda titubante "ma perché ti dà fastidio? Lo odi così tanto da volere che sparisca? Se è per la sua alimentazione posso capirti ma in ogni caso non fartene un problema, finito il tirocinio se la sbrigherà la Ferrari con lui, no?"</p><p>Guarda Lando per poi voltarsi appena "oh guardate, il cielo azzurro" prende la bevanda, ridacchiando appena, guardando Charles, scuotendo la testa "tu fai le persone troppo buone, mi pare che Sebastian non sia stato poi così dolce con te, poco fa, anzi ti ha trattato malissimo, mi pare." Beve un po' "a questo punto direi che sarebbe stato meglio se ti fossi messo con quel Kimi, no? Sembra più gentile."</p><p>"Ma sei IMPAZZITO oggi, per caso, Max?" Lo guarda deluso, come poteva fare così, sapeva che per lui non era uno scherzo e non voleva che lo sapesse "non capisco, Sebastian ti piaceva fino a mezz'ora fa, che cosa è successo, amico?"</p><p>Li guarda sbarrando gli occhi e tenendo un calamaro in bocca, scuotendo la testa "ma che vi prende ad entrambi? E poi sai che Kimi è sposato, vero? Prima che tu lo dica Seb non ha più una moglie, ha divorziato ma...perché sei arrabbiato con lui? Ha fatto qualcosa che ti ha innervosito? Io lo capisco...che può dare fastidio e ti ringrazio, ma sai alla fine lo fa solo per le apparenze, lo sai no? Lo hai detto anche tu che doveva farlo... Max, ti prego, se c'è qualcosa che non va dimmelo...diccelo, noi siamo amici tuoi..."</p><p>Li guarda entrambi per poi scuotere la testa "non ho nulla, ok? Io gli ho detto di assecondare un po' i capricci della scuderia ma non di trattarti a merda come ha fatto, insomma, qui non sembra la stessa persona che era da te, sembra un vip con la puzza sotto al naso come tutti i suoi colleghi, solo gli occhi dell'amore lo possono negare" stringe i pugni.</p><p>"Ma quegli occhi ci sono, dico bene? Quindi sai che è vero..." Non voleva che la pensasse così ma cosa poteva fare "ha preso molte cose per quando sareste venuti a casa, sai?" Deglutisce appena, temendo che non volesse più venire, e guarda Lando che alza le spalle.</p><p>"Senti Max, magari devi solo...calmarti adesso...quelli sono fatti così, puoi farci poco, no?" Gli poggia una mano sulla spalla "lo sai che lo ama...ok?"</p><p>Lo guarda per poi fare spallucce "si lo so che sei innamorato, e probabilmente, chi lo sa, è solo un inizio settimana un po' scombussolata anche per lui ma, chi lo sa, forse ora torna in sé e la smette di fare lo stronzo bastardo." Lo guarda "lo so che lo ami, lo abbiamo capito, l'ho capito."</p><p>"Pensavo che ti riferissi anche a lui, ma..." si alza "non lo so che cosa ti prende ma se sei arrabbiato e hai solo voglia di spararmi merda addosso, bhe no grazie mille, ne ho anche avuto abbastanza se permetti" si avvia per uscire da lì dopo aver ringraziato la donna, che cazzo non ci stava che anche uno dei sui migliori amici facesse così.</p><p>"Ecco, adesso sei più felice?" Sospira appena "Max non so che ti prende ma torna in te, capisco che vederlo così ti fa male, ma non lo stai trattando molto meglio."</p><p>Lo guarda per poi scuotere la testa "non è questo, Lando, lui non deve farsi trattare così, tirocinante o no è un manager e deve mettere le persone a posto se vuole che gli diano rispetto, o anche donne come quelle lo aggrediranno sempre, capisci?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Guarda Lewis per poi prendere un caffè ed uscire di la con lui, a tutti piaceva ma lui non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di stargli vicino, era costretto a dividerlo sempre con tutti e non lo sopportava più, non vedeva l'ora di andarsene e tornare a casa con lui. Si volta verso l'amico, accennando un sorriso, per poi ridere "wow, Lewis, hai chiarito immediatamente che, guai, lui è tuo, eh?" Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla guardandolo a distanza a parlare con dei giornalisti. "Ammetto che lui è davvero carino, eh?" Lo stuzzica appena "comunque no, ho parlato con Mattia e il ragazzino dovrebbe diventare il mio manager dato che non ne ho uno potrei anche assumerlo" 'e forse mi converrebbe? O ha ragione e Mattia mi penalizzerebbe?'</p><p>"Scusa? No davvero con te non capisco, che cosa...ma prima lo screditi e ora lo vuoi per te? Vuoi rendergli la vita impossibile o far ammattire tutti quelli intorno a te? Comincio a pensare che quell'immagine non sia solo per portartelo a letto, amico, che cosa nascondi? Parla ORA" incrocia le braccia "e per la cronaca si è bellissimo, si è mio e si ti spezzo ogni osso nel corpo esistente se ti avvicini a lui, ma dette queste poche informazioni ti spiace chiarire, adesso? Perché sento che mi prendi davvero in giro e sai che non lo sopporto."</p><p>Lo guarda per poi sedersi a parte con lui "lo so che è tuo, qualche mese fa quando l'ho rivisto volevo portarmelo a letto ma mi ha respinto, dopo l'ho visto parlare con te, lo vedevo sempre con te e ho fatto due più due." Sospira "io sto con Charles" gli racconta della settimana nella sua facoltà e il weekend da lui. "So che pensi che non sono sufficienti poche settimane ad innamorarsi ma..." Gli racconta dei loro primi approcci di come lo avesse resistito quando lo aveva insultato, si era opposto con forza fino a colpirlo." Ma quello che ho fatto in passato mi si ritorce contro" gli parla di Mattia gli parla di Britta e tutti quelli che aveva sedotto portandoseli a letto. "Ora che sono davvero innamorato non so come cavarmi d'impiccio, Mattia sospetta qualcosa, ha detto che se tra noi le cose non procedono come sempre lui non sarà più il mio manager, certo potrei assumerlo ma poi? Poi mi penalizzerebbe, chiunque lo farebbe."</p><p>Lo guarda male ma non dice nulla, dopotutto non poteva saperlo, ma non poteva più toccarlo, questo era certo. "Bhe un modo c'è, ma penso che sia molto estremista e sbagliato, al momento, ed è quello di dichiarare a tutti che ti vedi con lui dopo una relazione intensa con un uomo della rossa...se lui cominciasse a boicottare la tua macchina saprebbero tutti chi è l'uomo in questione, ma non so se sia positivo mettere le mani in gola a lui in questo modo, sai?"</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi per poi sospirare annuendo "il tuo piano non ha pecche, amico mio, se lui fosse ancora solo un'ingegnere, ma mi fa il contratto, e può buttarmi fuori, Lewis." Lo guarda serio negli occhi "se io adesso faccio una mossa simile, lui mi abbatte, potranno anche dirgli che lo ha fatto perché è l'uomo della rossa abbandonato che si vendica ma a lui che importa? Lo avrà fatto comunque, me l'avrà fatta pagare per averlo..." Sospira "certo potrei avere un'altro team, ma non è così facile e lo sai anche tu..."</p><p>Indica alle sue spalle Charles che stava uscendo solo dal ristorantino "bhe, ricorda che hai un valore e che non è il solo, ok? Non sceglie solo lui ma io direi di fingere il più che potrai, ma senza illuderlo oltre se non vuoi passare davvero un guaio, amico!" Sapeva che avrebbe capito che la questione era seria e non certo da ridere.</p><p>"Ma io non sto facendo più niente per illuderlo, non..." Sospira "cosa gli vado a dire? Mattia onestamente non me la sento più di farlo? Lui stasera vuole fare sesso con me e a me nemmeno mi si alza più, non sono più come prima, ok? Non cerco sempre nuovi da tirare a letto." Nota il ragazzo da solo ma vede Max afferrarlo e stringerlo con forza "ma che stanno combinando?"</p><p>Si era alzato e lo aveva raggiunto abbracciandolo "scusa, scusami va bene? Io non sopporto come ti trattano ma hai ragione, è il tuo mondo, sai tu come gestirlo."</p><p>Aveva bisogno di stare un po' in pace ma non poteva non essere felice quando lo vede, o meglio, lo sente tirarlo a se e stringerlo forte "sai che...non voglio stare senza di voi...lo so che delle volte sbaglio ma se anche voi mi voltate le spalle io..."stringe forte a sua volta il ragazzo, scuotendo appena la testa "non ha importanza, penso che siamo tutti un po' stanchi e nervosi..." sentiva dei flash ma non capiva perché verso di loro.</p><p>Corre fuori da loro e li guarda male "prima o poi io le suono ad entrambi, ok?" Accenna poi una risata e si volta vedendo Seb e sorride.</p><p>"Aiai mi sa che quelli pensano che quei due sono fidanzati ed essendo lui il tuo manager viene visto...un po' come Britta" ride e lo guarda "che c'è Seb? Comunque non sei obbligato, se non vuoi avere rapporti con lui non può fare nulla "si alza "o registra qualcosa e ricattalo, no?"</p><p>Lo guarda per poi abbassare lo sguardo, Charles era un ragazzino carino, se ne era accorto subito quando lo aveva visto, ma adesso, troppo rapidamente, stava andando sotto gli occhi di tutti, nota una donna avvicinarsi a lui, lo guarda curiosa, sembrava uno stile inconfondibile.</p><p>??. Ciao, Charles Leclerc, giusto? Ho avuto modo di osservarti nella scorsa gara, sei rapido e veloce, tenace in quello che fai nonché, ci è giunta voce, fidanzato di Sebastian Vettel. Sei davvero carino, probabilmente avresti fatto perdere la testa a chiunque, avvicinati alla macchina, prego." Sorride facendo uscire l'uomo.</p><p>Si avvicina a lui stringendogli la mano, osservandolo attentamente "le foto non mentono, bello, tenace e non arrendevole, molto indaffarato aggiungo" ridacchia dandogli un bigliettino "spero ugualmente troverai il tempo per farmi da modello, collezione primavera estate. Gradirei saperlo in settimana, buon proseguimento di giornata." Sale in macchina.</p><p>Vede la macchina andare via e guarda prima Lando e poi Charles "GIORGIO ARMANI??? SI CHE TROVI IL TEMPO, CAZZO."</p><p>Era felice di aver fatto pace con loro, voleva assolutamente averli al loro fianco, non lo diceva solo per. Si volta verso una donna molto bella che gli chiede i propri nominativi e annuisce ascoltandola, era convinto che volesse qualcosa per Sebastian e sperava che fosse qualcosa che poteva inserire, certo quell'affermazione si chiedeva dove l'avesse presa, ma qualcuno certamente li aveva visti baciarsi. "Ma certo" si avvicina e vede un uomo che conosce bene, come aveva già detto a Seb lui amava la moda e quello era Giorgio Armani in persona "salve" gli porge immediatamente la mano  e ride appena annuendo "bhe sì indaffarato senza ombra di dubbio, ma nella vita si dà il massimo." Lo prende sbarrando gli occhi e lo guarda "non ne ho bisogno io...per me sarà un onore, amo la moda e lei né è uno degli emblemi...per me è un onore "lo vede sorridere e andare via, gli avrebbe mandato gli orari per le prime foto e una pubblicità da fare abbastanza presto per avere già un'idea. Appena lo vede andare via si volta urlando e saltando con i suoi amici "SI CHE LO TROVO, CAZZO CHE SI!!" ride e da delle spallate a entrambi, guardando il biglietto, chi sa se Seb sarebbe stato fiero di lui, lo cerca con lo sguardo ma mentre molti guardavano loro e bisbigliavano lui stava parlando con Lewis e Nico, chi sa se aveva notato e chi sa se poteva andare da lui "secondo voi posso dirlo a lui?" Non aveva chi sa che scuse per avvicinarsi se non voleva che rischiassero di avere ragione sul loro rapporto e fargli passare casini con Mattia.</p><p>"Secondo me ha sentito eccome già noi che urlavamo, ma amico congratulazioni, te lo meriti!" Sorride felice "ti verremo a vedere, eh!"</p><p>Ride stringendo i due, saltellando con loro "sarai fantastico, ne sono sicuro, anzi ne siamo sicuri, sicurissimi" guarda verso Sebastian e poi nuovamente lui "bhe dai, puoi sempre usare la scusa che devi chiedergli dei permessi per andare a fare le foto, tipo già domani vuole vederti quindi devi comunque farlo sapere al tuo capo che sarai assente" lo spinge piano nella sua direzione.</p><p>Guarda Lewis incredulo, sapeva che il ragazzo era bello come pochi li, ma addirittura lo aveva notato Armani? Questo gli garantiva di essere ancora legato a lui?</p><p>"È normale sia famoso, quella foto gira, le voci che dicono che sia il tuo ragazzo arrivano alle orecchie di tutti."</p><p>Alza lo sguardo verso il biondo "Nico..."</p><p>"È un bel ragazzo, e hanno ragione ha il fuoco della passione in lui, illumina i suoi occhi."</p><p>"Ma dai è carino, lo ammetto, ma è anche un ragazzino, no?" Storce appena il naso e tira a se Nico "non penso che vorrà farne un lavoro, sai?"</p><p>Ride accarezzandogli i capelli "amore non è che sei geloso? Tutto sommato per essere un ragazzino è comunque carino, no?" Lo bacia sulla guancia, personalmente trovava più attraente il suo ragazzo. "Comunque lo penso anche io, non rifiuti Giorgio Armani, ma lui vuole essere un manager, non fare il geloso, Seb."</p><p>"Di che cazzo devo essere geloso, Nico, eh?" Lo urla quasi guardandolo con rabbia.</p><p>Stava per prendersela con Sebastian perché aveva aggredito il suo Nico ma vede arrivare il ragazzino e stringe solo a se Nico "non sono geloso, sai che anche io ne farò una" borbotta "e tengo a quella, non sono geloso" lo bacia poi sul collo "tu eri molto più bello, sai? Lo sei ancora adesso" lo sussura sulla sua pelle sorridendo "che dici? Rabbia Sebastian o amore Sebastian?"</p><p>Ride abbracciandolo ignorando le parole del tedesco e lo bacia con amore, accarezzandogli il collo. "Ma tu per me sei diecimila volte più bello, e io sarò al tuo fianco qualsiasi cosa farai, amore" si appoggia a lui guardando Sebastian "arrabbiato, vedremo un Sebastian arrabbiato."</p><p>Sorride e lo guarda per poi ridere e correre da lui "Seb, Seb ti devo parlare" sembrava un po' furioso ma voleva comunque parlargli, anche perché domani sarebbe stato il giorno in cui sarebbe dovuto andare per fare delle foto campione e la pubblicità della presentazione "domani dovrei assentarmi per..." avrebbe tanto voluto parlargli in disparte perché voleva chiedergli se fosse possibile che lui lo seguisse "vedi, devo andare per girare uno spot e fare delle foto campione e volevo sapere se ti andava di accompagnarmi" cerca di parlare in modo tale che possano sentire solo loro.</p><p>Lo guarda alzandosi "venire con te? Ah già potrei venire con te, ah no aspetta, mannaggia non posso, sai perché?" Gli leva il piccolo computer di mano e lo gira verso di lui "settimana completamente impegnata, come lo sarà la tua a fare il modello. Ti ci è voluto davvero poco per mettere da parte il tuo sogno di essere manager, vero? Meglio le telecamere" gli spinge il computer in mano "tanto se non sai i miei impegni vuol dire che nemmeno ti sei preoccupato di vederli. Va dove vuoi, fai quel che vuoi, per fortuna non ho licenziato Britta, darò a lei i tuoi incarichi" si avvia a passo svelto per raggiungere il camper.</p><p>Vede il tedesco andare via e afferra il ragazzo per il braccio, guardandolo "vuoi un consiglio? Non assecondarlo, fai quello che desideri, lui si è innamorato anche perché non sei un sottomesso, ok?" Lo lascia andare "io te lo dico, poi fai come vuoi" sorride a Lewis, baciandolo.</p><p>Guarda Lando "allora, proteggi ancora occhi azzurri?" Sente un tuono in lontananza.</p><p>Non capiva perché aveva reagito così, infondo era ovvio che sapesse quello che doveva fare, e da giovedì sarebbe stato molto pieno, quindi perché non voleva venire? Che Britta gli avesse inserito altro a sua insaputa? Sente le parole di Nico e torna poi a guardare Sebastian, se Nico pensava che sarebbe corso da lui a implorarlo di perdonarlo o altro si sbagliava di grosso, e non aveva nemmeno intenzione di rinunciare a quella possibilità. Afferra i tre bicchieri sul tavolo, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto ripagarli, ma non gli importava nulla e li lancia ogni volta che urla una parola "BRUTTO....CAFONE...DI MERDA." Si avvicina a lui, furioso "io non so i tuoi impegni? IO? Sono io che te li ho segnati, hai capito bene? So che cosa devi fare e sapevo che da giovedì avevi molto più da fare, massimo mercoledì, ma pensavo che almeno il martedì lo avresti preso libero! Pensavo che sapessi essere contento anche per persone che non siano Sebastian Vettel! Sei il capo peggiore del mondo 'e non ti dico come ragazzo.' Meno male, si, che non ti sei disfatto di Britta, così almeno lei può fare come sempre un ottimo lavoro, anzi, perché non mi licenzi? Sto solo facendo un tirocinio, posso anche solo assistere segnando le mie maledettissime ore invece di impazzire con quello che piace o no a te! Sei cattivo! Arrogante! Un deficiente e non voglio nemmeno lavorare con uno come te, era meglio se mi capitava Kimi! Almeno sa la riconoscenza dove sia di casa!" Lo spinge indietro "oh, a proposito di a 'Britta' che hai la pista selezionata, se volete cambiare chiamate pure!" Si avvia per andarsene dai suoi amici, almeno per quel giorno avevano finito, a meno che la santa donna non avesse messo altro per Seb, ma in tal caso ci avrebbe pensato lei. "Almeno il tuo fottuto amante è felice!"</p><p>Lo guarda stringendo un pugno, scuotendo la testa "ecco cosa accade ad avere a che fare con un cazzo di moccioso, il tirocinio? Bhe credo te lo farai da casa perché con me o lavori sempre o non mi servi, io non sono il tipo che sta qua a darti tutte le comodità." Si avvicina a lui sfidandolo "io so pensare anche ad altro che non sia me stesso, hai provato a pensare se tu ne sei capace? Lurido inutile poppante e anche piuttosto facile, direi, sai cosa? Io ho degli impegni seri che non sono mostrare il faccino a una telecamera." Gli stringe appena il volto spingendolo via.</p><p>Passa oltre i suoi amici, non capiva perché ogni cosa bella dovesse fargliela pesare.</p><p>"Accidenti amore mio, sei veggente, ma dovevi almeno dirgli che sarebbe stato catastrofico" lo stringe a se con forza dopo che lo ha visto sedersi nuovamente "sembra...sconvolto misto a furioso nero anche lui, vero?" Lo ricambia e sorride sulle sue labbra vedendo che il bicchiere di Seb e anche i loro spariscono e tira indietro Nico comprendo la sua testa </p><p>Si stringe istintivamente a lui per poi voltarsi a vedere la scena, il ragazzo sembrava davvero furente, non sembrava esattamente una lite tra manager e piota ma una tra fidanzati in piena regola. "Oh cavolo..."</p><p>Alza una mano vedendo che stava per riparlare "sta zitto Max" vede l'amico passare di là "lo seguiamo o..."</p><p>Si avvia verso Mattia levandosi la maglietta bagnata. "Lurido approfittare."</p><p>"Shhh, basta Sebastian, basta su" gli appoggi un braccio sulla spalla, tornando con lui nel suo camper "sto già provvedendo a passare tutto a Britta che sarà più che felice di farlo." Gli passa una mano tra i capelli vedendo che non si muoveva "ci penso io" contatta l'università dicendo che il ragazzo non era assolutamente idoneo e che interrompevano qui il contatto.</p><p> </p><p>MB.- I tuoi servigi non sono più richiesti alla scuderia Ferrari, per tanto si ritenga sollevato dai suoi precedenti incarichi. A causa del suo recente comportamento lei è licenziato. Le auguro un buon proseguimento di giornata, grazie per il lavoro svolto fin ora.       14:06</p><p> </p><p>Dopo avergli scritto blocca il suo numero ovunque, anche sulle chiamate, e si siede accanto a Sebastian.</p><p>Afferra il cellulare uscendo da quel gruppo e cancellandolo, per poi rimuovere l'immagine, non gli andava di metterne nessuna.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>